Acts of Kindness
by AnnaAza
Summary: Katara is waging war on Zuko. She hates him so much, she's willing to kill him. But Zuko keeps coming to her again and again, with acts of kindness. Join Katara and Zuko as they fight amongst themselves...and for love!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yay! DreamsInMyHeart finished and updated an awesome reincarnation story! It's a little late, but hey, I promised you a oneshot, but this turned out to be a fanfic. So, what the heck! K, this is my newest "ATLA" fanfic. I should be working on "Not What it Seems," but this popped into my head in Algebra-where I have my best ideas (my friend calls them "daydreams"). So enjoy "Acts of Kindness."  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA" in any size, shape, or form. At all. **

**CHAPTER 1: BLOOD  
**

**KATARA'S POV  
**

It all started with Zuko. The betrayer, liar, deceiver, devil's spawn.

In Ba Sing Se, I was ready to forgive him, let him join our family. Share in the troubles, love, and stupidity. Tell stories around the campfire. Laugh at Sokka's jokes or how he cooked (he still mistook rocks for nuts). Bicker about even the smallest thing. Comfort each other that we would win, be victorious.

But he turned against our group.

_Me. _

I trusted him. But it's all gone now.

I hate him.

**NORMAL POV**

Katara checked the rice in the pot. Not done yet. She focused her attention on the herbs she was going to top it with. Humming a Water Tribe song, she chopped the vegetables into little pieces and bended water to the bowls for the Gaang to drink.

it was a perfect day. The Western Air Temple was quiet. Aang was training Firebending with Zuko on the other side of the temple. Toph was sleeping in her room. Sokka was in the library, pouring over scrolls to see if they could be useful to win the battle. Haru, The Duke, and Teo were exploring the Hall of Statues. She was alone, watching the sun descend, bright orange into the west. Katara loved watching sunsets-they were beautiful and when the sun came down, the moon rose. Twitters of evening birds sang softly, as if singing the sun goodbye. A slight breeze blew through the temple.

It was quiet, peaceful, tranquil.

Zuko quietly walked to the fountain to get water. He stopped as he saw Katara, calmly humming and chopping carrots.

He had never seen her like this since he joined. She wasn't stiff, yelling, angry, or tense. She seemed relaxed.

_It's because you're not here, and her friends aren't badgering her to like you. _Zuko thought bitterly. The Water Tribe girl had been making his life miserable since he came here. Now that the group trusted him, she made everyone's life miserable on top of that.

She snapped at everyone. She nagged more than usual. She would scream over a stain. She would suddenly burst into tears at dinner. She went throughout the day with an air of murder around her. No one dared to cross her. Even Sokka stopped poking fun at her.

Zuko debated whether to ruin the moment. He was really thirsty from Firebending training with Aang-today had been a hard session. On the other hand, he had no desire to get his butt into the fountain and be chopped up into bits with the vegetables.

He didn't have much time, unfortunately, to either walk to the fountain or run back to the training grounds. Katara saw him and immediately began hacking at the carrots, clearly visualising his face on them.

"_Zuko_." she snapped curtly.

"Katara," he replied. "I was getting water."

"Hm." was her response.

Zuko leaned forward, and cupped his hands and dipped them into the fountain. He raised his hands and drank, splashing some on his face to cool off. The prince stood up to leave, but was stopped by Katara's voice.

"Tell me, Zuko," her tone was calm and neutral. "do you like my cooking?"

"Um, yeah. It's delicious." he replied, as truthfully as he could. "It's better than at...home." At the Fire Palace, the foods were often overspiced and so rich it was a wonder people didn't get diaherra every day.

"Really." she raised an eyebrow. "So tell me, Zuko, do you know what hemlock is?"

He gulped. "Yes." He did _not_ like where this was going.

"Ah, what is it, _Prince_?" she calmly checked the rice and stirred it a bit.

"It's a...poisonous plant." he coughed awkwardly. "It can kill you."

"And can you give me a reason why I shouldn't chop into your meal tonight, Prince Zuko?" Katara locked her blue eyes with his golden ones. "Why shouldn't I take this knife-" she lifted her kitchen knife and dramatically sharpened it on the whetstone next to her. "And plunge it into your cold, black hole you call _a heart_?"

"Aang needs to learn Firebending." Zuko answered, his voice wavering a little. He knew it was a feeble excuse.

She glared at him. "Good answer. If you weren't his teacher, I'd kill you. I swear by Tui and La, I _would._"

"Katara." they both turned to see Aang, looking disappointed.

"Aang." she nodded and set the vegetables aside.

"He's my teacher and my friend." Aang told her. "You kill him, you kill me in the process. Didn't you used to say _we are family, and for our family, we are prepared to do anything-even die? _The Duke would be heartbroken. Zuko was teaching him swordsmanship. Him and Sokka were planning strategies for Sozin's Comet. He was teaching Toph how to read and write. He helped Teo and Haru explore the Temple. He's even been nice to you, even though you've been a horrible person to him. Family doesn't treat each that way, Katara."

The water in the fountain, bowls, and pot suddenly burst and exploded all over the courtyard. She shot Zuko a withering glance and pointed at him, finger stiff and straight. _"You will never be part of this family!" _

"Katara!" Aang gasped, as he saw his friend's eyes dim and sparkle with hurt. Katara didn't take back her words. Her eyes were hard and unforgiving, like diamonds.

"If you're so _family-like, _have a good time cooking dinner!" she stormed out, the water churning behind her. "Leave me alone!"

"Katara, please-"

"If he's your family, I'm not your family!" Katara spun on Aang and the boys were startled to see tears shining in her big blue eyes. "I hate you Zuko! I hate you!"

"Katara, I'm sorry for what my nation did." he softly told the shaking girl. "I'm sorry that the Airbenders are gone. I'm sorry the Fire Nation has burned and plundered countless homes. I'm sorry we're caught up in this damned war. I'm sorry...about your mother. She was important to you."

Suddenly the atmosphere went dark. Zuko knew he had made a mistake.

Katara's eyes spilled over and she screamed, "Don't you dare speak of my mother from your filthy Fire Nation lips!"

"Katara..." Zuko reached out to calm the Waterbender, but she lashed out with the knife in her hand.

It happened in slow motion.

The freshly sharpened knife cut into Zuko's face. There was a deep line following it. Blood dripped down his face.

Zuko stumbled back. The blood was pouring out of him fast. Aang gasped and stared at Katara. Katara looked back at him and stepped back. "Aang..."

"Get out of here, Katara." for once, his voice was icy cold to her. "Leave."

She trembled all over and felt bile rise in her throat.

She fled.

**AN: Ouch. That was harsh, wasn't it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, thanks for your Favorites, Story Alerts, AND reviews! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**AnnaAza does not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Wah.**

**CHAPTER 2: CRAZED  
**

**NORMAL POV**

Katara threw herself on her bed, sobbing. She threw the knife in her hand across the room. It clattered against the floor.

She must have lain there for hours when Toph had come storming in.

"Sugar Queen." Toph stood in the doorway. "I cannot believe you."

"Shut up." Katara mumbled through the pillows.

"Fine I will-after you mop up Zuko's blood off the floor, and I don't know-_heal him!_" Toph shrieked. "He's losing blood fast! You cut him deep-_literally and figuratively! _You're no better than Hama! Or Azula!_"_

"He deserved it!" Katara snapped, her guilt fading away with Toph's accusations.

"Damn you Katara!" Toph stomped her foot. "Just damn you! Go heal him, or let him die!"

"_Die?" _

* * *

Zuko looked awful. His face was paler than usual and the blood stained his cheek. Infection was starting to spread on his wound. Katara knew if infections weren't treated immediately, the person could even die. This one seemed particularly nasty. Pus was starting to form. It was obvious Aang, Sokka, and Toph didn't wash the wound with herbs or soap. They knew next to nothing about healing.

Aang was putting cold cloths on his forehead to keep the fever down. He looked up and saw Katara with her water pouch.

"'Bout time you got here." Sokka snapped coldly. "He's getting worse."

"Don't distract me." Katara said shortly.

Zuko slowly sat up, still dizzy from the infection. "Tara? Where's the...pink platypus bear? It was ice skating on a frozen lemonade **(do they have lemonade in the Avatar world?) **pond with badgerfrogs! Magical badgerfrogs!"

_"What?_" she glared at Sokka. "Did you give him cactus juice?!"

"It's delirium." Toph came in and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "He's been babbling nonsense for hours. You should have seen him when he was talking about Mai."

"_UGH!!!!" _Sokka groaned. "Let's not go there!"

"Guys, why won't you tell me what-" Aang started to say.

"Don't say that!" Sokka dramatically put his hand over his mouth. "It's not appropriate for a twelve year old!"

"_I _know what it means." Toph dryly said.

"What does-" Aang was silenced again. "_MMPH!"_

"You are a corrupted little girl!" Sokka screamed at Toph.

"Too much noise!" Zuko whined, covering his ears. "Make it stop!"

"Good point." Sokka cautiously took his hand off Aang's mouth. "Shut up, Airhead. I'll tell you later."

"Haha-turtle ducks!" Zuko chuckled and swung his hands around. "Giant fluffy rabaroos! They hop! Hop hop hop!"

"That's it, I'm healing you." Katara placed her hand, covered in a water glove, on Zuko's face. "Stay still."

He pushed her hand away, whimpering. "It's cold!"

"I know, but hold still. Lie down." she pushed him down gently and tried again.

The water began to glow, purifying his blood and closing the wound. Katara breathed in, concentrating on destroying the infection.

Zuko giggled-yes, giggled. "It's glowing! Pretty lights!"

The water stopped glowing. In the deep cut's place was a faint pink scar. "It's the best I can do, guys."

Zuko's eyes went blurry. "Sleepy."

"Rest." Toph patted his mop of hair. "You've been through a lot."

"Hm..." he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Katara sat in her room alone. The Gaang was having a late dinner after Zuko woke up. She could hear the laughter and conversation throughout the group. She was excluded from their happiness. Right after Zuko had fallen asleep, Aang had sent her out of the room abruptly. Even after she left, she could hear concerns and soft murmurings over Zuko. Catching a glimpse, she saw Toph quietly holding his hand, Sokka cleaning up the water and rags, and Aang brewing tea for Zuko when he woke up.

She didn't want to go back out there, ruining the atmosphere of relief and calm. She knew once she took a step towards them-especially Zuko-the talk would silence and the gang would silently eat their meal, not looking at her.

The door swung open and she smelled rice, vegetables, and meat. She was surprised. Who was bringing food to her?

Katara turned her gaze from the wall and looked at Zuko.

He was holding a tray of food and a cup of water towards her. She got up and gingerly took the tray. "Thank you."

"You must be hungry." he smiled at her. "Healing must have exhausted you."

"It hasn't." she told him. "Your...cut wasn't the hardest thing I had to heal."

"You need to eat nevertheless." he sat down on her bed.

She awkwardly sat down next to her, the tray on her knees. "I'm not hungry."

"Don't waste your good food." he softly replied. "It was delicious."

She couldn't stand it anymore. Katara jumped up, the tray smashing on the ground and spilling its contents._ "Why are you being so nice?"_

Zuko looked startled. "What?"

"Stop doing that! You should be angry!" she picked up a handful of rice and threw it at him. "Stop playing games with me!" She pounded him with her fists. He pushed her away, holding her fists gently.

"Stop! Let me go!" Katara struggled wildly in his grasp. "Don't be kind to me!" She kicked him hard in the shin. He grunted and loosened his hold on her. She tore herself away and yelled at him. "Fight me!"

"I'm not fighting you." He stood up from the bed. "We're allies!"

"No! You're Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation! I'm your enemy!" she felt angry tears falling down her cheeks. "I command you to fight me! Yell at me! I nearly killed you! You're not like this! When you were like this, you betrayed me"

"Katara, I will never betray you again." he held up his arms in defense. "Please, Katara, calm down."

"NO!" she lunged at him, but he caught her. Zuko wrapped his arms around her. He was hugging her. Katara was screaming and crying and thrasing and calling him names, but he held fast. "Calm down, Katara. Please." She patted her back rhythmically. "I'm not your enemy."

She slightly relaxed in his arms as he continued to pat her back. Katara felt her tired eyes and her head drooping on his chest. He placed his head on hers, humming soothingly to her.

Suddenly she shoved him away into the wall. "No!"

"Katara?" Zuko started to go towards her, but she jumped back, her eyes in a wild frenzy.

"No! No! No!" she kept screeching. "What happened to you? What happened??" She clenched her hands into fists.

"Katara..." he reached for her.

"Get away from me! Get away! Get out!" she practically threw him out the door and slammed it behind him.

Katara fell onto the floor.

**AN: Okay, Katara has gone a bit mad, hasn't she? It's because it's hard to grasp that Zuko is being nice to her, not to mention he was acting nice in the catacombs in Ba Sing Se. She keeps refusing to believe him because of that, and that's why she keeps screaming and pushing him away. She wants to see the bad in him again, but she can't anymore. Just to clear that up. **

**ALWAYS REVIEW-and read and review my newest chapter of "Not What It Seems"!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG, thanks for ALL your reviews! Wow, you guys REALLy like the angst, drama, the Zuko hallucinations, Toph's "corrupted little girl" thing, and Katara's PMSing...**

**Anyway, I'm thinking about putting "Not What It Seems" on hold to write this-I've been getting more reviews for this than the previous fanfic. Go to my profile and vote which fanfic would you like for me to work on and update the most-"Not What It Seems" or "Acts of Kindness." **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**AnnaAza doesn't own "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Her life's dreams are now crushed. **

**CHAPTER 3: SCARRED**

**NORMAL POV**

Katara got up in the morning, her hair a tangled mess. She groaned and stirred in the bed-wait bed?

She dimly remembered last night-she had fallen asleep on the floor after crying her eyes out.

Someone must have put her in bed and tucked her in warmly. The blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and under her chin.

Katara smiled at this bit of kindness, whoever it was.

* * *

"Good morning guys." she smiled at the Gaang, while stirring the congee for breakfast.

"Morning." they all grunted.

She sighed as she divided their food into bowls and passed them around. They were still a little cold to her, but softened up a bit when she handed Zuko his breakfast without an insult or "accidentely" dropping the food onto his lap.

"Hey Katara, wanna Waterbend after breakfast?" Aang asked her, smiling.

"Sure." she nodded.

"No." Zuko suddenly spoke. "Aang needs to practice Firebending. He can't even pass his basics."

"That's because you make me get up at dawn and start my lesson off with twenty hot-squats!" Aang protested.

"Enough!" Zuko cut him off. "You have to be more forceful! That's how you defeat my sire! He won't hold back!"

"But-"

"Look at my face!" everyone stared at the menacing, angry red burn scar. "Ozai never holds back!"

To everyone's surprise, Katara came forward and placed her hand on his scar. She softly ran her slim tan fingers down the burnt skin. Zuko stiffened suddenly.

He shoved her away. "Don't touch it!"

She fell back, and her eyes flared. "You were fine with me touching it in Ba Sing Se!"

"You were going to heal it!" Zuko snapped. "You can't just...touch it like that!"

"Like what, Prince?" Katara demanded, stepping forward.

"I don't like people touching it!" he flinched as Katara clenched her fists. "Zuko, stop being so...sensitive!"

"If you were disfigured by your father, you'd hide your face too! You have a good father who LOVES you! I don't have that luxury of a pretty face!" he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her chin. He ran his pale fingers down the left side of her face. "See! Perfect, smooth skin!"

"Don't touch me!" Katara suddenly pulled back and slapped him.

Where his scar was.

The Gaang gasped. The Duke looked shocked. He was shaking from the arguement.

Zuko's head turned and she saw an angry look in his face. Katara flinched as Zuko grabbed her arm and yanked her so their noses were practically touching. "Never. Touch. My. Scar."

She swallowed, wimpering at the hard, slightly crazed look in the banished prince's eyes.

"Do you understand?!" he roared in her face.

She shoved him away, shame burning her cheeks and tears blurring her eyes.

Without looking back, Katara ran.

* * *

**ZUKO'S POV**

Katara was gone.

I didn't see her at all during the day, and the sun was beginning to set. The birds began to coo softly.

"Its getting late-Katara should have been back sooner." Sokka looked at the darkening sky, worried. "Where is she?"

"I don't know..." I answered. I felt a pang of remorse. She had ran away because of me.

_Why bother, Zuko? _a voice laughed inside my head. _She touched your scar. _

_You need to move on. You deal with people staring at it whever you go. _I replied.

_Yes, but no one has touched it, except the doctors. _

I had no comeback to this. It was true-I allowed no one to touch my scar after it had been healed. Even Iroh hadn't touched it. I was the only one.

But Katara...

She had touched it. And I had let her. Her cool palm had gently laid on my scar, ready to heal the damage and the mark of my shame.

"Zuko!" Sokka's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "You take the woods to search for Katara!"

* * *

I saw her on the ground, deep in the woods. She had been running very fast and hard-to the point of exhaustion. Her dress and face was marked in dirt. Her blue eyes were closed, her mouth in a tight line.

I gasped. Blood dribbled from her head-she had hit her head on a tree.

"Katara!" I took off my shirt and wrapped it around her. I carefully lifted her into my arms, her head falling limply to the side.

I noticed her face, tightened with anger. She had been yelling, cursing me as she ran away.

_She has no right! I've changed_! I stopped walking and glowered at the girl in my arms_. I've been trying to earn her forgiveness and she acts like a...rabid hogmonkey!_

_Then leave her Zuko_...the voice came back, wrapping around my thoughts_. Drop her. She'll never bother you again._

_She'll die without medical attention_. I tightened my grip. I hadn't noticed I've loosened my grip. Her face turned, showing her angry, tearful face.

_So? She's been making your time here hell. You're trying so hard to be good, but she just won't let it go...you're good, yes?_

"Yes. I am." I snapped back. How dare Katara treat me like the enemy? I had been kind to her since I've joined!

_Exactly. Remember all the insults, the slaps, the fights, the insanity, the pain she's caused you? _

I nodded, my arms slackening. She rolled over, inches from the ground.

I was ready to do it. Leave her, let her rot on the ground. But...

She was weak and defenseless. I could never strike anyone when they were down. It wasn't honorable.

_She hasn't been honorable to you. _

"That's right. But I'm not leaving her to die. I'm going to save her." I adjusted my grip on the Waterbender, settling her comfortably in my arms.

_What! _

I ignored the voice, and walked on.

* * *

"I found her!" I called out to the Gaang. Sokka rushed over and gasped when he saw the blood drying on her head. "What happened?"

"She hit her head." I carried her to the fountain and placed her gently in the water.

"Zuko, what are you-" Sokka's voice died down as the water glowed white.

**AN: And that's the chapter! Always review and don't forget to vote on my poll! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The majority is clear-I will be updating "Acts of Kindness" weekly! I'm VERY sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block, but thanks to AVidZktjo, the fanfic is back on! Thanks for giving me ideas and advice!! You're awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA," but I own the DVDs!...okay that sucks by comparison...**

**CHAPTER 4: DEATH BY FLAMES**

**KATARA'S POV**

My eyes fluttered and I tried to open them further, but it seemed like my lids were held down by weights. I felt weak and limp. My head hurt as if I had been struck with a cudgel right on my forehead.

I forced my eyes to open a little wider.

Gold was the first thing I saw. Like the sun, shining brightly at noon. Like the soft glowing ashes in a campire. Like a shining bright comet shooting across the sky. Like the intense red-gold glow of lava roaring down a volcano. Like the twinkling shining stars Mom and I used to watch in the South Pole.

They were beautiful. I wanted to reach out and try to touch them, as carefree and fantasy-like like trying to touch the fluffy white clouds in a bright blue sky. Was this a dream?

Suddenly, I felt an intense burst of pain. I wanted to cry out, but I felt like I had been struck mute. A cold feeling rushed over me and I felt a gentle pulsing at my temples, as if waves were lapping and massaging my head. A white glow flashed in my eyes. My senses seemed to come back. I heard soft murmuring, felt the familiar soothing touch of water, and could see figures fluttering above me. One was holding me loosely in water, another was pacing in a circle.

I felt as if the skin on my forehead was mending and sealing. Another wave of pain, like jabbing needles, stabbed. I whimpered softly.

Someone stroked the top of my head and _shhh_ed me. Another person-who looked like a dim shadow-whispered anxiously to me. I heard a muted voice saying "Katara, Katara, are you alright? It's Sokka-"

"Sok-ka?" I struggled to speak louder, but my voice sounded like a little girl's. "Sokka?"

"Yes, it's your brother. I'm here. What happened?"

Memories flashed through my mind. Running. Crying. Cursing. Thick tree branch. Panic. Pain. Darkness.

"Hurts..." I moaned softly as the water continued to slowly heal me.

"Oh, man...Zuko, is she going to be okay?" the panicked voice grew more frantic.

"She's healing just fine. She just needs to rest." Hands began to pull me out of the water and traced my forehead. "Good, good. The gash is healed."

_Zuko??_

I opened my eyes, seeing Zuko and Sokka talking solemnly. I flushed as I saw Zuko's eyes. I was going crazy! I thought the eyes of a betrayer were beautiful! _Get a grip on yourself, Katara! _

"I'll take her to her room and put her down to bed." Zuko picked me up gently and slightly cradled me in his arms. I tried not to cringe.

"Okay, Zuko. I trust you." Sokka replied.

Wait back up. _This _was Sokka, over protective brother. The W_orld Class _over protective brother. The one who wouldn't let me go into towns alone to shop for food. He once beat the crap out of a teenage boy who was "looking at me in a highly innapropriate manner." The one who always wanted me to put on a cloak over my Fire Nation clothes, claiming that they were too "revealing." The one who ranted on and on about "all men are dog-pigs."

And he was trusting _Zuko, _of all people to carry me to my room _alone _and put me to sleep.

Sokka patted my shoulder and whispered, "Sweet dreams, baby sister." And let the Fire Lord's son carry me away.

Zuko smoothly carried me through the halls of the Western Air Temple and opened a creaky wooden door. I heard the rustling of furs as he pulled them back.

I suddenly felt Zuko slipping off my boots, socks, and armor. I tried to struggle, to stop him, but he did not remove anymore of my clothes.

Long fingers undid my hair and combed out the strands. I heard the _clink _of my hair beads on the wooden table beside my bed.

I expected to be tossed onto the bed like a sack of rice, but Zuko laid me down gently on the sheets as if I were made of glass and rested my head comfortably on my pillow. He pulled the blankets over me, tucking them beneath my chin as if I were a small child again.

I heard the scraping of the wooden stool I used to sit down on beside my bed, near my head. I heard a brief sigh as Zuko sat down on it.

I held my breath. Why wasn't he leaving?

To my surprise, his fingers began to run through my dark brown locks of hair and stroke my temples.

"Oh, Katara." he breathed. "What a day you had."

Tell me about it.

"When I found you," he continued. "you were collapsed on the ground and had blood seeping of of your wound. I scooped you up to carry you back. Then, the oddest thing happened. I wanted to leave you behind. You have been rotten to me. You've made my life here like being in the palace again."

I inwardly winced. Was I that horrible?

He continued to stroke my hair. "I didn't though. You don't deserve to be left in the woods with a fatal injury. No one does. It's not honorable."

He sighed and stopped stroking my head, but rested his warm hand on my cheek. "I envy you so much Katara. You have a family that loves you, loyal friends who care about you, incredible Waterbending abilities, healing, everything that I'd love to have." His index finger traced the left side of my face, outlining his scar on my face. "You...are beautiful in a way. It must be nice, to have smooth and perfect skin. Unlike me."

I had a feeling he wasn't talking about just his _scar, _but the story behind it...

Zuko sighed again and got up. I heard the stool scrape as he stood up. His hand brushed my forehead. "Sleep well, Katara."

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Katara pulled her hair back and secured it with the Fire Nation "hair holder." She was in her Fire Nation clothes and had a basket over her arm. She walked out to the courtyard.

Zuko found himself staring at Katara. The deep red complimented her dark skin and was...erm, less _covering_ her body. She looked more older and mature, especially with her hair tied back. He found himself smiling blissfully at Katara.

Katara caught his look and quickly looked away.

"I need to go get supplies." Katara announced two days later. "We need more rice and stuff I can't get in the wilderness here."

"You need to go with someone." Sokka told his sister.

"I can go!" Aang eagerly stood up, but Teo groaned. "Aang! You were going to help me with Air Nomad inventions!"

"Fine." Aang sat down reluctantly. "Sokka, Haru, Toph, Zuko?"

"I'm working on the strategies for the battle, so no." Sokka scribbled something down on his parchment. "If Toph attacks from the rear...no, no what if there's THREE groups of soldiers..."

"Haru is learning Metalbending from me." Toph called out. She slugged Haru. "Come on you pansy! Feel the earth!"

"Hey is that Appa's armor??" Sokka screeched. "Toph!"

While Toph was manically destroying Appa's armor with Sokka flapping and screeching like a panicked pig-chicken, Katara turned to Zuko.

"I will go with you." Zuko smiled at her. "Let me grab my cloak."

* * *

_Wow, we're making progress. _Zuko thought as Katara freely chatted with him and seemed to forget he was the "Fire Lord's spawn." He was Zuko, a friend. She wasn't doing this "friendship thing" for show. _How hard did she hit her head?_

Zuko carried the rice. Katara's basket was full of spices, a new pot, some fruits (like ash bananas) and vegetables (like tomato-carrots), and fire flakes (treats for the Gaang).

"Hey do you hear that?" Katara turned to Zuko, her face lighting up. She looked eager and excited.

"Hear what?" Zuko asked, tugging on his hood to make sure it was secure.

"The drums and the cheering-and look! Torches all over!" Katara's face beamed as she eagerly began to pull Zuko in the direction of the pounding drums. "It's a festival of some sorts! Come on, let's have some fun!"

A pit of foreboding twisted in Zuko's stomach as he recognized the steady, deep rhythm of the drums. _Oh, no..._

"Katara, we should go back. It's getting late-it'll be dark soon." he touched her arm, trying to pull her back.

She tossed her head, laughing. Zuko thought she looked like a young, careless girl. Just hearing music made that girl look less like a middle-aged woman and more like a relaxed, happy teenager. It was like she never had time for fun. Then again, she really didn't. Katara was the mother of the group and Zuko always saw her busy-cooking, cleaning, Waterbending, scolding, washing the dishes, doing chores, sewing, mending...never getting a break.

"If it gets dark, you're a _Firebender. _We can find our way back home, and besides, that's what the torches are for!" Katara tugged on his arm. "Come on-I haven't been to a festival in months!"

"Kat-Sapphire," he protested, remembering their cover names. "Please come on."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Party pooper!" Katara thrust the basket at Zuko and ran, smiling, to the crowd surrounding a stage.

"Sapphire! Come back! No!" Zuko called after her, beginning to run after the Waterbender. He frantically tried to catch her. If only his arms weren't filled with the Agni-heavy groceries!

A man in ragged blue clothes came onto the stage. Katara was pushing herself to the front, eager to watch the performance. _Psh, Zuko probably doesn't know what a party is like! _

Zuko saw the man and gulped. _No, no, no...not this, not now! _He pumped his legs faster.

Katara watched as a Fire Nation man with armor came onto the stage. People around her cheered as the man's hands began to glow. Was it a show? A skit?

Then she heard the cheering clearly and her world dropped like a stone into the ocean.

"Filthy Water Tribe trash!"

"Rebellion..."

"Kill him!"

"Show him the power of the Fire Nation!"

Katara began to back away as the Water Tribe man bowed his head. He caught a glimpse of her and she gasped. _Peng?_

He mouthed "Katara?" and she nodded as tears ran down her cheeks.

She remembered him, the warrior who was eighteen. He was like a brother to her-laughing as they penguin-sled, cheering as she Waterbending, comforted her after her mother died, and eagerly awaiting his turn to fight with the men.

And now her dear friend was...

Being _executed._

_No, no!!  
_

Zuko finally made it to where Katara was standing and saw her beginning to sob as the soldier aimed his flaming fist at the prisoner's head. Oh, no...

"Be strong, my little penguin..." he mouthed to her. Katara shook her head as she began to sob.

Time seemed to slow as the fireball struck the back of his head.

Peng fell facedown onto the ground. The soldier laughed. The crowd cheered...

Because Peng was gone, to the Spirit World, where his eyes on earth would be shut forever.

Katara felt herself shatter into pieces and she saw Zuko's face, with his _golden eyes_, looking sorrowfully at her.

_"You!"_ she screamed as him as tears cascaded down her cheecks. _"You!"_

_

* * *

"Katara!" Zuko chased the Waterbender through the woods. "Katara!"_

He dropped the food and tackled her to the ground. She fell and struggled as Zuko gripped her wrists to keep her from getting away.

_"Let me go, I hate you I hate your nation I hate you you're the reason my friend is dead you murderer screw you damn you to hell I hope you die I hate you I hate you I hate you!!"_ the girl screamed, thrasing beneath him. Her eyes were red and puffy, her body shaking with sobs. _"I hate you Zuko!" _

Zuko got off her, his chest tightening at the broken girl who was screaming inchorent words and sobbing wildly. She looked horrified and sickened and scared.

Katara rose shakily to her feet and approached Zuko.

She punched him in the jaw.

Zuko gasped as her strong fist smashed his jaw. He felt an heard the bone cracking. He felt blood tricking down his skin.

"I _won't_ heal you this time." Katara told him in a strangely controlled voice. She spit in his face. "Scum."

She stalked off. _Zuko will always be Fire Nation._

Zuko watched her go and lowered his head in shame.

**AN: Spring break is coming up and I have free time...to update daily! (crowd cheers) Maybe, if you...review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh my gosh, you guys are amazing! I have been reading all your wonderful reviews all day! Here's another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "Avatar." Or "ATLA." Get it? Avatar? The James Cameron one and the series? Huh?? (crickets chirp) Sigh...there go my dreams of being a stand up comedian.**

**CHAPTER 5: COLD HEARTED KILLER**

**ZUKO'S POV**

Katara went back to making sure my life was miserable.

I went back alone to the Western Air Temple and Sokka "greeted" me with a "What the heck did you do to my sister?!" I saw Katara sitting at the fountain crying heavily, with Aang trying to calm her down.

"She saw...a Water Tribe warrior get..." I trailed off as Sokka gasped and looked at Katara. His eyes became horrified and stunned.

"Executed." Sokka whispered. "My little sister saw..." He groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh spirits..."

"It was Peng." Katara managed to choke out.

Sokka groaned again, tears running down his face in anguish. "Oh, Yue, Peng...not him..." He went over to Katara and put his arms around her. Aang backed away and approached me. "Come on, Zuko. Let's go."

"Who was Peng?" I asked as he began to lead me away.

"He was like their older brother. After Kya-their mother-died, Hakoda went into a depression and he was gone for days. So Peng helped them deal with the loss and was their surrogate father while Hakoda was away..." Aang's voice trailed off. "Sokka and Katara prayed a lot when Peng left to fight. And now they know he..." Aang shook his head.

I watched as the Water siblings cried together, their voices mixed with pain and loss.

* * *

Katara and Sokka observed the Water Tribe ceremony of loss. They wouldn't let any of us participate, because we didn't know Peng and-Katara glared at me when she mentioned this-this was a sacred Water Tribe custom.

So we all observed the siblings place things of Peng's into a fire-a small bracelet and a knife-and watched them burn. The smoke rose to the night sky.

Afterwords, Sokka went about his usual duties, though he buried himself in his work to forget the loss. However, he was still the same dopey warrior we all knew and loved.

Katara did not cope with grief as well as her brother. She either snuck off to be alone or yelled at anything that set her off.

* * *

Her tricks became meaner. My food was filled with maggots. She wouldn't give me a drink when she brought water to Aang's Firebending lessons. I was kicked out of my room and forced to sleep outside. She wouldn't give me food. My swords were hidden. A memorable spill of tar and honey coated my skin when I lay down in my sleeping bag. It took me days to get that mixture out of my hair, and for Appa to stop licking me.

* * *

One night, Katara handed me a bowl of rice spiced with light herbs I did not recognize.

"I'm sorry." she told me, placing the bowl with a pair of chopsticks in my hands. "You didn't kill him."

"Thank you." I told her, as she walked away. I ate it all (first checking for bugs). It tasted wonderful.

The next day, I was teaching Aang a new Firebending form. "Now spread your feet apart, and-" I punched the air. Nothing. "What in Agni-"

The rest of the lesson, I had to constantly correct Aang, because I could not demonstrate the moves without fire.

"Zuko, what happened? I thought we fixed the problem!" Aang mused as he shot fire at a tree.

"I don't know!" I lamented. "I don't know what's happening to me!"

"When you try to Firebend, do you feel your inner fire?" Aang asked.

"Yes, but my chi...feels blocked." I mumured in confusion.

That startled him. "Blocked? What happened?"

"I told you I don't know!" I snapped, holding the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Either Ty Lee came here and jabbed you..." Aang started to joke, but stopped as a dark look came over his face. "Oh man! Did Katara feed you yesterday?"

"Last night. She gave me rice with herbs. Why?" I frowned at him in confusion.

He slapped his face with his palm. "Ugh!" Aang ran down the the stairs to the courtyard. We have been Firebending on a high spot at the temple to keep everyone safe from the fire if something went wrong.

"Aang! Get back here!" I commanded, but he had already disappeared. "Aang!" I grumbled and ran aftr the Airbnder. "Agni preserve me!"

I found him approaching Katara. Great, he wants to show off to Katara!

His next words stopped me in my tracks. "You put qidang in Zuko's food!"

Qidang?? This herb blocked chi forever unless a special herb was administrated to the person within three days. Katara had been trying to get me kicked out of the group and find a new Firebending master!

Katara laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You're lying!" Toph yelled, walking in on us. "You are trying to get Sparky to leave!"

Normally I would yell at Toph for using that nickname, but I let it go.

"How could you??" Aang gasped. "Zuko is my friend!"

"He's not mine!" she snapped, giving up lying.

"You told me you were sorry and that it wasn't like I killed your friend!" I shouted at her.

"Yes-" Katara replied, her voice cold and harsh. "But your nation did."

"I no longer am a citizen of the Fire Nation! I banished myself to join you!"

"You still are Fire Nation!" she screamed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks again. "Your nation killed my mother and my dearest friend, they murdered a mass number of my tribe, and-"

"But I've never killed your mother or friend!" I protested.

"But have you killed, Zuko? Have you stopped a man's heart?"

Her question hit the nail on the head.

"I..." I saw Aang and Toph back away from me in shock. Katara laughed bitterly. "I thought so. Your people are all the same."

The remark stung. I turned away, my heart filled with remorse.

* * *

I avoided Katara. She didn't avoid me.

If I thought her past torture was bad, this became worse. Everyone looked and acted around me warily, but Aang had helped convince them I would not murder them in their beds.

I sat alone at dinner, my chin resting in my hands. Katara had done something horrible to me. It hurt worse than being stabbed with a knife.

While her efforts to drive a wedge between the group and me failed, she succeeded in one-the Duke.

The Duke's parents had been killed by the Fire Nation. He was like a little brother to me-the perfect sibling. He asked me questions, learned how to use swords well, and was eager to learn anything. He was nothing like Azula.

Now he found out that I had killed people, he stayed away from me in fear. Our lessons and easy conversations stopped. I buried my face in my hands and choked out a soft sob. Why did everything go wrong, when I was trying to do the right thing?

I noticed dinner was over, and walked back to my room-Toph had demanded I'd have it back with a few...damages. Let's just say Haru and her need to rebuild the fountain again (the first was after Combustion Man destroyed it).

I sighed and flopped on my bed. I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, my throat parched and dry. I needed water.

I streched and got out of bed, grabbing a cup on my way out. As I made my way to the fountain, I heard soft crying.

It was Katara.

Her eyes were swollen and red. Her hair was tangled. She was lying on the ground, like a broken tree. Her face was so full of sadness that it tugged at my chest. Her arms were wrapped around herself. A cold wind ruffled her clothes. She shivered violently and whimpered. I noticed her lips were blue.

I forgot my water. I ran back to my room. Katara had been sleeping outside in the cold night. She was vulnerable and broken. After my mother left, I had become more violent-shouting, Firebending, hitting, and training harder. But at night, I lay in the bed and cried myself to sleep.

Aang had given me the cure-it had tasted bitter and disgusting. But my Firebending was back. I used it to heat the blanket I slept with every night. It was my mother's. It was deep red, with silver flowers sewn in around the edges. Azula had scoffed over its plainness, but Mom and I had thought it was beautiful. She had given it to me before she left. It still smelled of her-fire lilly.

I slowly approached the now sleeping girl and draped it over her, gently tucking it around her. She gave out a soft sigh, pulling the warmth closer to her. I smiled and stroked her hair.

I was awakened by a soft _thump. _My mother's blanket was tossed on the floor by my bed.

Katara was there, glaring at me. "I don't need your filthy Fire Nation blanket." She stormed out of the room, her lips curled in disdain.

I softly picked it up and cradled it to my chest. I glared at Katara as she walked out the door.

**AN: Ohhh...Zuko's getting more tense now! WHAT will go on?? More angst? Fights? Turtleducks?? Wait and see-and review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for not posting the chapter yesterday-my computer was having problems and wouldn't upload the document! So, I'm back and guess what?? For Easter, I wanted to give you TWO chapters and today is ONE chapter-so I'm giving you all THREE chapters today! So review, and thanks to all of those who are supporting this fanfic! I couldn't thank you guys enough!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "Avatar: the Last Airbender." Stop rubbing it in!**

**CHAPTER 6: REVELATIONS**

**NORMAL POV**

Zuko woke up, feeling the sun's rays touch his face. He sighed, as he fingered his mother's blanket. It was spun out of the finest silk. It was a bit worn, so he took especially good care of it-it was one of the three things he had of his mother.

And Katara had carlessly tossed it on the dusty floor. How would she feel if he had done that with her necklace??

He got up, grabbed his broadswords, and marched off the train. Stupid Water Tribe peasant!

* * *

Katara filled Zuko's bowl with congee and handed it to him as if nothing was wrong. He didn't take it. Instead, he looked away and got up.

"Zuko! What are you doing??" she snapped.

"Hunting for my own food." he replied tersely.

"What's wrong with mine?" she asked, still holding the bowl out.

"Whats wrong with you, water peasant?" Zuko sneered as he stalked off.

The Gaang was silent. Toph gave out a loud whistle. "Wow Sugar Queen...what did you do this time?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Katara shot back, hiding her confusion. Zuko had never insulted her, ever, when he was in the group. Never.

"He's probably tired of your crap." Sokka muttered.

"What did you say??" she demanded.

"HE'S PROBABLY TIRED OF YOUR CRAP!" Toph shouted, the earth around her shaking. "You make his life a living hell here, and you sit pretty and be as ignorant as a baby!"

"Shut up Toph! Just shut up!" Katara slammed the bowl down and ran to her room.

* * *

"I hate you! You're evil! You can never be good!" Katara fumed as she punched a Zuko dummy made out of rags. She began to stab "him" with icicles madly. "Prince Zuko..."

"Oh, you think I'm evil?" a voice drawled from her doorway.

She gasped as she turned to see Zuko smirking at her. The smile was predatory and feral, like a wild animal. It brought chills up and down her spine.

"Yes." she said in answer to his question.

"Now...let me show how evil I can be!" A dagger whistled through the air and landed near her head. It pinned her hair to the wall and a fire ball whoosed towards her. Katara dodged and flung an icicle at him, which he melted. She frantically freed herself from the dagger, as Zuko charged towards her.

"Let's go outside." Katara said as Zuko shot a wide arc of fire out at her.

"Good, because I don't want anything_ damaged_."

* * *

"You're slowing down, Katara!" Zuko taunted her as she panted, holding her arm across her stomach where he had kicked her. She was gasping for breath-they've been going at this for nearly an hour and Zuko had an incredible amount of stamia.

"Please...stop..." Katara wheezed as Zuko bombarded her with more fire blasts. The moon was rising, so she was able to pull water out of the air around her and form a shield.

_"Impressive."_ Zuko whistled.

Katara felt her strength returning with tge rise of the full moon. She shot a long whip at Zuko. "I learned from the best!"

Fire and water collided. The earth shook. Cries rang out from the air. There were a few hisses and gasps. The air turned steamy around them. There was a cry of _"turtleducks!"_

Wait. That was Sokka. Never mind.

"You still can't beat me water witch!" Zuko shouted arrogantly as he hit Katara to the ground. She fell and Zuko jumped on top of her, making the air from her lungs go whoosh.

Suddenly Katara was filled with anger. _How dare he? What was he so mad about? Did he finally snap? Why now?_

"I will show you _water witchery_!" she sneered and thrust her hand out as Zuko drew his fist back.

Zuko froze. He felt all his motions and nerves freeze. He gasped in shock. "What are you _doing_?"

Katara threw Zuko off of her and took a stance._ "Bloodbending!"_

Zuko felt himself rise up like a bird and plunge right back down. He hit the ground and blood poured out from his arm. Katara laughed maniacally and used his own blood to whip him in the face.

Zuko felt like a puppet.

He hit himself in numeous places. He punched himself in the face, splitting his lip. He was flung against the pillars, his eyes ringing. The blood inside of him punched his skin. His chi weakened. He began to feel dizzy and faint.

_"Stop! Stop!"_ Zuko pleaded, as his arm began to crack. _"Please Katara call it off!"_ Katara released her control on him and Zuko fell flat on his face, gasping for breath.

_"Why??"_ she fell to the ground from exhaustion, holding herself up with her arms. She slowly got up. "Why did you attack me?"

"Because you deserved it!" Zuko shot fire out of his mouth, still on the ground. "I am sick of _YOU _being so mean to me! You treats me like I'm Appa dung! Do you know what I want?? Agni, _do you know, Katara_?!"

_"What! What do you want?!"_ Katara screamed back at him.

Rain began to pour down as tears streamed down Zuko's face as he softly answered. "I wanted _a family_." Thunder roared. "All I wanted was a family. One I cared for and who I care for."

"That's all?" Katara smirked. "Daddy and sissy don't love you? That makes three of us!"

Zuko buried his face in his hands and managed to yell back at her. "I know. You guys are just _kids_. _Good, normal_ kids...you have a family. I never did, except with Uncle. All I wanted is for someone to _care_ about me." He wiped his eyes furiously. "I would give anything..._to be like you."_

Katara remembered his confession from when he had been gentle with her and stroking her hair. Now he was rough and angry and ready to murder her. What had she done?

"Zuko..." she started to walk towards him. He shot a strong fire blast at her with the last of his strength. Everything spun and became dark. He groaned and slumped on the ground. Katara gasped. She could no longer feel his heartbeat.

The fire hit her in the arm and she gasped in pain, doubling over. More tears streamed down her face, from the burn and from the emotions that choked her.

Katara felt the world leave her as she plunged to the ground and everything went black.

She saw a glow in front of her eyes. Was she nearing the end?

_...Was Zuko?_

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**See previous chapter.**

**CHAPTER 7: PAST'S PAIN**

**NORMAL POV**

Katara woke up. She held up her hands and gasped. They were see-through and pale blue. _Where am I?_

She was in a forest, with a stream running by her. Katara smiled. She could heal herself!

Her hand dipped into the stream and started to rise. No water rose from the creek.

_I can't bend! _she lamented, tears coming to her eyes. The burn was beginning to sting a lot in the air and she ripped off a piece of her dress, dipping it into the river. She fastened the wet cloth around her burn, hissing at the pain.

Suddenly she saw a flash of bright light. She stumbled backwards as a man in red robes with a long white beard and hair, which some of it was pulled back with a crown, appeared before her.

"Who are you?" she whispered. "Where am I?"

"I am Avatar Roku. And you, Katara, are in the Spirit World."

"I'm dead?" Katara looked around her wildly. "Oh, spirits! What about Aang, Sokka, Toph, Dad-"

"No, no, you're just resting. You'll return to the physical world after you learn your lesson about my great-grandson."

"Great-grand..." Katara put her fingers to her lips in shock. "You're..._Zuko's great-grandfather??"_

"Yes, from Ursa's side."

"His mother." Katara realized. "Is she dead, like Zuko said-"

"Katara, even if I could tell you, I can't." Roku frowned.

"Why?" she asked, staring up at him.

"Zuko does not wish for you to know, even here."

"Zuko's here??" Katara jumped up and started to look in the woods. "Where?"

"He's in the infirmary. He...was close to death when he came here." Roku looked serious and saddened.

"Roku, I swear I didn't mean to-"

"Even if you didn't mean to, you still did it." Roku put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Roku did not answer her question, instead saying "Why did you torture Zuko so?"

"He's...bad. Everyone can forget what he's done to us, but I can't." Katara hissed bitterly, despite her guilt with almost killing Zuko. "He betrayed us in Ba Sing Se. I thought he would-" she stopped. "I guess I was wrong."

"You think he was bad when he was born? Because he's Fire Nation?"

"Not _Katara_all people from the Fire Nation are bad...like Piandao, the villagers, you..."

"Precisely. I could have sided with Sozin and helped him take over the world, but I didn't. It's your life, but where you're from, that helps shape you." Roku suddenly opened a door in thin air. "Ah. Come here, Katara."

Katara stepped into a lavish bedroom, with red silks with gold tassels everywhere. She saw a dark-haired woman breathing heavily and many woman in red clothes around her bed, comforting her and urgently chattering to her.

_"Push, my lady! Push!"_

"Where are we, Roku? Can they see us?"

"No, they cannot see us. Katara, we're visiting the past."

"The past?"

"Of Zuko."

_The woman was now holding a small baby, with black hair and golden eyes. She smiled, and whispered. "Zuko. Your name is Prince Zuko."_

"That's his mother..." Katara realized.

_"My lady, the Prince is approaching. Shall I admit him?"_

_"Of course, of course." Ursa smiled, tucking the blankets around Zuko more firmly. The baby cooed and tugged her hair. "Ozai."_

Katara gasped as Ozai walked into the bedchamber. "That's Ozai!"

_"Hello, Ursa. Where is the prince?"_

_"Right here!" Ursa held out the baby, swaddled in warm blankets, to Ozai. The baby started to cry._

_"Ugh, loud voice the boy has!" Ozai held Zuko slightly away from him so he wasn't screaming in his ear. "What's his name?"_

_"Zuko."_

_"Hm, interesting..._resurrected rule. _Here, take Zuko." Ozai handed Zuko back to Ursa. Zuko stopped crying and soon fell asleep in Ursa's arms._

"You see, even at a young age, Zuko loved his mother more than anyone in the world." Roku said, guiding Katara to a pond.

"I didn't know."

_Katara saw Iroh sitting at a low table that had a Pai Shao board on it. He was pointing at the various tiles with a toddler Zuko. "Now, now, Zuko, there is the White Lotus tile-no! Don't-"_

_It was too late. Zuko picked it up and started to chew on it._

Roku and Katara laughed.

_The scene shifted, to Zuko sneezing. "ACHOO!" A small flame fluttered out from his nose and mouth._

_Zuko stared in shock. "What in Agni?"_

_He began to ran towards his mother, who was feeding turtleducks in the pond. "Mom! Mom! ACHOO!" The flame danced across the garden. Ursa gasped in amazement and hugged Zuko. "You can Firebend! Oh my goodness, let's see Daddy and show him!"_

_"ACHOO!"_

_Ozai looked up from the scroll. "Yes, Princess?"_

_Ursa tugged on Zuko's sleeve. "Come on, Zuko, do it again."_

_"What, sneeze?" Zuko asked in confusion._

_"No. Um...thrust your hand out and concentrate on the heat around you!" Zuko did as she asked, and a fire blast shot from his hand._

_"Zuko is a Firebender!" Ozai eagerly exclaimed._

"So Zuko was a Firebender, and Ozai liked him only for that. Even then, he was planning something." Roku explained.

_"WAH! WAH!" another baby's cry penetrated the area._

_"A girl!" Ursa breathed. A slightly older Zuko looked at his little sister. The baby giggled at her brother and stuck her tongue at him._

_"Mooom...the baby's being rude!"_

"I did that to Sokka when I was a baby." Katara commented.

_Azula-toddler was imitating the martial arts movements Zuko was doing. Fire shot out of her hands and feet._

_"Zula, you're a Firebender!" Zuko exclaimed. He looked down, seeming almost disappointed. "It took me days to learn that move..."_

"That's how it all started. Zuko began to push himself harder, and this made him bitter as his sister progressed further and made herself bigger in Ozai's eyes."

_Zuko slipped and fell as he kicked in the air. Ozai looked at him disdainfully, as Azula performed the exact form perfectly. _

_"You sister was born lucky." Ozai coldly said to Zuko. "You were lucky to be born."_

Katara gasped. "That's horrible! I can't believe Ozai said that to him! My father never-"

"But Zuko's father did." Roku shook his head as Zuko tearfully bowed and walked off. "Ozai was always harsh to him."

_Ursa and Zuko were feeding the turtleducks, laughing. Ursa tucked a familiar blanket around Zuko's shoulders as it began to get dark and cold. "Here, Zuko, this is my blanket."_

_Zuko smiled up at her. "Thanks Mom!"_

"That's why Zuko was angry when I threw that blanket." Katara whispered, feeling guilty all over again. "It was his mother's."

_"Cousin Lu Ten died?" Zuko whispered sadly. "He was Iroh's only son!"_

_"Iroh is coming home, so please be on your best behavior. Try to comfort him." Ursa took Zuko's hand and looked at Azula. "Azula! Did you hear me?"_

_"Like I care about Uncle Fatso and Cousin Loser-Ten. They were always weak." Azula smugly replied. Zuko started to lunge at her, but Ursa pulled him back. _

_"You're a monster!" Ursa hissed angrily at Azula, as tears ran out of her eyes. _

_Azula glared at her mother as they walked out of the door, but she turned her head away and sighed._

"Azula was horrible, even back then!"

"That's why Azula hates her brother more. Ursa lavished a lot of affection on Zuko to make up for not having Ozai's. Azula was jealous." Together, they watched the family's audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Katara winced as Zuko fell again, and Ozai's eyes darkened with displeasure and Azula smirked. Ursa ran over to Zuko and comforted him.

"Ursa was a good mother." Katara said.

Roku nodded and Katara listened to Azulon's rage against Ozai.

_"Dad's going to kill you! Really, he is!"..._

_"Azula always lies...Azula always lies..." the tortured, scared Zuko whispered as he fell asleep._

"But why-"

"Shh. This is an important event in Zuko's life, that changes him."

_Ursa, in a dark cloak, woke up Zuko. "Listen my love. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you."_

_Zuko blearily nodded as Ursa continued. "Remember this, Zuko-never forget who you are." She hugged him, put him back to bed, pulled up her hood, and walked away. Forever._

"Ursa killed Azulon to save Zuko's life. She knew the punishment-banishment. She would have died for Zuko if she had to. Ursa loved him, and he loved her. It killed him when she left." Roku shook his head sadly as Ursa boarded a boat. Katara kept watching the scene, as if she wanted it to rewind and see if Ursa stayed.

"Oh, Zuko..." Katara felt her eyes well up in tears.

_Zuko spoke up against the general's plan with passion. _

"That's noble of him." Katara told Roku, smiling.

"His father didn't think that." Roku sighed.

_"For disrespecting the general-Agni Kai!" _

_Zuko was in the arena and ready to fight. His expression was certain and ready, but he gasped in shock and fear as Ozai came out. _

"Zuko's going to duel his own father???" Katara whispered. "Why?"

_Zuko begged for mercy and pleaded. "Please..."_

_"You will learn respect. And suffering...shall be your teacher." Flames surged towards Zuko and hit him in his eye._

_Zuko screamed in agony and pain. _

"No! No more!" Katara screamed as she ran towards Zuko, sobbing on the floor. She held her face in her hands. "Why? Why? Why did I treat him so cruelly! I'm sorry, Zuko, I'm sorry..." Katara began to sob, as the past began to fade.

**AN: And there, folks, Katara learns about Zuko. How will Zuko be? Find out next chapter! Review!**

"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yet another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**See previous chapter.**

**CHAPTER 8: **

**NORMAL POV**

"Roku! Where are you?" Katara called as the illusion faded. She began to run. "Roku!"

"Remember the past, Katara. See the man who has truly shaped his destiny..." Roku's voice whispered. Katara bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

Katara ran towards Zuko. She was in the Spirit World infirmary. ZUko was lying down on a comfortable bed, his eyes closed as the spirit nurse worked on him.

"How is he?" Katara asked, smoothing his forehead.

"Better. But your...Bloodbending took a lot out of him. And me! Even as a spirit, healing him is exhausting!" the nurse chuckled, as she ran her hands over his chest. There was a flash of white light and the nurse smiled. "Your friend's back."

"Zuko!" Katara smiled as he began to sit up.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." the nurse nodded at Katara. "Shout if you need something."

"Okay."

Zuko's eyes opened as he took a look around his surroundings. "What the-what is this place?" He saw his body glowing a pale blue light and gasped when he realized he was see-through. "What happened to me?"

"You're in the Spirit would. And this is their hospital." Katara fetched a cup of water and held it to his lips. "Drink."

He gulped it down and looked at her. "Are we dead?"

"No, just...visiting. They were healing you." she hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

Zuko pushed her away gently. "Wait."

"What?"

"Why are you being nice?" Zuko asked in confusion.

"Zuko, I know you're a changed man now. I'm sorry for what I did." she walked up to him again and buried her face into his chest, smiling. "Thank the spirits you're alive!"

"How did you realize I've changed?" Zuko asked her as he hugged her back.

"Roku showed me your past and I-"

Zuko suddenly shoved her onto the floor. Katara gasped as pain shot up through her. "Zuko! What-"

"You forgive me because you _saw! _You're not really sorry! You're _pitying _me because of my past!" Zuko shouted, as he clenched his fists. "Get out of here!"

"Zuko..."

"Get out!" Katara slowly backed out of the room, her heart pounding and her eyes widening.

**AN: Short chapter, I know! I'm sorry! They'll go back to the physical world in the next chapter, so send me ideas how Zuko should act around Katara? Madder? Confused? More angsty? Tell me and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you for your reviews and Favorites! Virtual cookies to all of you! Note: I changed Katara's past a bit to make it more dramatic. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "Avatar: the Last Airbender" AT ALL, unless the creators sell it to me. But they won't. Selfish people.**

**CHAPTER 9: SCAR OF THE PAST**

**ZUKO'S POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground. I looked at my arms and hands. They were the same pale skin and the light did not shine through them. Was it just a dream? No. It had been too vivid, too intense.

No time had past since Katara and I were in the Spirit World. The moon was still high in the sky and no one was calling, looking for us.

Speaking of which, where was Katara?

I rolled over and got to my feet. I saw Katara lying on the ground, face down. She groaned and started to get up.

I had nothing to say to her. I went back to my room.

* * *

The next day turned out nice. The Duke had asked me if we could go practice. "I'm getting rusty. I need help with the broadswords."

I smiled at him, grabbed my own swords, and followed the eager boy to the courtyard. His swords were only practice swords-Teo and I had carved them together out of strong wood, but light enough for The Duke to carry.

"Show me what you got." I told him.

He was anything but rusty. He was amazing. I smiled at the memory of Lu Ten teaching me broadswords, how happy I felt when I could beat him in a match or did the form right. Lu Ten had been kind and patient with me, like his father...Uncle. The Duke had finished and looked up at me for approval.

"That was excellent! Maybe we can make you real swords."

"Real swords?" The Duke jumped up and down with excitement, and ran right over and hugged me. "You're the best teacher ever!"

I laughed and rumpled his hair. "Glad you think so. How about we start making your swords tomorrow? I can ask Teo and Sokka for help and see if we have the material."

"Awesome!" The Duke grinned widely. "Katara was right!"

I stopped smiling. "Katara?"

"Yeah, she said you were an incredible teacher and swordsmaster, and that I should continue my lessons with you!" The Duke responded, not noticing my scowl. "Also, she said you are different from the ones that killed my parents."

"That's good, The Duke." I nodded at him, trying to arrange my features into a smile again. _Katara helped me_? "Now, why don't you get some supper?"

"Okay! I hope Katara made that noodle soup again!"

* * *

Katara did make the soup again, as a matter of fact. Not like I cared.

I began to sip and noticed a spicy taste, which was surprisingly good. I took a bigger sip, relishing its contents.

"Do you like it? I noticed you liked spicy food, so I added some extra ingredients." Katara said, smiling at me. I frowned, and stopped sipping the soup. _She's trying to be nice. I shouldn't have yelled-the past wasn't her fault and I need to stop blocking myself from everyone. But it's the only way to forget my past..._

"Wow, Sugar Queen, what did you add? Poison?" Toph joked.

"Yeah, and why are you being so nice to him?" Haru added. "Last night you were trying to hack out his guts."

"Nice mental image, Haru." Sokka said sarcastically.

"I just...had some revelations I guess." Katara answered, not telling them about her Spirit World adventure. Good. I didn't need more pity.

"What kind of revelation?" Aang asked.

Luckily, Katara was interrupted by a loud _boom. _

"Oh man, my bombs went off again!" Sokka groaned, running to his room. "Dang it!"

"Don't put _spherical, highly-sensitive bombs _on the edge of the table Sokka!" Teo called after him. He shook his head. "He never learns."

Everyone chuckled.

"Who wants more soup?" Katara asked. Everyone raised their hands and she bended soup into their bowls. She turned to me. "Anything for you, Zuko?" _She's only being nice to you because she pities you! She never lets you have leftovers, let alone asks you for for your needs!_

"For you leave me alone." I snapped. She looked down, her eyes filled with hurt. "Zuko, I swear, I've-"

"Shut up, Katara." I stood up, letting the soup spill on the floor and the bowl shatter on the ground. "Just because you've seen my horrible past, doesn't mean that you can just waltz in and say _Sorry, Zuko! I forgive you now that you're a pity case!"_

"That's not true!" Katara protested. Everyone started to look confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang's forehead creased in confusion.

"After Katara almost killed me with her _Bloodbending_, we were both sent to the Spirit World! She saw my past, I got healed!" I threw my hands up. "Any more details you want me to add?"

"Bloodbending??" Aang gasped. "Katara, you swore never to use it after Hama-"

"I'm sorry!" Katara yelled at him. "I regret it! I just got angry and I..." she started to sound pathetic, and looked down again.

"I'm sorry." I glared at her, watching her flinch. "That I ever met you-_you monster_!"

There was a loud gasp as Katara fell silent. Her blue eyes turned shiny and bigger, as she began to cry. She suddenly stood up and ran away again.

"Fine! Run away! Like _a coward_!" I shouted after her. I caught a stunned gaze from Toph._ "What?"_

"_That _went way too far, Hotman." Toph shook her head. "Katara was sorry and she wasn't forgiving you out of pity. I heard and felt it in her voice. I can't believe you did that to her. No one's ever made her cry like that."

I turned away from Toph's accusations and walked away.

* * *

I threw myself on the bed. It was ironic that both me and the Waterbender ran away from our problems.

Suddenly, there was a flash and I found myself back in the Sprit World.

I recognized the man behind me from my history books back in the Fire Nation. He seemed more noble and regal than in any picture.

"Zuko."

I bowed to him. "Avatar Roku."

He shook his head. "Don't waste your time with bowing. We have an important matter to discuss."

"About Katara?" I guessed.

"Exactly." he waved his hand and a door appeared. "See why Katara had such a hard time forgiving you, not just because of Ba Sing Se and trying to capture the Avatar."

I cautiously stopped towards the door and found myself in her village.

It was bigger, and had buildings made from ice instead of tents.

I saw a little Katara laugh as her snowball hit Sokka in the face. She looked innocent and cheerful. Katara never looked innocent anymore. I felt a twisting sensation in my stomach as the laughter stopped and ash began to fall from the sky.

"Black snow." Sokka whispered. "I'm gonna get Dad!" He ran off, as big black ships docked at the shores and soldiers began to pour out.

"I have to find Mom!" Katara gasped and began to run past hordes of people. She ran into an igloo and cried. "Mom!"

"Oh no..." I whispered as Roku shook his head.

Her mother was kneeling on the furs as a Fire Nation captain glowered at her. Katara shivered and stared fearfully at the person. The soldier reached out and grabbed her. Katara kicked and struggled in his grasp.

"Let her go! I'll tell you the information!" the woman pleaded. "I promise!"

Katara was roughly dropped down onto the ground.

"Katara, go find Dad, okay?" the woman looked at the soldier. "You should leave."

"No, I won't leave! What are you going to do to her!"

"Shut up, little girl, before I lose my patience." he turned to Katara's mother. "Who is it? Who's the last Waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe?"

Katara gasped and her mother stared at her. She mouthed "I'm sorry."

The woman looked the soldier dead in the eye and said the words I least expected.

"It's me. I'm the Last Waterbender."

"Good." the soldier's fists ignited. "Time to rid the tribe of this ugly disease."

"No!" As the blast of fire whistled towards Katara's mother, Katara threw herself in front of the flame.

"Katara!" the woman and I screamed. Her back was now a bright red and she was shaking violently. Her mother was stroking her hair and _shhh_ing her. I felt bile rise in my throat and I retched into the snow. Roku patted me on the back as I gasped in horror. "Why?"

"He was not honorable." Roku sighed.

The soldier laughed. "Maybe I need to try again."

"No, stop, I'm the-" Katara shouted, but then was gently pushed away. "Sweetie..."

Fire ignited the woman's parka and I turned away as Katara screamed in agony as her mother burned.

* * *

"No..." I whispered. I was back in my bed. "That man, I can't believe..."

I got up and ran to look for Katara.

I found her at the edge of one of the cliffs. She was sitting down, feet dangling over the edge. Below it was a shelf jutting out. If Katara fell, she would land on the ledge and not plunge to her death.

"Katara." I approached her.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice dead and full of tears.

"I'm sorry..." I sat down next to her and hugged her. "So sorry..."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Let's just say Roku intervened again and showed me why you hate the Fire Nation."

"Hypocrite." Katara pulled away. "Roku shows me the past and I forgive you. Then you yell at me. Roku shows you the past and you forgive me."

I sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled...I just thought of my past as private. I kept hoping it would somehow...go away and leave me alone, but they keep...." I buried my face in my hands. "They won't stop torturing me."

Katara's arms went around me. "You're better now, aren't you? You restored your honor by doing what was right."

"Thank you." I whispered. I then tentatively hugged her back, then realized my hands were touching her back. I drew my hands away. "Katara?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Does your...burn still hurt?"

She shook her head. "It hurt like hell for a couple of days. Dad, Peng, and Sokka treated it with herbs. It's scarred now, but I was able to rid myself of the pain after I discovered my healing abilities."

I stroked her back gently. "I cannot believe what the soldier did to you...a child. And he killed your mother in front of you."

"Yes." Katara was silent, staring at the moon rising above our heads. "I cried forever, it seemed. Dad came in when the soldier escaped. He screamed when he saw my mother and me on the ground, burned. He thought I was dead, but I managed to twitch my hand a bit. I looked up and saw her body..." she shivered. "It was horrible. Then, Dad gave me her necklace and we had a funeral the next day."

An idea came to me. "I know who killed your mother. And I'm going to help you find him."

**AN: Well, I have the other chapter typed up now, so I guess today you'll be getting two chapters. Psh, you guys are making me soft! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here's another chapter for today!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't end "ATLA." Dang it.**

**CHAPTER 10: START**

**KATARA'S POV**

The next evening, Sokka cornered me as I helped Zuko load the stuff onto the bison. We were both dressed in Zuko's own black clothes.

When Zuko handed them to me, he added. "They might be too big for you."

He was right. His shirt dangled at my knees. It looked like a dress. The sleeves were fitted loosely around my arms. The turtleneck was at my nose, so I tugged it down. I smelled cinnamon and inhaled the scent as Zuko put his shirt on.

Back in the present, Aang was also talking to Zuko. "It's not right to kill someone. She needs to forgive him."

I turned to him. "He killed my mother and burned my back. He deserves whatever pain I bring him." I tossed my hair, as Zuko sat on Appa's head.

"But-" Zuko interrupted Aang. "This isn't Air Temple preschool. This is the real word. Think-you have to kill Ozai. Actually end him, before he does any more damage." Aang looked down in shock and I pushed myself into the saddle.

"Katara." Sokka added. "This is dangerous."

"I'm a Master Waterbender and Zuko's a Master Firebender. We'll be fine." I said shortly.

"Zuko, protect my sister." he whispered, looking up at Zuko. "If anything happens to her, I'll break every bone in your body."

"I'll keep her safe. I promise." he replied, looking back at me and smiling.

"I don't need protection." I answered, albeit harshly at Sokka.

"Katara-"

"Appa, yip yip!" Zuko snapped the reins and we took off.

* * *

Zuko steered Appa towards the Fire Navy communication tower. It surprised me how much Appa liked him, and how nice Zuko treated the bison. He didn't yell at him or yank the reins if Appa went off course. He simply tugged loosely on the reins and told Appa the direction to go. when Appa was headed in the right direction, Zuko patted his shaggy head and told him. "Good boy, Appa."

I made an ice raft to surf us across the ocean. We left Appa on a rocky "island." Zuko guided me carefully to the air vents and pushed it open. It was a tight space. Once or twice, Zuko's boot got in my mouth or I crawled too fast and bumped into him.

When we got the records, Zuko grinned and slapped his finger down on the location. "Whaletail Island."

I nodded. "Whaletail Island, here we come."

* * *

I steered Appa. The sun was beginning to rise. I felt tired, but did not rest. I needed to find the man, punish him.

"Katara." Zuko said, waking up from the saddle. "You've been awake for hours. You need some rest."

"I'll be fine." I snapped.

"No..." he crawled carefully to Appa's head and took the reins from me. "You need sleep. You are in no shape to fight."

"The moon will give me strength." I challenged, as I yanked the reins from him. Appa groaned in protest.

Zuko patted his head. "Keep going." He sat beside me and shook his head. "Not enough."

"It will. Trust me._ Just let me drive!"_ I hissed.

To my surprise, Zuko sat behind me, his legs around me. I was leaning into his chest. His arms came around me and took the reins again. I was practically in his lap!

"Zuko!" I growled. "What in Tui and La's name are you-"

He pulled my head back into his chest. "Since you're so insistent to keep watch, sleep here. I'll steer. And I'll wake you up when we reach the Southern Raiders. I promise."

"I'll...steer..." I murmured as I felt sleep close my eyes and dull my brain. My hands loosened.

He stroked my hair and let me rest my head against him. "Sleep, Katara."

Zuko started to hum something peaceful and stroked my loose hair. I sighed, and relaxed in his grip.

I fell asleep, smelling cinnamon.

**AN: The real adventure-and it's not going to be like the episode-continues tomorrow! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for all your awesome reviews! Since I have a lot of free time today, I'm just going to post this now.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The last time I said "I don't end ATLA." I don't own it, and I'm a bad speller on top of that...:(**

**CHAPTER 11: HERE WE GO**

**ZUKO'S POV**

I peered through my spyglass and saw the sea raven flags of the Southern Raiders ahead. I gently shook Katara.

"What?" she murmured, stirring in my lap.

"We're here, Katara." Katara shot up out of my lap and took the spyglass from me. "Let's do this."

She created an underwater bubble around Appa as we dove under the ship and rose dramatically out of the sea. Moving her hands effortlessly, a huge wave knocked all the soldiers off the ship. We jumped onto the boat.

* * *

Yon Rha.

When Katara had attacked the captain, I interrogated him. He turned out to be a new captain-Yon Rha, Katara's mother's killer, had retired four days ago. Katara and I had escaped the ship and went to Yon Rha's village.

"Can you tell me where Yon Rha lives?" I asked a nearby fruit vender. Katara was squeezing my hand nervously as the woman pointed directly across the street. Yon Rha was an old man, with a long face that reminded me of a tracker hawk-bloodhound's face. He had long gray wispy hair and red clothes.

"Thanks." I bought an apple from her and we followed Yon Rha to an empty field. It was starting to pour rain fast-perfect for a Waterbender.

Katara was gulping nervously and closing her eyes. She gently touched her burnt back.

"You don't have to do this." I whispered to her.

"No, I have to." her voice turned cold. "I have to avenge my mother. _By myself."_

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"You can watch. But no..._this is my fight."_ she breathed in and stepped forward from our hiding place behind the bushes. I went behind her.

She sent a blast of cold rainwater at him, which he blocked with a stream of fire.

When the steam cleared, Yon Rha glared at Katara. "Who are you, Waterbender?"

"My name is Katara. Of _the Southern Water Tribe." _

That startled him. "The Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes. _I am the last Waterbender."_ she lifted her arms and the rain swirled around her lazily. "My mother lied to you."

"Your mother?" he studied her face closely. "I see the resemblance. I'll see it _more clearly_ when you _scream_ as I burn your body to the ground and bring it to the Fire Lord." He smirked and kicked a ring of fire at Katara, who calmly formed a shield around her with rainwater.

"You'll be the one screaming!" she shot a water jet at him and he countered with a wall of flames. Her attacks were fierce, turning the water into ice before they hit him. He was a Master Firebender and highly experienced, so he Firebended with ferocity and confidence. Katara had to go on defense a lot, but she managed to hit Yon Rha a couple of times. She got knocked down more, but she kept healing herself and kept on going.

A strong water whip caught him in the side and she threw ice disks at him. He melted all of them and shot a large fire dagger, the size of a sword, at Katara. She fell to the ground, holding her stomach.

"Katara!" I yelled. Despite her instructions for me to not get involved, I shot a large pinwheel attack towards Yon Rha. He stumbled back as he put up a fire shield. Katara slowly stood up, trying to hide her panting as Yon Rha shot fire blast after fire blast at her.

"You're going to lose, Waterbender, and you'll be a charred corpse like your mother!"

"Not a chance!" she proclaimed, drawing up a huge waves that hit him backwards into a tree. Katara spread her hands in front of her mouth and blew. Ice quickly crept up, holding Yon Rha to the tree. He went rigid, and I knew she was Bloodbending, holding him to the tree and preventing him from using Firebending to melt the ice. Her eyes were closed in concentration.

"You will die." Katara formed hundreds of thick icicles in the air and thrust her arms forward with a battle cry. Yon Rha cringed, but stopped as the icicles turned into water and dropped harmlessly to the ground.

Katara sighed and went limp. "I can't."

"You're weak." Yon Rha taunted her, freeing himself from the tree. "Just like your mother."

"My mother was strong enough to sacrifice herself for her tribe. She was a brave woman." she began to walk away. "I will not lower myself to your level, Yon Rha. Be thankful I will show you mercy."

Yon Rha was silent, his head bowed. I slowly followed Katara, who had tears streaming down her face.

"You did the right thing. I'm proud of you, Katara." I told her, laying my hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I could...but-" she shook her head. "I don't think I can...you know?" She leaned her face into my chest. I put my arms around her. "You're a strong woman, Katara."

"Thank you." she closed her eyes and sighed as I continued to hold her. Katara smiled at me and walked away.

Suddenly I heard a soft but familiar sound-lightning cracking. I turned around and watched a blue lightning bolt surge towards the back of an unsuspecting Katara's head.

_That dishonorable man! After she showed him mercy! _

_Not Katara! Not her!_

I quickly did the only thing that came to my mind-I thrust my right hand up and caught the lightning and through the stomach and out the other arm-redirecting it.

He gasped in surprise as the lightning hit him square in the chest.

Yon Rha fell over. _Dead._

_"Zuko?!" _

I turned and saw the shocked, horrified face of Katara. "What have you done? You killed him!"

"Katara." I placed my hand on her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Don't touch me! That's the hand of a _killer. You're a murderer, Zuko." _she backed away from her, raising her arms in front of her. Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Katara, I _swear_ I didn't mean to! If-" Katara wasn't listening.

"Just get on Appa!" she said coldly. "We're going home."

I slowly boarded the bison as she snapped the reins. "Yip yip."

**AN: And they are back to square 1! Wow. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Wow, you guys really liked those chapters! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I still don't own "ATLA."**

**CHAPTER 12: SAVE ME**

**KATARA'S POV**

The rainstorm had become a lightning storm and it was too dangerous to fly. I wanted to get back to the Western Air Temple as soon as possible, but Appa had started to groan and moan in discomfort as lightning flashed. So I landed Appa near a cave and led him in. It stunk of wet bison, but at least it was warm. I Waterbended the rain out of my clothes and hair, starting the fire.

I ignored Zuko as he unloaded our food, blankets, and clothes. He sat down next to me. "Katara."

I turned my head away and scooted away from him.

"You have to understand." he pleaded.

"I understand. You're a killer." I said coldly.

I did not want to kill Yon Rha when I actually had to do it. I let him go. Afterwards, part of me wishes I did have the stomach to kill him. But my mother would not approve of this. She never believed in revenge, and she'd be so disappointed if I had actually murdered Yon Rha.

"Yes. I am." Zuko answered truthfully. "but this was different-"

"It's not different!" The rain outside sputtered everywhere. I turned to him, my eyes blurring. "I thought you were different...but now, you did what your nation wants you to do! Just leave me alone, and never talk to me again!"

He placed a hand on my back. His wet hand, with rain. I imagined it dripping with red water-blood. On my back, where my burn was from the man who scarred me for life. "Katara-"

That was the final straw.

"Get away from me!" I punched him in the stomach. He grunted as the wind got knocked out of him. My strength started to leave me as I began to cry again. I was sick of crying. But I couldn't stop. I wrapped myself in one of the blankets and lay down, closing my eyes.

"I'm going to find more firewood, Katara." he softly said. He sighed. "Can you handle yourself for a couple minutes?"

I didn't move or answer him.

He sighed again. "Fine." Zuko walked out of the cave.

* * *

I had a nightmare.

I was back in the Water Tribe again, where Yon Rha stood over my mother, ready to kill her. I was a child again. The flame drew closer and I lunged. The burn caught me in the back and I screamed, tears rolling down my face. It was agonizing, as if I was being burned again. I felt stinging and pain and heat all over. I writhed in pain, as my mother burned in front of me. I screamed louder. _"Mom! Mom!"_

The soldier laughed, a chilling, ugly sound. Wind blew his helmet off and I saw his face, twisted up in a dog's leering face.

_Zuko. _

_"Don't hurt me! Don't burn me!"_ I cowered into a fetal position. _"Zuko, please..."_

Suddenly, the dream faded away. I was still screeching and crying and struggling.

"Tara, Tara, it's alright. You're fine. I'll never do that to you." someone murmured. The person stroked my face and my hair. "Shh..."

I opened my eyes and saw Zuko.

_"Stop, stop, stop!"_ I cringed away from him and removed myself from his arms. _"No, no, no!"_

Zuko pounced on me, arms winding themselves around me. I fought against him, struggling and sobbing, but he held on tight.

"Listen to me!" he yelled in my face. "I did kill him, but he was going to kill _you!"_

"...What?" I stopped kicking and hitting him. "He was?" I did not see Yon Rha attacking me. I only saw Zuko, shooting lightning and hitting Yon Rha in the heart.

"He shot lightning at you when your back was turned and you were vulnerable." Zuko explained. "I couldn't push you out of the way in time. I reacted on instinct. I redirected it. That lightning would have _killed _you. I couldn't lose you..."

"I'm so sorry..." I hugged him. "I didn't see him. I just assumed...I'm sorry. You're a _hero."_

I felt Zuko bury his face in my hair. "Katara, if you had died...I wouldn't be able to live with myself..."

I sat down and held his face. "So you're saying that...you _cared_ for me? Enough to kill another?"

"I swore, when I joined your group, I would never kill. I broke my promise to save _you_." Zuko shook his head. "I _do_ care _for you_."

_"You do?"_ I whispered.

No matter what I did-no matter how bad it was-Zuko always came back, with acts of kindness. He never gave up trying to earn my forgiveness. I noticed there was a..._gentleness_ to him when I was around. I had turned away, but now I saw the changed man Roku was talking about. I tried to describe this. I thought of a certain four letter word...no. He couldn't possibly...

He sighed and shook his head, but I saw red flush on his face. "Never mind. Just...please go back to sleep."

"Okay." I lay back down and pulled the blanket around me again. I focused my breathing to be even and slow, as if I were asleep.

I smiled as I felt warm arms gently wrap around me.

**AN: FINALLY! Some Zutara! (wipes forehead) Ugh...thought of putting Zutara later, but it seemed like the perfect moment. For Awkward!Zuko to admit at least. So do you want to happen next after this? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for all your awesome support! By the way, I'm going on vacation tomorrow-so we're gonna go back to weekly updates! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Don't own "ATLA." **

**CHAPTER 13: STARS AND WARMTH**

**NORMAL POV**

Katara took the reins in her hands and "yip yip"ed Appa. Appa moaned and flew off.

She was still thinking about last night, about her feelings. Zuko was no longer a person she fought against or tried to beat in a battle. He may have killed Yon Rha, but he did it so he could save her. The conviction and emotion in his voice when he told her he couldn't bear to lose her...that confused her. It was like Zuko was family, but more...and why had she smiled when Zuko had hugged her in her "sleep"?

Katara was used to being on top of things, being in control. But she couldn't understand how she felt about Zuko. The four letter word banged against her head like a thought was trying to get out, but couldn't be formed into words.

_I'll test it. _she decided.

"Zuko." Katara turned to the prince who was sitting on the saddle, picking at a wrapped bundle.

"Yes?" Zuko asked.

"Can you sit with me? Like...two nights ago?" she blushed slightly as Zuko's eyes widened at bit at her request.

"Okay." he said uncertainly. He got up and did as she said.

Katara blushed harder. _Yup, definitely going crazy now._

She leaned into him a bit and felt the familiar heat on his chest. "Zuko, why is here-" she turned around and gently placed a hand on his chest. "so warm?"

"It's my inner flame." Zuko explained. "It's like having two heartbeats. It really helps when-" Suddenly a gust of cold wind whipped through the air. Katara shivered violently-she had taken off her black clothes and switched back to the Water Tribe ones.

Katara jumped slightly as Zuko wound his arms around her, heating them up. She relaxed as she felt warmth seeping through her body.

"Thank you." she smiled.

* * *

After they got back, everyone had bombarded them with questions. Zuko was not sure how to tell about Yon Rha's death, but Katara took care of it, saying that "I think he learned his lesson." Which was probably true. Toph's lesson-learning plan? Beat the crap out of someone until they learn. Everyone had experienced this.

Zuko watched the stars at night. He barely had moments where he could just relax. On the ship, he saw stars all the time, but he was so tense about his search and capture of the Avatar, he generally ignored them. When he and Iroh were in the Earth Kingdom, they never looked at the stars-they were too tired, worried, or just plain didn't care anymore. In the Fire Nation, there was really no time to look at them. But when he joined the group, he looked at the stars all the time at night.

Suddenly he saw a flashing light, a shooting star. Then another one.

_Katara would love this. _he thought, running for Katara's tent. It never occurred to him to wake the Gaang up so they could experience this, just that he wanted to see her smile again.

He got Katara out of her tent, grumbling a little about sleep, but once she saw the shooting stars...

"Zuko, this is incredible." she whispered. "And look-" she pointed at some stars, tracing out a pattern. "that looks like a penguin dancing."

Zuko chuckled. "It looks like a turtleduck with a hat on!"

Katara and Zuko spent that time watching the shooting stars and pointing out constellations, also making up their own. They each laughed and smiled, secretly treasuring each time they made the other laugh or smile.

Katara smiled as the meteor shower died down and she huddled next to Zuko.

"Thank you." she murmured. "For sharing this with me."

"You're welcome." he smiled at her. "Katara."

"Zuko, I want to talk to you." Katara said.

"About what?"

"When you told me of how you couldn't bear it if Yon Rha killed me, you spoke with such...loyalty and conviction that I wondered-I mean, you touch my hair a lot, and you always were nice to me, and I-" Katara rambled, feeling her face heat up. "I mean, what I'm trying to say is, do you like me?"

Zuko nodded. "Of course."

Katara licked her lips. "But, _more_ than friends?"

Zuko felt like he had been hit in the brain with a hammer. _I do, Katara, ever since the catacombs...but I always thought you hated me. That's why I gained your trust and fought for you._

"I, well..." he stammered. Katara's face fell and she got up. "Never mind...it was stupid."

Zuko jumped up and sprang after her. "Katara!"

Katara shook her head. "Zuko, it doesn't mat-_mmmph!_"

Zuko kissed Katara, winding his arms around her waist. Katara gasped, but responded to his kiss. She placed her hands on his chest, leaning in closer. One hand reached up to cup the back of her head. They slowly closed their eyes, relishing this moment.

They finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I do love you. Don't you see?" Zuko admitted, faintly flushing red in the moonlight.

Katara smiled up at him. "Yes. And I...do too."

They kissed again.

**AN: Hopefully, you weren't disappointed at the lack of angst in this fanfic. Hopefully it was good! Reviews are always encouraged, and so is fanart! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Don't worry, my DLFs, the story is not over yet! Angst and drama is going to be back, but let the two have some fun for now! Congrats to my 100th review-A Perfect Spy, and thanks to all for all your 101 reviews!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:  
I never owned "ATLA" in my life.  
**

**CHAPTER 14: HEARTBEATS AND COOKING  
NORMAL POV  
**

The next days and weeks were whorls of bliss for the two. They learned about each other inside out--not just that Zuko's favorite animal was a turtleduck or that Katara had once penguin-sledded into a snowdrift. Zuko-to Katara's surprise-showed his sweet side. He brought her flowers and made shapes out of fire, smiling softly as Katara laughed and hugged him.

Katara realized, the more time she spent with Zuko, the more agitated Aang got. He would constantly try to get her attention and pout like a small child if she didn't. Zuko told her Aang was getting more fierce during their spars.

"It's like he wants to kill me!" he had exclaimed, his hands shooting up in the air. "What is with him?"

Katara now was done with Waterbending training with Aang and was heading to the fountain to get a drink. Cupping her hands, she sipped the water. She was still her her bending clothes.

"Ah, look at the view..." a familiar voice purred.

Katara frowned and turned towards a smirking Zuko. "I suppose you're not looking at the _canyon_, are you?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Why would I be doing that?" He grinned and pulled her towards her, sealing her lips in a fierce kiss.

Katara broke away as Zuko let go of her waist. She was panting slightly and glared as Zuko smiled innocently at her. "What?"

Katara kissed him quickly on the lips and started to pull out the pots for dinner. "Very funny, Sifu Hotman."

_"THAT_ word can have more than one _meaning_ you know, Katara." he walked behind her, running his hands down her arms and whispering in her ear: "Would you like _to know?"_

Katara blushed-nearly dropping the pots as Zuko ran his hands down her bare back and nuzzled her at the back of her neck-and playfully pushed him off of her._ "Zuko!"_

He grinned as she grabbed something out of one of the pots and placed it on a pan.

"What's for dinner, Tara?"

"Roasted picken with noddles, maybe some jasmine tea." she answered. "Can you light the fire please?" Zuko shot the fire into the makeshift "stove" that Teo had somehow made. He had to admit the boy had a talent for making contraptions and machines.

"Sounds good. Can I help you cook?" Zuko asked.

"Sure, you can help with the noodles." she smiled at him as he brought up a pan full with water and set it on one of the racks in the stove. Fire flickered underneath the racks and Zuko waited for the water to boil.

Zuko stole a kiss from Katara as he got the noodles out. She laughed, playfully hitting him with her wooden spoon. He rubbed his head, pretending to be in pain, and threw some spices he was getting out in her hair. Laughing, Katara shook it out and wiped her hands on Zuko's shirt.

The playful mood stopped as they saw Aang walk towards them, his eyes narrowing.

"Hi Aang." Katara said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Katara." he greeted her, a small smile starting to form. "Do you need help?"

"Actually I don't. Zuko's already helping." the picken began to cook, sending steam in the air.

Aang's face darkened. "What's wrong Aang?"

_"Nothing._ I'm going to train." the young Airbender muttered as he stalked off.

Katara sighed as she resumed stirring the picken.

"Aang's never been like this. _Ever."_ she felt guilty, even though she knew she didn't do anything wrong. Though she felt as if she and Zuko had committed a terrible offense. What was wrong?

"You honestly can't _see?"_ Zuko looked up from the boiling water. He tossed the noodles in.

"See?"

_"Aang loves you."_

It hit her in the chest. It all came together. Aang buying and making her little gifts during her travels, why he sought refuge near her, nervousness around her at times, having that "seal-puppy" eyes. She remembered things she hadn't noticed before-blushing, stuttering, the longing in his eyes at the Cave of Two Lovers...

"I didn't know..." she admitted sheepishly.

"I did when I _joined_, Sugar Queen."

_"Toph!"_ they both shouted in surprise.

"Feh, relax. And I know about your..._steamy romance."_ Toph raised a suggestive eyebrow at the two lovebirds.

Katara blushed furiously as Zuko stuttered.

Toph waved a careless hand. "Relax, guys. I'm not telling. And besides, Zuko, your heartbeat was very subtle when in the beginning. Same with you, Katara."

"Thanks a lot Toph." Zuko muttered. "I told you not to tell her!"

"Psh, it wasn't like I said, like, you sleep with a stuffed dragon every night." she sassed.

Katara giggled as Zuko flushed tomato-red. _"TOPH!"_

"Anyways, you guys should tell the Gaang about this. They're starting to get suspicious, and if you wait too long, they will start assuming _things. _Like already, Sokka's starting to sharpen his sword and Haru's wondering why you guys _pick berries in the woods so much_-"

Zuko groaned, as Katara smiled and finished with the picken. She tasted it and nodded slightly. "How's this, Zuko?" She handed a piece to Zuko, who slowly took a bite and grinned. He leaned in and whispered, "You got some on your lips."

He pressed his lips against hers, licking the spices off._ "Delicious."_

"Glad you like my cooking so much." Katara gasped, setting the picken aside.

"I wasn't talking about the _picken..._" Zuko purred, as he slowly tucked a hair behind her ear and leaned in, his breath hot on her face-

"Geesh! I'm still here you know!" Toph's hands tugged them apart.

**AN: And...that's the chapter! They're going to tell the Gaang next chapter! How will Sokka react? Aang? Haru? Momo? Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews and Favorites! On with the angst!  
**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**Don't you know I don't own "ATLA" by now?**

**CHAPTER 15: BROKEN DISHES AND HEARTS  
NORMAL POV  
**

"I don't know what to say..." Katara whispered as she curled up against Zuko that night. They were in Katara's room, sitting on the bed. Katara was sitting on his lap and closing her eyes as Zuko kissed her jaw. His warm palms brushed her arms and held her close. He breathed the scent of her hair-flowers in the meadow, after a soft spring rain.

Zuko heaved a long, heavy sigh as he rested his head on hers. "I don't either."

"What if Sokka-"

"Overreacts? He always does. Remember when Momo had an accident on his boomerang?"

Katara giggled slightly at the memory, but stopped. "But what if Sokka doesn't calm down? What about Aang? He'll be crushed..." her voice trailed off. "What if they hate me?"

"They won't," he reassured her. "They won't." He held her close, not believing that those words would be totally wrong...

* * *

"I have something to tell you guys." Katara nervously announced at dinner, softly banging on her teacup against a bowl. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the clanging. Their eyes turned towards the nervous Waterbender. She paled, and felt Zuko's fingers squeeze her hand as encouragement. He smiled slightly at her as if to tell her: _everything will be alright._

"What is it, Katara?" Sokka asked. He grinned at her, and Katara dreaded to see how his smiling face would change when they told him the news.

"I-I-" she stuttered, and Zuko stood up. Katara followed his lead, gripping his hand in a death grip.

"Katara and I are dating." Zuko stated in a matter-of-fact voice. He smiled at Katara, who weakly returned his smile. Katara nodded.

Sokka dropped his jaw. Aang dropped something louder-his dish and chopsticks. Toph watched with a little amused grin. Haru gaped. Teo and The Duke gave each other a look that meant _we knew it. _Appa grunted and licked Zuko's face. Momo eagerly chattered and bounced on Katara and Zuko's heads.

_"What??"_ Sokka shouted, his eyes wide in surprise and shock. _"When??"_

"Since we got back from hunting Yon Rha." Katara murmured meekly.

"How could you not tell me?? And why _him??"_ Sokka pointed at Zuko. "I thought we were friends! Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"Because I-" Katara felt her throat close up. Zuko answered for her. "Sokka, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We wanted to make sure if you guys were ready to-"

"Katara, we are in a war and there's no time to _canoodle_ with Firebenders!" Sokka argued. He pointed a stiff finger at Zuko again, who flinched at the anger in the Water tribe boy's eyes. "How do I know he didn't _touch _my baby sister??"

Zuko's fist-that didn't hold Katara's hand-glowed, but he took a deep breath and the fire died down. He looked Sokka directly in the eye and said in an eerily calm voice, "Sokka, I would _never_ violate Katara. You know me better than that-I am different from the others. And don't you _ever_ accuse me of that again. Katara will never be harmed by me. Ever. If anyone touches or hurts her, I will kill them personally."

Katara squeezed his hand and smiled at Zuko slightly, leaning in as Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sokka nodded, but his face still held doubts. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Haru spoke first.

"Why Zuko?" Haru asked. His voice was hard and angry. Katara breathed in to control her temper. Why was he so angry?

"He's the one for me. He will _always_ be my choice." Katara said confidently. She noticed Aang's face fall in defeat and she felt her face pale. "Aang?"

He sucked his breath in. _"Why? Why would you guys do this??" _His voice was filled with rage and anger. He glowered at Zuko and suddenly shot an air blast at Zuko. Not expecting this, Zuko flew backwards and hit a pillar. He rubbed his head and got up. "No, Aang. We will not fight."

"You will! For Katara!" Aang took an Earthbending stance and shot a boulder at Zuko, who quickly lashed out with a fire blast, smashing the rock into pebbles.

"No, Katara is not a prize to be won!"

_"You want to know why!"_ Katara screamed at him. _"Because I love him!"_

She heard a crash and Aang threw a teacup at his feet, as he jumped up and stormed away. Her voice died down immediately and she started to go after him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. _"Aang..."_

"Just let me go, Katara." he snapped, flinching as if Katara had struck him.

"No, Aang, I _swear_ I didn't mean to hurt you..." Katara begged, tears coming to her eyes.

_"What does he have that I don't? Why do you love him instead of me??"_ Aang turned. To Katara's horror, Aang's gray eyes were bright with tears and he was trembling. _"I thought you and I...would-_"

"I'm so sorry, but you're not the one for me." Katara whispered. She opened her eyes and tried to hug him, but Aang stepped back.

"Aang, please-"

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ he shoved her and ran from her.

Katara began to sob as she saw Sokka turn away from her in disgust. "Sokka..."

He shook his head at her and walked slowly away. "Katara-" The words seemed to stick in his throat and he turned away.

She turned desperately to Haru. "Haru? You understand, right?"

"No, I don't. I can't believe you would betray your tribe,_ us_ to fall in love with the Fire Prince." Haru said coldly.

"I'm _not_ betraying you!" Katara began to feel a steady and never-ending flow of tears run down her cheeks at Haru's accusation. "Haru, he's _not the same-"_

"He is to _me_. To _my father_, to my _village_, to_ the world."_ he glared at her and walked off into the temple.

She turned helplessly to The Duke and Teo.

"We kinda knew." Teo whispered. "It was sorta obvious." The Duke nodded. They slowly walked (or, in Teo's case, rolled) away.

Katara sobbed and fell to the floor. She felt warm arms encase her and softly hug her.

She turned to Toph, who nodded at her, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, I'll talk to them. Everything will work out." She nodded to them and went away.

The dam broke and she collapsed into hiccuping, painful sobs. Zuko pulled her in for a tighter hug, rocking her softly. "Tara, it's alright...it'll be okay." He softly began to trail gentle kisses on her face, kissing her tears away.

"No, it won't!" Katara cried, lost in her world. _"Why did I fall in love with you!" _

Zuko stiffened and stopped his administrations, but didn't let go of Katara. "What do you mean by that?"

_"You! You're the reason I'm breaking!_" Katara screamed. "I've cried these weeks, like a baby-because of _you_! I've_ lost sleep _and had all these_ nightmares _and_ crying_, ever since you joined! You weren't supposed to-_I_ wasn't supposed to fall for you!"

"And there's something wrong with that?" Zuko's voice dropped into a mixture of confusion and anger.

"Yes! If we hadn't fallen in love, I wouldn't be in this mess! Sokka and Aang and Haru wouldn't _hate_ me! _This is your fault!"_

_"What are you saying?" _Zuko felt his heart plummet down, down, down...

"This was a _mistake!" _Katara yelled at him, tears streaming over her cheeks like rain. _"A big, huge mistake!" _

Zuko shoved her to the ground and Katara fell on her back, seeing the fury and hurt in Zuko's smoldering golden eyes.

"The biggest mistake I ever made was falling for some manipulative, horrid _Water Tribe wench!"_ Zuko roared. He glowered at her and spat out, "I'm sorry I _ever_ cared for _you_, Katara. You can go tell your _family _that this was all just a stupid hoax and a lie."

He began to walk to his room, then broke into a run, ignoring the tears stinging his eyes and rolling down his face. His heart clenched so painfully he put a hand over his chest. Zuko slammed the door behind him and threw himself on the bed.

Katara sank to the ground, rolling in a tight ball, _alone_.

**AN: Ahh-they're back to this. How should Katara apologize to Zuko? How should Zuko act? Review and give me suggestions! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions-I tried to incorporate all of them here-hopefully you all like it! Thanks to AVidZktjo for getting me out of that writer's block!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA." Aw man!**

**CHAPTER 16: REDEEM**

** KATARA'S POV**

**  
**The next morning I wasn't surprised to wake up on a cold stone floor. Groaning in irritation and streching to relieve my sore muscles, I looked around. It was still dark outside, with a faint peep of sun rising.

I decided-since I could not get back to sleep-to go for a walk in the woods. I came to a stream and washed my face, slightly sticky from crying. The cold water did much to wake me up and clear my head.

The past night's events hit me. Sokka and Aang and Haru were angry at me-betrayed, hurt, sadden, dissapointed, and with disdain. Toph was not mad at me. Teo and The Duke knew all along about Zuko and me. Was it that obvious? Was that why Aang finally blew up at Zuko?  
Zuko.

I nearly screamed in horror. Zuko-his eyes with anger and pain.

I slugged a tree, sadistically smiling grimly at the pain in my fist. I deserved that. I had hurt Zuko, after everything he had done for me. And I had just-!

I swore and started to find my way back I needed to apologize to him.

The forest seemed to hate me as Zuko did. I got lost. I thought I saw a familiar tree. I got closer to the temple. Nope, I was going in circles! Okay I'll just head straight north!-dang I got turned around! I tripped over a tree root.

I looked up and saw Zuko Firebending angrily into the sky. He had dark circles under his eyes, as if he didn't sleep last night. His form was sloppy and limp, but he punched at the sky with all his fury.

"Zuko?" I said. He stopped Firebending and walked away from me. "Zuko!" I started to jog after him. "Please wait!"

"Leave me alone." he snapped, walking faster. The next words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Zuko, I'm sorry-I was angry and I made a mistake and I do love you but Aang and my brother-"

Those last five words stopped him. He turned to face him, eyes smoldering. "'BUT Aang and my brother?' What, you're _ashamed_ of me?"

"Zuko, no-I..."

"I see. You will do anything for your family. This is a bitter pill to swallow. You don't love me-because THEY don't approve. I thought different of you-you were more willful and strong..." I heard his voice catch, in anger or sadness? "But I guess I was wrong about the girl I fell for."

"Zuko, please-can we start over? I am truly sorry-" I begged.

"Shut up. _Just shut up."_ Zuko ran off.

* * *

I avoided everyone. And everyone avoided me. I sat on the ground, staring at the canyon.

Toph plopped down next to me. "Whats wrong Katara? I mean, I think Snoozles calmed down, and Pansy-boy just has some sense smacked into him. Aang is still upset, but-"

"It doesn't matter anymore." I turned my face down and sighed.

"What do you mean?" Toph's voice was strangely sympathetic.

"...Zuko and I broke up." I choked out. I told her everything-gargling and stuttering out my words. Toph had to make me repeat it several times."...And now, we are done."

Toph slugged me. Hard.

"Ow!" I shouted. A bruise was already forming. It really hurt-it wasn't teasing or playful. Toph meant business.

_"You complete dunderhead!"_ Toph screamed. Startled birds scattered as she punched the ground and sent a shockwave everywhere. "Do you realize _what_ you threw away for some _stupid insecurity??"_

"I-" I started to say, but Toph wouldn't let me finish.

"Do you realize you always are wound up and tense most of the time? Zuko took that away-he made you feel free and happy and content! Since you and Zuko started dating, you've been more calm and less...pushy. You laughed a lot, Katara. When he was around, your heart fluttered like it was a hummingbird-butterfly! If I could see, I would have BET MY LIFE that you smiled more, so big and like the sun. He was happy-he loved you so much it was sickening at first. And you threw all of THAT away for a couple of stupid boys who think rocks are nuts and everything can be solved with cookies and rainbows!"

Toph's blunt yet passionate speech made me feel so guilty it struck me in the chest. What had I done?

* * *

_"Don't talk to me."_ was Zuko's statement when I walked into his room.

"Zuko, please hear me out!"

"Fine. You can have thirty seconds."

"I am so sorry-I_ do_ love you. You've helped me so much than I knew and you made me feel like Katara, not the mother or a servant or a teacher. Just me. I just wish we can start over and I wouldn't _ever _betray you again-"

"Time's up." Zuko interrupted me, leaving.

_"Did you hear anything I said??"_ I finally screamed at him.

"Actions speak louder than your petty words." he replied in cold tone.

"ZUKO!" But he was gone. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

"Katara-" Toph knocked on my door. "Come on, I heard you guys. I am sorry, but you seriously need to come out."

"No." I snapped.

"I'll break down the door!" she threatened.

I opened the door reluctantly and she gestured at my as i I were a balky ostrich-horse. "Let's take a walk, Sugar Queen." I followed, as Toph and I roamed the corridors. We came to an abandoned, secluded spot with lots of doors. Toph grinned-I felt a pit of uncertainly growing in my stomach. I knew that look. It was the "haha, someone's gonna get it!" smirk.

"You know, Katara, I think you guys need to talk your problems out." Toph said casually.

"Why? He won't listen to me." I muttered.

She grinned widely, showing all her teeth. "He'll listen." Suddenly she opened a random door and shoved me in.

I gasped as the door shut and I tried the doorknob, jiggling it. I banged against the door with my fists. _"TOPH! LET ME OUT!"_

Toph chuckled. "Sorry, Sweetness, I locked the door. And you're not coming out until you guys talk it out."

"'You guys'?" I asked in confusion.

I saw a dark figure rising from its feet and I saw a flame suspended over an open palm.

"Guess who?" he snapped.

"Zuko?" I whispered.

"Ah, you figured it out!" Toph cheered.

"Let us out Toph!" Zuko shouted, trying to Firebend the door down.

"Sorry, Hotman, I made an extra barrier in front of the door. Soundproof, too, so don't bother screaming for help." I heard Toph walk away. "I'll check on you in a few hours."

* * *

Zuko spent a good hour trying to break down the door. I tried to help him, but he shoved me back and attacked it with a number of Firebending kicks and punches. He groaned, shouted, and swore in frustration. I suspected Toph had put up more than _one _barrier. I wouldn't put it past her. OI mean, she locked us both in a closet-_a dark, small closet. _

_Get your mind out of the gutter-Zuko won't even look at you now. _I scolded myself, feeling a flush spread on my cheeks.

Zuko finally gave up and sat on the floor. "Forget it."

"Zuko, can we at least talk?" I asked.

"No."

"Toph won't let us out until we make up."

"The Gaang will find out and make Toph put a stop to this."

"She's a good liar. She'll think of some elaborate story that won't raise any questions."

He groaned, knowing it was the truth. Zuko suddenly perked up. "What if we pretended to make up?"

"Toph senses lies." I reminded him.

He cursed and threw a pebble at the door. Zuko cursed with everything he had-there must have been over twenty swear words he knew. Probably from being a ship for years with a bunch of sailors.

Finally he stopped and sighed heavily. "Fine, let's talk. Anything to get out of this damn closet." Zuko rose to his feet and leaned his head against the wall. I stood up, too.

I nodded. "Zuko, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you-I was so angry and sad that the Gaang was mad at us that my emotions exploded. And I really want us to be together again." He didn't respond. "You're a great man, Zuko. I've never done something as noble as what you did. I fell for you-you made me feel...gah!" I punched the ground. "It sounds so cliche!"

His shoulders tightened and he turned away. I felt a deep slash of hurt cut through my body and deep urge to keep going.

"Zuko,_ please..."_ I begged, swallowing my pride. "Don't shut me out..." I scooted closer towards him and placed a hand on his chest. He didn't move, as if he were a statue. His eyes were closed.

I leaned in closer and ran my fingers down his cheek. I felt him stiffen, but I continued. "I miss you. I miss our good times together-laughing, playing, cooking, storytelling, sparring, reading, our kisses." I leaned my head forward and nuzzled him. "Zuko, I'm so sorry. I'll never do that to you again. I promise. Give me another chance." He moved away from me in a silent _no. _But I could se the slight loosening of his lips and less tension on his shoulders. He was wavering.

"Zuko, please, I love you."

I hesitated, then pressed my lips to his scar. I've never kissed it before. It felt warm and slightly rough, and tasted a bit like smoke. I closed my eyes. I drew back slowly. Then Zuko's eyes opened. He had a soft look in his eyes.

"No one has ever touched my scar after it healed. You know that right?" he whispered. I nodded. "You're the _first _person to touch it without digust. Even Mai-"

_"Mai?"_ I asked, my heart jolting slightly.

"My girlfriend."

A rush of anger overcame me. I went up to him and slapped him. He looked at me with wide, surprised eyes. I felt those cursed tears spill out and a torrent of hurt, angry words.

_"How could you?_ How could you_ cheat_ on your girlfriend?? _What was this?_ Was this a _game_ to you? Was this a _conquest?? Congratulations_ I_ fell_ for you! _Are you hap-"_ Zuko moved in so fast that I didn't notice and kissed me roughly on my lips. I struggled, but he held me tighter and shoved me against the wall. I felt my back touch the hard, cold stone as he trapped me to it with his hands. As quickly as it begun, it stopped. A hand carressed my cheek.

"Katara, I broke up with Mai before I joined you." he assured me. "And you..." he brushed his lips against my cheek. "were never a conquest. I expected us to be at least friends, not _this._ But I'm not one to complain."

"Ah..." I moaned as he kissed me passionately again. I felt my resolve crumble and I was kissing him back, winding my arms around his neck.

He pulled away. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have-"

"I should have understood. Family is important to you and I do not begrudge you for that."

"But I-"

"I forgive you._ Now..."_ he smirked and I felt my heart flutter as he leaned forward, coating my face in warm breath. "We _do _have some time to kill. Might as well make the _most_ of it..."

He latched onto me and we began to kiss. Zuko's hand traveled down and stroked my side. I drew him in tighter as-

The door burst open with a yell of "You locked my _baby sister_ and _Prince Zuko_ in a closet??? What is the-_oh sprits!"_

I grinned sheepishly as Zuko pulled away. "Hey, Sokka."

**AN: Ah, there we go! Moral of the chapter? When in arguement, stick the arguing couple into a closet. A dark, small closet. Haha :D. Next is talking with the Gaang PLUS ProtectiveAndCrazy!Sokka!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks for your reviews and all your support! I cannot believe how far this fanfic has come! Please check out my newest oneshot "Wait, What Anniversary?"!Now-for the first time ever-Sokka's POV on Zutara! Stay tuned!**

**PS Please r&r GunboatDebator's "Vertigo"!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA"-if I did, I'd make an "after the war series."**

**CHAPTER 17: FREAK OUT**

**SOKKA'S POV**

Let me say something right now. I hate Toph.

Apparently after Katara and Zuko told Team Avatar _(Sokka Copyright)_ AND her big brother they had been secretly meeting for weeks, they had a lover's spat.

Now, I certainly was not going to intervene. Firebender who is 17 and almost an adult + baby sister who ISN'T an adult and has fallen for a psycho-killer (aka Jet) = bad. Personally, I was going to sit back, watch the fireworks, and hope Katara is single by the end of the day.

Toph-who had KNOWN about this...secret relationship-decided to resolve this. As in-

_"MY BABY SISTER AND ZUKO LOCKED IN A CLOSET??"_

"Yup. As I matter of fact-" she shifted her feet and smirked. "I think they've...forgiven each other."

Grabbing my sword, I made Toph tell me where they were and saved Katara's virtue!

Actually...no. Toph told me and watched with a smirk on her face, as I grabbed my sword and rushed to the closet!

Toph had broken the barriers so I broke the lock and-

See Zuko _ON TOP_ of Katara, pressed against the wall!!

I screamed.

They tore away from each other, Katara smoothing down her hair and clothes. Zuko had the _GRACE_ to look embarassed. You _better_ be, Jerkbender! Or I'm _SO_ going to cut off your-

"This isn't why it looks like Sokka!" Katara gasped.

"You were..." I shuddered violently. _"BRINGING THE HEAT, CANOODLING, FONDLING, THIRD OR WHATEVER BASE-"_

_"No!"_ Zuko and Katara shouted. Really loudly. _I have sensitive ears!!_

"Sokka, I told you, I'm _NOT_ going to force Katara. If we marry, that's-"

I gasped for air. Zuko and Katara MARRYING?? HAVING KIDS?? DEAR SPIRITS-WHERE DID I (and Dad) GO WRONG?? I started to turn a puke-shade of purple. Can puke be purple? Probably if you ate plums or-that's beside the point!

I drew my sword mightily and pointed it at the offender. "You guys are going to talk to Team Avatar and EXPLAIN this...steamy romance!"

"Sokka, ignoring the pun, we are NOT getting steam-"

"Katara, go to the courtyard."

"But-"

"NOW!!"

* * *

I paced back in forth of Katara and Zuko, in front of Team Avatar-excluding Aang. He had-according to Toph-ran off immediately after the soon-to-be-disgraced couple told us about their relationship. _Ugh._ I shivered.

"Sokka, let us explain." Katara begged.

"Katara, I will_ not_ let you do this. Let's take a vote..."

_"NO!"_ Katara exploded, seething in fury. "I will _not _have this decided on a vote! I chose Zuko, he chose me!"

"I can separate you!" I snapped. "He's not right for you!"

"Why do you think so?" Katara demanded, looking at all of us. "Why do you think Zuko and I shouldn't be together?"

Haru raised his hand like a student at school. "Because he's Fire Nation-the people who imprisoned our people!"

"That's right, Katara!" I pointed dramatically at Haru. "They pillaged our lands, burned homes, separated families, and...Katara..." I nearly choked on this, closing my eyes as tears began to form. "They killed_ Mom_, Katara."

"He is not the same." Katara said. She stepped towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Sokka, he's one of us now. Part of our family. You're not going to separate us, Sokka."

Her voice grew softer. "Sokka, you were okay with Zuko before I started to date him...why do you suddenly hate him?"

"I-I-" My mind whirled with thoughts, colliding in my head like dominoes. So many reasons...

"You're my sister, Katara..." I managed to keep my voice low to avoid being heard. "And you were so _hurt_ after he betrayed you...and-"

Katara sighed, but smiled softly as if she read my thoughts. "I understand Sokka. You're afraid I'll be damaged if Zuko betrays me again-"

Beside her, Zuko made a little choking noise at the back of his throat. "Katara...I will _never_ betray you,_ I swear-"_

She cut him off softly, reaching her hand out and gently touching his face. Katara slowly caressed the scarred side and I was shocked-as the others-to see the utmost love in my sister's eyes. Zuko smiled-yes, smiled!-fondly at her.

"Zuko, I know you'd never do that to me...you love me too much..." she rested her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you too much, too." Katara leaned in and kissed Zuko. His eyes glowed with..gratitude? Gentleness? Love? His hand reached up and rested on the back of Katara's neck. I wasn't mad...I was...touched?

Man, this was totally backwards day! I checked-nah, we weren't underwater, Appa and Momo weren't talking, and Toph wasn't in a pink frilly dress. Dang it.

My vision swam; I wiped my eyes. I was too manly to cry!

But...seeing them together...it was like seeing Dad and Mom together again. Smiling like they were the only two people in the world. They seemed so content with each other, fitted together like pieces of a puzzle...

Wow, I should become a poetry writer! If only I hadn't gotten kicked out of that haiku club at Ba Sing Se!

I remember one day Dad had gone fishing and returned on a stretcher, barely alive. They were hunting shark-whales and one knocked Dad off into the freezing waters. Bato managed to rescue Dad, but not before Dad's head got bashed in the head by the shark-whale's tail as it retreated (the warriors managed to fight it off). Dad was unconscious and laying there, his head bleeding.

Mom had cried as she grabbed her healing herbs and medicines, treating Dad for about a week. When he finally woke up, Mom had embraced him and kissed him and sang his praises. He held her hand and told her he loved her, smiling at her as if she were a pure sprit from the Other Realm. She smiled tearfully and they had kissed so tenderly that even I didn't yell my customary cries of "Gross!"

Katara and Zuko broke apart. They looked at me and stepped back, as if I was going to whack Zuko upside the head with my boomerang.

It was tempting, I admit...but after seeing Katara and Zuko like this...they reminded me so much of Mom and Dad...

I stepped forward and held out my hand. "Welcome to the group...Zuko."

Zuko smiled and shook my hand. "Thank you." He bowed to me in the Fire Nation way and I grinned. Imagine, me (a Water Tribe peasant whose crown were pieces of ice that eventually melted-hey I was five!) getting a bow from Royal Hotpants!

Okay, _"Hotpants"?_ Dear Spirits...I _really_ hope Zuko and Katara wouldn't-

I managed to keep my cool, but luckily Toph clapped and smiled. "We need a couple name!"

"You've read the gossiping tabloids at Ba Sing Se, haven't you?" Katara accused, back to her motherly-naggy self. Geesh, I do hope she _never_ reads my mind!

"Well, maybe a bit!" Toph shrugged and suddenly grinned. "I got it!"

"What?" Teo asked, tilting his head curiously like Momo when he saw a new piece of fruit.

"The couple name...Zuko, Katara..." she looked up at all of us and smirked. "ZUTARA!" She whispered something to Teo, The Duke, Katara, and Zuko. They muttered and protested in muffled whispers, but Toph silenced them with what I assumed was a threat. They sighed as Toph yelled again, "Now I repeat...ZUTARA!"

**_"ZUTARA LIVES FOREVER!"_** they shouted, Zuko and Katara's faces going bright red.

On the plus side of "Zutara," I can _totally_ tease the two lovebirds now!

**AN: Hope you liked it and enjoyed Sokka's POV! Next up is your favorite aangsty stuff-with _Aang!!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thanks for your reviews! As promised, here's the aangst in our favorite Airbender's POV! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA." But my uncle's first cousin once removed on my mom's side was one of the people who worked on the show.**

**Mike: Who was his name??**

**Me: ....**

**Bryan: Didn't think so.**

**CHAPTER 18: HURT ME**

**AANG'S POV**

After Katara and Zuko told me they loved each other, I ran off into my room and slammed the door! How could Zuko do this to me? I helped him earn Katara's forgiveness and this is how he repays me? Why did Katara fall in love with him? She was supposed to be my girl!

A while later, Toph came in.

"How long have you known?" I asked coldly.

She seemed surprised. "Known?"

"About Katara and Zuko!" I snapped. "You weren't surprised when they told us!"

"Aang." I knew Toph was serious when she used my real name, not "Twinkletoes" or "Airhead." She sat down next to me on the bed and sighed. "I've sensed it in Zuko when he joined...even he didn't know it. When he was trying to earn Katara's forgiveness..." she paused. "He wanted to take back the catacombs and betrayal and start anew. Zuko told me in one of our little talks that Katara was the first person, besides his uncle, who was willing to see the good in him and help him on the right path."

"But why does he love her?" I desperately asked. "What does he see in Katara?"

"The same thngs you do. Kindness. Strength. Loyalty. Beauty. Gentleness." Toph smiled at me. "Zuko needs her. He wouldn't admit it, but he has been deprived of the gentle touch and love for most of his messed up life."

"I need her!" I protested.

"You want her. It's not the same. I feel heartbeats Aang..." she looked at me sadly. "Her heart doesn't beat as strongly as yours."

I stormed out of the room, grabbing my glider. I ran away.

* * *

When I came back to the Western Air Temple, I heard Sokka tease Katara and Zuko. "Opposites attract, so Zuko's like a chick magnet! Get it??"

"We heard that three times already." Katara sighed.

"Think of different ones." Haru suggested. "Like...uh..."

"See how hard it is??" Sokka groaned. "Everyone's a critic!"

Everyone laughed as Zuko took Katara's hand. "I think we're going to get away from the bad jokes."

"My jokes are NOT that bad!"

"Ah ha!" Toph laughed, pointing at Sokka, who flushed tomato-red. "Wait! They're not bad WHATSOEVER! Not that bad! That was a mistake!!"

Katara giggled as Zuko led her away into the halls where I was standing, eavesdropping on the Gaang (I'm not conceited or anything-it's just a great pun Sokka came up with). "Sokka shouldn't tell jokes."

"How did you put up with him?" he teased, rumpling her hair. I clenched my teeth as Katara ruffled his hair back and laughed. "I don't know; he's horrible!"

"But imagine living with a crazy, lightning-happy sister!" he said dryly. Katara laughed again. "That's probably worse."

He drew her close and smiled. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, Zuzu, we ARE alone..." her voice dropped into low tones, and she walked right up to him. She backed him up against the wall. "We have some time..."

Katara kissed Zuko. Full on the mouth! And he kissed back!

I screamed.

They broke apart and I saw guilt come over Katara's features. Zuko-my seemingly best friend-looked guilty too, but his eyes held apologies in them.

I glowered at them. "How could you??"

Katara stepped forward and let go of Zuko. "Aang, I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know that you loved me. I am sorry...that I didn't know sooner-"

"You would have returned my feelings?" I asked eagerly. Pehaps I should have told Katara earlier. Then we could be together, like we meant to be.

Water and fire did not mix! They were oppsosites, destroying each other either way! Water and air were perfect! Air and water balanced each other out and worked together, like moving the clouds (when we saw Aunt Wu) or fighting together. Wind and water were gentle and peaceful, like us!

Her next words struck me in my heart, piercing me as I felt he blood drain from my body.

"No, Aang, I could have told you...I only love you like a brother or a close friend. At some time, I thought I did, in the Cave of Two Lovers. Or when I first saw you. You gave me hope, hope that I never had since my mom died and Dad left." she took a deep breath. "I am so sorry, Aang."

* * *

_Coward._ I ignored the voice inside me. Running away didn't help anything. But I had always done it. I always hid until I could find solutions or calmed down. I sat in the All Day Echo Chamber and started to meditate.

"Aang." a voice whispered in my head. "Understand about Katara and Zuko."

I squinted. "Roku?"

"No, child. Look, Aang."

There was a bright flash and I saw hundreds of thousands of threads. Two in paticular stood out: a red one streaked with the colors of fire and a blue one with silver woven into it. Thy were intertwined, woven together.

"What is this?"

"Threads of life and destiny. There are many paths in everyone's lives. Some threads attach to others in certain choices, or repel. In all the paths, Zuko and Katara's threads have always intertwined."

"Always? What about mine?"

"Katara's do intertwine with yours briefly, but it always goes back to Zuko's. Yours, my young Airbender, goes alone or with two other threads."

"Which ones?"

"A green one, or a red one. Choose wisely. Both will give you great experiences, but different paths. You cannot fight destiny, Avatar. Many have tried, but they can never break free."

"What about Zuko?"

"His destiny to capture you was decided by mortals. It was an illusion. His real path, helping heal the war, was determined by the spirits."

"Who do you know this?"

There was a pause. "I am Destiny."

**AN: Ah, so there we have it! Review, and check out GunboatDebator's "Vertigo," and the ever so awesome fanfic based on my favorite Greek myth-"I Promise You" by alwaysZutarian! Bonus points if you can figure out the two threads Aang is intertwined with!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! The two threads that Aang is connected to are...Toph and On Ji! Vote on my poll which one you'd prefer Aang be with! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**You know how this goes, so I'm not going to say it.**

**CHAPTER 19: PEACE**  
**NORMAL POV**

Aang approached Katara and Zuko in the courtyard. They were sparring. The Avatar watched in fascination how water and fire danced, creating steam. He was reminded, for some odd reason, of the koi fish at the Sprit Oasis.

Katara suddenly shot out her arm, forming ice as Zuko stepped forward. He slipped and hit his head. "Ow!"

Katara helped him up and giggled as Zuko muttered something like "cheating Waterbenders." They both stood up and saw Aang.

"Aang?" Zuko asked uncertainly. He scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I'm really sorry about all this."

He felt a little remorse for falling in love with the girl Aang had a crush since she had broken him out of the iceberg. But he refused to give Katara up. She brought an inner peace to him-like meditating. Water was calming and soothing. She indeed was born to Waterbend.

"No, no." Aang waved his hand. "Don't apologize. I've been sort of a jerk...and I realized, as the Avatar, I have to let go of worldly attachments. I didn't do that with Guru Pathik. I couldn't master the Avatar State. Ba Sing Se falling was partly my fault."

"What are you talking about, Aang?" Katara asked, walking up to him and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"When I got to my last chakra to unlock the Avatar State, I had to let go of worldly ties...someone I loved." he looked at his best friend and felt tears form in his gray eyes. "It was you. I couldn't give you up."

"Oh, Aang..." she hugged him gently. "It's okay now...everything fine now..."

Zuko watched as Katara and Aang embraced. Aang was letting his emotions seep into Katara, and he felt clear-headed. Suddenly, he felt a weight lift off in his head and he saw the giant Avatar replica of himself in the Avatar State. Aang walked on the silvery bridge and his tatoos began to glow.

He looked back and saw Katara smiling at him. She was holding his hand and titled her head to the Avatar, as if to say it's time. Aang slowly let go of her hand. Threads came out of their palms and broke. Katara smiled at him again and vanished.

Aang stepped into the giant, flashing orb that his double was holding.

His eyes and tatoos glowed pure white.

He felt a slow smile crawl onto his face. Somehow he knew that he had let go of Katara. Somehow he knew he would be able to master the Avatar State.

But nothing mattered that moment now. Zuko watched as the Waterbender and the Airbender pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes. Aang nodded, and Katara smiled, as if she understood.

**AN: Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I apologize for not putting this up earlier, but I had a busy weekend and now that school's ending, the teachers pile up the homework to make sure we're paying attention! Warning for this chapter: Some content is, no pun intended, heated. By the way, please check out my newest fanfic-"Crossroads of Challenges"!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Blah blah blah...**

**CHAPTER 20: AROUND THEM AND CONTROL  
ZUKO'S POV**

After Aang had let go of Katara and the Gaang approved (or at least tolerated) our relationship, Katara and I no longer had to meet in secret. We were not afraid of showing affection in public though...

It disgusted some.

"Can't you two go into another closet so I don't get SICK over your sappy little affections!" Toph shouted in disgust when Katara and I began to describe the beauty of each other's eyes.

We ignored her; Katara brushed my hair out of my eyes and murmured, "Your eyes remind me of the sun, dazzling and bright-"

Toph shut us in a rock cage.

Sokka began to tease us constantly.

When we were sparring...  
"Hey, Zuko and Katara, creating steam?"

When we kissed-  
"I see sparks fly!"

When we exchanged loving words-  
"Aw, Katara, doesn't he make your heart melt with his smoldering gaze?"

After two hours of this, we pitched Sokka into the fountain, which had boiling water in it.

The Duke asked me questions about love.

"Why do you love her so much?" he asked when we were making his swords.

I thought for a minute, and sighed wistfully. "When you are in love, she looks like the most beautiful woman in the world-"

"What if she isn't? What if she has green skin and a tail and scales on her body and-"

"You will still think her beautiful in your eyes. You'll see no flaws in her and think she's too good for you. Your knees feel weak when she passes by you, your heart flutters with joy when she smiles at you, you feel rightness in every touch, every kiss feels like you're flying, you long to spend the rest of eternity with her-"

I noticed The Duke's blank stare.

"What?" I asked him.

"You lost me after you."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. If you can spend the whole session talking about her eyes or whatever, you must really like her!"

I smiled fondly into the air. "Yeah, she's an amazing woman."

"Don't forget smart, beautiful, talented, a Master Waterbender, and kind-hearted."

I flushed as I saw Katara standing near us with her hands on her hips. How long had she been there? She smiled at me and sat down next to me. Nuzzling my cheek, she began to kiss her way up to my lips. When our lips connected, I wound my hands around her waist and kissed her soft, pink lips, feeling so happy that this was the woman who I loved and-

The rest of my thoughts were interupted by The Duke's "Ew!"

With the Gaang around, knowing about us, we seeked private places where we could interact without them commenting on our behavior.

* * *

One day, I found a secluded spot in the library. We set up puffy cushions and sat there from time to time. We loved to read and discuss the scrolls. Sometimes we read aloud.

Katara was curled up on my lap, reading _The Legend of the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit._ It used to be my favorite when I was a child. Her voice was soft and low. I buried my face in her hair and ran my fingers in it, as she continued to read:

"_The Lady was bathing in the mountain spring. It was a chilly evening, so goosebumps laid on her bare skin and she shuddered. Having enough of the water, she climbed out._

"_The Blue Spirit saw her coming, with only a single white flower in her hair. She was rising from the stream, droplets clinging to her skin, her hair swinging gracefully, the moonlight shining in her eyes. The gentle curves glowed-she was the most beautiful goddess he had seen. She looked like a tempting water nymph._

"_Painted Lady, you look divine tonight. And so cold. Why don't I warm you up?" the Spirit cooed. Painted Lady blushed and strode towards him. "My love, take me_."

Apparentely, this was the adult version.

Katara's cheeks burned bright red, but she continued to read. I smiled, closing my eyes. Without warning, the story played in my head-with Katara and I as the characters. I shivered and slowed my strokes on her hair. Katara was shifting in my lap, making my body heat up and my thoughts consumed by her. She leaned forward, her robe gaping open a bit. Such lovely dark skin she had...

".._.The Painted Lady shuddered in desire, as he closed the distance. He planted fiery kisses on her lips, her cheek, her neck, her chest, every soft spot on her body. She moaned as he slowly stroked her side. He teased her with light carresses and she gasped. "Oh, Spirit! Take me! I cannot stand this!" He complied, lowering himself into her_-OOH! Zuko!"

I could not stand this! She was on my lap, reading a romance scroll, for Agni's sake!

I knocked her to the ground, the scroll flying out of her hands. Her hair spread out and she gasped as I fell on top of her. I fervently began to shower her face in kisses.

**KATARA'S POV**

What the spirits?

When Zuko picked out the scroll, I assumed it would be an innocent, sweet tale of our favorite spirits.

_Boy was I wrong!_

Zuko was currently kissing my face, whispering things in my ear in a low, heated timbre. "My Waterbender, you tempt me , you are mine, and I am yours..."

I knew what happened between a man and a woman from my mother and grandmother. As we traveled, I learned some things I shouldn't have.

And now, Zuko was gripping my hair tigthly as he ravaged my neck with kisses and sucking and bites. I knew his burning desire, his uncontrollable senses had erupted. I never knew this passionate side of him. I began to kiss him back, gasping as my fingers wound in his hair.

He began to paw at my robe, trying to get it open. I gasped. I didn't know he would take it this far!

"Zuko!" He kept kissing me, swallowing my protest. The robe opened, revealing my white undergarments. He eagerly began to part the ties. _"Zuko!"_

As quickly as it started, it stopped. His eyes stopped shining in lust, and he backed away. I gasped in relief, retying my robe and trying not to cry. _Almost. It had almost happened..._

"Tara?" he slowly held out his hand. "I'm so sorry; I lost control. I promise I will never take you. It's alright..."

I choked, as Zuko encased me in his arms. The warmth spread into ne. He was sorry. I knew he was not going back on his word. He was going to respect me, not think of me as someone to sate himself.

"No more romance scrolls. And I am not going to be alone with you..." he hissed. "I will _never_ do this to you again..."

**AN: Review! And don't worry, the plot with pick up again with _more _angst!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: It's my birthday today and Memorial Day tomorrow so...you get two chapters with angst, sadness, and Zutaraness! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own it!**

**CHAPTER 21: LOVE LOST**

**KATARA'S POV**

Since that incident in the library, Zuko kept his promise...almost to a fault.

He would kiss me, but gentle and quick-no more of the searing, long kisses. He would touch me-but handle me if I was a delicate glass vase. His hand ghosted over my face, arms, or shoulders cautiously. He would not let me spar with him if I wore my undergarments, and he would politely avert his eyes when I wore them.

I longed for his comforting touch, especially today-my mother's death.

I woke up with a sense of dread and sadness. The sky was a pretty shade of light blue, which was my mother's favorite kind of sky. I glared at it with loathing. It should be gray and overcast and damp-to match the sadness of this day.

I slowly dressed and went out into the courtyard to make breakfast. Before I cooked, I touched my mother's necklace at my throat and whispered, "Mom, I miss you so much. You were a brave woman. I hope the spirits gave you peace and paradise."

My tears fell into the boiling water as I stirred.

**ZUKO'S POV**

I saw Katara, her head bowed and tears streaming down her cheeks. What happened to her? Was she sad? Why?

I approached her, gently touching her shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked at me.

I started at her appearance. Her tangled hair hung over her eyes, whih were red and puffy and swollen with tears. Her eyes seemed sorrowful and...empty, as if there was no hope this day. Her body was curled up, her knees against her chest and arms wrapped around herself. She looked fragile and broken.

"What's wrong, Tara?" I asked, deeply concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"No." she said simply. She threw the rice in and stirred.

"Tara, I know something's wrong. Please talk to me. Is it because of me?"

She shook her head.

"Are you upset or sad?"

She nodded, choking back a sob. I reached out and hugged her. "Tara, please, tell me what's wrong..." Katara shook her head and wept. I sighed softly and rubbed her back soothingly. I bounced her slightly, stroked her hair, and held her close to me. I whispered "it's okay" and "it'll be all right" in her ear.

After a while, her sobs slowed and she felt limp in my arms. She buried her face into my chest and whispered, "You're so comforting...how?"

I smiled and carressed her hair. "My mother did this to comfort me."

Suddenly, she pulled away and started to cry again. Her eyes were blazing with anger and pain, so full of deep emotions that I was surprised.

"At least your mother is alive!" she shouted. "Mine is dead! She was murdered today!"

It hit me. That's why she was so forlorn and sad. I started to reach for her, but she shoved me away. "Leave me alone!"

"Tara, please, love, let me-"

"Unless you can bring my mother back, go away!" she shrieked, tears pouring down her face. The rice was turning into soup, but she didn't notice as she struck me with her wooden spoon. "Out!"

I backed away and walked into the corridors. My heart wrenched as I heard Katara burst into agonizing tears.

* * *

Katara was crying all day and lashed out at any remark.

"Katara, this is rice soup...not rice. And why didn't you add soy sauce?" Toph complained bluntly. Sokka, Aang, and I winced, knowing what was coming. The others backed off, thinking here we go again.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't cook the rice the way you like it! Maybe if my mother didn't DIE today, you'd have your stupid perfect rice!" Katara snapped, tears trembling at her eyelids.

Sokka stood up and reached out to comfort his sister. "Katara, let's go talk."

**KATARA'S POV**

I know I shouldn't snap, but Tui and La! The reason I snapped at Zuko was because his mother was alive and he was a Firebender. I had no qualms about dating him, but it settled uneasily in my stomach that I fell for a man who came from the nation who killed my mother.

And his mother was alive-I felt envy growing in my chest. I wished I had the loving touch of Mom, her calm advice, her stories and legends, the way she could bring a smile to anyone no matter how angry or sad the person was, her teaching and lessons, even the way she smelled of flowers and snow.

Sokka led me into a private santuary. He had discovered it a long time ago and I was the only one who used it. He led me into the highest part in the temple, opened a door, trekked throught a straight path in the woods, and walked through a cave. On the outside was a roaring waterfall with lovely pools below.

What touched me deeply was an old painting my dad did of our mother, surrounded with twining flowers and a box of dirt. In this, Sokka took two incense sticks and lit them. Sweet smeeling perfume filled the air.

"Where did you get these?" I asked, as we bowed before Mom's portrait.

"Zuko. He said they were good for praing and meditation."

"Oh." I felt warmth trickle into my heart at his sweet gesture.

We said prayers. Sokka plucked a flower from his pocket. It was a white rose. "Mom, you've been wonderful. You brought light to our sky. I will never forget you. No one can. You are the best mother anyone can have. I love you. I know you found peace-you deserve it for your kindness and bravery." He closed his eyes as silent tears streamed down his face.

I knelt. I felt so many words I can say to her. My throat closed and I whispered, "Thank you for your sacrifice. It will not be in vain. You have the heart of a warrior, but also a heart of a mother. I love you."

Sokka and I sat in silence. I closed my eyes, remebering Mom's funeral...

_My mother's body was charred. It was ugly, the opposite of herself. Her hair was loose around her face, wispy and falling apart, burned. Mom had pretty brown hair, so long and pretty that I wanted to grow my hair just like hers._

_She was dressed in her wedding gown. It was white with flowing sleeves, a sash with woven shells, and a long skirt. I remembered touching it with reverence._

_What killed me was that her eyes were closed. She Looked dead. She would never cook her famous sea prunes, smell the crisp air of the South Pole, laugh as we penguin-sledded, heal wounds with her tenderness, kiss Sokka and I good night, hug and kiss my dad, tell winding stories, give my brother and I advice, touch snow to fight and build a fort, never open her eyes..._

_Sokka and I clung together and wailed. Mom was in a coffin. Dad said words over her, Gran-Gran did too. The whole village did. But I never heard them over my sobs and thoughts. Dad turned to us. "Katara, Sokka, would you like to say some words?"_

_Sokka whispered, "Goodbye Mom."_

_I shook my head dumbly. I felt wrenching in my my chest. I could say so much about Mom, but my words caught in my throat._

_Dad pushed Mom's coffin into sea as everyone sang a song of mourning and sending. I watched as the coffin bobbed and finally sank into the sunset._

**AN: "wipes tears" Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Here's another chapter! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**See previous chapter-I'm too lazy to write it again :P**

**CHAPTER 22: COMFORT**  
**NORMAL POV**

Zuko approached Katara, who was lying down near the portrait. Sokka had left his sister when she had fallen asleep to give her some time alone.

He noticed-even though it was just an ink portrait-how Katara and her mother had the same kind eyes, sweet smile, and simple beauty. The incense had stopped burning, though a trace lingered in the cave. Zuko bowed his head in front of Kya's portrait and said, "You were a brave woman. You sacrificed yourself for your daughter. You gave me my love, my Katara. I wish you were here-if I could bring you back, I would. For Katara."

"Zuko?" Katara whispered from the floor.

His eyes shot up to look at the girl starting to sit up. He gently took her in his arms. "It's me."

"That was sweet of you. To say that, even if you never knew her. And for the incense." Katara shyly smiled wanly.

"You are welcome. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes...but it still hurts..." she choked a little and leaned back into his chest. "When does it stop hurting?"

"I don't think it ever does." Zuko sighed, remembering the death of his cousin Lu Ten. He felt grief over his death-he was like the big brothe. He never had. "But it dulls a bit."

Katara started to cry, but she tried to stop. "I'm-tired-of-cry-ing..." She was stuttering and choking on her tears. "I-sh-should-be-u-used-to this-by-now..."

"It's okay to cry. You honor your mother with your tears." Zuko mumured. Iroh had said that at Lu Ten's funeral. Iroh had several tears dripping down his chin, but Zuko was the only one who openly cried. Ozai had stepped forward to silence him, but Iroh held Zuko to him. "He honors Lu Ten with his tears."

Katara calmed down after her crying and leaned against him. "How did you find me?"

"Well I found this earlier-I wanted to show it to you, but Sokka got to show this to you first. Do you like it?"

"It's very pretty."

Zuko turned her chin towards him. "Tell me about your mother."

"She was kind and sweet. She was like everyone's mom. It used to make me jealous, in fact. I used to love to play with her hair-it was thick and brown and soft. She had the calmest sky blue eyes-I inherited them. Sokka has Dad's warrior dark blue eyes. Mom used to tell me stories and legends and recipes; she also liked to teach me how to cook and stuff. She was the one of the best village healers. She was taught healing from Gran-Gran."

"I thought you could heal with your Waterbending?"

"I can, but I was very little and couldn't really control or do much with Waterbending. I learned healing during our travels."

"How?"

"Yugoda taught me more at the North Pole, but I only knew the basics. Aang was learning Firebending on our way to the North Pole from Jeong Jeong-"

"No way-_the Deserter?"_ Zuko exclaimed. "He was the only man who left the army and lived!"

"That's him. Aang was messing around and I was there; he was playing with this flame, but lost control and...burned my hands."

Zuko gasped. He remembered Aang's reluctance to learn Firebending. At first he thought Aang didn't want to use the element that killed off his Air Nomads, but now...

He grabbed her hands and turned them around. No scars, no lightning of the skin, no swelling, no redness. "Katara?"

"I dipped my hands into a lake right away and they glowed pale blue. They healed, and then Jeong Jeong told me I had the gift of healing. Yugoda taught me how to mend broken bones a little, heal deeper wounds, things like that." Katara explained as Zuko traced her hands in patterns.

"Amazing." Zuko whispered, reverently tracing her dark palms. Katara was lucky she had no burns marring her hands, with no scars. If only she had been there with him when he was burned. To feel her gentle touch, cool water washing his wound, her dulcet tones. Perhaps he wouldn't have this scar today.

"Zuko, you're not wishing you didn't have that scar, are you?" Zuko hasn't noticed he was touching his burned flesh.

"I-"

"It is not a mark of shame. This is honor. You stood up against injustice. If you hadn't been banished..." her voice trailed off. _He would have never joined us. Met me._

"I'm lucky I guess." Zuko admitted, smoothing Katara's tresses between his fingers.

"Tell me about _your_ mother." Katara whispered. The night was getting cold, but she wanted to stay here with Zuko.

"She was a lot like your mother, except she was the Fire Princess. She was very stubborn, yet gentle. She loved to feed the turtleducks and walk in the gardens. She could name every flower in the garden and even planted some with her own hands. She always smelled of fire lillies-I used to smell that when I played with her hair. She was very brave." Zuko closed his eyes. "After this war, I will find her."

"I will help you." Katara promised.

"If she is alive..." Zuko groaned bitterly. "I wouldn't be surprised if my father lied and she was actually executed."

"You told me she is stubborn. If she is as stubborn as you, she will be alive. And you will reunite with her and she'll take you in her arms, cursing those lost years alone and singing your praises and loving you..." Katara wiped a tear from her eye. Zuko saw sadness in her blue eyes and decided that was enough for one night.

"Come, let's go to bed." Zuko stood up, picking up Katara bridal-style. He rocked her gently as if she were his child as he made his way back to her room. Tucking the sleepy Waterbender in, he smiled fondly at her. She looked so peaceful...he gently kissed her forehead and began to walk to his room.

"Zuko?" Katara's soft voice drifted towards him in the darkness.

"Yes, Tara?" Zuko replied, pausing at the doorway.

"Stay with me?" she asked, sounding like a little girl who was afraid to sleep in the dark by herself.

"Um..." Zuko hesitated; what if he lost control again? He wasn't sure if he could spend the night with her alone in bed. Besides, they weren't married, or related.

"Zuko, come here." she managed to sound like a haughty empress even though she was dog-dead tired. Zuko obeyed her command and sat down on the bed.

"Can you comfort me?" It sounded like a foolish request to her ears, but Zuko nodded. He stroked her cheek and ran his fingers in her soft hair. He cradled her to his chest and began to hum to her. They sat like this for several long minutes.

"See what you're doing? What are you thinking of?" she whispered, covering one of his hands with hers.

"Comforting you, of course." he replied, sounding surprised. He laid her back on the bed, covering her with the furs and tucking them under her chin so she'd be warm during the night.

"See? You're not thinking of touching or taking me." Zuko started to protest, but she shushed him. "Just for one night, I promise." He reluctantly lay down on the bed.

"Get under the covers; it's chilly tonight." Katara said with concern in her voice.

"I'm a Firebender."

"Zuko, it's okay. I trust you." her voice sounded firm and confident. Zuko climbed under the covers, feeling encouraged that she would trust him so much. Katara made a little noise of content as she sighed, turning over to face him.

Zuko covered her tiny hands with his as they fell asleep to the sounds of the night.

**AN: ANGST AND ANGST come up next week! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Here's another chapter and thanks for all your reviews! Now things are going to heat up!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA"...man, I'm tired of saying this...**

**CHAPTER 23: TOWN TROUBLE **

**NORMAL POV**

A couple days later, the Gaang decided to venture into town to buy supplies and have a bit of fun. Zuko still had what Toph called "half of the royal

treasury" and they had plenty of money to spend on supplies and treats. Sokka wanted to gamble and Toph wanted to scam, but Katara put her

foot down and said a very firm **NO**. This didn't stop a smirking blind Earthbender to pretend she was a beggar girl. She acted so sadly and

convincingly that soon the Gaang was five gold pieces richer.

"I loved it when you whimpered and did the seal-puppy eyes!" Sokka praised Toph when Katara was out of earshot. _"Classic!"_

Meanwhile Aang was carrying vegetables and fruit in a large basket. He knocked over a familiar merchant, sending him flying into his cart and rolling

into butcher's shop,where the butcher was chopping off a hippo-cow's head. _"My bloody cabbages!"_

_Sokka was flirting with the ladies and some took advantage of this, convincing him to buy their wares. In no time, he was loaded with roses, a vase _

_with bamboo, perfume that smelled of the rear end of a cow-pig, a teapot shaped like a weird bear/shark thing, and five exact same dragon-carved _

_pipes. _

_"You don't even smoke! It's bad for your lungs!" Katara lectured him. "But she was really pretty and she was wearing a hot red dress with her-"_

"I am so not letting you shop on your own!"

Toph carried the spices, Zuko the two bags of rice, and Katara some nice candy and treats. Zuko stopped to buy a sack of fire flakes, which Katara

loved if she ate them one piece at a time. He fed her like a little bird, and made her flush as he licked her fingers when she fed him. Aang wore his

hat (which was eerily similar to Doc's hat back in the river village). Zuko wore a cloak, with his broadswords strapped on his back. They put their

items in a storage building, where Zuko paid ten silver for a locker to hold their stuff. After the shopping was taken care of, they could have some

fun!

Katara gave everyone five silver each, warning everyone to follow the rules: no gambling (though she was sure Sokka would ignore this; she only

gave him two silver just in case), no scamming (Toph was done for the day and she decided to get a mud bath at a spa), no drinking alcohol, no

talking to strangers, no letting anything slip about them or their location, and getting their stories straight. Now they were pretending they were

colonials and on their way to visit their sick aunt.

* * *

Katara giggled as Zuko led her to a little bakery. He bought her a tiny chocolate cake with strawberries. They shared it, licking the frosting off their

cake and nibbling it down to the last crumb. He wove a fire lily in her hair which he bought from a vendor for five coppers.

"I'm going to get some nice cold drinks."

"Z-Lee! That's a _bar!" _she hissed. Just because he was her boyfriend, it didn't mean he could break her rules.

"Sapphire, don't worry. I'll get something non-alcoholic. Maybe something with lime. You've never had lime have you? Well I'll get one for you and

one for me."

Zuko and Katara started to walk into the bar, when the bouncer stopped them. "Ages?"

"Seventeen." Zuko cooly replied, only saying his age (Katara was not legal to go into a bar). **(trivia note: In Germany, you're legal of age to drink when you're sixteen!) **

"You not gonna cause trouble here, aren'tcha?" the bouncer stared at Zuko's cloak.

"Not at all." Katara said. The bouncer sized her up and grinned leeringly. Katara felt self-concious in her red revealing dress. "When my shift's up, wanna go up to mah room and-" Zuko punched him in the nose and walked in, tugging Katara close to him. "No one is going to do that to you."

He sat at a bar stool and ordered some drinks. He and the bartender argued over the price, with Zuko challenging the quality of the drink. The

bartender was mixing drinks furiously and snapping that it was worth fifteen silver. Zuko objected, sending it over again to an argument.

Katara walked around, eavesdropping on news of the war. She learned that a Water Tribe prisoner (_Dad?_), a Firebender, a Kyoshi Warrior (_Suki?_),

and a young Fire Nation girl escaped from a prison called the Boiling Rock. She gasped inwardly as she heard Azula's two cronies were arrested for

helping the prisoners escape.

"Water Tribe man mentioned they had to go to the Avatar, and that knife girl knew Princey went to go teach them and helped them escape. She

was asking Water Tribe where Prince was and it all went downhill..."

Katara leaned forward to catch a snatch of "Fire Lord Ozai is plannin' big stuff-and hello, girly!" A drunken man grinned at her and grabbed her by

the arm. "Nice dress you got. I'd like a fire whisky, make it sharp."

"I'm not a waitress." Katara said, trying to free herself from the man's grasp.

"Ah, you're a pretty young thing, aren't ya? Must be a whore." the man had her against the wall sooner than she could scream. "Exotic skin, never

seen someone so dark..."

_"Let go!"_ she shot a look towards Zuko, who was snatching up drinks and tasting them, furiously chucking them back at the waiter. He

was on the other side, surely she could scream...

She opened her mouth and felt a dirty rag stuffed into it. The men were laughing...she felt foul breath in her face...she wanted to scream, but

couldn't...she felt panic...Zuko couldn't hear her struggles...she couldn't Waterbend...the man was reaching and lifting her her skirt-

_"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU FILTH!"_ a glass goblet filled with lime slush shattered on her attacker's head. A Firebending blast collided with his side. He

fell to the ground with a roar. Katara got her hands free and kicked a man who was advancing towards her at his groin. He doubled over, screaming.

She pulled the rag out and ran towards Zuko. Zuko had given her his dagger in case, so she whipped it out and uncertainly balanced it in her hand.

But she didn't need to help Zuko-he was avoiding all attacks, shooting fire at the men who had tried to assault her, and swearing and cursing. "You

son of a dogpig!" Zuko slugged the leader in the gut and he ran to Katara. He held her close and they began to run out of the bar when something terrible happened.

The leader tried to grab Katara again and Zuko furiously spun around to successfully free her-

_Then Zuko's hood came off._

"The Fire Prince!" the bar went into an uproar and everyone charged to get their hands on the prince who had ten thousand gold pieces on his head.

"Run!" Zuko held onto Katara's hand and they ran. Zuko flipped his hood up and wove in the crowds. There were yells of "the prince!", "get him!",

"he's getting away!". Katara panted as Zuko dragged her into a deserted alley. The drunken men raced right past them. After a moment of tense

silence and waiting, Zuko held Katara to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Zuko, we have to get out of here! People know you're here!" Katara hissed, tugging at his shirt. "Come on!"

"Katara, they'll recognize you as the Avatar's Waterbending Master if they put two and two together. Get out of here and have the Gaang leave for

the Western Air Temple. I'll follow you after you're gone, until the chaos calms."

"Zuko-"

"Hush, Tara. I will be fine. I wasn't the Blue Spirit for nothing." Zuko smiled encouragingly at Katara. "It will be okay."

* * *

After Katara left, Zuko looked around and saw that people were going about their business; things had calmed down. He carefully darted into the

alleys and dark roads, holding his breath and not making a sound.

Suddenly, a blast of blue fire collided with his back. He fell with a grunt flat on his face to the hard stones. He felt pain, burning pain on his back.

Zuko managed to roll over and sit up, glaring at the shadowed figure who stood above him. "Hello Zuko."

Azula had found him.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER TIME! What will Azula do? How will Zuko get out of this? How will this encounter affect him or (SPOILER) the Gaang and Katara? Tune in next week for Azula's deal with Zuko!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thanks for all your support and thank you for 202 reviews! Here's a short chapter, but since it's summer, I might be able to get chapters out faster!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA," but I have the new awesome Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Art Behind the Animated Series!**

**CHAPTER 24: AZULA'S THREAT  
ZUKO'S POV**

My sister was back. I gritted my teeth as I managed to stand up, my back stinging in protest. I faced her, her cold eyes meeting mine. "What do you want, Azula?"

"I was in town to carry out a mission for Father-" here she absently brought a blue flame in front of her and moved it around in slow circles. I had an idea what her mission was, and I inwardly shuddered. "And I heard that the prince was in a seedy pub with a blue-eyed girl. And I thought, what an oppurtunity to see my dear brother again!"

"Cut to the chase, Azula." I snapped. She was toying with me before she could pounce.

"You ARE impatient today, brother. Alright then, I decided to follow you back to the Western Air Temple."

That jerked the alarm bells in my head. No! How had she known? "What are you talking about?"

"The Avatar's group headed west in the sky, which was either the Western Air Temple or the forest near it. I would think the Avatar, the last of the Airbenders, would know and want to stay at the temple. You confirmed the location when you told the Water Tribe peasant."

"So what are you going to do now?" I demanded, preparing to fight. I would warn the group. I would get them out of there before Azula came down on their heads.

"Well, my intial plan was to bring you back to Father for justice. He's pretty pissed that you got away on the Day of Black Sun and redirected his lighting. That stunned him a bit, I'm sure. Can you teach me that trick, Zuzu?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't call me that. And no, I will never teach you anything." I retorted.

"Selfish brother you are!" Azula shook her head, the pretense of disappointment. "Anyway, now I think instead of executing you and getting it over with soon, blackmail works and will torture you emotionally. You could never control those emotions, could you?"

"Blackmail?" I snarled. "Like what?" I tried to hide my fear. Azula was manipulative and powerful. She knew everyones' strengths and weaknesses, feeding off the information like a leech. She knew exactly where to hit the pressure points.

"By helping Father and me. You see, there are a lot of rebellions lately. You seem to be their heroic figure, along with the living Avatar. I'm tracking them down and killing them." How casually Azula could say the word killing so easily, almost delighting in it. She was sadistic and sick-I felt my throat tighten as she continued. "And you, my dear brother, will take this duty off my hands so I can help Father with the comet meetings."

"Who says I will?" I stated defiantly, but I was apphrehensive.

"I know your location. I know how deeply you care for your friends. I'll attack the temple when you refuse to do the job. I'll set some of our personal army too-that will be messy. And if you relocate, I'll find you and hunt you down and end you, no matter what Father says. You will do this if you don't want your little friends to perish."

I wanted to protest, but I couldn't. I imagined the ruins of the Western Air Temple fall down on the Gaang, my friends screaming and trying to save themselves. Worst of all, I saw Katara cry out as a bomb hit her-dear Agni. I could not let anything like that happen to my friends, the true friends-my only friends who believed in me and trusted me and cared for me.

I faced her and looked her in the eyes. With regret and my teeth gritted, I said. "Yes."

"Good choice. Meet me in three days in the forest for your mission. You make one mistake and-" she drew her finger across her throat and smirked. "Goodbye, Zuzu."

She disappeared into the shadows of the night.

* * *

"Oh Zuko! Your back!" Katara cried out when I arrived at the temple. Already my heart was full of guilt as Katara healed me, tenderly brushing her hands on my back. How could I have done this? I was going to kill, after I promised myself not to.

But I had no choice. I had to protect...my family.

"Zuko, is something wrong?" Katara murmured as she finished, bringing me some red bean paste dumplings.

"No." I lied. The first lie I had ever told her. What sickened me was that she just trusted me. She nodded gently and patted my shoulder. Katara even told me to get some sleep! I couldn't believe it. I was betraying her trust, and it just hurt me to see Katara eat up my lies and kiss me good night.

The Gaang even believed me. Aang told me with a smile to "sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite"; Sokka exclaimed loudly that they indeed bit. Tooh was smirking, for she had put bedbugs into Sokka's bed. Katara was laughing as she handed jerky to Sokka and patted Aang's head. The Duke waved and said, "Train me tomorrow!" Teo and Haru nodded at me and earnestly began to discuss water-powered energy.

What killed me was that they did not suspect a thing.

Katara walked me back to my room. I wanted her to leave; the guilt was rising in my throat, but I could not tell her to leave without seeming like something was wrong. I cannot let anyone in the group find out about my mission. It would be my burden to carry.

I took off my armor, shirt, and boots; then I lay down on the bed. Katara covered me up with some blankets, brushing her cool little palms over my back.

"It'll heal, without any scars, but it's mostly stiff and shiny now. We'll have another healing session tomorrow, okay?" she suggested. I nodded and she planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Katara." I said back, feeling a pang as she smiled back at me, walking out the door. The door shut softly.

What will I do? I turned in my bed and faced the moon outside the window. Agni help me.

**AN: Next up is Zuko's mission! How will it go? Will Toph suspect anything?**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews! SPOILER: They're going to meet Onji (along with a few other surprises) so vote on my profile-would you rather have Aang paired up with Toph or Onji? Review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Don't own "ATLA," never will.**

**CHAPTER 25: MISSION  
ZUKO'S POV**

Tonight was the night. The night I would start my treacherous mission. I felt guilt and shame as I donned my black scarf, tying it over my mouth. I was in the dark clothes I had worn for the ninja mission for the Southern Raiders. I considered bringing my Blue Spirit mask, but I immediately nixed the idea. I did not want Azula to find out my secret identity, the one part of myself she didn't know.

I snuck out of my room, tiptoeing across the floor. I started to make my way to the Hall of Statues; there was a statue I could climb on top of and jump to a cliff that had a trail to the woods. I picked up my pace.

"Zuko?" a voice called. Toph. I hadn't thought about this! I steadied my heartbeat, making it seem calm so she wouldn't get suspicious. Luckily she was blind, so she couldn't see my dark clothes. For all she knew, I could be in my underwear.

"Hey Toph." I called back so it would seem that I was taking a stroll.

Toph came around the corner. "I was sleeping and I felt your footsteps. It's like midnight!"

"Couldn't sleep." I answered. Which was partly the truth. I had always been a terrible liar, but if I could tell partial truths, Toph might be fooled...

"How come, Sparky?" Toph asked.

"Uh...nightmares." I lied. I saw Toph's eyebrows raise in suspicion. Damn!

"Really?" she said skeptically.

"Um, yeah." I answered, trying to control my stammer. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest; I was sure Toph could sense it. She was frowning.

"You're hiding something, Sparky." Then she shrugged, nonchalant, but I still could see suspicion in her milky eyes. "No use trying to make you tell you the truth about you not sleeping. You can lie all night and I'll never get the truth out of you. You're way too stubborn. Besides, it's not like you're going to assassinate us in our beds-I would have killed you by now. But you've changed." I tried not to sigh. Have I truly changed?

"Why don't you cuddle with Katara?" she teased. Despite the situation, I flushed dark red. Forbidden images of touching her sweet, soft skin danced in my head. She was moaning a little as I wrapped my arm around her bare waist, kissing her collarbone-I immediately shut that thought down.

"No, I couldn't do that; too tempting." I muttered. The images reminded me of who I was betraying the most. Will she welcome my attentions if she found out I betrayed her?

"Feh. I know you; you're not gonna do that. Besides, I'm going back to bed. It's a really unholy hour to be up!" she Earthbended herself into the ground and appeared back, I assumed, back into her room.

* * *

"Ah, you finally showed up. Thought you were going to be a coward." Azula sneered when I met her in the woods.

"Had to wait for everyone to go to sleep. Anyway, what's my mission?" I demanded. I wanted to get this over fast.

"There's a man in the town of Azulon. He is a spy. Has three children, a wife, and is a skilled Firebender. Cares for his family very much. Hs house has an ivy patch winding on the south fence." Azula checked her fingernails as I swallowed. "What, Zuzu, you're getting nervous? You know, the group of friends can be fried if-"

I cut her off. "I will do it."

* * *

Using the stolen war balloon, I checked the map for the town. I landed it at the edge of town, hidden by shrubs and trees. I breathed out as I saw the house Azula had described. I tried to let my mind go blank. I lit up my fists with flames.

I broke open the back door and I heard footsteps.

"Who is there?" a man's voice called. I didn't answer. "Who are you?"

The man rushed towards where I was standing and shot a fire blast at me. I dodged and kicked out a blaze of fire. He successfully blocked the blow, and took a defensive stance. "Why are you here? If you're trying to rob me-"

"You are a spy for the opposing side. Fire Lord Ozai is not pleased." I interrupted, with a low growl. I hated doing this, but I had no choice. Under different circumstances, I'd offer to help him, but I couldn't. I braced myself to kill, my muscles taut and ready.

"This war is wrong! It will come to nothing!" We immediately began to duel, fire flying out of our hands and feet, burning whatever it could touch.

Finally, I pinned him against the wall and drew back a flaming fist. "If you move, I'll burn down this house with your family in it." He closed his eyes, ready to die-

"No!" I heard a woman's voice scream. "No, please, not Chuan!" I turned to see a woman with dark hair holding a baby in her arms, with two children trailing after her. They had fear on their faces; the baby started to cry. The woman uneasily stepped towards me, tears wavering in her eyes. "Please, no."

I looked her directly in the eyes and gasped.

Blue eyes. Water Tribe eyes.

"You're Water Tribe." I stated, my voice betraying astonishment.

"Yes. I am." she said defiantly. "I traveled to the Earth Kingdom and met Chuan as a soldier. We married. And if you're going to say anything about my so-called half-breed children, don't say it."

"I won't." I released my grip on the man, who fell to the ground. I looked at the woman, with eyes so much like Katara's. Then I looked at Chuan, who embraced his wife. Will Katara and I ever be like this? Have a family, care desperately for each other for eternity? Have children with gold and blue eyes? "Get out of here. Go on the run. Fire Lord Ozai ordered me to kill you. You must go into hiding, pretend that you're dead."

"Why are you letting him live?" the woman asked, with shock showing on her face.

"I cannot kill him. And you remind me of someone I love." I closed my eyes. "Have your husband hide forever, until this war is over. This is for your family's safety, and mine."

* * *

When I got back, I prayed to Agni he'll be alright and hide, so Azula could never find him and destroy him, and my family.

**AN: Next chapter-will the Gaang find out? How will Katara react to Zuko's strange behavior? Will Zuko get away with not killing? Find out, and review! Any suggestions, I'd like!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! Wow, I can't believe you guys really liked the last chapter! **

**Fox May fiction press: Thank you for your review and hope you keep reading! No, I do not live in Germany; I live in the US. But one of my very best friend lives in Germany. She lives in a small village and says that's its in the south.**

**Concerning Onji-She will be here very soon! After they leave the temple (spoiler) and in about two, three more chapters, she'll be there with a few people. Guess who they are and you get a prize! I do not know what, but I'll figure it out!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**No, I don't own "ATLA."**

**CHAPTER 26: GUILTY  
ZUKO'S POV**

I got away with not killing, in all my missions. Azula-to my surprise-did not report sighting of my "dead" assignments. Unless she was playing me, I was safe. My family was safe.

But the guilt ate me every day. My days were the same: train Aang, eat breakfast, spar with Katara and the others, eat lunch, practice my fighting skills and swords, teach The Duke, eat dinner, go to bed. All my obligations I filled, but in my free time, I collapsed into bed and buried my face in the pillow, trying to shut out the world.

At night, my dreams were filled with tossing and turning and nightmares. My old ones came back, and some new ones. The most common was Azula killing my friends as I was rooted to the ground, unable to help. My friends shouted cries of betrayal, and my head filled with accusations and tears.

The group seemed to notice my restlessness, but they couldn't pinpoint anything down. Katara assumed I was sick and tried many different types of healing methods, but to no avail. She often tried to get me to talk to her, but I couldn't with the raw lump of guilt in my throat. The rest of the Gaang had not an inkling of an idea; all the same, they tried to help. They tried to make me laugh or smile (one memorable time was Sokka balancing on Aang's air ball and singing "Secret Tunnel" with Aang playing an Air Nomad guitar). They tried to make me angry (Toph kept poking me with a stick). They tried to lift my spirits, but I felt as if I was stuck in a storm cloud with no way out.

"Honestly, if you were a girl, I'd say you're PMSing or something." Sokka remarked one day.

* * *

One night, when I didn't have any missions for Azula, I lay down on my bed and tried to sleep. The Gaang had already gone to bed. I sighed, rolling over, then startled.

"No night rounds tonight, Sparky?" Toph drawled from the doorway.

"What?" I asked, sitting up, the blankets landing with a thump on the floor. My heart raced. I tried to calm it down, but Toph jut glared at me. "I know something's up, Sparky."

"Just leave me alone." I muttered, throwing a pillow at her. Suddenly, I was knocked out of the bed with an earth pillar and landing flat on my back with Toph's cloudy green-gray eyes glowering down at me. She tugged me up, and tilted my head in my general direction. Toph began walking out the door.

"Come take a walk with me. Let's talk. No point getting out of this; I'll Earthbend your ankles so you'll be pulled like a stubborn cow-pig in the mud."

I sighed again, and followed her.

"So what is it with you lately? You're duller than usual, and that's saying something." Toph led me to the woods outside the Western Air Temple, Earthbending my ankles into the ground to keep me from running away. She sat down on a hollow log.

"I can't tell you." I muttered.

"Sparky, I'm keeping loads of secrets for the entire Gaang. I'm like a freaking physiatrist now. Whatever you have to delve out, I won't tell."

I considered this. Could Toph be trusted with my dirty little secret? Will she be shocked, angry, or threaten to kick me out of the group? How will she react?

I told her everything: Azula's threats, my guilt and shame, my missions.

"...So you see, Toph, I didn't kill anyone. I made them go into hiding. Azula doesn't suspect a thing. Please help me...I can't stand this anymore."

Toph was really shocked, her eyes growing wider and wider. Once or twice, she cleched her fists and my ankles were being tightly crushed by earth shackles. She sighed in relief when I told her I let the people go alive. When I finished, she looked straight at me. "You need to tell them."

"No! What if they kick me out? How will they react? They'll think me as a traitor, and it'll be worse than when I was the banished prince trying to capture the Avatar to bring them to Ozai!" I was frantic. I imagined the disappointment, betrayal, anger, shouting, and utmost horror. I finally had a family, but now what will become of it when I told them of my missions?

"Look. You have me to back you up. They'll believe me, with my truth sensing. And you did not kill anyone. They can't be too mad. Besides, Aang still needs to learn Firebending. He can't do it with you kicked out of the group. Once you tell them, we can relocate. They'll believe you-we know you, Zuko. We are your family."

"Thanks Toph." I said, a little more calmer. Of course. I did not kill, I did not call Azula here, I did not plot to bring the group down. With Toph by my side, I would not be found guilty. They might be mad, they might be horrified, but they wouldn't incriminate me.

"Let's go back." Toph said. I nodded and followed her back to the temple.

**UNKNOWN POV**

Oh, so he didn't kill them now? I grinned in the darkness and leapt off my tree branch. This was new indeed. Who knew Zuko could successfully fool me?

_Get ready for a wake up call in the morning, Zuzu._

A single blue flame ignited a bush. It burned to the ground, dissolving into ashes.

**KATARA'S POV**

I walked down the hall, a basin of water in one hand. Something was truly wrong with Zuko. The most logical thing was that he was sick. But he didn't have a fever, cough, vomit, or was weak. He went on with his days, eating, training, teaching, and drinking as usual. But he was dull and listless. Something inside him seemed to die.

I walked into his room and nearly dropped the bowl.

Zuko was writhing on the bed, sheets tangled around his body. He was muttering in his sleep, fretfully tossing and turning. His blankets were smoking. Zuko's nightmares were back. They didn't trouble him since we had been dating, but rarely when they did come back, Zuko was uncontrolled in his sleep. He cried like a baby, screamed as if he was being tortured, and once almost set the bed on fire.

"No! No! Don't burn her face! _Please no!"_ Zuko was shouting. I began to shake him, sitting the bowl of water on a stool. I tried to make him sit up. "Zuko, wake up!"

"No! Azula!...don't burn...no..._Katara!"_ he wailed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Tell her to stop Ozai! _No, please not my family...no...!"_ I shook him, trying to wake him up. He was dreaming of the Fire Lord and Azula burning me and the Gaang. _"ZUKO!"_

He woke up with a start and saw me standing over me, with a frantic look in my eyes. His eyes seemed to wet with relief, and he suddenly crushed me to him. I was engulfed in his warm arms, with Zuko mumuring, "You're okay, you're fine, you're alive..." He kept touching my face, my hair, my arms, and my eyes as if he was checking to make sure I wasn't hurt.

Then he seemed to stop himself and asked me, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to try to help you." I bended the water out of the bowl, covering his head. "Now, I don't do this often; it exhausts me, but if it helps..." The water glowed, and I felt Zuko relax. Concentrating, I began to calm his tense mind. Flashes hit me-Ozai burning his face, Azula laughing as she burned Ursa in one of his nightmares, images of me and the group screaming as we burned. I felt sweat beading on my forehead, but I didn't stop until Zuko was completely calm. I deposed the water back into the basin and collapsed on the bed.

"Stay with me." he whispered, stroking my cheek. "Please, I need you...make sure...you're okay."

"Zuko-"

"Please." his tone was so pleading that I complied. To my surprise, his strong arms encircled my body and pulled me close. Nuzzling my hair, he fell asleep almost immediately. I lay in his arms, wondering why his nightmares came back.

I ended up with my face buried in his chest, my arms on his shoulders, sleeping as Zuko caressed my back in his sleep.

**AN: What will happen next? Btw (if it's not too much to ask), I would like some fanart for "Crossroads of Challenges" and/or "Acts of Kindness." All artwork is appreciated, and I'll post them all on my profile! Thanks! ~AnnaAza**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: And now-chaos! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA"-never have, never will.**

**CHAPTER 27: BETRAYED**  
**ZUKO'S POV**

I woke up to the sunlight in my face and the sweet smell I recognized as Katara. I inhaled her scent as I buried my face in he hair. She never used perfume, but she always smelled of flowers. She stirred as I rubbed her arms.

**BOOM.**

What was that? I sat up, careful not to wake up Katara.

**BOOM. BOOM.** I heard startled yelps from the other sides of my room.** BOOM.**

I heard running feet approach my room and Aang's frantic voice calling through the door. "Zuko! There are bombs and airships out there! They found us! Quick, we have to evacuate!"

No! How could have my sister have known everything! I hurriedly shook Katara. She sat up with a confused "mm?"

"Tara! We have to leave!" she opened her eyes and looked at me, confused. "What?" I began to throw my things into a sack and put on my shirt, armor, and boots. Katara watched me with startled eyes. "Zuko, what's going on?"

"Azula found us. And by the sound of it, she brought some of the Royal Guard. We have to leave. Get your things together."

Katara obeyed, jumping up and running to her room. I threw my pack onto Appa's saddle, with Aang and Sokka tying the reins on Appa's horns. Sokka fingered his sword, tensing as bombs went off close to us. Aang Airbended heavy metal doors to block off the courtyard, but they wouldn't last long.

Toph, Haru, and Teo tossed their stuff up on Appa, starting to board the bison when the metal doors shattered. They screamed, but Toph Metalbended the flying pieces in into a shield.

"Where is Katara!" Sokka yelled.

"The Duke!" Haru gasped. "He's not here!"

"I'll look for them! You guys take cover!" I ran towards the hall. Bombs sounded over my head; I ducked and ran as the ceilings began to crumble.

I heard a short scream as one of the walls started to shake.

"Katara! The Duke!" I called. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine; The Duke's scared though!" Katara shouted.

I heard her voice assure The Duke with an "It's okay, The Duke. Just get your stuff packed. See, here's your swords, you can't leave without those...remember Zuko promised to teach you that cool new move?"

I hoisted The Duke on my shoulders, his bag clenched in his fists. "Hold on as tight as you can! Do not let go!" Katara held my hand as we began to run back to Appa. Suddenly, one of the walls shattered. I dropped to the ground, grabbing The Duke and Katara and covering them with my body. My hands gripped the back of my head.

"Zuzu! What a pleasant surprise!" Azula shouted, with her fingers still smoking.

"Katara." I kept my eyes on Azula, standing up. "Take The Duke and run. Board Appa and fly away from here!"

"What about you?" Katara hissed, The Duke burying his face in her skirt. She lifted him up to sit on her shoulders. "We can't leave you!"

"Look, please leave. This is my fault; I brought them here." Azula rushed towards me, laughing like in my nightmare, shooting a blue fire inferno towards me. I blocked it with a wal of fire. "Go!"

"It's not your fault! I refuse to believe that!" Katara snapped. "I am not leaving you to die here!" The Duke was shaking.

"You have to get The Duke out! He's a child! How could I be responsible for the death of him? And you! You are my girlfriend; I love you so much! I can't let them kill you too!" I begged, as Azula kept shooting attacks.

"Okay." Katara started to run. "I'll come back after The Duke is safe."

"No!" I cried out, but Katara was running off.

"I didn't know you loved the little peasant!" Azula taunted me. "You can watch as she roasts in front of you!"

"You won't hurt her!" I yelled, punching fire blasts. We began to duel in the hallway. The building began to shake and rumble. I dodged flying derbis. I prayed Katara and the others escaped, or will soon.

"Ooh, the building's going down, Zuzu! Why don't you run to your friends!"

I ignored her. She laughed and jumped out a hole in the wall. "Try to catch me!" I chased after her, dodging bombs.

"No! We are not leaving without him!" I heard someone scream. Katara! I spotted Azula, running towards the courtyard. I began to throw fire at her.

"We have no choice to stay-look! The Fire Nation soldiers are jumping down! We can't get away like this! We have to fight!" Sokka yelled. Azula spun around and kicked out a blaze of blue fire. I dodged and hit her with a flaming punch.

"The Duke and Teo! Get down!" The temple rumbled louder and rocks fell around me. I gasped and kept fighting Azula. She led me towards the edge of the cliffs. It was tricky. I had to fight off Azula and keep my balance. The fall was a thousand feet down.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed. She drew water from the fountain and shot it at my sister. Azula dissolved it with a lightning shield and the Gaang rushed to help me while fighting soldiers. Sokka, Haru, and Toph were working together to knock most of the guards off the cliffs. Aang was struggling to keep the rocks and fire away from Appa with the two young kids on board.

"You know, Waterbender, this could have been prevented if my big brother hadn't betrayed you!" Azula sneered as Katara created icicles and shot then all at once at her.

"LIAR! He would never do this!" Katara yelled.

"He lied to protect you! Now it's too late!" Azula shot blue arcs of fire. I dodged, slipping a little on the rocks. I managaed to keep my footing. Katara looked at me, startled. "What is she talking about?"

"Zuzu agreed to kill some people to protect his stupid little group! He deceived your precious heart, water witch!"

"Zuko, it's not true? Is it?" Katara asked. The Gaang was listening. Azula stopped fighting to watch my ugly mess spew out.

"Yes it is." I whispered.

"What...?" Katara gasped, tears blooming in her eyes.

"I didn't kill them Katara! I swear! But I did agree and I did lie to you, but I had to! She threatened to kill the group and you!"

Suddenly Katara knocked me over with a wave. "You liar! You-I loved you! And you-you-all those mutterings that this was your fault! It was true! You...you!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I trusted you!"

"Katara! I didn't mean for this to happen! Please believe me!" I begged. "Please, love-"

"Don't call me that!" Katara yelled. The Gaang, except Toph, was looking at me as I feared: with hate and betrayal. Toph stepped forward. "Look! Zuko didn't-"

"Shut up!" Katara shrieked. "Shut up!" I was shoved towards the edges of the cliff.

"Katara! Stop!" I wobbled.

**KATARA'S POV**

How dare he do this! How dare he betray us! How dare he-

"You promised me you would never kill again after Yon Rha!" I screeched.

_"I didn't!"_ Zuko protested. _Liar!_

_"I hate you!"_ I created a water whip and lashed it at Azula. I needed to take care of her first. I would not bother myself with Zuko. I can't believe he betrayed me again!

"In your left!" Sokka called. I began to battle the soldiers, my attention focused on defeating them.

**ZUKO'S POV**

I tried to apologize and explain myself to Katara, but Sokka and Aang began to fight me! I defended myself as best as I can.

"No! I didn't do this!" I tried again. Aang shot a earth wave at me. I blasted it apart. Sokka's boomerang nearly hit me in the head, but I ducked and dodged to the right.

Suddenly, I saw Azula charging up her lightning and aim it at Katara. She was on the edge of the cliffs. If Katara fell back, she would plunge off the cliffs.

_"No!"_

**KATARA'S POV**

What was Zuko yelling? Suddenly I was knocked off my feet; a red flash of a person shoved me. Zuko! Was he trying to kill me? I rolled off the edge and onto the familiar ledge jutting out from the side. What? Did he miss-

Azula's lightning hit Zuko. His feet slipped off the cliff and he was falling-

I saw something in his golden eyes as he fell past me. Shock. And...relief?

Suddenly I knew. Zuko was telling the truth all along. And he pushed me out of the way to take a lightning bolt for me. And he was falling.

Wait. Those cliff drops were over a thousand feet. No! After I said I hated him, he was going to...no!

_"Zuko!"_ My wail echoed off the cliffs.

**ZUKO'S POV**

I was falling and trying to get a grip on something, but I couldn't. I was plunging to my death. Vines slipped through my fingers and I did not bounce off rocks; I just fell, like a bird that broke its wing. I was on my back, flailing uselessly. For the first time now, I felt afraid.

Afte wht it seemed like hours, I hit the bottom. Pain exploded everywhere. I heard shattering and cracking. Wet, warm liquid touched my skin and soaked my clothes. Then my tired body seemed to sink into the earth; I was weakening and then...

Nothing.

**AN: Is this the end of everything? What will happen next? Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Personally, it's not my favorite holiday because our neighbors shoot firecrackers and fireworks into the street, and throw them at our houses! Ugh. Hm...here is the next chapter! What did everyone think of "The Last Airbender"? I thought the beginning "credits" were like "Star Wars" and it seemed like the director just slapped togther a story based on a couple of importan scenes in th show. It embarrassed me...I can't believe I have to see it two more times (I can't cancel on my friends)! When "Zuko" said that line about "...and then we can worry about the pretty girls", I choked on my soda. I should be glad my friend and I weren't kicked out, because we kept snickering, groaning, or whispering during the movie. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA" or the suckish movie! Let me get on with my life!**

**CHAPTER 28: TEARS  
KATARA'S POV**

_No, no, no...Zuko...what have I done?_

"I need to get down to him!" I shouted to the Gaang. Azula was jumping onto the airships and shooting blasts from above. Toph and Haru were taking care of this, by putting up shields over everyone's heads as they ran to get onto Appa.

"Katara, it's too dangerous!" Sokka yelled.

"I won't fall! I'll use Zuko's war balloon!" I called, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Please, I have to help him."

"Katara, what if he's...dead? The fall alone could have killed him, and with the lightning shot through him-" Sokka's voice trailed off. "The least we could do...is bury him and-"

The thought of Zuko's lifeless body lying in a coffin made my throat close up and rough sobs racked my throat. I had to try, I refused to believe my beloved was _dead..._

_

* * *

_

After I had scrambled up the ledge and pulled myself to the temple, I found Zuko's war balloon and got in. One of Zuko's shirts was in there, probably he took it off when the balloon was too hot. I remember he took me briefly for a ride in it...his laughter, my astonishment, and-I closed my eyes. I slipped into his shirt; his scent was still there.

"Aang! I need your help to power this thing!" Aang blasted the biggest fire blast into the engine and the balloon started to take off. He went back to Appa. "Where to?"

"Guys, go to the Black Cliffs. Remember? The place we went before the invasion? Zuko said they had no idea the invasion force was there, so it should be safe." Sokka told everyone. He stared up at me. "Do you remember how to get there?"

"Yes." I answered. I turned to Toph. "Can you Earthbend the fountain so the water flows down the canyon? I can't heal him with just my pouch."

"What if he's...?" Aang whispered. The Duke whimpered. "Zuko's dead?"

"No. He lives. I'll heal him and we are going to find you." I assured The Duke, even though my voice trembled.

* * *

I flew down the cliffs, landing safely at the bottom. I left it there, as I ran to find Zuko. I was about to give up, when I saw a figure with red around it. He was spread-eagled in the dirt.

"Zuko!" I cried, running to him and dropping to my knees. I caressed his face, kissing him. But he did not respond. I realized the red was..._blood,_ seeping through my clothes. I almost screamed in horror.

_"Zuko, what have I done?"_ I wept, burying my face into his chest. I did not feel a heartbeat, but I pounded on his chest, hoping to drum the heartbeat back. I cried even more, lying down beside him. How I remembered everything about him-those rough hands with a hint of princely softness stroking my hair and skin, with a tenderness that made me relax in his arms; that messy, shaggy black hair, always being shook out of his eyes, and that familar feeling of rumpling that mop; those strong, warm arms, which held me so close last night, and the other night I needed comfort; that scar, that was a mark of honor, what he had done and suffered through...

I sat up, drawing up water that was seeping down the cliffs and began to heal him. Nothing was working! I wailed, keeping up placing my water-filled hands over his chest, his brokken bones, his wounds...but nothing.

_"Zuko! Zuko! Heal! Heal!"_ I screamed like a madwoman.

**ZUKO'S POV**

I struggled to open my eyes. I managaed to force them open. I stared.

I was in a glowing white room, filled with glass balls hovering around the room and threads-yes, threads-illuminating in the room in all different colors. One thread-a red one-stood out. It was fraying.

"Hello?" I called. Roku suddenly appeared before me. I gave out a startled yelp and stumbled backwards

"We seem to see a lot of each other." he dryly commented.

"Yes." I replied. I was transparent blue, and I wondered why I wasn't seeing Lu Ten and Grandfather and Kya and all the spirits. Why was I here?

"You are here in the Room of Threads of Life." Roku answered to the questions in my head.

"Why?"

"Because you are not completely dead." That shocked me.

"But I felt myself dying-that fall and lightning _killed_ me!" I protested, remembering the feeling of lifelessness.

"You still have a reason to live." Roku waved his hand at a glass ball and shapes took form. I gasped. It was Katara, weeping at my mangled body and praying to the spirits to bring me back. Her knees were bloodstained from my blood, her hair hanging over my face, her hands desperately trying to heal me, her blue eyes overflowing with tears...I wished I could hold her and assure her I was fine.

"You see...when a person truly loves someone has died, these threads-" he pointed to them. "do interesting things. The thread of life that's dying starts to snap, but the other struggles to hold it back. I've never seen this in over a hundred years. Your thread of life is being held onto Katara's grasp. She refuses to let you die. And you love her enough to not let her die."

"...So I'm going back?" I asked. Roku nodded and snapped his fingers. I felt my other body's heart start to beat, and rain began to fall around Katara and me. Katara gasped as the water glowed pure white and I felt my body stir.

**NORMAL POV**

Zuko felt raindrops on his face and lips kissing his face. He opened his eyes to see Katara crying in delight and disbelief.

"Oh Zuko!" Katara was mumuring. "My love, you're alive!" His weak hands rose and held her own small hands.

"Forgive me, I was such a horrible-" Katara hiccuped, as she wept with tears of joy. "If the spirits hadn't-if you had _died-_I wouldn't be able to-"

"Katara." Zuko kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."

They wept as the rain poured down, holding on to their love.

**AN: You didn't think I was going to kill Zuko? I believe in happy endings! How dare you accuse me of murdering my favorite character! Anyway...next chapter, we meet up with Onji, some prisoners from the Boiling Rock, and..."a jerk without a soul...no offense" (though it's supposed to be offending)! Guess which episode the last line is from and who is it referring to?**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Alright, thank you always for the reviews! This chapter is a bit long, with all the background short stories of some people and meeting new people. Yay. Anyway, before you start reading the chapter, I have a request to make. There's a new Zutara fanfic written by crazyshipper15, and it's called "Boundaries." It's a Zutara capture fic, BUT it is not the "capture begins right away in the first chapter, and Zuko and Katara fall in love right off the bat" cliche fanfic. It's pretty great, and it has some angst. I'm guessing you guys like angst, since, for one thing, you read this fanfic. So read and review "Boundaries"! You won't be disappointed!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own "ATLA." Boo-hoo.**

**CHAPTER 29: NEW FRIENDS AND ENEMIES  
ZUKO'S POV**

I felt myself lying down on something soft, with feathers brushing my face. An angel's voice was humming. I could not open my eyes. What happened? I remembered the last thing before this-I had woken up, with Katara crying in my arms. She had told me we were going to the Black Cliffs, and that she needed Firebending to power the war balloon. After I shot a large fire blast, I had blacked out. Again.

I heard Katara's sweet voice humming as cool water was pressed to my head, and the "feathers" (her hands) stroked my face. I smiled, as she covered me with fur blankets, tucking them snugly around my body. Katara's soft lips brushed my forehead tenderely, but I felt her body jerk up when a rustle of cloth interrupted her.

I cracked one eye open. I was in a stone tent, with a blue blanket used as a door. This was obviously a healer's tent. There were three beds (one I was lying on) with whte sheets and pillows, with furs. There was a bathtub in a secluded corner, with a curtain of blue cloth pushed aside to reveal that it was big enough to fit a person that needed full body healing. There were benches against the wall and lots of buckets of water around, some with rags in them.

I turned my attention to the opening flap. A tall young man, probably the same age as me, walked-no, strutted in. He carried himself in a haughty manner, as if he was aware of his "importance." He had dark blue eyes, brown-almost black-hair in a ponytail and some beaded strands were loose, a white collar with a blue stone, a weapon on his belt, and a distinctive purse of the lips.

"Hahn." Katara greeted, inclining her head. Her tone was cool and held a bit of disdain for this Hahn.

"Katara." Hahn grinned. I did not like his smile. "I need you to heal my hand." He held out a hand. I could see nothing wrong with it.

"Hahn-that's just a minor scratch. Boo-hoo, poor you. Let it heal naturally; it's no big deal." Katara snapped, pivoting on her heel to turn away from him.

"But you're one of our best healers, Katara." he replied, obviously trying to play on compliments. "It's your job to help people."

"You're the last person, besides Ozai and Azula, that I least want to help!" she snapped. What, did she and Hahn have a stint in the past?

"Now, now..." he cajoled her, grabbing her possessively by the arm. I struggled to retain my temper. I could not risk burning down the hospital. Hahn pulled Katara close and raked his hand down her hip. I growled, as Katara slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

"You have no choice-you will be mine one day." he declared, smirking. He grabbed her again, but she hit him with a water whip in the shoulder. "I will never be yours!" She walked over to me, kneeled down, and began to stroke my hair from my forehead. "Wake up, Zuko."

I opened my other eye at her fully. Her hair was messy, her eyes had shadows under them, and her clothes were rumpled. She smiled at me, but Hahn's rude voice cut through the air.

"I don't know why you bother wasting your time with that freak." Katara stiffened, but mouthed "calm down" to me. The furs were starting to smoke. Hahn continued. "He hasn't woken up for three days. Why don't you just pitch him over the cliffs?"

Katara stood up, eyes flashing. "I'd love to do that to you, Hahn! You think you can dictate my life, but you can't! I will never bow to your will! Screw Water Tribe tradition!"

Hahn grabbed Katara roughly by the shoulders and shook her. I heard Katara's pained gasp as Hahn slammed her into one of the benches. Katara tried to kick Hahn in his private area, but he pinned her legs.

"You will obey me, Katara, or I'll make you life a living hell when you are mine!" Hahn hissed. Katara struggled, but unfortunately, Hahn was a strong young man; it seemed that he could crush her shoulders easily in his hands.

"Don't you touch her!" I jumped out of the bed and had Hahn pinned to the bench, with Katara falling to the ground, rubbing her shoulders in pain. I threw Hahn out of the tent and tied the ropes that held the flaps closed tightly.

"What does he mean you'll be his?" I ranted as Katara stood up from he floor. "That horrible, rotten, dirty bas-"

"Language." Katara said automatically. She sighed. "But you're right."

"Why is he here?" I hissed, as she sighed again, coating her hand in water and healing her shoulders.

Katara made me sit down and she told me:

"You were out for awhile. At first, when they saw the Fire Nation war balloon, they started to shoot at it. But luckily some of them saw me Waterbend-they stopped and let me land. They weren't too keen on you staying here, but they'll let you plead your case to stay here."

"Who's they?" I asked curiously.

Katara smiled briefly. "The Water Tribe warriors and women, from both tribes. And some old friends."

"What is the Water Tribe doing here?"

"Not all of them, mostly just the warriors and the women healers. From the invasion, you see. They escaped from the prison-something involving a full moon and stupid guards. See, they were kept separate from the Earthbenders and rogue Firebenders, but they couldn't free them because the guards were sending reinforcements from the palace. They were held in a prison so close to the palace. They escaped into the sea, and the benders bent this huge air bubble back to here. And the prisoners from the Boiling Rock-"

"What? But no one's ever escaped from there!" I exclaimed, jumping up. I was still amazed over the miraculous escape of the Water Tribe.

"Now that record was broken." Katara smiled. "There was Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Chit Sang, a rebel Firebender-his mother was Earth Kingdom, and his father...took advantage of her while in the army. He always loved his mother, but she was killed when his father got drunk. Ever since then..." she waved her arm for emphasis. "And there's Onji, this Fire Nation schoolgirl from out travels. She was this leader of rebels from her school. After Aang's dance party-" here Zuko nodded, remembering the story. "the kids eventually realized their nation was teaching them propanganda and making them into robots. After they started challenging the school, some guards showed up to put them in reformatary school...but they escped and traveled around, trying to explain to people about thereal Fire Nation. And listen!-Aang's really excited about this-she's _half Airbender!"_

"What!" I felt his face break into a mixture of surprise and happiness that the Fire Nation had not suceeded with killing all the Airbenders.

"Onji told us the details. She could tell you later, perhaps." Katara smiled again.

"Anyone else that escaped from the Boiling Rock?"

Katara's face fell. "Yes. My dad."

"I thought you liked him...?" I asked, noticing that Katara's face contorted in anger and sadness.

"He's not the same. Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe came with some of his warriors-they were delayed from the invasion by Fire Navy ships. He and Dad..." she dropped her head to her hands and sighed sadly. "You might need to sit down for this..."

I refused.

Katara closed her eyes. "Our tribes haven't been communicating, and with the clashing cultures and traditions, we're starting to fight. At a meeting, Sokka suggested that we shouldn't fight, or it would break us apart and be harder to defeat the Fire Lord. So they agreed on an alliance."

I felt a foreboding feeling clench in his stomach as she continued. "Princess Yue, Chief Arnook's daughter, died during the Siege of the North-she became the Moon Spirit. So there was no princess for the North. Hahn was going to be Yue's husband...so now he's Prince of the Northern Water Tribe after some debate. He's one of the best warriors in the North. And I'm kind of the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe..." her voice trailed off.

I put my hand on hers. "No. No!" I was begging; I knew what was happening; _no, no, no..._

"I'm..." Katara pulled down the collar of her robe and I saw a necklace, not Katara's mother's cherished possession, but an engagement necklace. Hahn's.

I felt overwhelming hurt clench his chest as Katara's voice shook. "Engaged to Hahn."

**NORMAL POV**

"Zuko, please don't be angry." Katara begged, as she led Zuko to the leaders' tent. Zuko had his hands in front of him, secured with metal handcuffs.

"I won't hurt anyone." he hissed as the rest of the Gaang joined them. Toph loosened the cuffs so Zuko would be more comfortable. Zuko nodded in thanks, and Aang walked in first into the big blue tent.

Zuko saw furs everywhere-on the floor and on the walls. Katara and the others bowed Water Tribe style, and Katara gently guided Zuko's hands into the proper form and Zuko bowed from the waist.

Chief Arnook looked coldly at Zuko. "Why should the Fire Lord's son be able to stay here?" The council behind him (Master Pakku, Hakoda, and three other elderly men) frowned and glared at Zuko.

"He is my Firebending teacher." Aang spoke first. "He is teaching me to defeat his father. Zuko has renounced the Fire Nation, and gave up his title and royal life to help us."

"Why?" Arnook asked, looking directly at Zuko.

"Three years ago..." Zuko cleared his throat. "I was banished for refusing to fight in an Agni Kai against my father. My task was to find the Avatar and bring him back to Ozai-" Katara noted that Zuko never referred to Ozai as "Father."

"I do not wish to hear your life story." Hakoda coldly snapped. Zuko was surprised. From Katara's stories, Hakoda was supposed to be a kind, caring, strong, and fair man. The Chief's face held no warmth whatsoever.

"It's important. Please listen to him." Sokka asked the council.

The council took a vote, and Arnook, with a heavy sigh, nodded towards Zuko.

Zuko bowed in the Water Tribe style as best he could, as his hands were bound. "Thank you for listening to me. I tried to capture Aang lots of times. My travels were long. But in Ba Sing Se, everything changed. I was happy with running a tea shop with Uncle. But my sister, Azula, set up a trap for Uncle and me. Uncle managed to escape. I did not. I was thrown in the catacombs under the city. And then I met Katara."

Hakoda's voice rose in anger. "My daughter? What did you did to her?"

"Nothing, I swear by Agni...and my honor." Zuko bowed again. "She opened up, and then after words were exchanged, she offered me to heal my scar with the Spirit Oasis water."

"It is not healed." Pakku dryly noted, surprised Katara would use the precious gift on the prince.

"No. We were interrupted. Uncle then talked to me, urging me to choose the righ path. Katara had shown me kindness and compassion, something that was scarce in my life. I was almost convinced to join the Avatar, but Azula showed up. She knew I wanted to go home, to the life I knew. I missed it so much. Even though you believe it is a hellhole, it's very beautiful there. I missed my home so much it ached." Zuko saw some of the council close their eyes in homesickness.

Zuko then retold-albeit reluctantly-his final choice and how he came home as a hero. "But I wasn't happy for some reason. I had everything I wanted. My father's approval, a hero's welcome, the banquets, a girlfriend. But I felt guilty. I had betrayed Uncle, the closest thing to a father I've ever had. Then I found out an amazing thing: I'm the great-grandson of Avatar Roku."

The Gaang and Council gasped.

"Reading about Roku and Sozin's conflicting feelings, I opened my mind to a lot of things. I soon realized I wanted to make things right. During the invasion, I confronted Ozai and told him I was leaving. He shot lightning at me." he paused. "And I redirected it."

"I hope it hurt." Toph muttered. Arnook threw her a look for interrupting Zuko, but she didn't see-so she didn't care.

Zuko told how he joined the Gaang, except for one thing.

Hakoda, despite his testimony, was glaring at Zuko with loathing in his eyes. It was not a good idea to tell him that his daughter and the ex-Fire Prince were together.

"And how do we know you've changed?" Hakoda asked with malice in his voice.

"We can't trust him. It is a ploy." one of the members said.

Accusations were thrown at Zuko like rocks.

_"STOP IT!"_ Katara shouted. "Zuko is good! He has proven himself time and time again! He taught The Duke how to use swords! He helped Teo and Sokka with Fire Nation technology! He's given us war secrets and strategies and maps! He does nothing to hurt us!"

"Silence, girl!" Arnook thundered. He turned to Hakoda. "I'd think your daughter could control her tongue like a proper Water Tribe maiden. She is engaged to Hahn. I'd think Katara could at least keep silent, as all women should."

Katara and Toph seethed. Toph was scowling visibly, with Katara's eyes glinting with anger. Hakoda glared at Katara.

"You embarrass me with your shameful outburst. Apologize." Hakoda ordered. Zuko, Sokka, and Toph started to something-probably along the lines of "she doesn't have to!", "Dad, Katara shouldn't have to do this.", or "oh, bull-"

Katara stiffly bowed. "I apologize. I am but a humble woman." She folded her hands in a demure manner, but everyone could see them trembling with anger. Zuko gently touched her arm with his cuffed hands.

**KATARA'S POV**

I was beyond furious. Dad had changed in the Boiling Rock. What have they done to make him this hard, cold man? The old Hakoda would have never forced me to marry an arrogant toerag, apologize for a protest, or even mentally slap me in the face. I closed my eyes, but I felt Zuko's rough hand touch my arm, as if to say "I know."

The trial passed, with Zuko being allowed to stay, but was on probation. Toph bent the handcuffs off, with a fierce glare that swallowed all the old men's protests.

My father pulled me back as everyone was leaving.

"Katara." Dad said in a stern voice. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"Save it, Dad." I snapped. "You only act this way to be buddies with the sexist other tribe and because you're too bitter from the prison."

Dad glared at me so hard I felt my heart twist. He pulled up his shirt and showed me deep whip marks in his back, with marring burns across his arms. "This is what they did to me in that prison! They are cruel, heartless monsters! Do you know what they do? They beat us, they scar us, they treat us like rats! Did you know Suki-your friend and Sokka's girlfriend-was almost _dishonored?_ Luckily Chit Sang knocked that guard out or-"

"Stop." I interrupted him. "Zuko isn't like that at all. He's-"

"Katara, why do you defend him! His nation killed your mother!" I was fed up. How dare my father try to guilt trap me!

_"WELL ZUKO KILLED THE MURDERING MONSTER!"_ I clapped my hands over my mouth, as my father gaped.

"You are lying." he declared.

"Shows what you know." I snarled. "We hunted him down together, we found him. I couldn't kill him-I didn't have the guts to. But Yon Rha shot lightning at me when my back was turned. Zuko redirected it, and killed him."

I stormed out.

**NORMAL POV**

Aang was gleefully teaching Onji some Airbending moves. Onji had been bending air Firebender style, but Aang was showing her the more gentle, graceful moves of the Airbenders.

"You're a really good teacher, Aang." Onji smiled at him.

"Thanks." Aang replied, blushing. Toph rolled her eyes.

* * *

Zuko found out what Water Tribe traditional meals were like. And he didn't like them one bit.

The food was good (except the sea prunes and things that looked like whale testicles), but-

"Where are Suki, Onji, and Katara?" he asked, chewing a piece of stewed sea prunes by accident. It took all his willpower to not spit it out into his bowl. He noticed there were no women in the eating tent.

"They're eating in a separate tent." Hahn waved his arm dismissively.

"Like maids!" Toph snapped. "What kind of crackpot culture is this?" **(She is blind, and doesn't have to cook the meals. BTW, she got to eat with the men because Arnook thought "she needed protection")**

"Women know their place." Arnook said stiffly. He _STILL_ was glaring at the _blind_ Earthbender, even though Sokka helpfully pointed out that Toph was _BLIND_, and therefore, she _COULD NOT SEE_ his glares. Toph rolled her eyes. Arnook gritted his teeth.

Zuko slammed his bowl down. "In the Fire Nation, at least we respect our women as equals." He was furious that Katara couldn't even eat with them. He was starting to like family meals, with all the teasing and jokes and stories. This was just...stiff and ridiculous. He had already endured loads of jabs, and he was ready to help Toph pummel some of the men.

"Just look what that did to your sister." one of the Water Tribesman sneered.

"That is different." Zuko replied, with the last shot of him being diplomatic.

"Katara!" Hahn called. Katara walked into the room and bowed at his side.

"Get me more of these sea prunes." he ordered. Katara nodded stiffly and walked out.

"See how she accepts all this? She is truly a fine Water maiden." Hahn smirked at Zuko. "She knows her place."

"Katara has to give up her portion of sea prunes to feed this man?" Zuko heard Sokka hiss to Hakoda. "Why don't you tell him off?"

Katara flounced in, with a big smile on her face. She winked at Zuko, who noticed Sokka, Aang, Chit Sang, Hakoda, and Pakku recognized her scheming look. Zuko was glad she wasn't using it on him. Toph raised her eyebrows as Hahn took a big bite.

"Do you like it..._sweetheart?"_ Katara smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh, it's very-" Hahn paused and began screaming in high pitches. The Gaang and Chit Sang roared in laughter. Pakku smiled behind his bowl of five flavor soup. Hakoda's face took on a disapproving scowl. Arnook looked livid. Hahn's face was turning red and he was sweating.

**_"AGH! HOTTTTT!"_** Hahn screamed, fanning his mouth frantically, and jumping up and down like a crazed rabiroo.

Zuko smirked as he noticed ground up jalopenos in Hahn's soup. Katara sauntered out of the tent, giving everyone a beaming, yet innocent, smile.

**AN: Haha! Hahn gets PWNED! :P You know what to do-review! Hey, that rhymes!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: So here a rather long chapter devoted to On Ji's backstory (and Zutara and some Hahn bashing). Hope you enjoy! Can't wait for Zutara Week 2010! Did anyone hear about the new series after "ATLA" called "The Legend of Korra"?**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA."**

**CHAPTER 30: ON JI AND THE FLAMEOS**

**ON JI'S POV**

If someone had told me ahead before that I would rebel against my home country and join the Avatar, I would have either politely told them they were crazy or have someone see to it that they would be locked up in a mental hospital.

But here I was. Avatar Aang was really nice; he wasn't fussy, arrogant, or awkward to be around. He is the type of person that you naturally hit off with and feel comfortable talking to. It feels odd to be friends-let alone in the same breathing air-as him. I mean, he's the AVATAR. The one who was destined to defeat the Fire Lord and save the world.

My father, who passed away about three months ago, was an Airbender, and also the most wonderful father and person I've ever met. I loved him very much. I still do. I inherited all of his traits-Airbending (duh), gentleness, a peaceful attitude, a free spirit, kindness, my eyes, my lithe frame, being nimble and quick, a fast runner, my hair color, and a gift of making excellent fruit pies. One trait that clashed with my Airbending nature was my Fire Nation mother's-stubborness (a short fuse too, my father once joked). I sometimes felt like I was being pulled in different directions, my two cultures always fighting in me.

I am new here, but I already know a lot of things. My father had always told me I was observant. I really, truly miss him...the only thing I have left of him are my wide gray eyes and his Airbender necklace, passed down for generations.

I notice first about Aang. I guess that's normal-he is the Avatar and my first Airbending friend. He is the perfect nature of an Airbender. Even if there's a war going on, he still has fun. He is so innocent and carefree. He teaches me Airbending as much as he can; he is delighted and almost giddy with joy that he has found another Airbender. Only when Sokka and Zuko talk about war plans and maps and weapons and the comet, Aang's eyes are solemn. When he trains, he sometimes makes it out as a game, but sometimes he fights as if it's the last battle, the one where he would have to fight for his life and for the world.

Second is that Zuko and Katara-even though Katara is engaged-are in love. Toph, in one of her rare nice moments to me (she's very blunt and stiff towards me), had told me all about it. But I didn't believe it until I had to get up in the middle of the night to get a drink of water.

Zuko and Katara were walking hand in hand down the cliffs towards the beach. No one ever goes there, because everyone is much too busy to relax, even to put their feet in the water. I followed them, curious. This seemed a bit nosy, but then again-as Sokka pointed out at our "Gaang moments" before bed-Fire Nation people were known for being nosy. I was very light on my feet (Airbender, remember?) and was able to follow them without being seen or heard.

They sat down on the sand. They were still in their nightclothes: Zuko in just a pair of boxers (this took me awhile to get used to; men and women were covered up ALWAYS in the Fire Nation. I guess being with the Avatar and his gang brought out the "natural" look) and Katara in her bending clothes (aka "underwear").

Katara cooed as Zuko took her in his arms and planted little kisses on her. He stopped to brush her hair from her eyes, and smiled at her. Breathlessly, I watched as Katara placed her hand on her bare neck (she takes the engagement necklace off before "Gaang time" in the privacy of our group tent), put on her deceased mother's necklace, and smiled softly as Zuko said softly, "If we were engaged, I would never make you take off your mother's necklace."

"If we were _engaged..."_ Katara sighed, snuggling up to him. "Don't take it so lightly. It's a very important and serious matter in our tribe."

"But if we were...would you want to? Be engaged to..._me?"_

"Of course...but I'm engaged to the jerk that is Hahn and my father would never agree to it."

"Your brother would. Or we could elope."

"Zuko, Fire Nation romance and marriage stories are different from my tribe's. I would like to marry you someday. But the official betrohal age is sixteen. I am fourteen."

"But aren't your people getting engaged younger? Because of the war and all?"

"Yes, but...I'm not ready. For the commitment."

"We will find a way to break your engagement to that loathesome man."

Katara nuzzled him. "I sure hope so, my love."

In those few minutes, I saw that they were in love. Not that stupid teenage love that was silly and fickle, with fluttering eyelashes and seduction. The grown-up kind of love. It was so strange; they were so young. But they obviously grew up much faster than everyone in the group (excluding Aang, but then again, he acted like an innocent little boy at times) and I saw this...warmth and love in their eyes and body language. They were perfect for each other.

After this, I assisted the Gaang in their "Let's See if We Can Make Hahn's Life Miserable and At the Same Time End the Engagament" ("LSIWCMHLMAATSTETE" for short) mission. One paricular moment was when Sokka cut a deep scratch into Hahn's favorite sword. Hahn sanded it down until the scratch was no lobnger visible, leaving it as thin as a sheet of paper. When Zuko challenged Hahn to a spar, Hahn's blade broke as soon as one of Zuko's broadswords smacked it. "Worst" of all, he was utterly humiliated when Toph tripped him with Earthbending and he fell off one of the cliffs (don't "worry": it was only a four foot drop).

* * *

So after Airbending practice, Zuko plopped down next to me on a rock. He had been hanging around at Airbending, looking at us with a mixture of sadness and fascination on his face.

"What is it Zuko?" I asked.

"Listen, On Ji..." Zuko scratched the back of his neck nervously. "What was it like growing up as an Airbender in the Fire Nation?What happened to you to get you sent to the worst prison in the Fire Nation?"

"I don't like to talk about it." I mumbled, looking down at the scars on my legs. Zuko noticed, and gasped in horror. "I..." His pale face turned almost as white as a ghost. "Oh dear Agni..."

I sighed. "Sit and I will tell you."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I learned I was an Airbender when I was four. It started when I was climbing a big, huge gnarled tree in our backyard. We lived on those little islands, isolated from war and politics."_

My laughter rang out from the tree. I was little, but I was on the highest branch, above my house. I laughed as I saw the faint horizon on the line of sand that was the beach, and the red tile roofs in the distance. I loved being so high and so close to the wind. I loved the salty, windy wind whipping my face and hair. My father did too.

I stood up to climb down, but my foot slipped. I screamed in fear; I was falling so fast. I couldn't grab onto anything. Branches stung my face. My father and mother rushed out of the house, crying out in horror and trying to stand a certain way so I'd fall in their arms. I whipped my arms frantically.

Everything seemed to slow down. I felt like I was...floating. My dress spread out like an umbrella and my feet were pointed like a ballerina's as I landed softly onto the hard ground. I fell down in shock and relief.

My mother gasped and my father's eyes watered. They hugged me very tightly and praised that I was alive, let alone not at all hurt. I did not know what had just happened. What had happened?

They rushed me into the house, closing all the doors and windows as if something scary was going to come into the house. They ran towards me, sitting on a plushy chair, and asked me all sorts of questions. I answered very truthfully and they looked very serious.

"Is there something wrong? Was it bad?" I asked anxiously. My hair, which was in two pigtails with red ribbons, seemed stand up on the end. My parents whispered and looked at me a if I was that dog we saw at the circus. Everyone was whispering and pointing and gaping at it. No one had seen anything like it. I felt like I was different...odd.

"On Ji, sweetie..." my father looked at me and I stared back with scares gray eyes. "You must promise never to tell anyone about this."

I nodded. "I promise."

My father and mother looked at each other and nodded.

"You are an Airbender." my father told me.

* * *

_"I was seven years old when my mother died. She was Fire Nation, but she was not horrible and awful. Just the opposite. I barely remember her face now."_

Three years later, my mother had the Fire Fever. It was ten times worse for her, because she was a Firebender and her temperature rose so high that her face turned very red, and hands burned when they touched her skin. I brought her many cups of water. I once spilled one on her, and her temperature was so high, it began to sizzle and evaporate on her.

She coughed and coughed. My father lay her in the bathtub, hoping to cool her down. We opened all the windows and set cool rags over her forehead. I was told by the doctor to keep away from her, but I did just the opposite. I blew small air currents out of my hands to cool her down.

She died five days later.

My father and I wept and mourned for several weeks. We wanted to get rid of the house full of my mother, and moved to the mainland, close to where I would go to school.

* * *

_"My father remarried. He thought I needed a mother, me being still young. The woman he married put a mask of friendliness and kindness on, but it was clear she resented me. She enrolled me in the best Fire Nation school there was, and pushed me towards Hide _**(the school bully)**_, the son of a wealthy nobleman."_

My stepmother, Jin-li, was a young and somewhat wealthy woman. She had a subtle sharpness to her features. I hated her. She took over everything, packing my mother's things into the dusty attic, as if she wanted to stamp out my mother's memory. I snuck up there one day and wore her Fire Lily necklace on a gold chain under my clothes. Around my father, she was sweet and nice towards me. My father didn't notice her true colors. He got a job working for one of the officials in our area, and was away much of day. He came home at night, ate dinner, and went straight to bed. Since my mother's death, he was quieter and less cheerful.

While my father was away, my stepmother enrolled me into an elite Fire Nation school. She said that I might as well make myself useful as a citizen of the Fire Nation, and punished me soundly if I didn't meet her standards. I was told that I could go to a good university in the future, marry a rich nobleman, and be the perfect Fire nation wife and produce Firebending heirs. I learned about the War and how it was a way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world, how everyone else was inferior to the Fire Nation, about the other cultures (which I learned were false later on), how the military worked, etiquette (your parents never taught you how to bow?" a scandalized teacher exclaimed), how we were the greatest nation alive, playing a instrument, fighting and Firebending, and various things (Fire Nation "feminine" classes: cooking, sewing, heirs, etc.).

While in fighting, I used the combat and Firebending forms for my Airbending. My father taught me the basics, but was too busy and tired to teach me anything. My stepmother was around the house most of the time too. I practiced in secret in hollow caves in an abandoned part of the island.

Hide was enrolled in that school too. He was a Firebender. He also declared himself "my boyfriend," and punched the heck out of various guys who flirted, smiled, or even talked to me. He was the Headmaster's star pupil, thick-headed, and a bully. I really hated him, but my stepmother and Hide's mother pushed us together. I feared being married off to that...rooster-cow. He was arrogant, and strutting around the school as if he owned the place.

Back home, when there was no school, my stepmother forced me to attend social gatherings or visit various wealthy families. Yes, I love my country. Yes, I obey all my elders. Yes, I swear my allegiance to the Fire Lord and the Royal Family. I learned the art of nodding when a certain elder lectured about politics and the usual "you must be this to be a proper citizen," while my mind drifted away. If I was caught doing this, my stepmother slapped me and locked me in my room.

"You are useless!" Jin-li snapped as I sat in a hard wooden chair. "You do well in school, but the teachers say your heart is not into the lessons! Why is that? Is it not enough to be in the greatest nation? Would you rather be Earth and Water trash? Or dead like those wretched Airbenders?"

"Anything is better than living with you." I did not rebel much, being the perfect Fire Nation girl, but that jab of the Airbenders was an insult to my father and me. My mother was not a bigot, nor put down other nations.

"Insolence!" my stepmother slapped me on the cheek. One of the servants cleaning gave me a sympathetic look. "Your mother was a Firebender, and your father is now close to being a nobleman! Since there is obviously nothing wrong with your father, there must be something wrong with your mother! It's like that in dog-pigs, dog-chickens, dog anything! If something's wrong with the bitch-"

I exploded. My fists clenched and the house started to rattle violently. I was Airbending, and I was angry. The wind tore some of the roof off and my stepmother ran around, crying out to the spirits for her to live. I relaxed, running to my room.

My father came home late, and called me to his room.

"On Ji, I heard of your wind storm." Father said with quiet amusement.

"Jin-li knows?" I asked fearfully.

"No, she thinks it was the spirits punishing you for being a disobedient daughter." he chuckled, then sighed. "On Ji, what happened?"

I told him everything, and my father turned serious. He looked weary and sad.

"She really said this?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

He was going to divorce her, but he got sick.

All of his important organs were slowing down. He was old, about sixty now. I cried and skipped school in secret to take care of him. He died quietly, leaving the house and all its contents to me.

While cleaning out my stepmother's room (she had to stay; I had to be watched by a guardian until I was married or eighteen), I discovered something horrible and made me hate my stepmother more than ever. I screamed with anguish and anger, tears rolling down my face.

Poison.

* * *

_"After Aang came to our school, we realized that the Fire Nation wasn't all glorious and wonderful."_

My fellow classmates started to doubt everything. In Music class, when we learned formal ballroom dancing, my friend Shoji **(the kid who saw Aang Earthbend the cave shut) **started doing the Phoenix Flight when the teacher was talking to a teacher next door. We all started to laugh, and started to dance, using the moves Kuzon taught us. I used my Airbending a little to flip and jump high in the air. The Flameos picked up some instruments and began to quietly play some music Kuzon had showed them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" the teacher came back, and we paused guiltily in mid-steps. Shoji, who was standing on one leg, wobbled and fell. Everyone stood up straight and acted innocent, though it was too late.

"We were dancing." one of the braver kids said.

"That is not dancing!" the teacher shouted in rage.

"Then what is it?" I called out, feeling brave in my head. I felt as if I had drunk Fire Whiskey, making my mind cloudy and in a blur.

"Improper behavior!" he replied, his face turning red.

"How come?" Shoji boldly asked. "These were Fire Nation dances a hundred years ago!"

"How do you know that?"

"Kuzon taught us. And showed us about expressing ourself. What's wrong with that? Or wild music?" I challenged. I felt strangely free. My father was gone, my stepmother couldn't do anything to me or I'd turn her in to the authorities for poisoning my father.

"It is wrong, untraditional, and disrespectful! You all have detention for two weeks!"

* * *

Our history teacher, Ms. Kwan, was teaching us about the nations. Some of my peers were staring as my brush broke in my hand when she said that Airbenders were uncivilized, horrible beings who wanted to kill Sozin.

"On Ji, would you like another brush?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I would like to point out that this is wrong." I told her.

"And why is that?" she said, her voice cold and hard.

"Kuzon said that the Air Nomads were gentle, peaceful beings. They didn't have an army; they didn't even know the war was coming. They didn't provoke anyone, least of all the Fire Nation."

"Kuzon wasn't educated and was a colony slum. He is wrong."

"Kuzon was a funny, great person!" one of the students exclaimed.

* * *

_"They were going to send us to the coal mines for punishment and reformation. We broke out of school. Since Aang opened our eyes while holding a dance party, we called ourselves "the Flameos," in tribute to the band that played at the party. We rebelled."_

The officials came to school.

"I am glad you're here." the Headmaster said, with a satisfied nod. He pointed to us, and we stiffened in fear. "Arrest them!"

We scattered like frightened rabbit-lemmings. Some used Firebending to escape. When no one was looking, I Airbended one of the doors to smash a determined soldier into a wall. We were screaming and laughing at the same time; some cheered. We threw our sashes around our waists into the air. They were burnt in midair. Our ties from the Fire Nation were broken.

* * *

We hid at various places. I was elected the leader of the Flameos. I trusted everyone to keep it a secret, so I showed them my Airbending. All of them were amazed and fascinated.

We traveled around the Fire Nation, and found out the horrors of the War. At an Earth Kingdom reservation, they were all slaughtered. Even the women and children...I never truly realized that our country would not spare innocent lives. Most of us stared with a hollow feeling in our chests, some of us cried.

We freed villages, helped out the poor, raided nobles' homes to feed the homeless, helped the sick where they claimed the Painted Lady helped them, and fought soldiers who were pillaging and murdering innocent villages. I even delivered a Water Tribe woman's **(the wife of Chuan-the person Zuko did not kill because of the Water Tribe wife, in fact!) **baby.

We slept in gutters and caves and the dirt. Some of us got injured or sick. We had to forage food, or count on someone else to help us. We sparred and trained until dusk. We mourned lost lives and our families that we left behind. We had to steal clothes; our uniforms were ragged and hanging off our bodies.

But I was proud. My team never gave up. Even though we were as poor as mirats (mice and rats), we were happy and content, standing up for what was right.

* * *

"_We were caught. I was taken to the Boiling Rock. They knew I was an Airbender. They spit on me, they whipped me, they hit me, they leered at me, they hurt me."_

I thank the spirits everyday that I escaped.

I did not explain anymore to Zuko. He looked at me with a quiet understanding, and touched my shoulder lightly in comfort. Zuko walked away and I saw him embrace Katara. Hahn saw, and as he started to storm towards them, I tripped Hahn with some Airbending. He fell flat on his face.

Katara and Zuko, along with some of the Gaang, laughed.

I smiled too. I was finally, after all this time, happy.

**AN: Hope this was good! Next will be some Zutara, Hahn bashing, and the Boiling Rock! Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Thanks for all your reviews-oh my goodness, I'm almost up to 300 reviews! :) As you all may know, it's Zutara Week, so make with the merry and please read (and review!) my first Zutara Week contributions! It's called "The Dragon and the Koi." Unfortunately, I think this chapter isn't so great, because I've been working mostly on these Zutara prompts-it's my first year and I really want to make them perfect!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA"-or "The Legend of Korra." More on this series, go to (remove the spaces) http: / avatar . wikia . com / wiki/ Avatar:_Legend_of_Korra **

**CHAPTER 31: THE TROUBLE WITH MARRIAGES AND JERKS**

**KATARA'S POV  
**

I can easily describe our days with the Water Tribe in three simple words: grating, sweating, and torturing. I do love my tribe, but I was sick of being treated like a servant and inferior. Hahn got worse everyday. Dad and Arnook insisted on me hanging out with Hahn more. He kept insisting on-as Sokka said-"putting moves on me" and encouraging me to be "a good little Water Tribe wife." I hated him.

I still thought about Zuko's offer of being his wife. His _wife_...I could hardly grasp that idea. He would make a wonderful husband; he was kind, would be respectful, care for me, will treat me like his equal and not inferior, and would never hurt me. Zuko, now that he had told me he wanted to marry me, kept bringing the idea up.

"Tara, you have to consider it." Zuko ran his fingers down my cheek. We were at our secret spot-the beach downside the cliffs.

"Zuko..." I gently pushed his hand off my face and held it. "I would love to marry you-"

"Why can't you now?" Zuko said, almost furiously. "We might die in four weeks. What if we don't live?"

"We will." I told him, though I felt like I was lying to myself. I was so nervous about the final battle. If we lost, everything would be over. We could never restore balance to the world again-the Fire Lord would be too powerful. I was so afraid that we would fail.

Aang was worse off than me. He started getting nightmares and nervousness again, though he wasn't ranting about math and pants. He was glum most of the time, and we saw him once praying to the spirits for the War to be over. We tried to help him the best we could, but nothing would soothe him but the end of the War.

"You don't believe that." Zuko protested. "Think of it this way: if you marry me, your betrohal to Hahn will be broken."

I hadn't thought of that. But I wouldn't marry him like this. It seemed almost selfish to marry him just so I could be rid of Hahn.

"Zuko...I can't. It just seems-" Zuko cut me off. He was angry, his eyes blazing.

_"Damn it Katara!"_ he shouted, startling me. "Why don't you marry me! Are you _ashamed?_ Are you _afraid? _I can give you everything and _more! I love you!_ We could _DIE_ soon! Don't you understand!" He smashed his lips against mine in rough, desperate kiss. I struggled, but he began to run his hands all over me.

I wanted to. I did. But we were too young.

"Zuko, stop!" I pulled back. "It's not you! You are perfect! But we can't just rush into things that should take years to decide! We only fell in love only a month ago!"

"Katara..." he begged me. "At least think about it."

"I will think about it." I promised him.

* * *

Our days were filled with training. Aang had to fight against water, earth, fire, air, swords, clubs, and spears. He was exhausted.

"Training." Zuko told Aang while I was healing him. "You have to get used to this. War is hard. It cannot be an easy break."

We all had to do that-fight every weapon and bending at least once a day. The non benders suffered more, but I saw Sokka vastly improved, and even disarmed Aang and Zuko. He was amazing-he fought with his sword, boomerang, club, machete, and when he was out of all his weapons, his fists and feet.

"You're awesome Sokka." Suki smiled at him. "Just like a machine." Toph gagged from behind them.

* * *

"I have something to tell you all." Sokka told the Gaang in our tent. On Ji and Aang looked up from playing Water, Earth, Fire, Air (like Rock, Paper, Scissors); Toph paused in picking her toes; I stopped sewing the tears in Sokka's pants; Zuko glanced up while sharpening his swords; Suki raised her eyebrow and sat next to Sokka.

"Suki and I are getting married. I proposed, and she said yes." Suki held up her engagement necklace. It had a green ribbon and a silver fan carved, dangling from the ribbon.

If anyone had food or drinks in their mouths, it would have been shot out or choked on. Aang gave his congratualations. On Ji smiled, excited. Zuko looked down at his swords. Even Toph was surprised. But me?

_"WHAT?"_ I screeched. "When did this happen?"

"I proposed to her yesterday, and we're getting married in two days!" Sokka grinned and kissed Suki. They were glowing from joy.

To everyone's surprise, I jumped up and snapped, _"No. No. And no! I know you're scatter-brained, but this! This is ridiculous! We are in a war, and you can't just act on impulse!"_ I was surprised at my outburst, but I had my reasons. Zuko's proposals were just getting my thoughts tangled up, and now my OLDER (and he's SUPPOSED to be more mature!) brother decides to MARRY a (what I thought) SENSIBLE girl! This was getting out of hand!

Zuko stood up quickly and shouted at me, with an angry and indignant tone in his voice. _"And what's wrong with marriage?"_

"Nothing, but this is just too quick! Because of this war, and that they know they could die at any given moment, people are rushing into things they _normally _think through!" I yelled. "You of all people should understand!"

"What if we die? I, for one, would like to have the person I love _with all my heart_ by my side, joined by hearts and souls!" Everyone was starting to look confused and stunned. They looked between us, back and forth.

"Well they can find each other in the Spirit World!"

"For a girl, you're not very romantic! And what if they can't fnd each other in the Spirit World?"

"For Tui and La's sake, Zuko, they will! Now stop acting so angry and-"

"I have a right to be angry! The woman I love refuses to marry me! Everything makes sense! But she goes and..._ruins_ things with her stiff attitude! Sometimes, you can't figure everything out! Do you realize anything?"

_"Don't you?_ Don't you realize that _I WON'T MARRY YOU!"_

That was the wrong thing to say. Zuko hit one of the stone walls with a furious flaming punch, and yelled with raw hurt in his voice. _"FINE!_ If you hate me so much, why don't you marry that bastard? _I hate you..."_ He collapsed to the ground, and said in a soft, almost vulnerable voice. _"I love you."_

_"Zuko..."_ I reached down and touched his shoulder, but he yanked my hand off his shoulder. _"Don't touch me!" _Zuko snarled, and stormed out of the tent.

I sat back on my heels and buried my face in my hands.

"What was that all about?" Sokka asked bluntly. I looked up, with tears streaming down my cheeks. "Zuko...he asked me...to marry him..." In a softer voice, I whispered, "I said no."

Everyone gasped and looked shocked. Suki crawled over and put her arms around me. "Why did you say no?"

"The same reasons I said..." I sobbed.

"Why? You love him. He loves you." On Ji said quietly. "It's like...magic. It's beautiful."

"And annoying at times." Toph added dryly.

"Katara...do you love Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Yes." I whimpered.

"Then why are you hesitating?" Suki asked, softly.

"I just can't! It's not responsible, it's not rational, it just-" Suki raised her palm in the air, stopping my tirade.

"Sometimes you just have to follow your heart instead of your head." Suki smiled softly. "It may not make sense. It may not seem right. But it all works out in the end, and Zuko loves you. With all his heart. You can say yes, and be happy. Or say no, and be miserable. Sometimes you just have to listen to your heart, and not...think too much."

I turned my head away and lay down on my mat.

**SUKI'S POV**

I could see Katara was conflicted. Katara loved Zuko, but the motherly, sensible part of her refused to act on it. Zuko was disheartened by the argument. Zuko and Katara would politely speak to each other, but otherwise avoid each other.

Sokka had told Hakoda about our engagement, and let's just say he doesn't really approve. He says it's too fast, he thought I was the sensible one, Sokka couldn't take on the responsiblities, etc. Sokka and I went along with the plan anyway.

We had a lovely Kyoshi/Water Tribe wedding. I wore the blue Water Tribe clothes one of the women had so I could stop wearing my ratty prison uniform, and Sokka had his ordinary Water Tribe clothes. If I were on Kyoshi, I'd wearing a wedding gown like Avatar Kyoshi's, with a gold wedding crown and a smartly dressed blue garbed groom at my side. The only decorations were flowers in my hair, my hair was twisted up in an elegant bun, and we did no have fancy clothes, but I still loved it.

The "feast" was ordinary plain fare, but it didn't matter. Soon, night came, and giggling with nervousness and anticipation, Sokka and I walked towards our private tent that some of the Gaang set up. It was a rock tent, Toph had explained with a smirk, _soundproof._

Inside was a mat with several furs and a change of clothes in the corner. There were little slits to show moonlight streaming through the tent.

Sokka lay me down very gently and we both began to take off our clothes. I felt ugly and degraded as I removed my tunic and pants. My back had deep whip lashes, my legs and arms were scarred with burns, my stomach had a long cut made by a sword, and I'm pretty sure my face looked scratched up.

"I can't." I whispered, as I held the furs up to my chin.

"Why not? Did I screw up? Should I have brought you flowers? Or said something suave and sexy? Or-" I cut Sokka off with a little smile at his babbling. "No. I mean, I'd like to, but...look at me." I let the blankets drop. "I'm _ugly._ The Boiling Rock-"

He cut me off with a kiss. "I_ never_ think you're ugly Suki. I love you for you, not for your beauty. Not that you're not beautiful, I mean! I mean, you're gorgeous and sweet and kind and warrior-like and just the girl the love."

I felt a rush of love for Sokka. He didn't care if my body was marred by scars or burns. He only cared for me, Suki, not my figure or my looks. This was the man I married.

And I was thankful and happy for it.

**SOKKA'S POV**

After a couple hours, we both fell asleep. Actually, Suki did. I stroked her short, brown hair tenderly. It had been hacked into uneven layers by the Boiling Rock guards. She had been whipped, burned, and abused by the guards.

I felt anger and sadness as I traced her scars in the bright moonlight. _Poor Suki..._

I rolled over and saw the moon from one of the slits. It was a full moon.

I still missed Yue, but I've learned to move on. She was my first love, the one I originally though of presenting her with a betrohal necklace and bringing her home to his dad. Yue was smart, kind, sweet, gentle, and brave. The same qualities I saw in Suki.

At first, when I proposed, Suki accused me of marrying her because Yue was not alive. She had listened to me describe Yue and wish on the moon that she had lived. But the Water Tribe-the world-and Yue could not live at the same time. Yue made the biggest sacrifice I've ever heard of. Suki told me that she refused to be second best and that she knew I loved Yue.

I did, but not as strongly as I loved Suki. It was no use pining for her; she was never coming back.

In the dim moonlight, I could have sworn that Yue appeared and smiled at me.

**ZUKO'S POV**

Toph said in the morning that she couldn't sleep with Sokka and Suki's "bopping like rabbit-monkeys" in front of the whole celebration breakfast. Sokka choked and sputtered, while Suki had blushed furiously. Toph added that there might be another wedding soon, and winked obviously at Katara and me.

Katara looked at me, and ducked her head shyly. I saw a faint smile on her face. I smiled at her back. Did this mean she had changed her mind?

"A toast to the happy couple!" Bato called out, raising his cup. We shouted with laughter, "Aye!", as we drank to celebrate Sokka and Suki's marriage. Katara raised her cup to mine and smiled at me widely. I gently bumped her cup against mine as I looked at her with an adoring gaze.

Hahn's loud remark bellowed, making me scowl and Katara flare up. He threw an arm around her waist, and laughed. "Soon it'll be us, right Katara?"

"No, it will not." Katara coolly said, yanking away.

"Yes it will. I am above you." Hahn smugly sneered. Katara slapped him in the face.

Toph whooped. Arnook glared at her. Sokka muttered a "she _STILL_ can't see, genius."

"Apologize to Hahn, Katara." Hakoda ordered her.

"No." she snarled. "No way am I apologizing to an arrogant hog monkey! I can kick his ass to the South Pole and back! Though I wouldn't bring him back! I'd _drown_ him in the sea!"

_"Burn..."_ some of the guys said in unison. I grinned.

"Katara!" Hakoda sounded fumed. Katara flicked her fingers and icicles shot up Hahn's nose. He winced loudly and stabbed himself again trying to get them out.

"Yes, Daddy?" Katara asked sweetly.

"This is why men rule, and women are too fickle and carless to even pay attention._ Women_ who try to push the boundaries of a proper society are-" On Ji mimed retching into her soup bowl. She looked up innocently at the council member who was speaking. "Oh, sorry. We women weren't listening to your oh-so-_FASCINATING_ speech."

"It's so terribly interesting!" Aang joined in with On Ji's sarcasm. He seemed looser around her, like that rebel Katara told me of who threw the secret dance party and tried to changed the school. "The only thing _BETTER_ than that _AWESOME _speech is cleaning the dirt, mud, bugs, and poop off of Appa!"

"Sounds like fun!" Suki chirped. I snickered, and causally leaned to my right and "bumped" my arm against the table. A flame shot out and singed Hahn's precious hair beaded strands off.

_"Oops."_ I said "sympatheticly." "Want me to make your whole head match?" I bandished flaming hands. Hahn scooted back quickly.

"Prince Zuko, must we warn you that you are on probation?" Hakoda hissed. I looked up in "confusion." "But I was trying to be nice, sir."

"Firebenders are not nice! You are purposely sabatoging the engagement by acting like wild animals and humiliating the finest man in the Northern Water Tribe! I bet you staged this whole thing up so-"

"Dad?" Hakoda nodded to his son while shoveling a mouthful of sea prunes into his face. Seriously, if he added just one more sea prune to his mouth, his face would explode. He looked like a chipmunk-bullfrog.

"Yes, Sokka?"

"Please shut up. I'm really tried from last night, and your voice is so loud and obnoxious that it's giving me a headache."

And Hakoda choked on his sea prunes.

**AN: Alright, readers, it's time for you to choose-a extra special TORTURE METHOD to Hahn! You can have the Gaang pull an elaborate prank on him, have him fall into the sea, etc...Click on the review button and tell me YOUR idea how Hahn's karma gets his ass kicked!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Thanks for all your ideas and reviews! This chapter is a filler, parody-ish chapter with the pranks you suggested for Hahn. I tried to get all of your ideas in! Tell me in your review which Gaang member's prank was the best! (and you get to decide what the prize is for the best prank)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA."**

**CHAPTER 32: HAHN'S DEMISE (SORT OF. HE DOESN'T DIE)  
NORMAL POV**

The Gaang had had enough of Hahn's arrogance, sexism, warrior-tude, smirking, sneering, haughty laughs, vainness...well, they could have listed all his horrible wualitites, but then Sozin's Comet would have come and gone.

It was Toph's idea to put Hahn in his place. The Gaang tossed around a couple of ideas, mostly violent ones, but Sokka suggested a prank war. The idiot can be humiliated AND laughed at by everyone. Zuko was still on probation, so he had to do everything secretly; the Gaang could do it in plain sight. They turned it into a contest, with each Gaang member (plus Chit Sang; they still didn't know him that well) pulling one prank each on Hahn. Winner gets a special prize.

The first prank was Suki's. She found a lot of colored paint, so she offered to do Hahn's hair for him. With a lot of compliments about his "strong muscles" and "warrior hair," Hahn was sitting on a rock stool with a water glass mirror. Suki blindfolded him for a "you'll get more of a surprise when you see how fabulous your hair looks like." She dipped her glved hands into the semi-permanent paint and got to work.

Hahn, for many days, had his hair looking like a rainbow had barfed on him.

Katara did her pranks with water.

Hahn woke up, pulled back the tent flap, and felt cold water hit him in the head. He gasped and slipped on the water, waving his arms in the air trying to regain his balance. "AHHHHHHHH!"

He slipped on the rocks and fell into slippery, sticky mud. Hahn spit the mud out and tried to wipe down his clothes, groaning in disgust. While he walked to the ocean to wash the mud off, Katara manipulated the water to rise up, lifting him into the air. It shot him into the air and he plunged into the ocean. He screamed like a schoolgirl all the way down.

"Looks like he's squeaky clean." Katara said deviously, rubbing her hands together.

Sokka decided to do something that he loathed.

"Hahn, cover youself with this." Sokka handed Hahn a pot of honey.

"Why?" Hahn dipped his hand into the bowl and sniffed it. "Honey?"

"Yeah, it'll help you impress Katara. Girls like sweet scents. I made flower perfume for Suki and she loved it! Just spread it on."

The idiot Hahn did as Sokka instructed.

Suddenly Appa grabbed Hahn in his mouth like a candy treat and swallowed him.

A few hours later, Hahn got out...in the back end.

Chit Sang and On Ji worked together all day, but the results were worth it. Chit Sang taught On Ji how to make a Fire Nation specialty glue, which was super sticky. They had to extra careful not to get it on their bare skin, for it wouldn't come off unless they made a special salve. As Hahn was away training, they secretly spread it on the outside of Hahn's clothes (he usually changed after practice because he stank).

Hahn put the clothes on and walked to a deserted part of the island. Chit Sang invited Hahn to go exploring with him in one of the caves-"Maybe we'll find something useful." Hahn was reluctant to trust another Firebender, but he followed Chit Sang in. On Ji Airbended Hahn onto the ceiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He stuck there like...glue.

Finally, his clothes ripped from all the strain and into Appa dung. Yum.

Toph's evil idea? A human pinball machine! She needed Aang to help her Earthbend all the parts around the island.

Hahn was knocked off his feet while walking on the cliffs. He got pummeled by a strange moving boulder and flew into a rock on the right side of the island. Aang banged several pots and pans as Hahn got knocked against the rocks to create that little pinball machine effect. Everyone looked in confusion as Hahn's body kept being tossed around the island like dirty laundry.

He got hit in various areas of his body. Grinning, Toph tilted her head just so...and hit Hahn in his happy place.

_"!"_

Snickering, Toph Earthbended him over the island to Aang, in which everyone looked up and saw Hahn screaming and flying through the air.

"It's a bird!" On Ji joked, pointed towards the sky.

"No, it's an airship!" Katara mocked.

"Is...that Hahn? What in Tui and La's names is he doing?" Arnook asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Zuko's idea was scandal. He had seen many things misunderstood at Court and the consequences that followed. Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and him (when they were little and Azula wasn't CRAZY OR SADISTIC) had done this once, which added up to weeks of entertainment. It even went so far as to have one snotty nobleman singing the Fire Nation Anthem to prove how loyal he was, the Cook serving shellfish to one of their least favorite noblewoman (she was allergic), lots of arguments, and Ozai himself wearing a ridiculously over the top cloak.

Hahn woke up to find Suki and Zuko in an embrace.

"Oh, Zuko!" Suki said dramatically. "I love you so much, but alas! I am married to Sokka!" Zuko dipped her and stage kissed her (later Sokka and Katara were glowering at the two actors).

"My love! Let us run away and elope! My heart belongs with you!" Zuko answered in a sexy voice booming to reach Hahn's ears. Hahn was peeking his head out of the tent and watched as Suki and Zuko strolled away with their hands intertwined.

Confused and revolted, Hahn decided to get breakfast. To make his suspicions clearer, Suki winked at Zuko as she served him fish. Hahn stroked his chin in a very thoughtful way. Hm...he must tell the Elders...

He, however, decided to practice with his new sword before. After all, he might get to battle Zuko if he was lucky enough! But as he was practicing his stnaces, he heard a shriek and a loud "Aang!" Hahn saw his fiancé rushing towards the Avatar, who was teaching On Ji the air scooter. Aang fell off his scooter in surprise. "Um, Katara?"

"AANG! THE HEALERS TOLD ME TODAY!" For some reason Hahn couldn't fathom, Aang turned pale. On Ji looked surprised, yet curious.

"I'M PREGNANT, THANKS TO YOU!" On Ji gasped in horror (she'd taken acting lessons). Aang's eyes bulged out and his mouth gaped open like a fish. Hahn's jaw dropped. THE AVATAR? The Chosen One? The Savior? The One Who Can Do NO WRONG? Ooh, the Elders were CERTAINLY going to hear this!

Suddenly, as he was running to to the Council of these events, he tripped over a rock (best warrior of the North, eh?), and he saw Suki stroking a knife, muttering wildly. "With this...I shall kill Sokka to be with my true love, Zuko!" She manically laughed (eerily sounding a bit like Azula).

No, no, no! This was too horrible to Hahn to process. Suki was going to murder the Prince of the South for a Fire Prince? Women were strange, wacky creatures, he mused. Always willing to do anything for...love. Why was that?

He tackled Suki to the ground, which wasn't the smartest thing to do, for she was holding the knife. She wasn't holding it the safe way (with the blade pointing down towards the ground). Fortunately, the erect blade did not stab Suki. Nope. It was going to get better, Zuko thought, watching from behind a tree.

The blade slipped and slipped onto Hahn's hand.

"AGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Hahn yelled in agony. Suki felt sort of bad for him, but he clearly deserved it. Katara had been bullied for most of her time here by the Elders and Hahn.

After yanking the knife out and watching the scorned woman run from him, he tucked it in his belt for future evidence and strolled on. He winced as he tore some of his shirt off to bandage his wounded hand.

"Hahn! You're hurt!" On Ji said, running towards him with some herbal remedy. Hahn watched in confusion as she began to clean his cut. What was she doing? The girl hated him! On Ji, however, kept doting on him like he was a lovesick puppy-seal.

"Suck up!" the blind girl yelled angrily. She patted Hahn's arms. "Nice muscles, strong guy."

"Toph, you're such a hypocrite!" On Ji yelled.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

RRRRRWAAAAAAAAAA!

Hahn stared in horror as the two girl went at it like komodo rhinos. Sure, he was happy that the ladies were fighting over him, but it made no sense! That was it! He was going to the Council!

"Cheif Arnook, Chief Hakoda, Master Pakku...other Council members!" Hahn screeched as he ran into the tent.

"What is it, Hahn?" Chief Arnook asked.

"_First Suki and Zuko are together and Suki is cheating with him over Sokka and then Katara was yelling that the Avatar got her pregnant and it must mean she's dishonored and Toph and On Ji started to fight over I don't know why I AM handsome and s,art and a great warrior but it's weird cause they hate me and yeah I forgot that Suki was going to kill her husband to be with that filthy Firebender and did I mention that my future bride is pregnant that's disgusting and he's the AVATAR and-"_

The Elders stared at Hahn in slight horror, bewilderment, and puzzlement. They got the gist of what he was saying, but it was just plain weird. Pakku noticed that Hahn was panting as if he had ran from the South Pole to the North Pole, and he was sobbing in hysterics. Some of the Council members whispered in confusion and looked at Hahn as if he was crazy.

Chief Hakoda interrupted them. "Why don't we call the people you accused of those...things over here and decide what we can do?"

The Gaang was brought to the tent.

"So Hahn accused you of many things." Arnook said, listing the accusations. "Is this true?"

"Why would I get Katara pregnant? We're in the middle of a war and there's no time for stuff like that. It's not responsible." said Aang, tilting his head in confusement.

"Yeah, and he's a MONK and the AVATAR. I don't think fourth base would be on his list of priorities." Sokka added, looking at Hahn. "And my sister is a very respectable Water Tribe woman, Hahn. How dare you accuse her of being pregnant?"

Hahn sputtered, but Zuko interrupted him. "Why would Suki kill Sokka anyway? She loves him, and he loves her."

"Yeah, why do you think we got married? To play checkers all day?" Suki said scornfully. Hahn was now paling and muttering "but, but, but..."

"And I wouldn't fawn over you-that's ridiculous. Maybe it's your ego talking." Toph said bluntly. On Ji nodded in agreement.

"But you complimented me and helped my wound and-" Hahn pulled out the knife. "See! This was the knife Suki was carrying to murder Prince Sokka!"

"Again, why would I do that?" Suki took the knife from him. "And stealing from Zuko, Hahn? Stop trying to get him in trouble because you hate the Fire Nation. Seriously, that's immature." Zuko took his knife back and looked at Hahn. "Yeah, and Suki and I aren't together."

"Can we call the healers?" Hahn asked Chief Arnook, who was frantically grasping at straws to bust the Gaang in SOMETHING. He SWORE something was up! He was not making things up!

One of the healers came in, with Arnook's reluctant request. He scratched his head. Hahn was not acting like the refined warrior he was.

"Is Katara the Master Waterbender pregnant?" Hakoda asked the healer, glancing at his daughter, who looked positively offended.

"Why would she be pregnant? Should I examine her?" the healer asked, with confusion written on her face. She nodded at Zuko. "Is he the father?"

Hakoda's blood pressure rose. He turned the exact shade of Zuko's Fire Nation clothes. He sputtered and glared at the Fire Prince. "WHAT?"

Katara and Zuko instantly blushed and looked at each other. "NO!"

"Dad, I'm not pregnant." Katara said, waving the healer out and ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Why did she think that PRINCE ZUKO would be the father?" Hakoda snapped. If looks could kill, Zuko would be burning into the depths of hell.

"They like each other. That's why Katara and her little friends are delaying the engagement!" Hahn blurted out, for a desperate trump card. He noticed that Katara and Zuko were always close together, that Katara was gentle and sweet around Zuko, how Zuko would brush his hand against her arm. He refused to let the Fire Nation brat get in the way of his being the Future Chief of the Water Tribes.

"Is this true, Katara?" Hakoda asked sternly. Katara bowed her head in resignation and took Zuko's hand. "Yes, Dad. I love him, and he loves me. I won't marry Hahn."

"Katara you will marry Hahn! I can't believe you are with that...thing!" Hakoda spat on the ground. Hahn looked smug, as Katara's eyes filled with tears. Zuko squeezed her hand.

"Sir, Katara cannot be forced into this. Please, you must understand." Zuko pleaded to the chief. Hahn smiled, pleased that his plan worked. Toph noticed, and raised her voice. "Excuse me, sir? But what about all the false accusations Hahn said about us?"

"Yes, indeed?" Pakku answered, turning towards Hahn. "Seems like you will be punished for making up scandalous lies about the Avatar's group. You will clean the mess hall and the slop pots **(aka chamber pots) **for two weeks."

"But that's women's work, Master Pakku." one Council member protested.

"Seems like Hahn made up all these lies to destroy the reputations of the Avatar and his group." Pakku replied, with a slight smirk in his eye. The Council nodded, looking at Hahn with slight anger and as if Hahn was mad.

Hahn grouted as he emptied out Toph's...slop. Unfortunately, Toph had eaten some stewed sea prunes, and they didn't agree with her...well, you get the picture.

**AN: Review! Please read my new Harry Potter/ATLA crossover! It'll be up in about a week! **


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: thanks for all your reviews! sokkantylee wanted Zuko to "stand up and give Katara's father a piece of his mind." Thanks for the inspiration for this here chapter! BTW, please read my new _Harry Potter _and _ATLA _crossover! It can be found in the Crossover section or on My Stories. Thanks! Read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA."**

**CHAPTER 33: TEMPERS AND DESCISONS  
ZUKO'S POV**

****

The winner was...me. I was surprised, but then Toph suggested the prize was King for a Day. My first demand was for Toph to knock Hahn into the ocean.

I had fun with that. Sokka was forced to eat a huge salad ("Aagggh! I want meat!"), Aang to do twenty Firebending sets of forms every time someone swore, Toph to do a lot of "revenge" pranks on Hahn, and Katara to massage me.

"I swear, Zuko, I know you're thinking dirty thoughts." she hissed as she massaged my lower back.

Lately there was tension in the air between Katara and her father. More than usual, I mean. She was cold to him, her words-if she even talked to him-as icy as the South Pole's land. To Arnook, she was fuming, but distantly polite. To Hahn, she was openly furious and negative towards him.

Tempers were exploded on a daily basis. The plans wouldn't work, training was exhausting, cursing at the Fire Nation an the War, and frequent discord.

I noticed Toph was really all claws out on On Ji, but On Ji-to Toph's irritation-seemed to not notice. Aang and On Ji were really close, especially because Aang finally found someone from his Air Nomad nation and those two were as alike like peas in a pod. Toph and Aang's personalities clashed, but they had always been great friends. They were the same age and were able to have their own private jokes. Aang was the first one who saw Toph as a Master Earthbender, not a helpless blind girl.

"I hate that girl. She's so nice and innocent and sweet! It sickens me!" she confided to me once.

Aang and On Ji took to holding hands. Everyone suspected chemistry between them. Toph was furious. I suspected jealousy, but I didn't bring it up. Toph would protest it and Earthbend me into the ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile, I was talking to Pakku, Sokka, and Bato. I knew Katara wasn't ready, but I wanted to do something in case she changed her mind. She seemed less objective to marriage, but still refused every time I asked. Her resistance was crumbling; I saw her looking at me with a longing look often after she refused my proposals.

So I went straight to Pakku's tent, with a bag of metal pieces and jewels in a pouch.

"Sir?" I asked him.

"Yes, Zuko?" Pakku replied, working on his Waterbending forms. Bato and Sokka were also in there, quietly discussing strategies and battle plans. This made me feel increasingly more uncomfortable, but I couldn't walk away now. Pakku would think me odd. Besides, I'd have to explain the bulging pouch I was carrying.

"I learned that you carved Katara's necklace. It's very beautiful in its simplicity." I started. Sokka looked up and started to pay attention. I looked down in slight embarrassment, as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Zuko, I know what you want." Pakku said almost sternly, crossing his arms with a frown on his face. I paled a little.

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd like for you to give me carving lessons for...Katara's engagement necklace."

Sokka's eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline and his jaw dropped. Bato grinned at Sokka's bewildered expression. Pakku, to my surprise, smiled, clapping a large hand on my shoulder.

"I will help you carve my grand-daughter's necklace."

Pakku was an excellent teacher. I sketched out my original design, and Pakku modified it a bit to be more eye-pleasing onto the stone. He watched as I carved painstakingly onto several practice stone slabs Toph had given me. I had never done his before, but Pakku showed me many techniques and how to make my design come alive.

Sokka was pretty shell-shocked about me proposing to Katara, but Pakku and Bato were okay with it and he admitted that I would be his first choice to marry Katara. "She deserves way better than that arrogant weasel, Hahn. But...break her heart, and I'll break your head _AND _where the sun don't shine!" This threat was punctuated by a stabbing motion of his sword.

Katara suspected nothing, and I took great pains for her to not find out. I managed to finish her necklace, but modified it to be a bracelet; it killed her to take off her mother's necklace and put a different one on, especially because it was Hahn's necklace. He obviously didn't spend much time carving it; it was a clumsy design of a wave. I stroked the inside of my shirt, where I kept it in a simple leather pouch.

I held Katara's hand in broad daylight. We were leaving in a few days, so I should pop the question before the Gaang goes to Ember Island to hide out. This was mostly because of a recent change in Hahn and Katara's betrohal that I suspected it was because of Hakoda's prodding.

* * *

Let's just say asking the father for permission in Water Tribe is one of the seven realms of hell.

"Sir?" I asked tentatively. I knocked on the flap of the Chief's private tent. I held Katara's carved necklace in my palm, praying that Hakoda would approve.

"Who is this?" Hakoda called out.

"It's...Zuko, Chief...sir." The flap opened, and with a reluctant wave of his hand and a scowl, Katara's father let me in. I bowed to him Water Tribe style, thinking it would anger him if I bowed in Fire Nation style. Hakoda nodded curtly, sitting down on the furs. Though he sat down, I saw the tenseness of his shoulders. He didn't trust me.

"May I sit down?" Surprise showed in the Chief's eyes that I would ask him to sit down, but he nodded. I sat down and cut to the chase.

"Chief Hakoda, I know you probably hate me. And that you may want to murder me because your daugther and I are together. But, with your permission..." I held out the necklace in my sweaty palm. "I would like permission from you, as custom dictates, if I may take Katara as my wife."

"She is engaged to Hahn." Hakoda coldly said. I tried not to let my disappointment show, but plowed ahead on the speech I rehearsed before.

"I understand that. But Katara, Sokka, and the others don't think he is the best choice for her. She is a strong, capable woman who was a true warrior with a mother's spirit. But Hahn treats her less than a person. And I'm sure that you didn't degrade Kya."

_Big mistake._

"How _dare_ you talk of my wife that died by your nation's hands!" Hakoda roared. I quickly backpedaled. "I'm sorry that I brought that up, sir. But truly, did you ever treat her less than an equal?" The Fire Nation didn't, but I didn't mention that.

Hakoda breathed in and out slowly, trying to keep his temper. "No. I treated Kya like my equal."

"And do you believe that the Northern Water Tribe's customs are fair?" I retorted.

"We are different tribes, and therefore, have different views." Hakoda dodged the question.

"And when you and Kya fell in love, what was it like?"

His voice turned sad, but thoughtful. "Wonderful. A beautiful feeling. I wanted to marry her for most of her teenage years, but I had to hold back. It wasn't practical, and I had to ask her father's permission. But we married and had two great children."

"Why do you want to deny your daughter and me that?"

Hakoda exploded at my question. "How could she love _you?_ You are the _prince_ of the nation that _killed _thousands of people. You probably just brainwashed her or forced her! You cannot love her! _And how could you?_ You are horrible! I've heard what you did from Sokka, Aang, and Katara after Ba Sing Se! Katara _REFUSED_ to talk about Ba Sing Se until you were mentioned. She only said you two were stuck in an underground catacomb area and you betrayed her! What I _wonder_ is what you did to her in that cave! She suddenly got all silent and didn't talk about what happened!_ Did you dishonor her?"_

_"No!" That was it. _I could endure insults of my nation-it had certainly done horrible things that I couldn't protest about. _But this?_ I would never do that to Katara! Even when I was that banished, selfish prince, I would have _NEVER _thought about that. Rape was a such an ugly possibility that I refused to do. I could never imagine doing it to a random girl, much less my love!

"How _dare_ you accuse me? I have honor, and I wouldn't have _ever _done that to Katara! All that happened is that we found out both our mothers were taken away from us by the Fire Nation, we talked, and Katara offered to heal my scar! But I betrayed her. It was one of my biggest regrets and mistakes. If only I could start it over! And she does love me! I would never force her or brainwash her into doing that! Do you believe that I have no heart? Well, I do! I love Katara! And I'm going to marry her even if you say no!" I did not regret my outburst. I couldn't believe Hakoda would accuse me of...forcing his daughter.

"And what if she says no?" Hakoda's voice was stiff and angry.

"She won't. We've talked about this."

"Even if she does, what will happen? If you become Fire Lord after the war and take her as Fire Lady, your nation would not accept a Water Tribe woman. They would try to assassinate and kill her. They'll mock her and insult her and degrade her. Do you want to put Katara into that situation?"

I stopped. What if he was right? Could I really throw Katara into the pit of shark-gators that was the Court? What if she never adjusted? What if she became scared? What if she was assassinated?

"Chief Hakoda. I don't wish to put Katara into that. But I will marry her. The people of the Fire Nation will adjust and see a strong, beautiful, and caring woman. I will protect her with my life."

* * *

At dinner the next day-

"The marriage will take place before the day the Avatar and his group departs." Arnook announced at dinner. Everyone-even the women-were there to hear the declaration. Hahn smirked and Katara was glowering in fury, but in slight helplessness. The two tribes would not fight together unless their was a marriage or a miracle. Katara knew her duty, but I saw true fear in her eyes.

Sokka cleared his throat. "Must it be so soon?"

"Primce Sokka, it is necessary to seal our trust and binding our tribes together before the final battle. There cannot be a battle on the day of the Comet when we would meet. Prince...Zuko told us of his father's plans to burn down the Earth Kingdom in that day. We must do the deed." Sokka nodded, but I saw worry and concern. Hakoda glanced at me once and nodded firmly. My heart sank.

"How could you do this to me?" Katara suddenly cried out "I can't believe..." She rushed out of the tent.

I jumped up immediately and followed her, not caring what anyone thought. "Katara!"

I found her at the beach, in her white bindings. She was furiously bending the waves and getting lost in her element, obviously trying to forget everything and take all her anger out. I stripped myself of my shirt, boots, socks, and armor as the air grew hot as I ran towards her. They landed next to Katara's clothes.

"Katara." I softly said. Katara stopped and collapsed onto the shore. She was crying, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Love..." I whispered. "It'll be fine." I stroked her long hair and watched as she buried her face into my chest.

"Zuko, it won't be fine! My father and Arnook and the Council are against me! I cannot break my betrohal to Hahn unless they wish it, Hahn takes off my necklace and denounces me, or if someone else proposes."

This was not a time to tell her I was planning to propose to her. I simply sighed and rocked her back and forth.

"Zuko, what will I do? I love you." Katara whimpered. I nuzzled her neck and kissed her, down towards her jaw to her lips. I ran my fingers down her arms and she winced. I looked down and saw...bruises.

"Katara, where did you get these?" I asked slowly, not daring to voice my accusations.

"Hahn." she whispered. I felt fury rising in my throat. How dare that man hit Katara! That was dishonorable and cruel.

"For how long?" Katara began to heal her arms. She didn't look up as she said, "For awhile. He suspected you having feelings for me, and I having feelings for you."

"Tara..." I enclosed her into my arms more tightly and refused to let her go. "He hurt you..." My eyes narrowed and my jaw tightened. "I'll kill him."

_"Zuko..."_ I whispered and shook my head.

**KATARA'S POV**

Tui and La...this was so hard. I truly wished to marry Zuko, but duty and obligation stopped me. I was always used to forsaking my needs for others. I was not selfish. In a starving tribe or with a group of kids there was no time to be selfish. Could I do something for myself? Could I throw away everything to be Zuko's wife?

_Yes. I could._

I snuggled into his arms when we fell silent. He trailed his hands over my hair, cheeks, nose, lips, neck, down my side, and to my little feet. I felt happy and content in his warm, protective arms. I could imagine us waking up like this.

I nuzzled his neck and kissed his scar. He murmured in his throat, rolled me over, and kissed my back. We lay on the sand together, me slightly on top of him, with the waves crashing at our feet.

"Zuko?" He looked up. "Yes, Katara?"

"This feels so natural. And I...feel so happy with you. You're so kind, attentive, and beautiful to me. And I know you love me. I know when this is all over, you can give me treasure and power and the world. But I don't care if we were as poor as polar mice. I only care for you and I-" I kissed him softly on the lips.

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" _my father's voice reached my ears and I sat up, startled, as Dad and the group-the Gaang, some warriors, Pakku, Bato, and Hahn-loomed over us.

**AN: BUSTED! REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm going to put up TWO chapters today because alwayszutarian put up the long awaited AWESOME chapter of "I Promise You"! So thank alwayszutarian and read "I Promise You"! It's epic! Second reason is that I'm going on vacation soon and won't be able to post. Luckily I wrote two chapters and they are ready ! So read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "ATLA."**

**CHAPTER 34: FINALLY  
KATARA'S POV**

****This looked bad. Zuko and I had a lack of clothes on, I was laying on top of him, and I was kissing him. And we were alone at night. Fantastic.

Zuko sat up too, looking worried as Dad advanced on us. "To think that my daughter would be in this situation..."

"Dad, we didn't do anything. We talked and held each other. Zuko was comforting and talking to me, and is a much better father than you!" I snapped, starting to pull on my clothes, aware of Hahn's leering gaze. I purposely did not bend in my underwear, because of Hahn and some of the Water Tribe young men. I also knew my father and the Council would think it was innapropriate. But I simply didn't feel comfortable with Hahn's beady eyes staring at me as if I were piece of meat on the market.

"Katara-" Dad started to say, but I cut him off. "Don't "Katara" me! You are not acting like a father. I sometimes wonder what's more important-me, or politics! You would have never forced me into an arranged marriage earlier!" Dad stepped back, looking surprised at my outburst.

"You will marry me Katara. And that is that." Hahn said in what sounded like an order and dismissal.

"No. I refuse to marry you. Because I want to marry Zuko." Zuko's eyes widened and crushed me to him.

"You do?" he asked in a husky, sudden voice. "You want to?"

"Yes." I answered, my voice strong and sure. "I do."

Zuko pulled out a leather pouch from his discarded shirt and lifted out a...necklace.

"Z-Zuko?" I stammered. It was beautiful. It was on a thin, delicate gold chain. The pendant-he had obviously put a lot of time and effort into this-was cut into two pieces and somehow fastened together. It was a sapphire and ruby, carved painstakingly into the separate pieces of Yin and Yang. The Yin piece was the sapphire, and had a gorgeous koi fish on it with a tiny ruby stone as its eye. The Yang piece was the ruby, with a dragon carved into it. Its eye was a little sapphire. I felt my eyes tear up. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Katara. This can be worn as a bracelet. I would never force you to take off your deceased mother's necklace off." Zuko held it out. My father looked angry, Arnook was gaping like a fish, Hahn's fists were clenched, Aang and Tooh was grinning so widely their faces seemed as if they could crack, Sokka whooped, Suki and On Ji smiled and cooed "Aw!", Bato and Pakku exchanged happy and excited-but not surprised-looks, and everyone else looked either excited or frowning.

"Oh, Zu..." I whispered. A tear rolled down my face.

"Princess Katara, Prince Zuko-you do know that Zuko proposing to Katara does not automatically dissolve the previous engagement." one Council member said.

"There is a law in that." Zuko stepped forward. "Master Pakku explained it to me. If a woman is already betrohed, but another man proposes to her, the head male of the family gets to choose for her."

"I am her father. So I choose Hahn." Dad said, with a slight look of triumph on his face. My heart sank.

"No. The head male of the family. I'm aware Master Pakku is the grandfather of Katara, and the stepfather of Hakoda. He is the head male of the family." Zuko proclaimed. Everyone gasped. Dad looked furious.

Pakku calmly stepped up, and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Katara's husband will be Zuko."

The Gaang, Bato, and my friends from the Water Tribe whooped and began to clap. The rest scowled at Pakku and Zuko.

"Grandfather, thank you...I can't believe you..." I hugged him and he did not push me away; he hugged me back and whispered, "Zuko came to me for carving lessons. He did a fine job, didn't he?"

"Yes." I pulled back and Pakku winked at me. "I'll miss you, Katara. And I told him more than carving...have a nice wedding night." I blushed, but stepped towards Zuko. Everyone went silent.

Our eyes locked, fire and water facing one another. We did not touch, but it didn't matter. Zuko opened his mouth, closed it, and awkwardly rubbed he back of his neck. I smiled at him. He got down on one knee, held up the necklace, and looked up into my face, which was trembling with happiness and expectation.

"Katara? You're the most wonderful woman I met in my life. You're strong, smart, caring, and beautiful. I would promise to protect you, but you don't need protection. I'd promise to cherish you above all things, but I already do. But I promise to love you for the rest of our lives and beyond. Will you do me the best honor of my life? Will you become my wife?"

I ripped off Hahn's necklace, crushed it under my foot, and threw the pieces into the sea. I threw myself at Zuko, knocking him over in the process, and laughed joyfully. We both stood up slowly, and I kissed him. There were cheers as I said, "Yes. I will marry you."

Zuko laughed in surprise and joy, picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me so deeply that I saw stars. I gestured to my bare neck.

"I thought you didn't want to take your mother's necklace off." Zuko said in surprise.

"Zuko. Look-" I held out my wrist, and my mother's necklace was tied securely around it. "Put the necklace on, Zuko. It's beautiful."

Zuko's warm hands fumbled at my neck and closed the clasp. I felt the alien, yet familiar weight of the pendant against me. I was engaged to the man I loved.

I kissed him one more time.

**AN: What did you think? I'd like fanart for the proposal scene; anyone up to it?**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: WARNING! Domestic abuse by Hahn is in this. Viewer discretion is advised! This gets pretty intense!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**See last chapter. Too lazy to write disclaimer. **

**CHAPTER 35: DISASTER AND FEAR**  
**KATARA'S POV**

It felt like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I was engaged to the man I loved, my betrohal with Hahn was broken, and I was marrying Zuko in two more days.

But I traded in the old problems for new ones. My father and Arnook with FURIOUS with me. Hahn glared at me with such hate and loathing that I'd shiver when he looked away. It was if he was going to...hurt me more. He glowered at Zuko too, everytime he saw his face.

Zuko wrapped his arm around me as we walked by congratualating teenage girls. They were my friends from the Northern Water Tribe-well not exactly friends, per say. Acqaintences, if you will.

I leaned into him as we walked towards the beach. Zuko smiled as he gently fingered his engagement necklace at my throat. It never ceased to bring a contented smile onto his face when he saw it. He lovingly traced the carving, moving down to my neck and caressing the veins of my neck. I hugged him as he played with my hair.

Zuko, now that we were almost married, had developed almost a new personality. He would smile more often, and was as affectionate with me as Sokka was with Suki. I can imagine what he was thinking when he was near me, thanking the spirits that I was his soon-to-be wife.

Not everyone, of course, was happy. One took it too far.

* * *

Zuko and I were down at the beach. Everyone was preparing for our wedding. Well, almost everyone. My friends were cooking the wedding feast, Suki was sewing a "special surprise," and Sokka was preparing Zuko's bachelor party.

I heard from Zuko that in the Fire Nation, women stripped and danced at a bachelor party. But Sokka was married, and that just would have been wrong. I myself hated the idea, and Zuko reassured me that he would never look upon a woman's naked flesh but my own. Besides, in the Water Tribes, we were modest to a fault.

The people were setting it up had ordered Zuko and me away. Tui and La, tomorrow I would be wed! I could hardly grasp it. Zuko was excited.

So we were alone, so far no one could hear us. We lay down on the sand, and I kissed Zuko. Spirits, I was worried about..the wedding night. Isn't it what every bride looked forward to and dreaded? I didn't know anything but the basics, and I suspected Zuko was experienced. He HAD been a prince; he could have had a harem, or had just done it with Mai or a stray serving woman. This was a hard, bitter pill to swallow.

Zuko was immune to these thoughts, as he nuzzled and kissed me like nobody's business. I shouldn't worry about it now. I relaxed and responded to his touch.

_"Excuse me!"_ Hahn. I groaned angrily and I heard Zuko growl.

"What?" Zuko asked in a curt tone.

"Chief Hakoda wants you to polish all the weapons." Hahn sneered. Lately, the Elders had been taking out their frustration on Zuko. They dumped menial tasks on him like a servant. Zuko did not complain; "I am still marrying you, after all." They did not like that a "respectable young warrior's" engagement was ended by "a spoiled brat prince." They steadily ignored Pakku; after all, he had approved the marriage of Zuko and me.

Zuko sighed heavily and kissed my cheek. "Back later, Tara." I nodded as he rushed to polish the weapons. The faster he got done, the better.

I started to get up, but Hahn grabbed me roughly by the arms. _"You little bitch. _You decided to marry that Firebending _scum_ instead of _me."_

_"Yes. With good reason."_ I responded icily. My fingers twitched to bend an ocean wave at him, but he noticed. A crushing grip on my fingers made me inwardly whimper.

"You will belong to me, my little Waterbender, whether you like it or not." Hahn laughed as I, with a distinct disadvantage of sitting, struggled as he held me down. "Now, now...don't fight." He picked me up and roughly restrained my arms from bending. In this manner, he carried me to one of the little alcoves.

_Spirits, no... _I knew what he was going to do. Dad probably never told Zuko to polish the weapons. Zuko was far away and would take a long time to polish all the weapons, unable to come. Everyone was preparing for the wedding. And I was alone...with my angry ex-fiancé bent on revenge.

I screamed as loud as I can, but his rough hand clamped over my mouth.

_"Shut up!"_ he growled, hitting me on the cheek. He caught my lips with a bruising kiss, and I cringed in revulsion. I began to open my mouth to cry out for help, but Hahn took this as an advantage and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I bit it as a reflex, and was punished with another slap to my cheek.

I struggled, but he held me down easily. As much as I hate to admit it, Hahn was strong. He ripped his shirt and stuffed the cloth into my mouth as a gag. I refused to stop yelling.

He unfastened Zuko's necklace and threw it to the ground angrily. "You are mine!"

Impatiently, he ripped off my clothes and my chest bindings. I tried to block out the feelings of his rough, unabashed hands squeezing and his lips pulling at my breasts. Everytime I fought back, he hit me. I was growing panicked, and I felt a tear escape my eye. No, no, don't let him see...

Hahn noticed and leered at me. I closed my eyes as his torment continued. Zuko, Zuko. I wanted Zuko to be my first; now Hahn was going to take me right now. Please, I begged the spirits, let Zuko, let anyone come.

Hahn was removing himself from me to take off his pants, and I used that oppurtunity to knee him in the groin. He gasped loudly and collapsed. I ran, ignoring my state of undress, and began to run back to the beach.

A fist collided with my skull, and I fell, disoriented by the blow. A hand grasped my ankle and began to pull me towards the cave. No! I pulled the gag free, with both my hands not restrained. I shouted as loud as I could. _"ZUKO! AANG! TOPH! SOKKA! SUKI! ON JI! ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP ME!"_

_"Silence!"_ Hahn hit me again. I tasted blood in my mouth, as I was knocked onto the sand. I drew up my hand and tried to shoot a blast of water at him, but he avoided it. The torrent shot ten feet in the air, and I screamed more.

Hahn roughly forced the gag into my mouth again, and beat ne. I was knocked against the hard, jabbing rock walls of the cave; I was hit in numerous places; I began to cry, but I didn't beg. I couldn't let him win! He cursed me, pulling my hair painfully.

I felt the last of my clothes ripped from me, and heard Hahn's pants drop to the ground. He laughed, as I closed my eyes. I was too injured, too weak to do anything. Tui, La...help me. I was scared, tears running freely down my cheeks.

Suddenly, a blast of heat was in the cave and I heard Hahn yell in pain. I heard angry shouts, thundering booms, and voices saying my name. I curled up in a ball...what was happening?

**ZUKO'S POV**

I set off to polish the weapons. I started to work, whistling a Fire Nation wedding march. I was the luckiest man in the world to have Katara as my bride. I imagined candles, roses, warm bubble baths, red silk, sheets rumpling, Kataa's blue eyes...I sighed in contentment. I couldn't wait for us to be married.

"Zuko? What are you doing?" Hakoda was standing over me in a shadow as I looked up, confused.

"Didn't you tell me to polish the weapons?" I asked.

"No, I did not. Where did you hear that from?" Hakoda demanded.

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Katara! She was screaming for help! I saw a huge water spout shoot up into the air, with a man's "SILENCE!" before it. Katara screamed in pain.

_"Hahn!" _I hissed, immedately rising to my feet. That bastard! I was such a fool; I left her alone for Agni knows how long with that monster! No! What if...

"What?" Hakoda asked, getting to his feet. I ignored him, and rushed to get the Gaang. _"Katara is in trouble! Come on, hurry!"_ I raced towards the beach, with my friends following me. I heard Hakoda call the Council and warriors over. Some women were following to see the commotion.

I ran, and heard cruel laughter in one of the little caves. I burst in and gasped.

Hahn was holding a naked Katara to the ground, about to dishonor her innocence.

I Firebended an inferno at him. He collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain. The Gaang and the warriors began to ruthlessly beat Hahn up. Toph slammed a sand attack into his groin every ten seconds, as Sokka hit Hahn's head with the flat of his sword. I attacked without retribution; I saw the others do the same.

Hakoda picked up Hahn, who was knocked out, and threw him into the shallow water. The warriors surrounded him, ready to apprehend him if he woke up.

Katara was in a fetal position, crying with fear and pain, with her eyes tightly closed. I gaped in horror. Oh Agni, if we haven't gotten in time... I am going to murder Hahn. I'm going to kill him for doing this. Katara looked vulnerable and heavily bruised. I saw little trickles of blood, and felt a rising, heated fury.

Sokka raced forward and took Katara abruptly in his arms. "Κatara..."

She suddenly writhed and screamed again, struggling to get out of his grip. _"Don't hurt me! Let me go!"_ Startled and hurt, Sokka laid her down by the ocean.

"Get me something to cover her." I ordered, and one of the women gave me a long blue blanket. I remembered how Uncle helped young women who were raped in the shady and gloomy Lower District of Ba Sing Se. He comforted them in a carious, gentle manner; he gave them clothes to wear and a cup of hot tea.

I carefully walked towards her as if she were a lost koala-kitten. "Katara? I'm going to cover you with this blanket. I'm not going to hurt you...shhh..." Katara looked up, with red eyes as I stepped slowly towards her. "Tara, it's going to be fine. That man is gone...you're safe..." I whispered sweet nothings, as I approached her. I held out the blanket to her, and she took it and wrapped it around her body.

I opened my arms and waited for her, if she wished, to come over.

Katara rushed forward and hugged me. She was sobbing wildly, and I gently stroked her hair as I rocked her back and forth. Sokka picked up my fallen engagement necklace and handed it to me. I put it in my pocket as I continued to hold Katara.

"What should we do now?" Bato asked, looking at Katara with a fatherly concern.

"The traditional Water Tribe punishment for this. Katara can decide." Hakoda hissed. He slumped to the ground with hands over his face. "Tui and La...I was a horrible father...agreeing to this bastard...my little Katara is hurt...it's my fault..."

"No, Chief Hakoda, it's not." Arnook replied with a hand on Hakoda's shoulder. "It's mine. I wanted this marriage. A marriage is not necessary to join the two tribes. We have almost always been separate tribes. In the beginning, we were one tribe. We could still be one tribe. But that can wait. We must focus on Katara."

"Katara..." I whispered, ignoring the mumurs of the group. "Little one..."

"Zuko..." she sobbed brokenly. "He hurt me. I was so scared..."

"He won't hurt you again...I promise."

"He...beat me and touched me and gagged me...Zuko, I...I'm..."

"Shhh..." I picked her up and began to carry her to camp. "You are going to have a nice, hot bath; get dressed in clean, fresh clothes; and you may rest or drink some warm tea if you wish."

"Zu..." she rested her head against my shoulder. "Thank you."

**AN: What will happen next?**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Alright, so here's where Zuko kicks Hahn's butt! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 26: DUEL TO DEATH  
ZUKO'S POV**

I carried Katara one of the small pools we used for bathing. Toph Earthbended four tall walls around one to give Katara privacy. The Gaang was called away to an emergency council meeting. I refused to leave Katara, and Toph stayed with me as a guard.

"Come to the Council Tent when Katara is done, okay?" Sokka said, looking at his sister with sad eyes. "We need to figure out what to do." Katara stared at him with unblinking eyes, and I pulled her to me, stroking her hair.

"You can bathe in here." I told her, setting her down near the pool. "I'll get clean clothes for you, okay? If you need anything, I'll be outside with Toph." She nodded slowly, stepping into the secluded area.

I turned to get her clothes, but Toph was already holding them and pushed them under the rock; Toph lifted one of the walls a little. I sighed, sitting down.

Poor Katara...Hahn just had to ruin everything! She was so happy and excited just a couple minutes ago, but now she was afraid and quiet. I swore I would kill Hahn...slowly and painfully.

"Zuko, calm down. I can't hear anything over your heart thudding in my feet." Toph said. She was sitting next to me, both feet planted on the ground to sense if Katara was okay or if Hahn was coming back.

"How can I calm down? My fiancé was almost dishonored!" I fumed as flames danced around my fists. "This is my fault! If I hadn't left Katara alone..."

"Zuko, you can't blame yourself. Katara is fine. And even if you didn't leave Katara, Hahn might have still tried to do...it. He's determined and never gives up. But you can content youself to know that Hahn still hasn't woken up." Toph patted my arm. "Katara's strong. She's just stunned and scared by all the shock. But she'll move on. After Ba Sing Se, she locked herself in the cabin and only came out to heal Aang. But after three days, she was better. She ate, she slept, she talked. Katara will get through this, and she'll be your wife."

"The wedding! Damn!" I cursed. "We can't have the wedding tomorrow!"

"Sparky, they're delaying departure for it! I don't think they'll like you postponing it."

"We can't just marry after all of this. We'll push it to two more days. The day after tomorrow. It'll feel wrong if we just ignore what happened to Katara. It'll be like attending a funeral wearing festive clothes." Toph nodded. "You really care for her. It'll be weird seeing Katara married...but right. You two were made for each other."

I smiled at Toph's unusual coaching, assuring talk. "Thanks, Toph." She slugged my shoulder in response.

Katara came out, dressed in clean clothes. I walked over to her, taking her hand. "Are you okay, Tara?" She nodded softly.

KATARA'S POV

"Katara should decide the punishment for Hahn." my father said. Everyone nodded, turning to me. I looked down. "I...just want to never see him again." Zuko squeezed my hand in comfort.

"That can be arranged." Pakku said.

"What's the Water Tribe punishment for this offense?" Zuko asked angrily. Hahn was awake, injured quite a bit. He did not look regretful.

"An honor duel." Hakoda said. "The woman's husband, brother, father, or engaged-depending on the circumstances-would engage the offender in a duel. It ends when the opponent surrenders or is too injured to carry on. Then the man who dishonored the woman is castrated and ostracized from the tribe."

"Stand up if you wish to duel Hahn." Sokka, Pakku, and Dad stood up. Zuko rose to his feet.

"Who shall duel him?" Arnook asked.

"I believe Katara's fiancé should duel Hahn. Hahn tried to take Katara from him, and did it out of spite for Zuko." one of the Council members said. Everyone nodded in agreement. With disappointed faces, my brother, grandfather, and father sat down.

"Prince Zuko, you are allowed to use Firebending and your broadswords. Hahn, you are allowed to choose two weapons." Hahn picked his sword and a club.

I stepped towards Zuko as we went outside to finish this once and for all. "Zuko, you don't have to do this."

"I want to." he answered, and gripped my hand again. "I want to murder him." His voice was a low, feral growl; I imagined a tigerdillo snarling and ripping apart its prey. His tone scared me; it was the old Prince Zuko. The scary, angry, fearsome Zuko, the same one who used to keep me up at night, worrying about our safety. The same one who tied me to a tree, whom I feared that he would torture me for Aang's whereabouts.

I stood back as Zuko and Hahn approached the fighting clearing. Zuko held his swords tigthly in his hands, flames dancing along the blades. Hahn stood in a warrior's stance, albeit slightly stiff from his injuries.

They charged, metal singing and clanging, shouts and grunts, moving feet dancing in rhythm. Zuko had several advantages-he wasn't injured, his anger fueled his energy, and he had Firebending. Hahn was trained, however, in the Water Tribe way-"fighting until the last breath," as Sokka once said during warrior training in the South Pole.

Zuko stumbled, and I gasped. Hahn's club had hit Zuko's leg; he limped slightly. I heard a little crunch. Definitely fractured, but bot broken. Zuko was in pain, but he refused to show it. His teeth gritted as he swung his flaming swords at Hahn. Hahn dodged and blocked it with his remaining weapon-the club. Zuko had disarmed Hahn's sword easily.

"I will have your Waterbending woman!" Hahn taunted as Zuko blocked his club.

"Katara is my fiancé! And she will never consent to you!" Zuko hissed. Hahn laughed. "She did not. But have you noticed how soft her skin is, how perfectly rounded her-"

With an angry, horrific yell, Zuko Firebended a massive wave at Hahn. It happened so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. Hahn fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

The duel was over.

****

**AN: Review! Next chapter is Sokka's bachelor party! Any ideas, guys?**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Here is a very long chapter depicting Sokka's bachelor party, and Sokka and Zuko having a heart-to-heart talk about Katara. It's all about Sokka! I'm going back to school soon, so I might not be able to update as often. But don't worry! I won't keeping you waiting for as long as a month! Just a couple of weeks. So look for the next chapter of this-the wedding! To tide you over, please read "The Lily I Loved" that now has two chapters! Read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 37: OF BROTHERS AND SCREW-UPS  
ZUKO'S POV  
**

I limped back to the Gaang tent, with Katara supporting me. She seemed much more cheerful, yet still cautious, since Hahn's karma (and body) was TOTALLY STOMPED INTO THE GROUND. I cursed as my injured leg hit a rock as we approached the tent flap. Katara stopped and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Great." I panted. "Fine." I winced, contrary to my words. Katara clucked her tongue like a mother artic hen, and gently led him to a comfortable spot on the floor. Drawing water out of the grass, she began to heal my leg, screwing up her face in concentration. The bone cracks slowly began to come together and merge under her hands. I gasped in pain as my bones knitted together with a tightening sensation, as if my leg was being squeezed with fire.

"Should I stop?" Katara whispered, as sweat began to bead on her forehead.

"No...don't. The sooner it's over, the better." I grunted. Katara finished and limply dropped to the ground from exhaustion. My warmed hands carried her to her fur sleeping bag, slipping her in as gently as possible.

"Rest, Tara." I placed a light kiss on my tired fiancé's forehead.

"No...not tired. Need...dinner..." Katara murmured. I nodded and began to get up. A startled shriek of panic made me jump. _"Don't leave me alone! Please!"_ I felt a painful tug at my heart.

**KATARA'S POV**

I wanted to be strong. But being nearly...raped wasn't something you can get over easily. Zuko sighed, sadness seeming to emit from him. "Tara, I won't leave you. But I need to get food for you. Maybe you can come with me."

I shook my head mutely. I didn't want to see the pitying faces of everyone, trying to comfort me. I wanted to be in solace, with Zuko holding me with his strong, yet gentle grip. Zuko just radiated "protector"...he was also very comforting and the soothing touch of his warm hands made me relax.

"Hey, there you guys are! Do you want dinner?" my brother's head peeked out from the flap.

"Yes. What are they cooking?" Zuko asked.

"Sea prunes, fish stew with herbs, and rice. The rest was your wedding feast, but we're not touching it." My eyes widened and my lips drew at the corners. The wedding. I forgot about it!

"Don't worry, Tara." Zuko said, sensing what I was thinking. "We're getting married later. Maybe two days from now. The Council doesn't want more delays, but doesn't want to rush you after..." his voice trailed off.

"Are you coming?" Sokka asked. I shook my head, still clinging to Zuko.

"Katara doesn't want to go. But if you bring back something, please, we'd like that. Katara doesn't want to be alone."

Sokka nodded, still looking concerned. He leaned forward and abruptly patted my shoulder. "I'll be back, sis."

I shrieked a little again. Sokka's move was impulsive and quick. Zuko was always tentative and slow; he was afraid of making a mistake. It's not like I didn't love my brother. But he startled me, and I felt tense.

Sokka's face fell. He slowly drew out of the tent with a quiet "Bye." Guiltily, I got up to follow him, but my legs collapsed from underneath me.

After the little dinner, I was feeling drop dead tired.

"Go to sleep, Tara. You had a rough day." Zuko observed, stacking up the bowls, untensils, and cups into a small pile. I nodded drowsily and crawled into my warm sleeping bag.

"Zu?" I whispered, my voice sounding like a little girl asking for a nightlight. "Hold me?"

"Always." He got into his sleeping bag and pulled me close to his chest, winding his arms around my waist. Zuko stroked my hair; he knew that always soothed me. I heard the Gaang come in and fall asleep almost immediately, whispering "good night"s. I heard Sokka (I knew because Sokka was on my other side) turn over. "Zuko? Can I talk to you?"

Zuko sighed heavily and sat up, his blanket rustling. He still continued to stroke my hair. I whimpered a little when his arms left me, and Zuko gently set me up against his chest.

"What is it, Sokka?" Zuko whispered. I watched Sokka sit up through my lashes.

"Is Katara asleep? I want this conversation to be private." Zuko touched my shoulder, and I pretended to be asleep. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I wanted to know why Sokka was acting sad and a little jealous after my predictament.

"I think so." Zuko kissed the top of my head.

Sokka sighed. "Good..." He was silent for a few seconds, then continued. "Zuko...I envy you."

"How could you envy me?" Zuko laughed ruefully. "I have a scar on my face, I've had a horrible seventeen years, I have a sister and father who want to kill me, my uncle probably never wants to see me again, and my mother is gone. Your life is almost perfect, compared to mine."

"It's not the life thing I'm talking about. It's Katara." I stiffened slightly, but relaxed.

"Katara?" Zuko asked, still smoothing my hair down. He had a fond look on his face when he fingered my necklace, then stroked my back like Mom used to do when I had nightmares. Oh, Zuko. You're so gentle.

"Yeah. After Hahn nearly...raped her, I couldn't comfort her. She screamed and panicked in my arms. But when you hold, whisper, or even touch her, she doesn't freak out."

"Sokka, she's your sister and she loves you. I'm sure Katara didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's the thing. She did. After Mom died and Dad went away, she rarely sought out comfort. But when she did, it was always me. Her big brother. Before Dad left to fight, he made me promise that I would take care of Katara. Today, I feel like I've failed to do that. I couldn't save her or comfort her. She turned to you, the enemy that we've been fearing for months. It made me...jealous. It's like you replaced me. I got to thinking, where was I when you betrayed her in Ba Sing Se? Where was I when you joined, and she was hurt and angry? I'm a horrible brother. I forgot my little sister. I thought she was being too sensitive or something. And you just come and...do the things I failed to do. I can't even hug her or comfort her." Sokka's voice sounded sad and heavy, as if he had been thinking those thoughts all day. I couldn't believe this. I wished I could tell him he was a great brother, and that he hadn't failed me.

"Sokka. It's not you. You didn't fail. Katara cares for you. She loves you. She probably...oh, I don't know. Maybe you should talk to her. And I'm sorry if you think I'm replacing you. I'm not."

"I know you're not doing it on purpose. But now she's getting married to you. And I'm worried she'll forget about me. She's no the little girl in the South Pole anymore. Katara's more like Mom now." Sokka touched my mother's necklace wrapped around my wrist.

"She will never forget you."

"She's so grown-up." Sokka's voice sounded almost regretful. "Like about the marriage thing. I rushed into it. You know what it's like being married now? It's great, but odd with new burdens. Like you're carrying a knife when you're starting to train in weapons, then you get a sword. It's better, but it feels odd. And I know that there's a huge chance that we might not survive this year. And that's why I married Suki so fast. We were so worried, and we rushed into things. Now I wonder, if we win, I'm going to look at Suki and wonder why didn't I wait? And if we don't live, I'm going to think, I'm glad I married her. It's complicated. Katara was right, but now she's rushing into marriage too. So I don't know anything. I'm supposed to be the responsible big brother. But I might as well be the younger sibling."

Zuko sighed heavily and placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Life's rough, buddy. Sometimes we have to just go along with our life. We can't dwell on the past and ask what if. It justs makes things worse. I should know. You love Suki, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I think you did the right thing. And I think I'm doing the right thing."

The two young men sat in silence, and I fell asleep.

**SOKKA'S POV**

Zuko's talk cleared my head. I started to prepare the bachelor party. I knew Suki was throwing a bachelorette party. To be honest, I'm cool with Zuko being my new brother.

I was determined for this party to be great so I blew up balloons, put up streamers, and stole my dad's messenger hawk from the Boiling Rock. I named it "Hawky Two." I tied a colorful banner that read "WOMEN DANCERS FOR BACHELOR PARTY. SEE NOTE TIED ONTO THE HAWK FOR DETAILS." I made Hawky fly to Ember Island, which Zuko once said that had a lot of hot babes. Okay, he didn't say "hot babes," but I got the gist.

I just this awesome painting back from these two twins. They looked really young, and were the type that would make any guy swoon and fall to the ground. I reminded myself that I was married, but Suki saw the painting and beat the tar out of me.

I arranged transportation with blindfolds over their eyes, and grabbed them to stand near the end of the tent. They felt wrinkly, as if they had been swimming. It was also really dark, so I couldn't see them.

I set up a special stand for cactus juice (Suki stole some) and snacks. Some of my friends and Zuko finally came, gathering into the private tent. Zuko sighed moodily, as the boys chatted.

"This is my first bachelor party." Aang commented. "What are you supposed to do here?"

Zuko facepalmed. "Why did they invite you! You're a twelve year old monk!"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Oh dear...I really shouldn't have invited Aang. But every boy was invited, so it would have hurt his feelings. Though, Aang-

"See, at bachelor parties, we..." Zuko strained to put his gently for the young, naive boy, but he gave up, saying, "Uh..."

"What?" Aang asked eagerly.

"Talk about...man stuff." Zuko stumbled.

"I'm almost thirteen!"

"And you're a monk!"

"And what-um, Zuko, what's-" Zuko slapped his hands over Aang's ears as someone talked about-you know what? Never mind. _"NEVER MIND!"_

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for!" I yelled dramatically.

"What moment?" Zuko asked.

"Haven't you been listening?"

"Sokka, you just said earlier that it was a "super duper, awesome, and secret surprise."" One of the boys, Tako, pointed out.

True. "Zuko, remember how you said how they do bachelor parties in the Fire Nation?"

Zuko startled, and glared at me. "You. Didn't."

"What?" Kalo, a guy who was chugging down cactus juice, looked up. "What happens?"

Zuko's heel of his hand slapped against his forehead. "He hired women...dancers. To our _SECRET_ hideout, where the _AVATAR_ is!" Aang tugged on Zuko's sleeve. "Women dancers? _Great!_ I _love_ dancing!" Zuko smacked me in the head and groaned.

It dawned on me, as everyone began to glare at me. _"Ohhhh..."_

"That was the most stupid thing you have ever done in your life." Kaito shook his head.

"Gee, thanks for the motivational support." I said sarcastically. "I did ALL OF THIS for Zuko, my new brother-in-law. You knew what I was doing. And you don't lift a finger to help, and now you're telling me that. I'm stupid?" I couldn't believe this!

"Sokka. Just pay them and make them go." Zuko growled. "They can't be here. I'm the banished prince, and they'll put two and two together-"

"That's the thing. The whole thing is free. We don't have loads of money, so only one group volunteered." The guys face-palmed and swore. Aang kept asking people what was so wrong with "women dancers," but everyone ignored him.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Just...let's get this over with." Zuko said in a strangled voice. "I bet they won't leave without doing their job, so let's do this so I can go to bed and BAIL this party."

I was deeply hurt, but I called in the women. The guys leaned forward. Zuko quickly placed a piece of cloth over his scar. Aang hid his tattoos with the streamers.

They strolled in and they were...

_TWO OLD LADIES?_

Zuko made a pained noise in his throat as if someone had slugged him in the gut with Firebending. He grabbed me by the shirt and shook me hard. _"YOU HIRED LO AND LI?"_

"Who?" I whispered. The two old ladies were starting to drink the cactus juice.

_"AZULA'S TEACHERS!"_ Zuko hissed. I gulped. This was bad. I invited the crazy lightning-bending witch's two masters over, and my career as bachelor party planner was toast.

_"Oooooh..."_ I winced. "That's awkward."

"You're telling me! Now just get rid of them!" Zuko growled, looking at Lo and Li in disgust as they began to dance.

I walked up to them. "Um, sorry, ma'ams, but your services-"

The two old ladies didn't either listen to me or screwed up their sentences in their brains.

_"Let's get this started!"_ they yelled, throwing off their robes and beginning to dance.

Zuko slapped a hand over Aang's eyes and covered his own eyes. Kaito began to vomit violently. Tako screamed, _"MY EYES! MY EYES!" _Three guys cowered in the corner, rocking in fetal positions. The others were either practically crying, or covering their eyes.

I looked around. I was going to be the hero. Covering my eyes, I slowly dragged my way to the two old ladies and yelled with all my might, "YOU ARE FIRED!"

They stopped, looked at each other, clapped their hands, and strolled away back to their airship.

Everyone sighed with relief, and got drunk on cactus juice. Let's just say that our tent burned down, we exchanged...pleasure techniques, and sang karaoke. I'd tell you more, but my head hurts too much from all the cacus juice. Hangovers are awful, aren't-ahhh! SUNLIGHT! IT BURNS!

Time to get up for Katara and Zuko's wedding...

**AN: Read and review! ** **  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Sorry about the delay! This is the moment we've been waiting for! Put your hands together for...A ZUTARA WEDDING! Read and review! **

**Today is 9/11, so please take a moment of silence to pray for the families who lost loved ones and the people who perished in this terrible disaster. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 38: BONDED  
KATARA'S POV**

Suki's bachelorette party was surprisingly fun, after we'd gotten through with "guy stories". Toph knew surprisingly a lot about this stuff, but then again, she isn't exactly a sweet little angel.

I'm almost over Hahn; I felt better after Zuko beat Hahn in the duel and when Zuko comforted me in the night. Now I'm worried about the wedding night. What if I mess everything up? What if I can't do it? What if Zuko didn't seem to enjoy it? Despite getting tips from the married women, I felt nervous.

The best part of the party was when Suki hung Hahn by his pants in the tent with a strong rope, and Toph handed me a light stone club. **(Like a pinata-instead of candy, however...you know what's inside a human body, right?)** The women took turns in whacking Hahn. Suki said that this was a tradition in Earth Kingdom children's parties, but this was fun just the same.

You know how you wake up on a big day, like your birthday? You think, what is today?-oh! It's a special day! Then you hop out of bed and your heart flutters with excitement. My heart felt like a dragon-hawk trying to escape its cage. Bang, bang, bang-throwing itself against the confines of its prison; the cage shook and rattled violently. I shuddered as I got up. I had a hammer for a heart and butter-humingbirds in my stomach.

Zuko was already gone, swept away by the guys to prepare. Suki and Toph grinned as they saw me stir, yelling, "WEDDING DAY, BLUSHING BRIDE!" They pulled me into a separate tent, and Suki immediately began to prepare me. I was thrown unceremonisously into a tub, was giventen minutes to bathe, was given no breakfast whatsoever, and my hair was being pulled by Suki's hands. She instructed me to bend an ice sheet as a mirror. Toph "watched" in amusement.

"I do wish we had make-up; I know just the thing to make Zuko keel over once he sees you, though. Some herbal stuff for your skin, a beautiful hairdo that shows off your lovely face, and those little white flowers I found all over the island I can weave into your hair." Suki prattled, combing my hair and putting it up in a bun, with a wavy strand purposely on the side of my face. She grabbed the flowers and put them in my hair, carefully making sure they won't fall out. I knew these flowers were as small as a spider-fly and would die at the end of the day, but I was grateful Suki was doing this.

"You did the same for me, my future sister." Suki reminded me, gently rubbing something onto my skin; it made it glow slightly.

"You gotta please your husband, in some ways more than one." Toph smirked as I cried out in protest as Suki began to pluck my eyebrows with makeshift tweezers.

"Oh, stop." I blushed hard, remembering my bachelorette party. The young women took it upon themselves to educate me in...pleasuring. Since the Water Tribe's rule was for women to please men, erm...intimacy was not left out of the picture. I tried not to listen as Suki described doing something with my brother. Tui and La, I never wanted to hear about my brother like this!

Suki made last minute arrangements, and before I knew it, I was thrust into the arms of my father waiting at the tent. Music was starting, and I felt as if I was going to faint or have a heart attack.

"Oooh! Wait!" Suki grabbed something on Toph's makeshift vanity and threw something at me. "You have something old-your usual Water Tribe dress, something new-flowers will have to do and you'll have wedding presents, something blue-duh, and you have nothing borrowed! Return it tomorrow!" Looking at my hands, I realized it was Suki's keepsake from home (a bracelet with a small little charm shaped like Kyoshi). I hugged Suki. "Thanks."

"See you later, sister." Suki smiled and ran towards where the little ceremony was. Toph slugged me in the arm ("Break a leg!") and dashed off with a "Congrats, Sugar Queen!".

I took my father's arm and he smiled reasuringly.

"You look just like your mother." he told me fondly. "I'm sorry I-"

"Dad, it's fine now." I said, smiling. The music surged loudly and I felt weak in the knees.

"Don't worry, Katara. Just keep your eyes on that Prince Charming of yours and you'll make it to the aisle." Dad led me to the "altar" and oh! Zuko was there in his normal clothes, but I wouldn't have cared if he showed up in rags or robes. He was there, smiling at me as if I was Yue herself. I couldn't believe it. I was marrying today.

Zuko's eyes met mine as the music stopped.

**ZUKO'S POV**

Oh, Agni, she looked so beautiful. Flowers in her hair, with her smooth dark skin glowing-I felt like a mortal seeing a goddess. In the Fire Nation, when I'll be crowned, she will wear the finest silk robe and the gold Fire Lady crown. I am willing to give my Katara anything in the world. I want to give her everything. I sighed as she looked at me with those lovely blue pools.

Sokka and Aang had been there to offer me support. Since I didn't wear make-up or "beautify" myself, they patted me on the back and gave me tips.

"If you're nervous, picture everyone in their underwear." Aang advised. Heat shot up in my face as I imagined Katara...no, no, no. Sokka smacked Aang before clasping a hand on my shoulder. "You'll do great."

Katara let go of her father's arm and walked towards me.

"You look so beautiful, Tara." I whispered, giving her a fond smile. She blushed. "You look handsome, Zu."

I pictured my scar, and it still amazed me how Katara could touch or look at it without revulsion, only with love She was amazing.

The Water Priest spoke his traditional wedding sermon, but I couldn't tell you exactly what I said. I was lost in my Katara's eyes, with my excited thoughts whirling around.

He coughed, and we colored as we realized we had to do the traditional Water Tribe gift ceremony. I held out a bundle of furs. "I, Prince Zuko, give my future bride, Princess Katara, these furs. I will warm you during cold nights and hard times."

Katara took these, placed them aside, and picked up a basket of fruit. "I, Princess Katara, give my future husband, Prince Zuko, this basket of fruit. I shall make all your days as sweet and bear you many children." This was traditional, but Katara ducked her head shyly. _Agni, children._ I imagined little ones running around the palace, with Katara standing by my side.

**NORMAL POV**

The ceremony went on, with the bride and groom "giving" various gifts with symbolic meaning. Zuko gave a basket of food (to be a great hunter and provide the future family with meals every day), firewood (pretty much the same as the furs). Katara gave a sewing kit (she would mend and make warm clothes for him and the future children).

Zuko inwardly cursed as the priest asked for vows. He forgot to write or prepare them! Looking panicked into Katara's blue eyes, he found words forming and he spoke with his heart. "When I first met you in that tiny village in the South Pole, the first thing I noticed were your eyes. Your eyes were hard and cold, and you stood your ground though I could see that you were afraid. You were that way every time I encountered you. You are still that fierce, strong, independent, caring, and Waterbending girl. And that's why I fell in love with you.

"Everything about you is perfect. Your skin is roughened by hardship, but your hands are so gentle when you touch me; they feel like an angel's caress. Your Waterbending skills are phenomenal-you are the only one besides the Avatar who can match and beat me slundly in a duel. Your personality, your eyes...I can never get enough.

"I can't wait for the future together. I will never desert you, or cause you pain. I'll always treat you like the queen you truly are. I can't promise you that you have an easy life by my side. There will always be hardships and trials, but I know we can overcome them. We will get our happy ending. I know I'm getting mine, Katara."

Katara's eyes flowed with tears when Zuko finished, and she threw herself into his arms. The audience went "Aw", and some blew their noses or wiped away tears.

Sokka playfully nudged Suki. "Why couldn't your vows have been that sweet?"

Suki gave him a withering look that clearly said "You ruined the moment!" with red eyes, and slapped him soundly on his ear.

It was Katara's turn, and she tried to remember her speech. "Erm...I don't think I can follow that. But I can tell you that I'm so happy that you're going to be my husband. Some things cannot be put into words. I love everything about you. The way you demonstrate off that impressive Firebending, the way you wield your twin dao swords, the way you give me that smoldering look as if I'm the only woman alive, the way you hold me as if you never want to let me go, the way you show off for me-flexing your muscles and training shirtless, the way your shaggy hair falls into your eyes, the way your scar feels against my fingertips.

"Yes, Zuko, I don't care about your scar. I see you as a whole, not a half, like you do. It's a sign of loyalty, compassion, and bravery. You stood up for what is right. I don't care what you look like! It's what's under your skin that counts. Your heart. In my eyes, you're the handsomest man in the world.

"Zuko, I am eternally grateful that you're going to be my husband. I love you."

Everyone cheered again, and Zuko smiled at Katara, brushing his lips against her hair as they embraced.

The Water Priest asked Katara and Zuko to join hands.

"Will you care, defend, hunt, and fight for your wife and family?" Zuko nodded. "I do."

"Will you provide, care, cook, and clean for your family?" Katara was puzzled. She knew there was a clause to obey her husband in the traditional Water Tribe vows, but someone had ordered the priest to ommit it. "I do."

"Do you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, take Princess Katara of the Souhern Water Tribe to be your wife?" Zuko smiled at Katara and squeezed her hands. "I do."

"And do you, Princess Katara, take Prince Zuko as your husband?" Katara felt tears come to her eyes as she softly replied, "I do."

"Then I ask Tui and Yue to bind this couple forever and for eternity, to give them a blessing to have a happy and stable family, and to smile down upon them during their lives." the priest paused, and continued.

"You may now kiss the bride." Zuko immediately pulled Katara into a loving grasp and kissed her.

Katara thought that it was the best and certainly the most-remembered kiss in her life. It was soft and sweet, but with conviction and euphoria on her lips. Zuko's fingers wound around the side of her head, gently gripping her hair; the other arm was around her waist. Katara put her hand on Zuko's scarred cheek and hugged Zuko's waist.

The kiss was over and everyone cheered. Katara grasped her her mind as her thoughts whirled around...to think, Zuko was now her husband! Zuko smiled and dipped in a low bow.

"May I escort you to the wedding feast, my wife?" Zuko took great pride and felt adrenaline shoot through him at that one word. Wife. Katara was his wife, finally, and they were bonded forever!

Katara smiled and placed her arm on Zuko's bent, outstreched arm. "We shall, my husband."

**AN: Next time is...the wedding night! **


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Okay, so after a lot of awful drafts and straining, here is the Zutara wedding night! I'm not at all experienced with this type of thing, but I certainly tried. I cannot believe the people who can just write great wedding nights (snaps fingers) like that! So bear with me-tell me if I did okay! **

**PS I'm rewriting my _Harry Potter/ _"ATLA" crossover-so please check out the new version when it's up!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 39: JOINED FOR LIFE**  
**KATARA'S POV**

The wedding lasted into the night. The feast consisted of sea prunes, roasted fish, fruits, vegetables, and rice. Zuko and I danced with our friends and family. We had many wedding presents, but they were small enough so we can keep them all the way to Ember Island. Mostly they were flowers, tiny trinkets, blankets, and clothes. Zuko flamed red as Sokka tossed contraceptive herbs on his lap.

Zuko finally lifted me up bridal style, and the guys wolf-whistled as the girls giggled insanely. I managed to throw my banquent, and to my surprise Aang got it! Some of the warriors poked Aang and jerked their heads to On Ji, who bloshed furiously and shook her head. I felt bad for Toph. I knew she had a thing for Aang and I saw her throw a look at On Ji, a mixture of loathing and envy.

A cold wind from the sea blew, and everyone scattered to the warm tents. I shivered, but Zuko nuzzled my chest and breathed warm steam onto my body. He carried me revertly to our special tent set up, and gently laid me down on the furs. Kneeling down beside me, he stroked my cheek and jaw with his pale, long fingers.

I waited for him to take off his clothes with bated breath. I waited for him to latch onto me, holding me, and committing the deed of love itself. I felt nervous, biting my lip, though I was confident that he wouldn't hurt me. This was the wedding night. There was no going back.

Instead, Zuko lay down next to me and wrapped my body like a cocoon in the furs. He pulled the remaining blankets over himself, wrapping his arms around me.

I lay there, surprised. Was he not going to make love to me? I have seen the longing in his gentle golden eyes, the slight smile as I walked around in my bending clothes, and the careful touches with trembling fingers itching to do more.

Did I do something wrong? Did he not want me?

Of course Zuko, being a prince, would have concubines and Mai. He probably wanted experienced women who knew how to please and pleasure him. They probably knew where he liked to be touched, the exact spots that made him happy, exactly how to draw out a response. I was just an inexperienced Water Tribe girl, who would probably fumble and ruin our night.

I choked back a sob.

Hands cupped my face and turned me around. "Tara? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I whispered.

"Katara, did I do something?" Zuko asked, rubbing my back.

"You...don't...love...me..." I whimpered. Zuko gave out a defensive sound and kissed me. "I do too, Katara."

"Then why won't you..._make love to me?"_ I said the last part really fast, blushing red.

Zuko sat up, sighing. He pushed back his shaggy hair and held out his arms. "Come here."

I crawled over to him and he picked me up, embracing me.

**ZUKO'S POV**

I_ didn't_ love her? That was absurd!

"Katara, I do love you. But after your...experience, I thought you wouldn't be comfortable with having...relations." I explained to her, feeling the slightest bit guilty as she sniffled. Did I hurt her so much?

"I do want to. I thought that...you had concubines and Mai, and I thought I wasn't...good enough." How could she think that? She was enticing, even with rumpled hair and loose fitting Water Tribe clothes. Her big blue eyes looked up at me with a slight wetness, and I gently wiped her tears away with my fingers.

I shook my head and exclaimed, "No, Tara, no...I've _never_ been with any other women! I was going to get a concubine on my sixteenth birthday, but I was banished before that. When I returned home, my father and I assumed Mai and I were...doing it and didn't give me one. Mai and I never did it. Mai couldn't; it was frowned upon to be with a man before marriage, and I certainly didn't feel comfortable thinking about doing it. _No._ Love, I only want to do it with _my wife."_

"Oh." There was an awkward pause. "Do you...want to do it? Now?" Katara's voice was undoubtly shaky and uncertain.

"I do. But I'm not going to. I don't think you could have gotten over...Hahn so fast."

"I did, Zuko. I'm strong." This sounded like an indignant protest.

"That's not the point. I just don't think we should rush into this." Agni knew how much I wanted Katara, to touch her brown skin, to kiss every part of her body, to bury myself into passion. But no, I would wait.

"But..." Katara began to stroke my arm, sending shivers through my body. "I want to." She started to massage my back, her loosened hair falling in an enchanting way over her face. Her eyes were pleading, with a hint of seduction.

I relented. "Okay. But if you feel uncomfortable, I will stop and we can simply lie together. I won't rush you. I'll go slowly, I promise." Katara nodded, and I gently pulled her from my lap and began to pepper light kisses on her face. She closed her eyes as my lips touched the little spot behind her ears, the ends of her eyes, her little nose, her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, and lastly her soft pink lips.

Shyly, as if this was her first kiss, she copied me, kissing my face slowly. She even kissed my scarred eyelid and ear, and though I couldn't feel it, I felt the utmost tenderness and love in the small gestures.

Unwrapping her from the blankets, I asked permission with my eyes as I slowly touched the collar of her robe. She nodded, and I kissed her quickly as I slowly began to tug off the sash that held her robe closed. Katara reached forward and slipped off my shirt.

"Handsome." she smiled, and traced my chest with hesitant slowness, as if she was ready to remove her nimble fingers that second if I wished. I gave her an encouraging smile as she began to kiss my chest and rested her head onto where my heart beat.

"Ba-bump, ba-bump." she timed, looking at me with innocent and wide eyes. My hand stroked her hair.

"That is what I feel for you." I replied as my heart beat happily in my chest. "Toph can attest to that... Ba-bump, ba-bump..." I whispered and slid a hand on top of her bindings, feeling the quick heartbeat.

"Ba-bump-ba-bump-ba-bump." I repeated. "Are you sure, Katara? Your heart is beating so fast..."

"Yes. I love you, Zuko. And I want this." My heart warmed and I felt content. No worries about the war, Hahn, or earning the Gaang's approval. Nothing but us.

**KATARA'S POV**

He began to unwrap my breast bindings with careful thoughtfulness. I blushed as my private spots was revealed; no one but I have seen the two naked bumps on my chest. I felt shy, and pulled the bindings back over my chest.

"You're gorgeous, Katara." Zuko murmured, lifting the cloth away. He began to trace them in a spiral and gently squeezed one. I gasped a little. It felt...nice.

"I thought you said you didn't have concubines." I whispered as his warm hands expertly began to massage my chest.

"Even a prince is educated in the arts of pleasuring." Zuko whispered with the slight smirk I loved so much to see on his lips. "The Palace wasn't so secret about certain methods..."

With that, he continued in his ministrations, and I felt a curious pressure...between my legs. Ani, my friend, told me about this. She assured me it was perfectly normal and that it was a sign my husband was doing his job right. Oh!

Zuko stopped and gently hooked my fingers around the waistband of his pants. I looked at him and he began to stroke my cheek. "You don't have to do this."

I pulled them down with determination in my hands. "I want to, Zu. I'm just nervous."

Within moments he and I were naked, I flamed so red that it made Zuko's clothes almost pink by comparison.

I've never looked at a naked man before, except Sokka when we were little kids. _But Zuko..._

His pale, hard skin softly glowed in the moonlight-it seemed that he was a perfect marble statue. Unlike my soft curves, he had rough edges. He looked like a vampire that Gran Gran used to tell Sokka and me when we were little. Handsome and seductive, yet I saw the gentle man within. Dark shaggy hair fell across his golden gaze. A white, large hand brushed the bangs away. I couldn't stop staring-it was like watching the ocean waves. Hidden secrets swam in there, yet you can keep staring, unable to tear your eyes away.

**NORMAL POV**

Zuko didn't make her lie down or spread her legs; he went back to the beginning. Reasuring her with sweet words, Katara's face was kissed so lightly that it felt like raindrops plopping on her face. Katara moaned as Zuko pushed his tongue into her mouth and poked it around like a thief.

Gently, her husband inserted two fingers into her, slowly preparing her for the...ahem, bigger thing that was coming.

Soon Zuko was above her, placing Katara lovingly onto the furs. He looked her in the eyes, gold meeting blue.

"Are you ready, Tara?" Zuko whispered. She nodded strongly and grabbed his thick hair in her small hands. "I trust you."

"If you feel uncomfortable, squeeze my hands and tell me to stop." Zuko placed his hands under hers, his thumbs rubbing the backs of her knuckles. Katara nodded, and Zuko pushed in.

"Ah!" she gasped in slight shock. Zuko immediately paused. "Did I hurt you?" She shook her head and smiled wanly. Anxiously, Zuko carefully moved down, as if he was a miner inching through a deep, tight cavern. His eyes closed in pleasure as Katara's warmth pressed around him, but they flew open as he stopped at her barrier.

If he did this, they would be forever and eternally bound. Thy would always belong to each other, and even if they did remarry (Agni and Tui forbid), Zuko would be Katara's first and vice versa. There was no turning back. This was the moment.

Katara looked up at Zuko's face. He seemed thoughtful, but worried.

"Zuko?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Tara...I'm just thinking. When I break your maidenhead, we are joined for life. There is no going back. I want to make sure...are you ready?"

Katara leaned in and kissed him. "I am ready, Zu. My husband."

"Good." Zuko sighed with relief, and bestowed upon her another fleeting kiss. The new couple's eyes met...their souls melting into one...

* * *

  
After it was over, Zuko pulled out and gently gathered his wife into his arms. They were both sweaty and sticky, but perfectly content. There was indeed an afterglow-as they looked at one another, they felt as if their mate was the most perfect, glorious, and best person in the world. They quietly stroked their sides and backs, Katara's hair plastered and strewn all over the pillows.

"My wife." Zuko proclaimed as he slid the soft furs against _his_ Waterbender's caramel, smooth skin.

"And my husband." Katara curled around like a cat at his chest, and holding each other, they both fell asleep.

**AN: Ahhh...and that is done. Tune in a week (I think) for the trip to Ember Island! Toph's temper flares as Aang gets closer to On Ji, Zuko prepares a romantic night, and a special Momo POV!**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: So you thought when they're happy and married, there will be no angst? YOU WERE DEAD WRONG!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 40: EMBERS**  
**ZUKO'S POV**

I stirred in my sleep as the familar warmth shot through my veins. The sun was rising. I uttered a quiet prayer to Agni ans sat up. Furs slid off my naked body. I looked around and saw my wife, smiling quietly as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Hmmm..." she whimpered in her sleep. "Zu...don't stop..."

Smiling with the hint of a smug smirk, I traced her lovely features. It was no doubt one of the best nights in my life and the best morning, too. She looked happy and I was glad I could please her so. When my hand began to caress my face, she began to wake up. I chastised myself; I woke her up at dawn!

"Mmm..." Katara started to sit up. "...Zu?"

"Go back to sleep, Tara." I coaxed, adjusting the furs to cover her up to her chin.

"Grmm...why?" she moaned, fully sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Oh..." She looked at the slightly open tent flap. "It's still dark out."

"Sorry, love, I rise with the sun. I forgot. You can go back to sleep." I pushed her down gently, but she started to stand up.

"I wake up nearly thirty minutes after dawn to start cooking for the Gaang and at the Southern Water Tribe. Earlier, for the Water Tribe now." Katara yawned, but began to search for her clothes. My eyes roamed her form, and it felt odd, but nice to properly gaze upon her. We were married, after all.

"You cooked for the entire tribe?" I sat up abruptly, angry. I also felt guilty. I had no idea Katara and the other women were slaving before the men got up.

"How do you think everything got done after the sun rose?" Katara replied, roughly tackling her hair with a whale bone comb.

"Katara...come here. It's after our wedding. I'm sure lots of newlyweds sleep late." I got up, pulling the comb out of her hands and tugging at her to lie down. Katara protested, but I sternly undressed her and wrapped her in blankets. It was cold out, but I warmed the tent with Firebending.

Katara rolled her eyes as I insisted upon her sleeping, but sighed as the warmth reached her.

"So...we are married." she said, twisting a strand of hair, a nervous habit I thought endearing.

"Yes." I touched the engagement necklace. "We are." Kissing her lips slowly, I relished the elation. She was my wife, my soulmate. It was almost too good to be true.

"I'm...happy. But I'm not sure how I should feel. Because Sokka and Suki are the same people, but Sokka seems more mature now that he's married. So...oh, it's stupid..." Katara groaned in frustration. "Should we be acting different?"

I smirked as I caressed her thigh. "If you count being dragged into a hiding place for a little activity." Katara blushed and I began to kiss her. She responded with equal fevor, with our bodies beginning to heat up and I felt that tightening down below the belt...

I slowly wandered down to her most intimate areas and began to fondle her there, watching Katara gasp and cross her eyes in ectacy.

"Zuko..." Katara shivered. "P-p-please release me..."

"As the lady wishes..."

**KATARA'S POV**

After another round of lovemaking, Zuko and I dressed each other and walked down to the bathhouse to clean up. I still felt curious and shy with sex, but Zuko slowly introduced me to pleasure. He did not force me to enjoy it, or ignore my feelings for his lust. No, he was so gentle, unlike the times before we were married. He was searing, demanding, and dominating. But now he was so very tender with me, as if I would break if he made a mistake.

It was time to leave for Ember Island. Suki, Aang, On Ji, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, and me were the ones who would depart. The Water Tribe would defend their homes and Ba Sing Se. The Gaang would defeat Azula and the Fire Lord.

The Gaang-it was early in the morning-was wrapped in cloaks or blankets as they boarded Appa. I had my parka, but I've grown since I wore it last...the Northern Water Tribe, I think? It was on my shins and the fur was thinner. I shivered, but refused to show it. I can handle it.

On Ji, with a Fire Nation cloak, smiled as Aang extended his hand to help her up. They sat down together, but forgetting Toph at the bottom of Appa.

Toph sighed, puffing her bangs out. I touched her shoulder and helped Toph up onto Appa.

Aang looked sheepish. "Sorry Toph! I forgot about you!"

"I know." Toph answered angrily, but with a tremble in her voice.

I climbed down to get my bag and my father shoved a big bowl of covered sea princes.

"For your journey, my little raindrop." He hugged me carefully to not spill the stew. Kissing my forehead with fatherly affecton, he looked at me.

"You are so grown-up." Dad shook his head, rumpling my hair, which was in traditional Fire Nation style. The Gaang had decided to put on out Fire Nation disguises because we might shop for supplies on the first day. Zuko's old family beach house, which was where we'd be staying at, probably was short on food.

"I'll always be your little girl." I assured him.

"No..." Dad sighed. He looked older, more weary. "You're not. You are a Master Waterbender, a strong person, and a married woman. You're not the same little girl I left back at the South Pole. You are the spitting image of your mother..."

"Dad..." I hugged him again, with tears in my eyes. "I'll miss you."

"And I will miss you too." Dad whispered, stroking my hair. "Be safe, Katara." I hugged him tighter and let go as Sokka called, "We're going to leave in five minutes!"

**ZUKO'S POV**

I threw my sack of belongings into Appa's saddle and helped Katara up. She looked cold, for her parka seemed less warmer through all the years she had worn it. I pulled off my cloak.

"Tara, take off your parka for a minute." She regarded me curiously, but took it off, shivering as the cold ocean winds blew.

"Here." I slipped the cloak over her head, pulling her arms through the wide sleeves with care.

"Zuko-" I shushed her. "I'll be fine. Firebender, remember?" I held her close, warming her with my Firebending. She moaned as she sunk into my chest.

"Zuko." Hakoda called me, and I released her to jump off of Appa and see him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Call me dad, Zuko." Hakoda said lightly. I felt my throat closing and looked at this man. He was my father-in-law, but I could never imagine having a father like him. Hakoda was brave, a warrior, kind, stern, and cared for his children...unlike mine. I bowed to him in the Water Tribe style.

"Yes...Dad." I ducked my head to hide a small smile.

"Zuko, I want to thank you for what you did for Katara during...everything. I was foolish, extremely foolish, to not see that Katara is now a different young woman. But you helped her get through this. And I honor you with this gift." Ha-Dad (it's going to take some time to get used to) held out a knife. The blade was a very strong whale-shark bone, with a silver handle carved with Water Tribe symbols and the ancient language of their people.

I hesitated, but took it. "Thank you." I bowed to him again.

"This a family heirloom. It's a tradition for the father of the daughter to give the groom a warrior's knife. I'm very proud to have you as my son-in-law, Zuko." We shook hands and smiled.

"Zuko, time to go!" Katara called.

"I better go." I told him.

"Alright. Take care. And even though she might not need it, take care of her too."

"With my life." I promised.

**TOPH'S POV**

I really hate flying. I like it better now because it was partly my fault Appa had gotten lost for several days and I guess I feel affection for the shaggy thing. But I always cling tithe saddle or another person, just to touch something solid in this darkness of speed.

Now I searched for something to grab onto. Sparky and Sugar Queen were all cuddly, and so were Snoozles and Fan Girl. And so were...Twinkletoes and Schoolgirl.

So what? I scowled, hanging onto one of those large loops on the saddle. Who cares if Twinkletoes is smiling and laughing with that girl? Who cares if my heart stutters when he touches me or when he speaks? Who cares if I longed for him to kiss me? Who cared?

Sokka probably didn't know I used to like him, but it was just a stupid little girl crush. I loved to tease him and make him mad. I love bantering with him, but I now sorted it out as that I liked him like a close friend. Besides, he was married. That would be wrong.

Schoolgirl was listening as Aang explained about glider flying. I tried to ignore his rapid heart beats.

**KATARA'S POV**

"There it is." Zuko said, with a glumtone to his voice. "My family's vacation home." He was pointing in front of me, his other arm wrapped around my waist. I was sitting in his lap. The Gaang had shed their cloaks and blankets; it was balmy and humid as we got closer.

"More like vacation palace!" Sokka exclaimed. "You'd think vacation meant heaving formality off the boat! But yet, I'm not that surprised."

"We didn't have servants or anything. It's still fancy, but kind of simple." Zuko sighed and rested his chin upon my shoulder.

"Tell me about it." I whispered as we began to land.

"Well, we made sandcastles, ate ice cream, and Mom used to take us to these horrible plays..." Zuko shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. "Azula and I would devise plans to delay going to those...before.." He sighed heavily and slumped down. "It's just so different now. I remember when my mother was here, Azula was this cute little sister, and Ozai was...almost a dad."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko-"

He pushed my hand away. "I don't want to talk about it." Sullenly, he stepped off of Appa when we landed on the sand. I held onto his arm and he relaxed, reaching up to stroke my hair.

**TOPH'S POV**

Stupid sand! I cursed inside my head. I wasn't in the mood to be scolded by Sugar Queen. As I jumped off, I landed in a sand dune. It broke my fall, but the sand slid down and scattered. Everything was unfocused and shuddery. I couldn't feel a lot of vibrations.

I heard Schoolgirl and Aang talking. There was a small burning flame in my chest. Jealous...? No. The Blind Bandit never got jealous. I was better than that girl. Why should I vie for Aang's attention like he did with Katara? It was stalkerish and creepy and sickening!

I growled and kicked the sand in the direction of Schoolgirl's voice.

"Ah!" Schoolgirl shrieked. I smirked, but ducked my head, pretending to feel the sand.

"What's wrong?" Aang gasped. I could imagine him checking for injuries.

"Sand! In my eyes! OW OW OW OW!" Schoolgirl's voice was higher, and I bet three gold pieces that her eyes were tearing up and red.

"Aw man! I'll help you!" There was a frantic movemen on the sand. "I bended it out!"

"That's great! Thanks!" Schoolgirl gasped. "I'm going to see if there's water in the house that Katara's setting up!" She ran towards the beach house.

I still couldn't see. Great.

Suddenly this sort of heavy weight dropped on my head, and began to chirp and squack!

"AHHH!" I yelled, waving my arms. KARMA! "GET IT OFF!"

"Relax, it's Momo." I heard Aang's voice near me and he lifted the lemur off. I felt Momo's heartbeat-I recognized it...the same heartbeat when Sokka had a devious plan? No, impossible!

Aang's warm hand took mine, and I felt myself shudder.

"I'll help you to the house." He said, and I nodded as we walked towards the beach house.

**KATARA'S POV**

Toph had Earthbent the dust from all the rooms in a matter of ten minutes. Wow, this place hadn't been cleaned since...years? Yet everything seemed to still be the same underneath the gray dust. Elegance was everywhere. There were family and individual portraits, banners, rugs, laterns, smooth dark wood, and cushiony furniture.

Zuko told us we can explore, while he went to the marke to buy food-the supplies in the basement rotted. He put his hood up, declining to bring anyone. "It's a surprise, what I'm going to get."

I think he just wanted out of the house. One was that you can cut the tension with a knife. Toph was holding Aang's hand, for she could not see on the wooden floor, but she was glaring at On Ji, who was looking at the pictures. Her eyes were red-sand got blown into her eyes. I would have to talk to Toph...I bet she did it.

The second reason was, well, it was his old family vacation home. He looked angry, sad, and regretful as he stepped into the doorway earlier.

I washed the dishes, silverware, and pots and pans. It was done quickly with Waterbending, but Tui and La! They were mostly made out of gold and silver! Very few were wooden. I explored the house individually, like everyone else.

I approached a door. It was dark, chocolate wood. It was simple, with a carving of a flower that looked familiar, the same one on Iroh's door, too...

Below the flower was the name Ursa. Zuko's mother's room.

I carefully stepped in, feeling like an intruder. Zuko should see this first, not me! But something pulled me to this woman's room.

I looked at the simple decor and opened the wardrobe. I gasped: inside was this beautiful sleeveless robe, red with delicate veins on the hem on the skirt. I felt it; it was so rich and soft!

Ursa seemed tall and stately from the portraits, but this dress was small and-I let it slip through my fingers. Did I dare? I carefully lifted it off the rack and lay it down on the bed, before taking off my robe, shoes, and pants. I pulled it over my head and the skirt fell just below my shins.

I looked in the full length mirror. Wow...I smoothed the skirt with my hands, feeling its sublime material beneath my fingers. I glanced at the desk to my right, and saw a small vial. What was it? I popped off the cap and smelled. Fire lilies...mm...

I delicately dabbed on some on my wrists and my neck. I felt like a little girl playing dress up. I vainly twirled in front of the mirror. Did I look as beautiful as Ursa had? I loosened my hair, and I placed the beads on the desk. My hair flowed down to the small of my back, long and wavy.

"...Katara?" I heard a breathy voice behind me. I jumped, but Zuko approached me from behind and dropped a bag he was carrying. He turned me towards him, looking shocked and awed. "Tara..."

"I'm sorry I intruded into your mother's room." I whispered, starting to take the gown off.

"No," he stopped me and wrapped his arms around me. "you look beautiful...this was her favorite dress and..." He inhaled as he buried his face on my neck. "...perfume." Wistfully, he began to rock me side to side in his arms, as if slow dancing. Stroking my hair and cheek, he touched his lips to my jaw.

Zuko then buried his face in my chest. "Tara..."

Then he started to weep.

Zuko? Tears were streaming down his face, his shoulders shaking. I shouldn't have put on his mother's clothes and perfume...

"Zuko..." I stroked his hair. "It's okay..."

"No..." Zuko pulled away. "Do you not understand? Seeing you in my mother's clothes...you're like her, Katara. You don't realize it. You're smart, caring, strong, and beautiful. Sometimes...I hate this. I have no idea if my mother is alive. What if Ozai lied to me nus to distract me at the eclipse? What if she was killed?..." Zuko wiped his eyes impatiently.

"Zuko, I understand..." I held him and closed my eyes. "I do..."

Suddenly, Zuko shoved me away. I stumbled backwards into the mirror and fell, bruising my hip on the floor.

"You don't understand! At all! Your mother is dead! You are quite aware of that!"

Tears pricked my eyes. Was this the man who held so tenderly a few minutes ago? He didn't understand that I knew his ache, his loss. I used to wonder if Dad, when he went off to war, would come back alive or in a coffin. I wonder every day if my tribe, the people we met during our travels, are okay...

"I am aware of that!" I yelled, getting angry and hurt. "I saw her, Zuko! I saw her being burned right in front of my eyes, and you have the nerve to remind me of that?"

"You have no idea what I feel! At least you don't have to stay up late, wondering if your mother is alive and well! She's gone on to the other side! Of course she's okay!"

"I can't talk about this now." I said softly, turning the handle of the door. "I'm going outside."

The door slammed shut.

**MOMO'S POV**

After my brilliant plan involving jumping onto Green Girl's head (I rather like her. She has tasty bugs on her head, but Water Girl always forcibly washes her hair once a week. Shame.), I decided to catch the bugs that were on this "ember island." I don't see embers though. No wonder lemurs should rule the world. Humans screw everything up.

Suddenly, Scar Boy plopped down next to me on the fountain. Hey! This was my private lemur time!

"Momo, I just don't know what to do..." The boy sighed.

Scar Boy is coming to me for advice? In your face, Appa! Now stop mocking me that everyone talks to _you_ for help!

_What is it? _I chirped.

"Well, I have these really horrible feelings about this house. I've had...good memories of it. But now, here with the Gaang, I just can't think of how in the world I was happy back then. It's so messed up...my father hates me, my sister wants me dead, and Mom...she's probably dead..."

_I feel you. The Temple had bad memories for me too._

"And I just lost it with my wife. I promised to love her and not hurt her...look what I've done. I hurt her."

_You hurt Water Girl? Bad boy! _I bit Scar Boy in the arm.

"OW!" Scar Boy rubbed his arm. "I guess I deserve that."

_You guess?_

"What can I do to make it up to Katara?"

_Plan a romantic night._

"Sorry, no idea..."

I growled, and picked some overgrown flowers sprouting through the cracks on the ground. Why can't humans understand us lemurs when we talk? Do they have a hearing problem? They talk funny, too...weird. Usually Arrow Dad understands me when I gesture something, so I'll try it...

"Pick Katara flowers?"

I shook my head and chirped, tapping his fingers.

"Huh? What about my fingers?"

_Fire! _I pointed to the sun and tapped his fingers again. Fire Boy did talk about how his fire powers are controlled by the sun, after Arrow Dad and him got back from training. I knwo it was training because Fire Boy shouts more and they both wind up with ugly black patterns on their "clothes." Why do humans wear clothes? Lemurs don't have too...do you know why humans are so weird? I mean, the lemurs don't wear these silly "clothes." They rumple our fur and everyone looks the same...almost. Did I mention I saw this beautiful lady lemur some time? Ah...

"Oh..." Scar Boy's eyes widened in understanding. "Firebending...and flowers?"

_Romantic night!_

I pointed to the sun again, chattering, as I traced a pattern to the west. Sheesh, he's almost as stupid as the others! Why do I even bother?

"Sun...west...night! Oh! A romantic night?"

_Yes! Why are all humans so dense?_

"Okay...thanks, Momo. I owe you two moon peaches!" Scar Boy got up and scratched my head. I purred and continued to sunbathe-

_BUG!_

**AN: Review, and add sugestions for more On Ji and Toph drama!**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm thinking of rewriting this later on, and put more details and stuff in. Thoughts? **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 41: CANDLES IN THE DARK**  
**ZUKO'S POV**

_Why do I keep messing up things with Katara?_ I thought as I decorated the room with candles. Pricking my finger on one of the rose thorns, I hissed and stuck my finger in my mouth. Why was the most beautiful flower on Ember Island covered in these?

Katara was like a rose. Beautiful, lovely, and a kind smile that warmed winter. But thorns stabbed you if you angered her or weren't careful.

Meticulously deciding to pluck each and every thorn off the stems, I mused on what to say to Katara. I truly did not mean to lose my temper and push her. This beach house brought the bad in me back. What if our marriage was cursed? What if I became like Ozai later on?

**KATARA'S POV**

I stirred the noodles carefully in the dimly lit kitchen. Suki had offered to help me, but I refused, to take my mind off of Zuko. Instead, Suki was chopping up vegetables in the corner. The others were practicing or exploring.

I carefully made sure Ursa's dress did not get wet or ruined if I stirred in sauce or water splashed off the edges. Zuko kicked me out of his mother's room, where my clothes were, so I couldn't put them back on and replace this robe on the rack.

"Tara." I looked up and saw Zuko, in a red vest with gold trim, with black pants. It seemed as if he was dressed for a special occasion. He held out his hand. "Katara, can we talk alone?"

I hesitated.

"I'm so sorry. I never mean to hurt you..." Zuko stepped forward and enveloped me into his arms. "I love you, Katara..."

I hugged him back. To my surprise, I smelled something different on him...cologne? It smelled of musky ashes and tickled my nose. Why was Zuko wearing this stuff?

It reminded me of a time, back in a village before Zuko joined the group, when Sokka bought something like this, but it smelled like dead animal-buffalo-yak. It said on the bottle that it "instantly will have females running over to you." One girl giggled at Sokka when we went into a little shop, and Sokka had thought it was because of his "manly scent." The girl's giggle turned out to be choking...that's why Sokka never wears cologne again.

"Okay. We can talk later, but the dinner-" Zuko pulled me away, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I had Suki offer to do the noodles. Besides, I have a meal for us in my...mother's room."

His mother's room? Why was he letting me back in there?

"Zuko..." I started to say, shaking my head.

"Go have fun." Suki assured me, speaking over the _chunk-chunk-chunk _of the knife hitting the wooden cutting board. "I'm perfectly capable of finishing the noodles."

"Okay." I sighed, as Zuko led me away. He covered my eyes with both his hands, leading me stumbling blindly across the hall. Zuko nuzzled my neck and whispered. "Ready?" I heard a door creak open and his hands removed themselves from my face. "Open your eyes, Tara."

* * *

"What is this?-_Oh!" _I gasped as soon as we stepped into Ursa's room. The bed and floor had scattered rose petals, with whole ones sitting in a beautiful gold vase on the nightstand. The huge bed's covers were folded back invitingly. The room was softly lit with various candles, with the door and windows opened to let moonlight shine through and a cool breeze shiver its way into the room. On a fold-out table was a red cloth, with plates of noodles, rice, spicy dumplings, different kinds of fruit, and a small bowl of what seemed to be dark liquid. Two small china cups and a teapot with gold dragons twining around the surfaces were filled with Zuko's homemade jasmine tea. On the nightstand was a crystal bottle of smooth, clear liquid. I lifted it to my nose and inhaled. It was sweet and calming, yet nothing I've ever smelled before. Zuko's arms wound around me and his lips touched my head. "Surprise."

"Zuko...this is amazing..." I breathed, looking around. "You did all of this...?"

"Yes, for you." Zuko answered, smiling at me. "As an apology and a gift."

"I forgive you." I whispered as I felt the silky soft rose petals under my feet. He let go of my waist, and slipped in front of me. To my surprise, he bowed, extending his hand out to me. "May I escort my lady to her table?"

I laughed and took his hand. "You may, my lord."

"Excellent." Zuko pecked my cheek and grandly pulled back a small stool, with a red silk cushion with gold tassels hanging from its edges, from under the table. I sat down as he lightly settled into his seat. He lifted the teapot and gestured to my cup. "Would you care for some jasmine tea, my lady?"

"Yes, please." I answered, and he tipped the spout gently to have liquid pouring out, into my cup. Warm steam patted my nose and I smiled, inhaling the scent. "Zuko, this is so...thoughtful of you."

"It is my wish to treat you as a queen, my lady...shall we toast to a happy life together?" Zuko raised his cup and I mimicked his movement. We tapped our cups together with a little _clink_.

"Cheers." Zuko whispered, and we both drank. We quietly shared the food, with Zuko feeding me like a bird. I especially loved the pomegranates-thy were nothing I hav ever seen or tasted before. I loved the sweet, yet tart flavor, and my husband dragging seeds across my lips and tasting the "two treats." "I promise I'll give you a pomegranate every day when you're Fire Lady," Zuko promised huskily.

When we finished, Zuko got up and extended his hand towards me. I took it with slight curiousity as he placed one hand on my waist, the other clasped my left arm. Our hands rose up slightly in the air. Zuko, with the raspy voice i loved to listen to, began to sing a traditional ballroom dance in the Fire Nation. He taught me the steps, chuckling over that even if I was a graceful Waterbender, I was certainly not THAT on the dance floor. I stepped on his feet numerous times, but we managed to get through the dance. Zuko dipped me in a slow, fluid motion, kissing my neck.

Suddenly, he lifted me bridal style to the bed. Laughing in surprise, I was set down on the bed on my stomach. I looked up as Zuko slid the dress off my body, then my breast bindings.

"Okay, Tara, lie down flat..." He gently commanded. Suddenly I felt his big hands on my shoulders, with warm liquid dripping from them. I recognized the scent from the bottle, and breathed in heavily.

"It's lavender oil." Zuko explained as he began to massage my shoulders and back. I whimpered and moaned in delight as Zuko kneaded me. Spirits, this was amazing! It was much better than when I went to the spa with Toph in Ba Sing Se. The ladies did not use this scented oil.

After it was over with, Zuko ended with a quick rubdown and sat me up. My arms were outstretched, and Zuko pulled something down my body and Silk slid down and across my form, and I looked down. Tiny red straps were on my shoulders, and soft, crimson material flowed from my chest to just above my knees.

"Zuko, what is this?"

"My mother's nightgown...you look stunning." He kissed me on my nose.

"Zuko, don't do all of this for me."

Zuko pulled me into his lap and kissed me. But he was solemn as he made me face him. "Katara. There's something I need to tell you. About this house." He shuddered before continuing. "I actually have good memories of this place...when I was so little. My mother and I playing in the waves, Azula and I building sandcastles, Lu Ten and I chasing each other through the sandy beaches, shopping with my uncle and getting a little treat, and...my father's hand on my back. I was stupid and naive then. I discriminated, I believed the Fire Nation was the best and can do no wrong. I believed this war was right. I can't-I won't!-be that boy again. But sometimes, I want to. We were happy, everything was almost perfect."

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I hugged him tightly, hoping to convey what I thought into my arms. He stroked my head. "This is why I cannot be your husband." Shock jarred me. What was he saying?

"Zuko, you damn well better be joking..." I snapped, but I noticed his truthful eyes. "You're not...why?"

"I know you, Katara. You would hold on and cling tighter as I walked into darkness, trying to make me see the good in myself. I can't let you get hurt..." Zuko's voice trailed off.

"Stop, Zuko. You can never be like Ozai. You are strong, good, and you married a Waterbender from the backwoods of the Southern Water Tribe for spirit's sake!"

"Princes of the Penguins..." He teased slightly, but droppped it. Looking at my face, he chose his words carefully. "Katara. I've come to realize. I've been horrible to you since we stepped foot into this place. What if, when we step into my father's palace...I become like him. I dot want to be him. He abused my mother. I can't let myself do that to you."

"Zuko, I know you will never hurt me-" Zuko interrupted me with a quick grabbing of my hands, pulling them into his chest. "Promise me, with the strongest oath! Please!" Zuko's eyes begged me, and I recited the traditinal oath, not knwoing what I was about to do. "I, Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, pledge to Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, that I am bound to my promise and honor. May the Moon and Ocean Spirts strike me if I break my vow."

Zuko nodded in satisfaction and raised my chin to look at him. "Katara, if I show signs of being like Ozai, I want you to leave me-"

"No!" I almost begged. "Zuko, don't make me promise this..."

"You swore by your honor. You cannot break it." Zuko coldly said, continuing. "You will leave me, never come back, and hide yourself from me...promise me."

I looked into his eyes and lied. "I promise." I learned later that I would have to break my oath. 


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Sorry for the wait! If only the Mobile Fanfiction would upload stories (I use my iPhone for most of my fanfiction work)-then I can get these out within a couple of days! (nudges FanFiction people) For Thanksgiving, I'm giving you a very nice gift-two long chapters on...Sozin's Comet! So stay tuner and bear with this short chapters.**

**Ok, Everyone keeps asking me these questions: "Is Zuko going to be like Ozai?", "Will Katara leave Zuko?", etc. You will hate me for this, but my answers are...I cannot tell you. It'll ruin the twist endings, you see? But I can promise you that the next chapters-the final battle and life after-are so angsty that you'll feel depressed and Zuko-ish. I hope. Katara and Zuko are gong to do a lot of stupid and reckless things, and you'll learn a really surprising-wait, I'm not supposed to be telling you anything! So stop reading this rambling and review my chapter! Thank you!**

**Also, I'd like to recommend two fanfics for all of you-"Love Amongst the Dragons" by SuperSonicViolet! It's a really awesome story taking place at our favorite Zutarian episode called "The Southern Raiders"! However, the fanfic does not repeat the episode in a boring play-by-play with new details-it's a new story that happens to take place during "TSR"! Also, theres one called "Silence Before the Storm" by Neon Lumberjack. So angsty that it puts me to shame. It's a very dark AU-the only ones left after Ba Sing Se are Sokka, Katara, and Zuko. This one, however, needs more reviews and frankly, I'll pummel someone if it doesn't get updated soon. So do me a favor and read the stories-don't forget to leave nice reviews!**

**PS I'm working on a new drabble series for Zutara, with Katara getting sick and Zuko being her nurse. How soon do you want it out? **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 42: DEMONS  
KATARA'S POV**

Zuko, after that night, had gotten more...protective and a bit...clingy. Not the otter-puppy way that Aang once did to me, but when he held me or took my hand, there was a strong assurance that he would never, ever hurt me or let me go.

I sometimes stayed up at night beside Zuko's soft breathing, thinking forbidden thoughts that I dared not to share, even with my husband. Hatred, sadness, worry, anger, and stress. I was worried. Not for myself, but for Zuko. Everytime he came across a painting, a shell, anything that triggered his memories, he bitterly threw it out to sea or burned it.

I began to loathe Ember Island, as did the others. Despite the paradise atmoshpere, there seemed to be more tempers exploding every day-the comet was five days away now. Aang was stressed and worried. On Ji kept reasurring him that he'd do fine, brushing her hand against his shoulder. Aang accepted this comfort with a wan smile, but Toph always "looked" away. I tried to talk to her about it, but she stomped away or slammed the door in my face.

Sokka and Suki hardly ever fought and seemed to have no problems besides nerves. I envied them-I could feel Zuko growing more distant with me, day by day. At times I closed my fingers around my engagement necklace and wondered if we were falling apart.

I blamed Ozai. His cruelty was endless, even if he wasn't here. Every day I see Zuko with the tortured look on his face, burning portraits and Ozai's robes, holding me tightly as if we only had a few days until he "became darkened by Ozai's blood", and sometimes altogether avoiding everyone.

Zuko and I still made love, but it seemed desperate and worried. No playful touching or heated kisses-Zuko would roam all over my body and kiss me as if he would never see me again. Afterwards, he would bury his face into my chest. I heard Zuko gasping one night, his eyes wild as if he'd been drinking. I tried to console him, but he ran out of the room and didn't come back until breakfast time.

Whether it was the stress of Zuko's demons or the comet, I began to take ill, vomiting throughout the day and feeling like picken droppings. Toph helped me with the chores, which she never really did unless I felt really down or that I've lectured her about contribution.

"What's going on with you and Sparky?" Toph asked as we washed the dishes. I had carefully given Toph the metal silverware and dishes to scrub, while I tackled the wooden or huge pots. We were dressed for the Fire Nation weather, but I felt unbearably hot...

"I don't know..." I muttered, tackling a hard, crusty stain from rice. I did not dare to voice my thoughts, but Toph understood. "Zuko still loves you. He's just really conflicted and...I feel something bigger than Aang's stress before the eclipse-which is saying something."

"That's great. My husband still loves me." I tried to keep sarcasm from dripping into my words, but Toph slapped me so hard in the shoulder that it soon produced a red welt.

"Ow! Toph Beifong, what the hell was that for?" I snapped. I usually didn't swear, but I felt so stressed and tired and hungry for pickled sea slugs.

"Damn it, Sugar Queen! Just talk to Sparky!" Toph replied, crushing the gold chopsticks she held in her hand. "He does love you, but you're being equally stupid!"

"How can you say that!" I yelled back. "You have no idea how I feel! I feel rotten and sick and hurt and angry and I just want to get off this stupid island and go! I want to fight! I'm tired of sitting around, vomiting into the sand and cleaning and cooking and lying alone!" I felt tears come to my eyes, and impatiently wiping them away. I vomited in one of the cooking pots, sobbing miserably and coughing wildly.

"Katara..." Toph softly laid a hand upon my arm. "Take a deep breath..." I gasped and took heaving, shuddering breaths. I noticed Sokka coming over towards me, looking worried, but I shooed him away.

"Sorry...so sorry..." I whimpered, holding my head in my hands.

"Katara..." Toph never referred to us by our real names except when she was serious. "At least you have love."

She looked at On Ji and Aang practicing together, with Aang guiding On Ji's movements by gently grasping her arms. On Ji was pink as Aang spun her around playfully. The wind picked up the sand and made it swirl around them like a mini tornado.

"Aang..." I whispered. "You love him."

"Whatever. He doesn't obviously love me back as that stupid, pretty, better floozy." Toph spat into the sand, but I saw tears welling up in her sightless eyes.

"Toph..." I crawled over and hugged her. "You are...pretty and talented and-"

"Not enough. I can never be Aang's girlfriend. I'm not good enough." Toph sounded despairing and bitter.

"No, Aang isn't good enough if he can't see you." I brushed back her bangs and looked straight at her. "Aang is a bit thick for the Avatar, but he'll-"

"Look. He can have On Ji for all I care. She's nice. And an Airbender. Of course he'd prefer her to me." Toph walked away. "Leave me alone, okay?" I watched her go, my throat swelling up.

I cried.

I cried for Toph. I cried for my sickness that never went away. I cried for the comet to go away and just leave us be. I cried for Zuko.

Chest aching, I felt Suki's arm wrap around my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I sat there, legs pulled up to my chest, with those stupid tears refusing to stay in my eyes.

"I know it feels horrible." Suki confided. "Believe me, I did the same thing at the Boiling Rock after I heard of Azula's plan and how she brought down Ba Sing Se. I was so worried for my warriors, I wished for Sokka to come, I just wanted to cry and cry and never stop."

"I just don't know, Suki. I don't know what to do." I closed my eyes and suddenly thought of that hopelessness after Ba Sing Se. That's how I felt.

"Come, Katara." Sokka approached me. "We need something to cheer us up..."

"What?" I replied with a moody tone. "A party?"

"Yeah!" Sokka jumped up and clapped. "A beach party!"

I stood up, walking away from Sokka's planning. I went into Zuko's and my room, and wrapped myself in the blankets on the bed. I wanted Zuko-his tender words, his loving touch.

**ZUKO'S POV**

I went into my mother's room to put on some new training clothes (my current ones were ripped), and stopped at the foot of the bed. My wife was sleeping, with twin tear tracks on her cheeks. She was despondent lately, and I felt guilty for not letting her help me.

She tried to offer me massages, Waterbending healing, and spending quiet time together. But I...couldn't. I was a coward; I could not face or ignore the nightmares. These wrapped around my mind at night, ending with me gasping in the middle of the night and Katara holding me like a child until morning. They flashed through my mind when I touched, saw, or smelled memories-a shell, sandalwood, my old child handprints in clay, a picture, a whiff of my mother's perfume, anything.

I lay down with my wife, burying my face into her back. She sighed, content, as she rolled over on the bed, her face nuzzling my chest. My love...

Suddenly, a force struck me in my mind and I saw a bright, white light blind my eyes. I yelled as I reeled back, falling off the bed.

"Zuko!" Someone exclaimed, trying to get me up, but I struggled. I saw the sunny beach of Ember Island, with my mother and father strolling down the beach. Small hands gripped the back of my shirt and I laughed. "You got me, Zula!"

Zula shook her head and laughed, running as fast as her fat childish legs could carry her. I pretended to slow down as she sprinted out of sight. I knew she was hiding in the house. It took me awhile to catch a gleam of gold rushing into Dad's closet. I got an idea!

"Oh no! Where is Zula? I guess I have to leave by myself with Uncle-we are getting ice cream!"

Zula screamed in outrage and rushed out of the closet. "Ice cweam! Zuzu!" She squealed as I tried to swing her into the air, but she was heavy!

Suddenly, her face contorted in a demonic shape and she grew taller, blue flames dancing around her hands. I felt searing heat lick my skin and heard laughter that sounded like my father's.

"Help me!" I cried out, struggling as Azula's grip tightened on my arms and she shook me like a rag doll. I couldn't move; my head was snapped back and forth; the flames began to consume me...

_Agni help me... _I prayed.

A cool, relieving sensation touched my head and immersed me, as the blue flames died and the demons faded away into wisps of black smoke.

"Zuko!" I opened my eyes to see Katara's glowing palms with her healing gloves on my face. "Zuko, are you okay?" She hugged me and I concentrated on the scent of her hair, her soft skin caressing my back, and her lips touching my ear. I must forget, I must focus on my wife, I must fight off these demons.

Katara looked at me with a worried expression on her face, and stroked my back. She looked guilty as if she regretted saying something. "Zuko, I'm so sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"I had no idea those...nightmares have been coming back so badly. I was wondering if we were growing apart...oh, Zuko-I'm so selfish! Here I am, grumbling about my own problems, when my husband is being...haunted. Zuko, I've never seen you like this...you're hallucinating..." Katara sobbed. "I should have known, I should have helped you, but I feel so _wrong _and _sick_...I don't know why!"

It was my turn to hold Katara in my arms, soothing her with the stroking of her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She quieted down and dipped her hands into a basin of water, suddenly business-like. Her cool palms touched my head again, and I felt Katara probe through my mind. Horrible flashes of nightmares began to surround my mind and I felt Katara struggling, to help me overcome this. A barrier shoved her healing touch out of my head and my world seemed to explode.

"AAAGHHH!" I held my head in agony. "What is happening to me?"

Katara looked dismayed. "There's a block in your head...I can't understand..." She hesitated. "Maybe you need to calm down some to relax your mind so it's easier for both of us. I need to heal your mind, but it's not easy. It's complex, tangled, and muddled. it's as if your mind...is resisting me." Katara stood up and pulled me to my feet. "A walk on the beach might help...look, the sun is setting!"

Leading me out, the heated sand on my feet, Katara smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

I had to admire the island's scenery. The bright colors of the sky-orange, red, yellow, and purple-loomed over the glistening ocean, which looked like diamonds as the faint sun struck the waves. A gentle breeze swayed the palm trees and I felt Katara sigh in contentment.

"Come, let's walk alongside the waves." Katara invited me and began to pull me towards the water lapping against the shore.

With my wife in my arms and the peaceful atmosphere, I should have been soothed. But I felt that horrible black cloud...demons...

"Katara...please! Take me away!" I gasped. My head felt like it was burning, flames licking it with excitement. I have never felt this mental pain in my life. Dear Agni...Katara reached for me-

"Dad! No!" I was seven, and I spotted my father and mother arguing. Why? Zula pulled me over to watch. Mom looked shocked and furious, waving her arms, then-SMACK!

Zula and I gasped. Father hit her! Why?

"Get away from her!" I screamed, running out and punching the largest fireball I could at him...

"AHHHHHH!" A scream, filled with pain, awakened me, and I saw...my wife. She was bending over in agony, her arms red and raw with white blisters...

"Katara!" I rushed towards her, but I felt air slap me backwards and I fell onto the sand.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Aang's voice was angry and horrified as he rushed over towards Katara, dipping her arms into the seawater. She cried a little as the water enveloped her arms and began to glow pale blue.

"S-stop!" She gasped. "It wasn't his fault...Zuko-"

"That's not Zuko! He's a demon!" Aang exclaimed, knocking me back. I saw On Ji, Sokka, Toph, and Suki running out of the house.

"Aang, what are you talking about! That's Zuko!" Katara cried as I made a firewall to defend myself.

"His body...black blood in his veins! Something is...hurting...and ravaging...his mind!" Aang collapsed in the sand. "Too much..."

"Aang!" Toph screamed, dropping on the sand beside him. "What happened to him?" Aang staggered up with extreme difficulty and wheezed, "Zuko is being possessed by a demon who is tormenting him with his memories! It's something from the Soirit World! We need to calm him before I can do anything!"

"We need to get Zuko to a place that won't trigger any of his memories of this place, and someone to hold him down!" Sokka ordered. I gasped painfully as searing pain began to tighten on my chest. Katara placed her healing gloves on me, to no advail.

Soon, I felt rough, strong smelling fur beneath my body and Katara stroking my hair back.

"Appa won't trigger any memories of his family," Suki explained to me as I looked around in bewilderment. "Close your eyes. Aang says it might be painful."

Aang's eyes glowed and he placed a hand on my head. I yelled and screamed and whimpered as everything, all the memories of this island, pulsed in my head. Katara wrapped her arms around me as I began to struggle, shh-ing me with sweet nothings. I gripped Appa's fur like a lifeline as Aang slowly began to extract something-a black shadow with fangs, claws, and wings. It and Aang battled for dominance as Aang slowly pulled it away from my head like a fisherman reeling in a whale-shark.

Before I knew it, the demon left my head and began to scream as Aang's hands glowed white on its body. Aang and I gasped in heavy, heaving breaths.

"Thanks you...Aang."

"Thank...Roku...too..." Aang crouched down and put his head between his knees. "How do you feel?"

I felt...like myself again. I got down from Appa slowly, and my bare feet touched the sand. Nothing happened. I was free.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." I told Katara, who was standing beside me. "Let's watch them together. Mother and I use to do that every night." 


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Sooner than expected, eh? Well, it's almost time for Thanksgiving and "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"! So I have a whole week off for Thanksgiving, so expect Sozin's Comet, lots of battles, angst, a surprise, and **

**buying tissues! But here we have more of the side couples, if you will. PS Thanks for sticking through these loong updates! I'm glad most of you are still reviewing and thanks for not giving up on this! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 43: CRUSHING AND INVITATIONS**

**KATARA'S POV**

"Little Waterbender, come out and play..." cooed a soft, alluring voice from behind the fountain. I shuddered as my enemy's smooth timbre wrapped around my ears. The sun beat down on my head. Suki stood at ready with her fans, and Aang gathered his hands into a bending stance.

"No. I don't want to." I replied defiantly, readying my water whip. The voice chuckled and fire shot at me. I dodged easily, and my team ran at our opponents: Toph, On Ji, Zuko, and Sokka. We were all in full battle gear.

Sokka fought Aang, his black sword in a blur as he countered Aang's Earth, Water, Fire, and Airbending. Toph began to chuck rocks at Suki, who rolled and flipped out of the way, trying to hit Toph in the air as she sprang to jump. On Ji threw air at all of us. She'd gotten pretty good; Aang told me that she knew the basics and snapped up the moves like Sokka eating Gran-Gran's stewed sea prunes.

Zuko's fire aimed for my legs, knowing Waterbending movements were all in the legs. I managed to block his fire whips and knocked him back with a wave. Flipping, he shot a torrent of fire at me and chuckled softly. "Do you want to give up, Katara?"

"We've barely started!" I retorted, flinging icicles and water attacks at him. He smirked with that damn smile he knew I couldn't resist, laughing at me. "I know you can't ignore my voice, little one...come here and I'll spare you..."

"Not a chance!" I challenged. "Come and get me!"

**SUKI'S POV**

We were all battling our opponents; it was so fast and tense that we almost attacked the members of our team. Sokka rushed towards me, throring his boomerang. I dodged at the last second and hit Aang, who stumbled into my place as the boomerang came back. WHAM!

"Yeah! Boomerang conquers AANG!" Sokka started to do a victory dance. I giggled. My huband was so hilarious, but he was so into his...dance that he didn't see Aang get up and shoot an air blast.

Sokka flew into Appa, who swished him back with his tail like a broom. Toph began to hurl rocks at him as he bounced against the buildings, much like what she did to Hahn.

"Toph! Sokka is on your team!"Aang protested. Rolling her eyes, Toph stopped and thrust her arms out. Aang immediately jumped out of a speeding boulder, and kept dodging Toph's attacks.

I disarmed Sokka, twisting my fans just so, and knocked him to the ground. He landed on his back. I jumped onto him ("OOF!) and grabbed his collar, mimicking what I did a long time ago in Half Moon Bay as a security guard.

"I win." I told him, kissing him on the cheek. Sokka scowled, but flipped me over. We battled, tossing each other roughly around, but I ended up on top, straddling him. My golden fans pinned Sokka down onto the ground. The battle raged around us, but I smirked. "Kyoshi Warrior, the leader nevertheless, beats Sokka."

"Cool...I like a woman on top..." Sokka retaliated with a smirk. His eyes lit up and he laughed. "Ah! Still got it!" I blushed and flicked him on his forehead. Ignoring his indignant "Ow!", I dragged him to the steps. He was out of the game for five minutes. We could only quit if we were exhausted and injured.

"Man, I can't believe I didn't last that long..." Sokka sighed. "I guess I'm not a great warrior."

"Sokka, you are!" I protested, sitting next to him. "Look. You have fought in so many battles, much more than I have. You survived. You fought Azula and her crazy sidekicks. You managed to win."

"We escaped."

"You came out alive and well. I was locked up for weeks in that horrible prison. I couldn't take her. You could." I stroked his jaw. "Hey. I know you are going to fight at Sozin's Comet. We will win. You'll be in the history books, as...Sokka, the Warrior of the South. Maybe you'll take you father's title in battle—the Blue Wolf."

Sokka smiled. "Thanks, Suki."

We kissed, and we got back into the fight.

**AANG'S POV**

I dodged Toph's rock armor attack. For some reason, she's been avoiding me and On Ji. I have no idea why she doesn't like On Ji! I mean, On Ji is so nice, sweet, and an excellent Airbender! She picked up the moves almost as fast as I did while learning! For some reason, I have these dragon-butterflies in my stomach, the same ones I had when I liked Katara. On Ji...her eyes were like polished silver, her brown hair flowing down her back, and her small hands that controlled the air skillfully. I had no idea how On Ji felt...

A boulder knocked me off my feet.

"STOP DAYDREAMING, TWINKLETOES!" Toph snapped, as I jumped out of the way as another boulder flew at my face. Soon, earth encased me and I was thrown violently into the palm trees. I feel onto the sand and I felt someone crash into me.

Toph straddled my chest. "I win." For some reason, I felt a hot tingle in my stomach. This reminded me of the monks telling me vaguely about puberty when I turned twelve. I was pretty ignorant about some things (such as Zuko's bachelor party, which Sokka had explained), but I knew the basic facts of life. I thought it was disgusting. But as Toph brushed against...something as she got off of me, I felt something stirring. Such feelings were frowned upon in the temples. We could not dedicate ourselves to one person, for we were supposed to love the world and detach ourselves to achieve great spiritual energy. The monks and nuns could only be...together on certain occasions such as festivals and holidays when all the Air Nomads came together. The men and women lived separately. An exception were bison caretakers and trainers, since they mostly stayed with the bison and lived in little houses near the stables.

"What are you thinking about Twinkletoes?" Toph asked. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Just Air Nomad stuff." I looked behind us. I was thrown pretty far.

"We need to work on your Earthbending. You keep dodging attacks. You need to stand your ground and deflect them. Also, if you do well, I can teach you Metalbending." Toph grinned.

"Okay!" I was eager to start.

"First, we're going back to the battle. If you hold your ground through the whole thing, we'll spend the Earthbending training time learning Metalbending."

"You're the best, Sifu Toph!" I exclaimed, hugging her. Heat flushed her cheeks and she pulled away. "Yeah, yeah. Just get back to work!"

**ZUKO'S POV**

The dawn turned to early afternoon. We were all tired and hungry, but Ozai and Azula wouldn't let us take a break, will they? Sokka, Suki, and On Ji were out. Sokka had succumbed to his hunger, Suki needed to rest, and On Ji had to recover from Toph's rock waves and boulders. I made a mental note to talk to Toph later. Meanwhile, Katara was fighting Aang, who was surprisingly not dodging blows. He stood there with a firm stance and kept fighting. Aang's air tornado swept her off her feet and she was careening towards me. I summoned my fire whips, wrapping them around her (being careful not to burn her), and pulled her towards me like a fisherman. She struggled, but the whips curled around her arms and legs. Toph sensed my plan and began to battle Aang.

"Look what I caught." I whispered into her ear. "A Waterbender...I hear they're exotic and amazing lovers." I kissed up and down her neck. She tossed her head in a vain attempt to get out of my grasp. The fire whips caressed her cheek as I leaned over to nip her ear. "Sweet Katara...give into me..."

She gasped as I squeezed her hip and stroked her back.

**KATARA'S POV**

It's a good thing the old Zuko didn't do this when he was chasing us, or I would have willingly came with him as a prisoner. I remember being tied to a tree that night. The pirates had run off to find Aang, and Zuko had tried to interrogate me about Aang's weaknesses. He whispered in my ear that he could give me anything I desired if I helped him, and I could have sworn that his rough hands were playing with my bound hands. I fell asleep on the tree, which was one of the most uncomfortable things I have ever fell asleep on. In the morning, Zuko had shoved breakfast-fish-into my mouth after I complained that I was hungry. A little mush dribbled down out of the corner of my mouth, and Zuko had swiped it and tasted it. He had frowned when he saw my surprise, and ignored me for the rest of that time.

Anyway, with Zuko whispering things in my ear I cannot repeat and touching me with those warm hands, I broke free of his whips and kissed him. He jerked back; I blew ice into his mouth. "Nice try, Zuko...but we'll do that later!" Laughing, he chased me.

* * *

The Gaang decided to go to the beach for some relaxation. Zuko had rubbed sunscreen on my back, so his hands were smelling like coconuts as we strolled through the shops. I studied a plain, yet polished wooden bracelet with waves.

"You know, you can have that for free." the teenage boy running the booth said. "That thing isn't selling very well; most people buy the gold and silver ones."

"No, I couldn't just take it. It's very pretty." I shook my head. "Really, how much?"

"Free, if you smile." he leaned over. "It'll be worth it. But if you want to buy, say that pretty gold hairpiece, we can arrange something-"

A hand plucked the bracelet out of my hand and steered me away from the boy.

"We'll buy this for ten coppers, you scumbag." Zuko snapped, throwing down some coins on the counter. "Let's go, Sapphire."

"Lee!" I hissed as we walked away-well, Zuko was dragging me towards the beach. "You didn't have to be so rude!"

"Oh, so you wanted to flirt with that-"

"Z-Lee! You'd think I'd cheat on you?" I snapped. "For spirit's sake, don't treat me like I can't be trusted!"

"Having problems with your girlfriend, pal?" someone asked. Zuko glared at him. Since a cloak would be too noticeable in the daytime on a vacation island, we decided that Zuko's scar should be covered by a bandage as if he were injured.

"What's it to you?" he huffed, wrapping his arm around me.

"Well, we would like to invite you to this premiere party. This play about the Avatar is going to come out tomorrow evening. I was wondering if you two would join us for the party and the play." The boy had long, shaggy brown hair and an arrogant tilt to his chin. "I'm Chan, and Roun-Jian is my friend." he pointed to a boy showing people a piece of parchment.

"A play about the Avatar?" I asked. Chan seemed delighted that I was interested, and thrust a poster at me. It had "The Boy in the Iceberg (with Secrets of the Avatar and his Gang)" on it, with caricatures of us. Sokka's wolf tail was huge, I definitely was not that...developed, Zuko's scar was on the wrong side, Suki's makeup looked like a clown's, and Toph was a buff girl with huge muscles. On Ji was even featured, but she looked like Ty Lee.

"So are you coming?" he turned to Zuko. "I'll pay for your girl. We are getting first class tickets in the theater."

"Why aren't you paying for Lee?" I asked coldly.

"I can if you want. Anything for you." Chan reached forward and tried to stroke my cheek. I slapped his hand away, and gripped Zuko's arm in warning. He couldn't lose control.

"Feisty." Chan smirked.

"I won't cheat on him. Stop being such an ass." I retorted. Chan winced playfully. "Fine, I'll pay for you two, as long as you sit next to me."

"I don't think we can go at all, then." I stepped back. He grabbed onto my arm, and Zuko Firebended at him. He yelped as he stumbled backwards into a child's sandcastle. The mother slapped him and tossed him into the ocean. Several onlookers laughed. He stumbled back up, pulling seaweed from his hair.

"My father is Admiral Chan-he's part of the Sozin's Comet battle." Chan bragged, attempting to have his dignity intact. He grinned at me. "Impressed?"

"Yeah." Zuko's voice was dry. "In that case, we will come to your party, but not the play. We already have tickets." I looked at Zuko in surprise. We did NOt have tickets, and Zuko just said he wanted to go to a party.

"Awesome. Come over to this place-" he handed Zuko a map with a route to his house. "We'll see you there." He winked at me. "Bye."

* * *

"Why are we going to this jerk's party?" I asked Zuko. We were eating dinner with the Gaang.

"Yeah, why?" Sokka asked. "Can we come?"

"Chan can't complain. He's charging money for every person who comes. Also, I want to figure out some of the plan for Sozin's Comet. I know Chan; he's eager to blurt out his father's plans and he's confident that no enemies are here." Zuko explained.

"Do you want to go to that play?" Toph asked us.

"Is it a good idea to see a play about ourselves?" Suki asked skeptically. "I bet they're mocking us, or portraying us wrong."

"Look, we need some fun." Aang answered. "How bad can it be?"


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Since I have a week off for Thanksgiving, I hope I can update more. Ember Island Players is next chapter, with lots of Taang angst! Only three-four chapters before the FINALE! Hang onto those computer screens, guys, and always, review! Check out "I See Sparks Fly Whenever I See You Smile" by Katarawatertribe, which I will be co-authoring from now on! Please give us encouragement and review our upcoming story! PS-how was the _Harry Potter _movie? Just saw it-it stuck to the book a lot, and I bet the second one will have more action to it! I cried so hard when Dobby died! ALSO, if you can guess what the slow song is when Toph and Aang dance to is, I'll write you a oneshot! The first one who guesses right gets one! Take advantage! AND PKEASE DRAW ME FANART FOR THIS! Anyways, here's some Taang, On Ji/Aang, some shopping, and Chan's party! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 44: TRAINING, SHOPPING, AND PARTY  
AANG'S POV**

"Feel the earth inside the metal. Think of the earth in it, before it was purified and banged into this statue." Actually, Toph had smashed a large gold statue of Fire Lord Sozin into a pancake. Zuko volunteered many of his family's metal things. Toph had me working with gold first; it was more mallable and soft enough for a beginner.

I pushed my knuckles and the backs of the fists onto the gold and tried to feel the earth's particles. They were there, but they were very hard to find, just searching for a ring in a murky lake. Concentrating on the few earth components I could sense, I imagined it bending out, yielding to my pushing.

"No, no!" Toph sighed, signaling for me to stop. "Look." She kicked my legs into the horse stance, placing her arms on my shoulders. The flattened gold was stuck into the earth so it wouldn't move. She guided my arms slowly and made them touch the gold lightly.

"Try to sense the earth in this. I chose this because the earth in gold isn't easy to find, but this metal is easier to bend if you know where the earth is straining." She thrust my fists into it. "Feel the vibrations."

"I...think I feel them." I closed my eyes as her hands touched my forearms. She nodded, her breath ghosting over my ear. I shivered. That was strange. It was hot today, so hot that Katara had made us ice cups for our drinks. So why was I shuddering as if I were in the Poles?

What was this?

**KATARA'S POV**

**I linked arms with Zuko as we strolled down the shops. We were shopping for the party—well, the girls were shopping and the guys were hiding. Zuko came with me reluctantly after I had dragged him by the arm, and had to fight him tooth and nail. He sighed once more as I pulled him into another dress shop. Even though I didn't want to go to Chan's party, it was an excuse to shop. Suki and Toph had found their outfits right at the second and third shops, but this was my fifth; I hadn't found anything I truly liked.**

"Tara, it's almost two hours until the party begins. You have to pick something." I ignored him as I browsed through the shop. It was closing, but I had to find a dress I liked. The shop was run by an elderly man who was shooing out customers as he put the CLOSED sign up. I managed to convince him to let us look for five minutes. For some reason, when he looked at me, then Zuko, he had directed me to the back of the shop where I found some dresses shoved away. They were simple, but elegant, with sonme shoes.

I gasped as I spotted it. The perfect one! I took it off the rack, with some sandals, and headed for the dressing room.

I put it on, wrapping up my things in a nearby paper bag. I looked in the smooth, clean mirror.

I had believed that I was the plainest girl in the world while traveling. Even if people commented on my mother's looks on my face, deep down, I thought I was plain as the leather on my boots. My mother had never been stunningly gorgeous, like Zuko's mother for example, but I thought she was beautiful. When I left the South Pole, I saw girls who were so beautiful that it almost couldn't be real.

Secretly, after when Zuko first kissed me, I scrubbed away every speck of dirt from my body and was self concious of...me. It was stupid. Who was I to fix my looks when Zuko had a permanent mark on his face that everyone recoiled at?

Zuko treated me like a goddess, especially as the Conet grew closer. What will happen that day? I always was nuzzled and pecked awake by Zuko every morning, and I gazed into Zuko's face. He had this most...tender expression on his face, then always leaned forward to kiss me.

Zuko. I was afraid. Afraid of dying. I knew the grief on his face when Zuko talked of his missing mother and uncle. He once shed tears for his dead cousin, Lu Ten. I knew it would tear him apart to truly lose me. Being the prince and Ozai's son, he was encouraged to always keep his face a mask. He never learned how to express his feelings or deal with something big.

I fingered my bare wrist, where my mother's necklace usually hung. I would give this to him, if I departed from this life.

**ZUKO'S POV**

**As I waited for my wife to pick ot an Agni-damned dress, I spotted the owner leaning on the counter.**

"You look rather frustrated with your girlfriend." he chuckled, starting to wipe down the wooden counter. I nodded, hardly paying attention to him.

"I remember when I was engaged to my beloved late wife, she made me come along to pick out her wedding dress. I told her she looked beautiful in every single one she tried on, but she thought I was humoring her. She finally picked out a lovely white gown, with matching sandals. I was so happy that day—she looked so gorgeous in her dress, and we were done shopping." His voice reminded me of Uncle's when he talked about his deceased wife, soft and wistful. I looked up and saw the man wipe some tears off his face.

"She's my wife." I blurted out, not entirely sure why I shared that with him. But he seemed so gentle. He reminded me of Uncle, of whom I felt guilt over me betraying him.

The old man looked at me in surprise. "You seem young to be married."

"Yeah...but since it was the war, we thought—we were in love. What was the use waiting?" I murmured to myself, thinking of my Katara's betrohal necklace gleaming on her dark, slender neck. Only Agnj and Katara knew how much I wanted her to be with me, always.

"That reminds me of when Sozin started this war. The other kingdoms were uprising more, so lots of Firebenders and Fire Nation people were being killed off. So everyone was scurrying to marry—right, left, and center." the man said. I startled, not realizing he had heard what I said. A candle in the dim room flickered, but with a snap of my fingers, it righted itself and continued burning.

"Thank you, young man." He regarded me with thoughtfulness. Why? Was there a chance he recognized me?

"Yes, you're welcome." I replied, drumming my fingers on the counter, which was now gleaming with the faint scent of polish—cherry, I thought. What was taking Katara so long?...oh, Agni!

Katara appeared before me in a beautiful sleeveless white dress of material that seemed to float in the air, like mist. It had no designs, embroidery, or beads on it, but it was beautiful on her, contrasting sharply with her brown skin. She had silver sandals on, too. Her hair was loose, flowing down her back. My Katara looked like the Moon Spirit; no, more beautiful than Yue (forgive me, spirits).

She looked nervously at me. My jaw was probably open, ready to catch the little fireflies that fluttered in.

"You look stunning..." I whispered, pulling her close and making love to her mouth. She panted heavily, as I nipped her neck. I buried my face into her soft and shining hair, which had been treated with a few of my mother's shampoos. She smelled like fire lilies.

I savored this moment. Only the spirits know the outcome of this war, and there were only three days left. Three days to cherish every moment with our loved ones, three days to look over our compainions faces for the final time, three days to train to save the day, three days to worry and plan, three days to think of what mattered most. I planned on giving Katara my most prized possessions—my knife, my swords, my Blue Sprit mask, my mother's blanket and clothes, and my mother's crown. It was like Azula's, but bigger, and was still as polished as the day she left it with me.

A cough interrupted us, and we pulled apart as the shopkeeper gently reminded us with a wink that our five minutes were up. Katara paid for the dress and sandals, while I stood by running my fingers throuh her soft tresses.

"Thank you." Katara said, bowing to him. "Thabk you for letting us in after your usual hours."

"It is no trouble, for you and your husband...Prince Zuko."

We jerked up into alert and Katara was ready to fight. The man immediately reached into his pocket. Katara, drawing water from thin air, slammed him with her icicles onto the wall. Something clattered to the floor; he had dropped something.

I walked over and saw the White Lotus tile grinning up at me as if to say hello.

"The White Lotus opens wide..." the man softly said, looking at me. I motioned for Katara to cease attacking him, and bowed. "...To those who know her secrets," I said, finishing the greeting. Katara looked confused, but melted the ice holding the old man.

"You are from the White Lotus? Have you been in contact with my uncle? How did you know it was me?" I fired off questions without the cool facade of an interrogator.

"Yes, I am from the White Lotus Society. I have not been in contact with your uncle, unfortunately. I knew it was you when the bandages slipped after you finished...kissing your wife. I thought it was you; you look a bit like Iroh when he was seventeen."

"Iroh...but Ozai is my father?" I asked, with my heart pounding.

"I think you'd rather hear it from your uncle. It was a rather complicated business." the man replied. I felt my insides twist. Had my uncle coupled with my mother? When? Why? Was this one of the reasons Ozai loathed me from my birth?

Katara placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. I rested my head on hers, stroking the small of her back.

"I was told, by your uncle in prison—"

"Prison?" I interrupted. "How did he talk to you if you were here?"

"One of the guards was a White Lotus informat. He sent a message to the White Lotus members in the Fire Nation: If you come in contact with us, we are supposed to aid you in your quest."

I shook my head. "How could he have know that I would choose the right path? He was too much trust and faith in me."

"Which was well placed." the elderly man said firmly. "Now, I have information for you. Ozai will be starting at the portion of the Earth Kingdom near the Fire Nation to burn down. It's halfway point is in the Wulong Forest. If they reach past that, you may be too late. Azula will be with her father, and he's leaving the Fire Sages in charge."

I memorized the information and bowed to him. "Thank you for your help, sir." He nodded solemnly. "Those who need help, not for themselves, but for others, will be granted help. May Agni and all the Spirits aid your quest."

**ON JI'S POV**

**"It's about time you showed up." Toph commented as Zuko and Katara walked to our meeting place. "Now we are almost part fahionably late." Zuko rumpled her hair affectionately as he led the way. I was wearing a red dress with a silver pattern that reminded me of the wind gushing through the trees, with woven sandals. I had my hair up in a high ponytail with my bangs pulled back. Aang kept staring at me. I knew Toph liked him, so I was trying to discourage him, but he kept hanging onto his crush on me. I knew Toph hated me for this, but I was trying. I did, however, have feelings for Aang. It was logical, in a way. He was an Airbender, the one who was training me. I missed my father, but Aag reminded me so much as him.**

A guy who clearly put a month's worth of hair product in his hair greeted us. We paid, and walked in. The party was in full swing. As much as I disliked the Fire Nation, I had to admit we did have perks. Technology, ceremonies, festivals, foods, and parties! There were trays heavy with finger foods and dinner, which included hot cinnamon cookies—my favorite! A band played in the background with lots of instruments. They were a rock/opera sort of pain. They can play very sad and wistful songs, but they can speed it up too. Everyone was eating, dancing, or making out.

I grabbed a cold drink out of a guy's tray and sipped. Mm...strawberry. I missed this.

The Gaang was talking to people, trying to get information. Zuko had told us to use flattery, charm, admiration, and causualness with classic teenage nonchantness.

Luckily, I had pratice while on the run with the Flameos. It got us lots of information. I managed to find out that Chan's fathe was on the invasion force to Ba Sing Se, and I learned new information—their numbers.

"I heard you are Admiral Chan's son." I coyly told him, feeling as if I was going to vomit from the sweetness of my voice, but I faked it with a huge smile.

"The one and only," he boasted, flashing his muscles. "What can I get you, sugar?" I mentally rolled my eyes, but asked him to get me another cold drink. He obliged, and I gave him some alcohol. Before you know it, with lots of flirting involved, he talked. "There are ten airships, but there's about twenty backup ones. The tanks are—"

I was placing a hand on his bare shoulder and chafing amiably with him. When he wound down with his father's awards, I excused myself.

Suddenly, the candles dimmed and the band began to play a song. It started out with a sad, longing wail, most likely from a violin. Some drums softly began to beat and a person called out, "Here is our slow song! Grab a partner that you would like to be alone with, just you two, and dance!"

I recognized this song. It was the song that brought tears to the couples, and the new, young ones wanted more than anything to slow dance with their lover to it. It made past lovers remember old times, but mostly every couple was just here, in the present. Just them.

I saw Aang come towards me, but I Airbended Toph into Aang's direction. Slightly glaring at me, knowing my hint, she held out her hand and asked him to dance. He nodded politely, and the singer began to croon softly. I hung back, declining requests.

Zuko was holding Katara with a gentleness in his arms, while her head was resting on his shoulder. He was murmuring "you and me, just that", in her ear. Couples were swaying backwards and forwards to the song. Lonely strains started as the lead singer sighed.

I smiled sadly. The song seemed to wrap us in this present time. It mattered not what day was it, what time...it was just the couples looking into each other's eyes, them. Just them. Sokka and Suki stared into each other's eyes.

"I can't keep my eyes off of you...I love you." Sokka whispered, kissing Suki slowly. The couples followed suit as the band wound down to an end. The love was alive. I saw Toph looking at Aang with love in her eyes. Aang was blushing. Sokka and Suki were still kissing. Zuko and Katara's eyes were locked on each other's.

Too soon, we had to leave for the okay, but I saw the other couples still humming the song along the way out of the house. In three days our lives would be in mortal danger, maybe lost, but we strove to keep it in the present. 


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: The song was "You and Me", by Lifehouse. No one got it. :( But you can have another chance of a oneshot—by reading and reviewing my collab with Katarawatertribe as mentioned in the previous chapter. PM or email me if you have reviewed, and I will check. I will bestow oneshot offerings to anyone who can review both "Acts of Kindness" and "I See Sparks Fly Whenever You Smile"! The offer ends on next Monday. Now, Katarawatertribe published her new chapter (with my first collab chapter ever) very recently! So review!**

**So how were your Thanksgivings? My god-brother brought his girlfriend, we played a game (I got toothpaste as a prize. My friend got mouthwash. The rest got candy bars. Thanks a lot, my dear godfather), and stuffed ourselves! Did anything interesting or amusing happen at your dinners? **

**Review, always—here is the dreaded Ember Island play (though better than "The Last AIrbender" movie, eh?) with the characters discovering shipping, lots of laughs (*LIAR!* Shut up, conscience!) and angst (the Aang, On Ji, and Toph love triangle)!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own "Avatar: the Last Airbender."**

**CHAPTER 45: ONE NIGHT OF LAUGHTER, ASTONISHMENT, AND SORROW  
TOPH'S POV**

I had a big, dumb grin on my face. I know On Ji Airbended Aang towards me and hung back to watch. But I felt as of I had accomplished something. Aang and I hadn't talked much, but I felt so happy. Usually, when a guy touches your hips, you're supposed to whip his sorry ass into the sky, right? Well, it felt...nice. It was so weird. How can the weight of a guy's hands on your hips change my perspective?

I blew what Zuko called "bubble gum", smacking it with a loud pop! Sugar Queen scolded me, but turned back to play tonsil hockey with Sparky.We ended up getting seats in the balcony—"the nosebleed section"—which were the cheapest seat. Also, we chose to do this because, even if we were disguised, we'd be less noticeable. I couldn't see a thing from here, but at least I could hear. Since it was a play about our adventures, I'm sure I can "picture" the scenes in my head.I ended up sitting next to On Ji, but Aang said in a disappointed voice, "Um, I wanted to sit there.""Just sit next to Sokka. What's the big deal? This seat is as good as any other." I snapped, my happy mood disappearing as quick as a popped bubble. I could feel Aang (barely, through the sand in the cracks of the wooden floor) slump his shoulders and mutter an "okay". I knew he'd be too picken to say anything about his feelings for Schoolgirl. I hated the only reason why Aang danced with me of because On Ji made him. That's me, second best...

**SUKI'S POV**

We watched it as "Yue" and "Sokka" kissed. Some of us snickered at the actor's "Don't go, Yue! You're the only one who's taken my mind off of food!...blech! (kiss) Did you have pickled fish for dinner?" "Yue" tearfully said good-bye, riding on a cresent moon that lifted her up into the rafters.

Sokka had tears in his eyes, and I joked, "You didn't tell me you made out with the Moon Spirit!" At this point, he broke down sobbing with a finger pressed to my lips. "Sh! I'm trying to watch!" I felt a little jealous. Was he still pining for her? I remembered his words when he proposed, but I wonder...if Yue had lived, would she be the one with an engagement necklace around her neck and sharing fire flakes with him? Would she be watching this horrible play? Would she be his wife? I couldn't help but think yes.At the intermission, Zuko proclaimed that it was the best part of the whole play so far. I agreed. We were all slouching on the steps of the back break section. Zuko put his bare feet on the stair's railing, leaning against a pillar. He pulled Katara next to him, closing his eyes. She leaned against him, stroking his hair. The rest of the Gaang was sitting on the exit steps, except Toph, who was slouching against the stair railing.The play was horrible. "Aang" was a woman with a shaved head and the actress made him sound like a hippie. She didn't even TRY to act like a guy, but portrayed "his" crush on "Katara" as a slobbering puppy-leech. "Katara" had large hair loopies, a rather slutty Water Tribe dress that had slits up to her hips with no leggings, garish eye makeup, puffy lips slathered with lipstick, and was always dramatically giving speeches of hope and "THE AVATAR...OUR SAVIOR!" while blubbering. I was surprised her make-up didn't run."Zuko's" scar was on the wrong side, with an exaggerated flowing ponytail, and he could not get through a sentence without throwing a tantrum about his honor. His uncle was really fat (I suspected stuffing pillows up his shirt) with fake sideburns and having a strange craving for cake. Where the hell did people get this weird cake idea? How can someone misinterperate "tea" into "cake"? And his hair looked like a zoo animal; at least he didn't have those freaky "dreadlocks" that one Fire Nationteen had the party sported. Everyones' hair looked awful, now I think about it."Sokka"—I had to stifle my laughs, lest I crush his ego—had bucked teeth, a bushy wolf tail, a gangly body, and he made really corny, stupid jokes about meat ("Nice to MEAT you!", for example). He was also constantly hungry, which I secretly mentioned to myself that that part was true. My husband was now getting his third packet of fire jerky. I mean, really?they name everything after their element—fire candy, fire flakes, fire gummies, fire lilies, fireflies, fire jerky, fire crisps, and the list went on and on!I was only in one scene. When did I have two bushy, black ponytails with a huge fan-crown thing that probably prevented the actress from getting through a door? Kyoshi Warriors wore dresses as a tribute to Avatar Kyoshi and for our enemies to not see where our feet were headed (for surprise kicks and footwork—this saved our butts soon after we left Kyoshi. We ran into some pirates, and let's say most of them wouldn't be able to make children), but our dresses were not petticoats and hoop skirts! And our make-up was not plastered in bright colors! What was wrong with these people?"Relax, everyone." I heard Katara say reassuringly. "They're not accurate portrayals! It's not like I'm some preachy crybaby who can't resist giving over-emotional speeches about hope all the time!" We looked at her and Sokka coughed."What?" she asked, looking at us. She turned to look at Zuko. "Zuko? Do you think that's true?" We all snickered as Zuko, suddenly floundering for help, stuttered. "I, uh, love, um, well, you, kind of, uh..."Katara's face began to turn red and she pulled away from him, but Zuko quickly kissed her with a "It doesn't matter what you are. I love you just the way you are. Everyone needs hope speeches now and then. You will be a great Fire Lady."I guess you have to had this round to Zuko.Toph was telling us that the playwriter speaking the truth. I evaluated that. He captured our most embarassing, deepest flaws. Aang can be increasingly immature, Sokka did tell horrible jokes and was always starving (here, Sokka ravenously tore off some fire jerky with his teeth), Katara could get emotional, Zuko did have a hot temper, and maybe I was a little cruel for making Sokka wear the dress. Why does everyone look and see the negative sides of people instead of the positive? Why do people have a way of bringing our greatest mistakes and imperfections to light, while our good sides were in the dark most of the time? Why do people mostly see the glass as half-empty?The bell rang for showtime. I automatically linked arms with Sokka, but I still thought about this issue. Why?

**ZUKO'S POV**

Katara turned Toph's words against her when "Toph" came up. He—yes, "Toph" was a man—was a tough, buff, sassy, and spitting every thirty seconds guy. Okay, the wanted posters on Toph specifically say "12-year-old girl". Did they do this on purpose or were they blind? (No offense, Toph). "Toph" screamed a sonic wave to see, and it really rattled our eardrums.

I was still smirking about that pirate scene. "Zuko" had tied "Katara" to a tree and seduced her into telling th pirates where "Aang" was. It included some groping (Suki covered Aang's eyes), smooth talking, and a fierce, open-mouthed kiss. Katara had blushed furiously, warding off Sokka's hands intent on choking and beating me into a bloody pulp in that balcony. I hadn't really thought of seducing Katara—I was mostly focused on the Avatar—but I did notice that she was a very good-looking girl. I remember, at the Spirit Oasis, when I knocked her out. My conscience had stirred, and I had gently placed the girl a few feet from the hard, wooden post onto the soft grass. Destiny was a really funny thing, I mused, lazily stretching my arm around Katara's shoulders.She sighed, as my hand drifted down to rub her back. Shifting her body forward to watch the play, my hand accidentely slid to her chest.Katara yelped when I pinched her, looking worriedly at Sokka, who was laughing at the scene of where "we" teamed up to fight "Azula" in that old town. I smirked. This could be some fun...

**KATARA'S POV**

What was Zuko thinking? He was now sliding his hand under my dress to touch my bare back. I kept half hoping he'd stop, that Sokka would yank him away. But I didn't want to! Toph couldn't sense anything much; the rest were intently watching the play. On Ji, who was sitting right next to Zuko didn't even notice!

His sneaky hand slightly lifted up my new white skirt, fingers dancing on private spots. I tried to kick him, but it's not very easy to kick someone who was holding you tight and sitting beside you. He rubbed harder; I felt liquid rush to the surface. I shuddered, as he began to croon in my ear, "Do you like that? Good girl." His voice was as smooth and seductive as melting chocolate over strawberries. I began to squirm, making shallow gasps come out of my mouth."Stop, Zuko!" I hissed in his ear. "Stop!""As you wish." he replied, licking my ear as he leaned sideways to touch his lips to my ear. He did stop, smirking as I rocked slightly. That manipulative man; I had to release!"Zu," I whispered. "Please." Zuko drew out many pleas with his lips, then finally, La!I bent the fruits of my release into a conveniently nearby potted plant. Zuko stroked my hair, his trained eyes betraying no emotion as he watched the play.Soon, the Ba Sing Se finale of the Second Act came. I saw the fake Zuko struggle choosing his nation or "a life of treachery." We quietly chuckled at "Iroh's" response, but we quickly fell silent in horror as "Zuko" pushed his uncle violently down onto the floor. "I hate you, Uncle! You smell! And I hate you for all time!"Zuko, my husband, looked so pale that one would think he was sick. His hands drooped over the balcony's railing, his hands on his crossed wrists."You didn't really say that, did you?" I heard On Ji gasp, putting her hand to her mouth.Zuko jerked his head to the side to hide a glitter of tear from her, with pain and remorse in his voice. "I might as well have." He abruptly jumped up, practically running outside, slamming the double doors behind him."Zuko!" I cried, rushing after him. Sokka grabbed my arm, whispering, "Hey, while you're out there, can you get me some more fire flakes?"Suki glared at him, slapping the side of his head for the lack of tact, but I didn't stop until I reached him in the empty hall. "Zuko."He didn't look up. He looked like a beaten rabbit-dog, with its tail between its legs and eyes that spoke of sadness. Zuko was sitting, his knees up to his chest and his head resting on them. I hugged him, gently running my fingers through his hair. We were silent for a long time. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and strained. "When I betrayed Uncle, when I saw his face when I helped Azula almost kill Aang, I felt horrible. I visited him in prison, but he never talked to me. He did tell me of my blood relationship to both Sozin and Roku. I know he was trying to help me choose the right path."I betrayed him. I still remember his face in the catacombs. He tuned his face away, closed his eyes, and frowned. He didn't scold me. He didn't yell at me. He didn't even say anything! He looked away. He couldn't stand to see me anymore. What if we meet him again, before we fight in two days?"He's still mad. I know it! He told me..." he choked, tears threatening to tremble out his eyes. "That ever since his son died...he thought of me of his own. How do I repay this? With a poisoned knife to his back, piercing his heart as well! It's my greatest regret. I may never get to redeem myself!"I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have already. He wanted you to choose the right path. You did. You even married me, the backwater peasant from a small village that no one really knees about. If he saw you now, he'd be proud. He'd see the man I see: brave, strong, loyal, and a new, different, better person.""He'd be too angry. Look at me, Katara!" I did, locking his golden ones to my own. "Do you still see that spoiled prince? The one who did those horrible things in that Agni-damned play? I hate this play. It takes my past mistakes, the ones I've tried to forget, and shove them back in my face!""We all forgive you. The past is the past. You couldn't change that. But you redeemed yourself in Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and my eyes. I was so angry when you betrayed me. I thought I'd never forgive you, that after the war was over, I'd go home and ignore you for the rest of my life, except for your diplomacy meetings. But look at us. We're married. We're happy. Aang had much to not forgive you for. You tried to capture him, your nation killed his people. But he loves you like a brother now. You mean a lot to him, and to everyone else. Your uncle will be proud. He wi forgive you."He cupped my cheek, stroked the surface with his rough palm, and said in a quiet, grateful manner, "Thank you, Katara."

**AANG'S POV**

After that horrible second act, we decided to go out into the hall, where Zuko and Katara were. They were acting together. Sokka and Suki soon left so Sokka could give his actor "tips". Soon, we (On Ji, Toph, and I) plopped down me to Zuko and Katara.

All of the sudden we heard screaming and yelling. Something was thrown, landing at my feet. I picked it up and read "Kataang forever!" What? I showed it to the others, but they didn't know the meaning of that either. It sounded like a tangy, spicy soup, the kind you'd have diaherra over. What was Kataang? We heard shouts of "Maiko is the best!", "Taang forever!", "Zutara lives!", and "Sukka is awesome—no! Tokka is!" There were others, but try got shouted over by some "Maiko", "Kataang", and "Zutara" shrieks.A buch of people dressed as us or in these weird shirts with pictures on them came rampaging through the hallway. We all got up, worried these crazy people might trample us. I took a closer look a the signs and shirts. They seemed to consist of hearts, elemental signs combined together, and painted pictures of...us?Katara looked positively offended, as most of the pictures were with me, Jet, Haru, Mai, Azula, Sokka, Bato, and...Ozai? The others were smashed together. Zhao with Azula? "Jinko"? Zuko and me? Koko and me? Haru and Azula? Toph and Sokka? Katara and me? Zuko and Katara? (at least they got that one right) Sokka and Yue? Iroh and Aunt Wu? Aunt Wu and the Earth King? Azula and Ozai? On Ji and me? Jet and Mai? Sokka and Ty Lee? Suki and Zuko? Shoji and On Ji? Iroh with Lo or Li? Suki and Sokka? (another right one) Azula and Jet? This "Song" girl with Zuko? Ozai and Ursa? The Cabbage Merchant and his cabbages? Yue and Zuko? Iroh ans Ursa? Meng and me? Sokka and Azula? All the outrageous couples spun around. This was so weird!They noticed us and began to throw things at us. "Support Taang!" one girl screeched, throwing a shirt at On Ji. A sign was practically shoved in my face, reading "VIVA TYZULA!" I shuddered at the picture. Toph was knocked back by "June/Iroh" fangirls, where some groups began to complain about that major age difference. Katara was shown something called "fanfiction" about Zuko and Jin. She grabbed the scroll and threw it to the end of the hallway."KATAANG WILL HAVE CHILDREN!" someone screamed, and was prompty tackled tothe ground by Zutara and Taang fans.Suddenly, On Ji's shirt flew into the air as she was tackled by Ozai/Mai creepy fans. I mean, gross...really? Did they really believe in that stuff, or did people just make up these to be funny? It landed on my face, with two cheery portraits of me and...Toph? I held it out."OHHH! You support Taang?" a girl with hair failing to look like Toph's bun with a badly painted arrow on her head. "OMS!" (oh my spirits)I scracthed my head awkwardly. "Uh...look, I don't know if that'll work out..." Toph suddenly stormed off. What happened? Why was she angry?I went after her, as the girl cried, "OPPOSING ELEMENTS ATTRACT!" I left Katara and On Ji in the pit of cheetah-sharks while some rabid fans counter-argued and agreed obnoxiously. Sorry guys."Toph! Wait!"

**NORMAL POV**

Toph stood on the back balcony overlooking the full moon. Her bangs were slapping her cheeks and eyes as the wind blew, chilling the tears in her eyes. Stupid fangirls. Stupid "shipping". What were they, shipping love to each other?

"Toph!" the young monk called. The stupid, naive Airbender. He was the Avatar? The world's greatest hope? Toph spit over the edge, brutally splattering some seaweed floating in the ocean below."Toph, look—I'm sorry about the fangirls." Aang said, holding onto his limp hat."Whatever." she snapped."I just don't understand why you ran off. Why do you hate On Ji? Why did On Ji push me towards you for the dance? What's going on?" Aang asked. Toph suddenly whirled around and kissed him full on the mouth.At first, Aang stiffened, but Toph reached out and clenched her hand on his shoulder. Aang was surprised, stunned, and confused. Toph liked him? Adrenaline pumped in their veins. It wasn't a pkeasure-induced sensation like in the romance scrolls. It wasn't like anything they've ever experienced. It was rough, desperate, frustrated. Aang remembered kissing Katara—it was always light and hesitant. But Toph seemed to be pouring everything from the past few weeks into the kiss. This was Toph's first kiss, but somehow, she knew what to do. It was closed-mouth, yet both benders could feel something surging through their brains and chest.Toph broke away for the need to breathe, and she touched her lips as if stunned that sh had lost control and kissed Aang. There wasn't a word anyone could say at that moment. "Whoa", maybe, but Aang and Toph stared at each other as if they were strangers that had just collided heads with one another. Finally, Aang broke the silence."So...that was the reason?" he tentativly asked, wanting to get a straightfoward...answer? Reason? Problem solver? Something?Tooh nodded stiffly, her heart pounding so much like she had sensed with Sparky and Sugar Queen's, Snoozles and Fangirl's. Her palms were sweaty, even thought the night air, combined with being by the sea, was chilly. She panted a little. That was...reckless. She had never dreamed of doing this so...abruptly. It was tok late to change things, so she waited in anticipation and fear for his response."I'm sorry, Toph, but...I don't like you like that. I hope you understand." Aang stepped away.Hell no, she did NOT understand! Aang was flustered as Toph angrily grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him over. She felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach and had ice placed on her chest. Disappointment. Anger. Sadness. Failure. Heartbreak."It's On Ji, isn't it?" she hissed, though she felt like screaming, tearing down this cursed theater house. "You like her. That's why you don't like me."Aang wouldn't admit it, but she could tell my his heart that the answer was yes. He started again with his pathetic excuse, but stopped. His voice lowered, his hand rising and placing it on her shoulder as if to console her. It didn't. It just made her feel worse, but she didn't push it off."I'm sorry. You're a good friend, but that's all we can be. Just friends."Toph raised her head, broke out of his reach, and stood tall, with fierce dignity. Tears began to trail slowly down her cheeks, but she nodded stiffly, turning away. "Fine."

**SOKKA'S POV**

Despite my actor's improved jokes, the okay was horrible and it left us with a rancid, horrible taste in our mouths like rotten penguin meat. Everyone was downcast.

**NORMAL POV**

I noticed Toph walking faster with her eyes red and sticky tear tracks glistening in the light of the moon, and Aang, trailing sorrowfully behind as if to say "I'm sorry." 


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: I bet you hate me for waiting so long to update? Thanks to my good friend, I am ill on Christmas vacation in bed. Luckily, I will be able to write more, and please keep your Author Alerts on for a new oneshot, a Zutarian Christmas, and more of "Acts of Kindness"! Happy holidays! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own _ATLA_. **

**CHAPTER 46: TRAINING, ANXIETY, AND BLOWOUTS**

** KATARA'S POV**

I sit up in bed, hearing a loud thump on the balcony. Clad in only a red robe and slipping from under my husband, Fire Lord Zuko, I went to investigate. My hair, unbound from the Fire Lady hairstyle for once, trails behind me and blows softly in the breeze. The windows are open, for Fire Nation summers are unbearably hot. Zuko does not awake, but I stroke his cheek as a brief gesture before I head over to the balcony.

I spot a hooded figure coming into my room, and gasp. The assassin's cold eyes stare at me, with no emotion, and then his fire ripped through the room like a tornado. I screamed, whipping out water from the air and blocking it. Hot steam formed, but I quickly turned it back to water so I could still fight. Zuko was now up, firing blasts towards the man. Suddenly, the man jumped up and knocked Zuko into the wall. I started to run towards him, but the assassin roughly shoved me back.

His eyes fixed on a child crouched in fear in front of the doorway. The child is trembling, his eyes searching for a place to hide, his mouth opening to call for help, but he cannot speak for fear. His hair is dark, but his blue eyes shine brightly with tears as the assassin lifts his hand.

"No." I said, my voice trembling. "No!"

It was too late. Fire rushed towards the child and I heard frantic screams. The assassin laughed cruelly, his hood falling off. Ozai. The child screams and cries and begs for help and mercy, but he is slowly turning blacker and blacker. I am unable to look away or move, but my arms reach out and try to touch this child. But the child burns, and the last word struggles to leave his mouth. But I heard it.

"Mommy!"

I bolted up in bed, gasping and sweat soaking the silk sheets. I frantically checked the room. The windows were still dark; a glimmer of sunlight peeked through the night. I turned to my left and saw Zuko, alive, and the room not in the Fire Nation Palace, but of the Ember Island vacation home. There was no assassin, no flaming comets careening in the room, no crying child. My gasps pentrate the air, and my hand clutches the blanket for security, safety. I feel salty water drip onto my mouth, and I wipe my tears off with a flick of my fingers.

"Tara?" A familiar husky voice asks groggily, and I feel warm hands pull me over to lie down next to him. Zuko's golden eyes looked over my soaked robe, tear-stained face, and shivers that have nothing to do with the morning breeze flitting in the room now.

"Another nightmare?" He asks, and I nod.

"Tara, why won't you tell me what your nightmares are about? I can help you. Please. Talk to me." He begs, rubbing my back in soothing circles. I close my heads and bury my face into his bare chest. Sighing, Zuko, accepting my silent refusal to speak, pulls the blankets over me and slowly begins to stroke my hair. I feel my eyes close, but the one word still echoes.

Mommy.

La help me.

**ZUKO'S POV**

I ran my fingers through her dark chocolate tresses. She was soothed and asleep, but I simply loved the feeling of her softened hair on my skin. I rubbed a strand between my fingers as she snuggled closer in her sleep. Usually I woke up Katara at dawn with good-bye kisses and left her to sleep again, but this time I held her as the sun started to rise.

Katara whimpered as she opened her eyes, and I saw dark bags under her eyes. My poor Tara; she hasn't been sleeping much at all because of those Agni-damned nightmares. But why wouldn't she tell me about them? Is she scared?

* * *

I trained Aang right after a light breakfast. The Gaang watched as I drilled the Avatar in intense Firebending workouts. I was frustrated. He didn't seem to be giving it his all. Did he not realize that the comet was almost a day away? (not counting today) Did he not realize that Oxai would show no mercy, use all of his power during the comet?

"MORE POWER! MORE ENERGY! DO IT THE BEST YOU CAN!" I shouted. My student tried, but it wasn't enough! I shot a fire fist at him, and yelled, "LET ME HEAR YOU HEAR LIKE A TIGER-DILLO, AVATAR AANG!" Aang growled and thrust out his arms, flames coming out of his mouth and arms. That was pathetic! That was a PURR, compared to Ozai's! What was wrong with him?

He smiled sheepishly at me, but I thrust my arm to the side in a quick slicing motion. "I SAID ROAR! THAT WAS WEAK!" I shouted in anger. "AGAIN!" Aang finally roared, and I nodded in brief satisfication. Now we are getting somewhere.

"Who wants watermelon juice?" Katara called out cheerfully. Aang started to rush over, but I picked up the back of his robe and hung him in the air. Toph snickered. She was especially pleased when I told Aang that he'd be doing a hundred hotsquats and a hundred fire fists, then a long spar. He really needed to learn Firebending! Firebending was the ultimate weapon in Sozin's Comet. He can use this to his advantage.

"Zuko, let him rest. Let's relax for a while." Katara suggested, watching Aang escape my grip and chug down the watermelon juice.

"No!" I snapped at her. "We have to keep training!"

"And how is the Avatar going to defeat the Fire Lord if he collapses from exhaustion?" she retorted, bending the next juice into ice.

"That was barely a workout, Katara! That was a vacation to any self-respecting Firebender! Agni, woman, don't you know Aang doesn't need fruity juices or naps? He needs focus, momentum, training, and more practice! I don't think you understand anything about Sozin's Comet!"

Katara jumped up, her eyes flashing. "Look. I don't know what has gotten into you, but Aang is stressed! He's more stressed than all of us put together! Yes, we need to train, but we need to relax and try not to be so uptight! Relaxing helps, Zuko! You are being so...angry and unfocused, except for drilling Aang."

"What has gotten into_ me_?" I roared. "Do you think Azula, Ozai, or I have become Firebending Masters with relaxing? No! We need hard work! You are making me angry! What are your nightmares about? I know you can't sleep! I have to know!"

"You don't." Katara lowly said. She shook her head. "You won't..."

"Understand? Katara, we've been married for quite some time! What can't you tell me?" I demanded.

"We're in a war, Zuko. I can't trouble you with this." Katara set down the watermelon and walked into the house, closing the door behind her.

Glowering, I turned to a wide-eye Aang. "Again!" I instructed.

**SOKKA'S POV**

After about an hour of training (in which Aang leaned how to redirect lightning, which was dead useful), we did a full on excercise. Defeat the Fire Lord—I stuck a watermelon onto a scarecrow—scratch that, "Melon Lord", as Toph dubbed it. One Gaang member would pretend to be Ozai and shoot boulders with tar on them. Fire Nation tar is extremely flammable, so we would set the rocks on fire and launch them with my awesome catapult. I was planning for this exercise for days, so I built a very efficient catapult. It's too large for Appa to carry, so we won't be able to take it with us. That bummed me out. The rest of the Gaang will dodge Toph's Fire Nation soldier-like moving statues. Aang would attack the Melon Lord when "he" was distracted and kill "him". Simple. Toph was "Melon Lord" first. Suki and I were on defense. Katara and Zuko were on offense. On Ji, who had to hone her training, was both offense and defense. We made it deadly serious, as if this was the real battle. I wore my wolf helmet and armor from the Day of the Black Sun. Suki was armed with her fans with sharpened edges. Katara had her two waterskins and armor. Zuko didn't change a thing. All he had were his usual sturdy boots, clothes, and his usual armor. Aang was ready with his staff.

We charged. Toph Earthbended one flaming boulder at me and Suki, cackling evilly. I suspected she liked playing the Melon Lord a little TOO much. At the same time, her earthen soldiers slid towards all of us. Suki swiftly kicked one in half and vaulted over the flaming boulder with ease that would make Ty Lee probably jealous. On Ji rolled before the next boulder landed on top of her (seriously, we needed to talk to Toph about this aggression) and swiftly sliced through the soldiers as if they were made out of paper. I cut many of the attacks with my sword, but Toph's boulder missed me by inches.

"Watch it, Toph!" I shouted, with a high panicked shriek. AHEM, a manly shriek. Because I HAVE reached puberty.

"I am not Toph...I am Melon Lord! MUAHAHAHA!" Honestly, if Katara didn't prohibit alcohol so much, I'd ask if she had drank the whole keg. Knowing Toph, she would. I imagined her chugging down mugs of that Fire Nation wine, which was pretty powerful stuff. It was spicy and it took a great effort to drink the whole thing in one swallow. Zuko bought two small cups of it for the adults at the play—me, himself, and...I didn't know if Suki was of age, but she didn't drink it. Actually, we only got one sip down our throats before Katara, my annoying little sister, "accidentely" bumped our arms and spilled our drinks. Okay, I lied. Zuko swallowed his in one gulp. I was still nursing my cup—no, it was not too strong! So Katara smacked my arm and the drink sank into the velvet rugs. Damn it. She gave us a scolding, and smacked me. Zuko, her pet slave thing, only got a huge frown. Blech.

Anyway, why am I thinking about beer? Oh, yeah—Toph. The Gaang was moving seamlessly around, each person fighting with all they had. We beat all of the rock soldiers, and Toph was out of flaming boulders (thank La). While we all fought Toph, I shouted, "Now, Aang!"

Aang leapt from a high cliff, ready to smash Melon Lord into a tasty mush, but he slowed down and...stopped? What is wrong with this picture?

"What are you doing? Take him out!" Zuko ordered angrily.

"I can't." Aang whispered.

I stormed up to him. "What is wrong with you? You can't do that in the real battle! He'd shoot your head off without a second thought! This a PRACTICE DUMMY, Aang! If you can't even kill a fake Melon Lord, how can you kill Ozai?" I snapped. I felt no guilt for yelling at him. He HAD to kill Ozai! He HAD to end this war! Why won't he? "I'm sorry. I just didn't feel like myself." Aang tried to explain, but I drew my sword and sliced the melon off from its broomstick neck cleanly. It fell into two pieces; Momo began to lick the insides. I hope he doesn't do that in real life...

"That is how it's done." I narrowed my eyes at him and walked away.

**KATARA'S POV**

Suki and I made dinner—rice with vegetables and komodo chicken (no meat for Aang), ocean kumquats, jasmine tea, spicy meat kabobs, powdered little caked, and expensive noodles that I bought out of impulse. It was almost our last night together; why shouldn't we eat what we wanted? Everyone sat and ate. Snuggling against Zuko, I ate my rice contently as his hand on my back began to move in circles. Suki was on Sokka's lap, and they were feeding each other, but it turned out to be a "smear your food into your spouse's face" contest. Toph was avoiding looking at On Ji, who was trying to start a conversation with her. Aang sat alone, picking at his food. He looked lost, uncertain, and worried.

I stood up to get more pots from the house for more noodles and walked into the house. As I tucked a pot under my arm, I brushed against...parchment? I pulled the paper stuck to the pot out, rolled it closed after seeing its contents, and strolled outside. Deciding to make a joke, I held it up when I reached the deck. "I have a surprise for everyone!"

"You're finally going to tell, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked. "About time!" Suki dug an elbow into her ribs, but that was enough to take the smile off of my face.

"No." I said quietly. "Not that."

"What?" Zuko stood up to appraise me. "Tell about what?"

"It's nothing."

Before anyone could ask another question, I whipped the parchent out and revealed the picture of a chubby baby waving its fists in laughter, a huge smile with two top teeth. "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?" Everyone started to giggle and point to the picture. Suki made cooing noises, while Sokka chortled, the tea aprayong out of his mouth and nostrils. On Ji covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed. Aang looked over his shoulder and faintly smiled. Toph frowned, not seeing it, but I didn't care for once. She couldn't just almost reveal my secret like that. I needed to tell...soon. Zuko scowled. "That's not me. It's my father." It became silent, as if sudden and deep note suddenly interrupted a light, happy song. Like a plate crashing on the ground during a party.

Zuko ducked his head, anger dancing in his eyes like a candle flame flickering in the dark. It was clear: "I look like my father."

"No." I knelt beside him, tossing the scroll aside. I covered him with my arms like a blanket.

"But...he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki said softly in bewildered puzzlement. She retrieved the painting and examined it. "Look how happy he was."

"Now he's happy about destroying the world. Not so cute now, right?" Zuko spat out.

"All babies look cute." On Ji said in a nonchalant tone, trying to lighten the mood. "I bet Sokka looked cute when he was dribbling food out of his mouth when he was a baby, but now look at him." Sokka indignantly swallowed his food, wiping the excess of with his shirt. Charming.

"He might have been cute. Azula once was. My father is now in the history of the worst of fathers." I gently held him as he raked his fingers across his scar.

"But he's still a human being." Aang's voice called out.

"You're going to _defend_ him?" Zuko jumped up, almost knocking me over. He grabbed the scroll from Suki, burning it into ashes.

"Look what he did to my face! Do you know how much this hurt? This was a close second to the worst days of my life! The first was when my mother left! My father was going to kill me by my grandfather's orders, but my mother killed my grandfather to save me and even gave that monster the throne to protect me! I still remember that raw pain from the next day, and I can remember the smell of my burning flesh! Agni! I'm horribly disfigured for life, the world is in chaos, and now you're defending Ozai?"

"Zuko." I said, reaching out to touch him, but he shoved me aside. I drew back, slightly hurt.

"I can't kill him." Aang replied. "The monks told me all life is sacred."

"Ozai's isn't. You have to end this." On Ji clenched her fist.

"How could you say that? You were raised an Airbender!"

"But I was raised in the Fire Nation, too." she stated calmly. "I Leander firsthand on how cruel Ozai can be. He cares not of a girl being tortured at a prison resevered for the worst kind of criminals. He lets his people starve so he can pay for the war. He eliminates his enemies, including murdering the women and cildren in cold blood. If he knew there were Airbenders, besides you, he'd launch a full scale genocide again. I know him, if not personally."

"Maybe we can stop him without killing him! Like...Gluebending his arms and legs together so he can't bend! Or locking him up! Or—"

"No." Sokka said sternly. "You have to kill him. You're the Avatar. You have to step up and do your duty."

"You don't understand! I'm even a vegetarian! I don't like the idea of killing animals, so how can I kill a man?"

"It's in the job description. Save the world. Keep the balance. Make those awesome Air Nomad pies." Sokka joked to dissolve the tension.

This did not work, as Aang spun around and yelled, "This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you get it! None of you understand what position I'm in!"

"Hey!" Toph stomped her foot, sending the deck bouncing roughly up and down on the ground. "Stop yelling at us! You have to do this! What kind of Avatar can't even jus kill one man to save the world! There's a proverb in the Earth Kingdom: 'To save the flock of koala sheep, you must slay one lion-wolf.' Are you going to sve the koala sheep before they get eaten? If you don't step up, I'll do it myself."

Zuko rose to his feet, looking into Aang's stunned eyes. "I will, too."

"You'd kill your own father?" Aang whispered in surprise.

"Kin slaying is frowned upon, but it always happens in Court. Look at my mother. She killed my grandfather to save me."

"She put Ozai on the throne though. Maybe if Iroh had—"

"You'd prefer to have me killed by my father to have Iroh take the throne?" Zuko's voice was cold, emotionless. "Is that right?"

I held him back as he took a step towards Aang. The Gaang was tense, ready to stop a fight. Aang stuck out his chest in what Sokka called the "manly defiance pose". "Yeah. You guys are talking about 'you have to kill just one man for the world to be better." What if Ozai had killed you? Wouldn't Iroh be Fire Lord? Wouldn't it have been better?"

Complete silence.

"That's enough." I snapped, pushing aang and Zuko apart with outstreched arms. "You can't change the past, Aang. And Ozai would have killed his own brother to get the throne. He would have done something. Now, we need to focus on the present. You have to end Ozai by yourself. Or else..."

"I'm up to it." On Ji stood up. "I've killed before."

We all stared at her. She said in a low voice, "It was once. The man, he had already killed some of the Flameos in one of our missions. I used my Airbending to slice a metal pole and it..." She mimed a smack, as if she was batting off a large bug. "I didn't enjoy it. But we couldn't escape safely. It was necessary. And so is this."

"How could you?" Aang looked horrified.

"I have done that." Zuko said. "I shut my eyes and eyes of feeling. You can do that for one second, Aang? And end the world of a monster."

"No! I can't!"

"Twinkletoes, so help me...!" Toph leapt up, her feet slamming the ground so hard it created a dent.

"You won't kill! You've never killed, and don't you dare talk about it!" Aang ordered her. Toph planted her feet frmly on the ground, hands on her hips. "You will not order me. I'm not a soldier who obeys blindly to their commanding officer. One of us will end Ozai if you refuse to step up to the plate like the jelyl-boned, idiotic wimp you are!" She breathed heavily, pale green eyes flashing.

Aang spoke in a low voice, so soft that we had to strain to hear. "This isn't just about Ozai, isn't it? It's about that kiss." The Gaang's mouths gaped and they looked from Toph to Aang, as if watching a Kuai Ball match.

"So what? So what?" Toph started to go back into the house, but turned, holding one of the thin, wooden pillars on the porch. "I never believed you were a coward. Even when I trained you, I knew you had the potential to become a great Earthbending master. But you are a coward, with your feelings. You can fight. You just let your feelings get in the way to take whatever life throws at you to be a man. You run away from your problems. You are a coward. _You are."_ Angrily, wiping tears off her eyelids, Toph stormed into the house.

Aang stared after her, a dumbfounded look on his face. He turned and walked away, towards the back deck of the house. I knew candles and a small meditation table were there.

* * *

"What a night." Sokka tried for casualness. I nodded, and turned away to bump into a pole with my stomach. I gasped, carefully placing my hands on the spot I bumped. Sighing in relief, I gently rubbed it, silently cooing.

"What are you hiding?" Zuko softly inquired. "What are you doing that for?"

"Nothing!" I yelled back, a sudden rush of emotions in my throat. "Nothing!"

"Really? How come it seems like a lot! I've seen you holding yourself in the night, talking to Suki and Toph in a worried voice, glancing at me with fear in your eyes! What is wrong?" I closed my eyes. "Stop!"

"No!" he grabbed me by the arm. "Tell me!"

"I can't!" I sobbed. "I can't!"

Sokka, Suki, and On Ji were looking at us with stunned faces, but I could only focus on Zuko's angry one, his eyes blazing like a tiger-hawk's.

"Why?" he roared, as I flinched away.

"It's not safe!" I sobbed. "It's not time to have this!"

"What's not safe?" Zuko demanded, pulling me closer and shaking me. Tears poured out, down my cheeks, tasting like salty and bitter.

"You will tell me! I have to know!"

"You don't. You don't!" I cried, trying to free myself, but he held fast to my shoulders.

"Tell me, damnit!" he ordered, his fists growing hotter and hotter as my wrists began to scream in pain

_"I'M PREGNANT!"_ I screamed, the final tears running down my face like a dam unleashed. "I'M PREGNANT!"

Zuko released me quickly, his face as if someone had given him a swift kick to the gut and the wind had escaped his lungs. His mouth hung open, his palms open at his sides. "A baby? You're pregnant?"

"Yes." I replied in a shaking voice. I turned away, running towards the sea.


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Sorry this is late, but it was longer than I expected it to be. Happy New Year! Review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own _ATLA._**

**CHAPTER 47: BOUNTY HUNTERS, THE ORDER, AND BABY**

**ZUKO'S POV**

I ran after Katara, who was kneeling in the surf, hands covering her face. I dropped down next to her."Tara," I started to say, but she stopped me.

"It's my fault. I should have reminded myself to use protection during our wedding night. Sokka gave us those herbs, but we forgot about them. I remembered them in the morning, but I thought...what are the odds? I can't get pregnant after the first time and if I took contraceptive herbs afterwards..." Katara sighed. "I know you don't want this baby, but—"

"Hey, hey..." I held up my hands to stop her from saying more. "Who said I didn't want this baby?"

"I just assumed...because of the war and that we're too young..." she explained in a soft voice. "I thought if you didn't know...Zuko, I thought you would want me to get rid of it, but I can't—" I shushed her. "No. I want you to keep it. It's my child, too."

Katara looked at me with a watery gaze, placing my hand on her stomach. I felt no kick or bump against her skin, but I knew, just knew that our child was there.

I tenderly lifted up her shirt to reveal her tanned smooth stomach. Bringing my lips to softly rest against it, I kissed where our fragile child was growing and caressed the spot. I already felt affection for this new gift of life, but I worried for its future and for my wife's.

**JUNE'S POV**

It's not every day you get the Avatar's gang striking a deal with you in a shady pub in a small Earth Kingdom village. Confused? Hell, I am, so let's start from the beginning.

It all started when Ren made those typical "men are superior to weak women" comments, then tried to drag me to a corner to rut. Tea still in my hand, I calmly kneed him in the groin and lunched him in the stomach.

It's same with most men. They look stunned that a "helpless" woman just kicked their ass in a few seconds, no matter how many muscles they have, then their ire rises enough to shoot through the roof when everyone starts laughing at them. Then they take their signature or their strongest punch or swing, and the action begins.

He was one of the worst opponents I've ever fought in the my life, but I toyed with him to keep things interesting. The man swung wildly, as if he had weights attached to his fists, and I could easily duck or slide out of harm's way.

During the fight, I noticed the bouncer was trying to prevent a little girl from coming in, which was his attitude with me. He kept protesting that she was too young, too small, and was blind to the boot. Blind? I watched in the corner of my eye as she slumped her shoulders, starting to walk away...

Then, she slid her feet smoothly on the wood and stomped hard. The bouncer flew about ten feet in the air through the roof. Some of the men whistled. He fell right through the hole that he created, but his shirt got caught on a stray piece of shattered roof on the way. Now the men roared, as did some of the large group that was coming in. A girl with a blue dress, who looked familiar, scolded her.

I finished the fight, tossing and catching my tip in the air in a flourish, throwing the man's sorry ass onto a nearby table. I sat down for a drink, and to my surprise, the Prince of Tantrums strode right up to me, the girl in the blue dress beside him.

"Ah, here's Prince Pouty." I casually stated, gesturing at the bartender to get me another drink. "Where's your creepy grandpa?" That old man WAS creepy. He was trying to flirt with me the whole time and tried to feel me up when I was paralyzed. Old coot. I apparently struck a nerve, because the Hot-Headed Prince's mouth tightened and he said in a sharp voice, "He's my uncle. And he's not here." I looked over at the girl and nodded towards her. "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." They blushed, as Princey wrapped his arm around her. "Wife, now." I raised my eyebrows. "You guys move fast. What, did you seduce her, pretty boy? Maybe tie her up?" The Water Tribe girl flushed a dark red as the Fire Prince (or banished prince? He was banished after the Day of Black Sun after he was granted amnesty after he came back from Ba Sing Se. So he's banished twice? Wow.) shuffled his feet awkwardly. I waved my hand in a "forget it" move and asked, "So, where's the Avatar? Can't say you're here buying some Fire Whiskey, straight up. It burns the throat going down, but it makes you very warm."

"We need you to find him. He's missing." A girl with short brown hair explained. "He disappeared into night without a trace. We couldn't find him anywhere. So, since you have um, a Shirshu, like Zuko said..."

"Hm. Doesn't sound like too much fun." I sniffed. "No offense, but I didn't have the best experience with the fiery prince and his perverted uncle. Not to mention that the Waterbender and her idiotic brother caused that perfume to render my Shirshu almost blind and half mad."

"Sozin Comet is tomorrow! We need you to help find the savior of the world. The Earth Kingdom is going up in flames tomorrow. You're the only one who can help us." The Water girl pleaded.

I sat up straight. "Who's burning the Earth Kingdom?"

"The Fire Lord and a few airships." the blind girl answered. "No one is safe. You need to evacuate as far away as possible and as soon as possible before you turn into logs in Ozai's huge fireplace."

"The payment." I said firmly.

"We don't have money." The Water Tribe awkward young man protested."

"Then," I replied. "We have a problem. I'm low on funds and I can't do this for free."

The Fireball closed his eyes in agitation, then pulled a solid gold comb with two prongs. "Here. It was my mother's." I reached forward, but stopped at the look in his eyes. It was pained. He lost his mother. And so had I. My mother had died when I was six from a plague in our village. She was very dear to me, even if I could barely remember her.

I paused. "You can pay me back when you're Fire Lord." Zuko stared at me and bowed. "Thank you. And Katara here will be my Fire Lady, so she'll remind me to pay you back." I inclined my head towards her. "Fire Lady, huh? You have your whole life planned out for you?"

"If we win the war, yes." She answered. "But it probably won't go as planned. One thing didn't."

"What?" I asked, ordering a raw meat snack for Nyla to give her energy. Besides, I think it's dinner time for her and she starts getting agitated if she doesn't eat by this time.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered in a confiding tone. Zuko smiled lovingly at her and caressed her fingers as he took her head.

"That's good. Is Angry Boy good in the sack?" I teased. She turned as red the Bloody Mae Rei that one of the Earth Kingdom soldiers were drinking. Zuko stiffened and glared at me. I put my hands on my hips. "Well? We're not going until you say so. _I'm _not against saying which men were great or horrible. Why, this one man knew just how to-"

"Sugar Queen, just say yes. I hear you when I'm trying to sleep. Haven't you wondered why there are minor earthquakes in your tent?" the Earthbender smirked. Katara bowed her head and emitted a tinny "yes".

I got up and held our my hand towards the door. "Shall we?"

* * *

It turned out Aang was gone. Not dead, or else Nyla would have found the body. It was as if he had been wiped off the face of the earth, like he didn't exist. That was spooky, but I dusted my hands off. "So, I'm sorry I wasted your time, but I really should get going."

"Helpful, real helpful!" the blind Earthbender snapped. "Isn't there someone else who can kill Ozai besides Aang?"

"I can." Ex-prince Zuko said firmly. The Waterbender laid a hand on his shoulder. "No! We are finding someone else!"

"Katara, I _can _defeat him. You can take care of Azula with someone other than me." he insisted, but she pulled him away. Pretending to adjust Nyla's saddle straps, I heard her softly say, "I don't want the baby to grow without a father, Zuko."

He sighed heavily in worry and sadness, but suddenly yelled, "Iroh! My uncle!" Zuko rushed to the saddle, grabbed something, and hurried after me. "Wait! Can you track my uncle? I have a smell sample!" He held up a wooden sandal that had crusts of green and brown with flies landing on it. The band of teenagers recoiled and I wrinkled my nose. "Seems like your uncle didn't bathe much, did he?"

"Oh no, he was-_is_-always like that." Zuko corrected himself. Sokka looked as if he was going to barf. "You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal? Why the hell did you do that?"

Zuko shrugged. "Sentimental value?" Katara rolled her eyes as he tossed it under Nyla's nose. She sniffed frantically and began to run. I managed to jump onto her saddle in time, but Zuko yelled, "Hey, wait up!" as they scrambled onto the big, hairy, flying beast. Sorry folks, once Nyla has a scent, she runs for it. We flew for most of the night to Ba Sing Sing's decrepit and damaged wall, which had been reduced to large chunks and rubble on the ground. "So this is where your uncle is...beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy, so you guys are pretty close. Good luck." I whipped the air near Nyla's ear and we sped away.

**KATARA'S POV**

We rested on Appa for the rest of the night. Zuko had sighed, "It's getting late. We should rest and start the search at dawn." Suki and Sokka inclined on one of Appa's six legs. Toph slept in her customary stone tent. On Ji snored on another of Appa's legs. Zuko and I rested on yet another of Appa's furry legs.

A small red dragon slipped out of the saddle and Zuko tenderly brushed the dirt off.

"You _do _sleep with a stuffed dragon every night. I was wondering what the soft thing against my feet was when we slept. I figured it was Momo." I ruffled his mophead playfully and he chuckled. "Yeah. My mother gave it to me when I was three, so it's special to me. Uncle Iroh used to use it to tell this story." I curled up against him. "Can you remember it?"

"I think so." he answered. He stroked the dragon and began: "There was once a prince. He was the weakest Firebender in his family. His brothers, who were well on their way to becoming masters, laughed at the boy and told him that he would never be the best. The boy was heir to the Dragon Throne, the Fire Lord. But his two brothers schemed against him; they wanted the power. They challenged him to an Agni Kai in public, where he couldn't refuse in fear of losing his honor. He lost and the two brothers banished him. How they laughed at him! But the Fire Nation was in ruins when the second eldest brother took the throne and the youngest became his right hand advisor. The taxes were high, the people were dying and begging for help, the crops were withering, and everything was quite miserable. The brothers stayed in the grand palace, drinking wine out of golden cups and eating the large banquets every night; they were rich and powerful, butt hey would not lift a finger to help the people. The brothers forbade him to come back until he could defeat both of then in an Agni Kai. They knew he couldn't, so they assumed he wouldn't be coming back.

" Infuriated, the boy set out to find the Sun Warriors. Maybe they could help him. When he got there, the Sun Warriors tested him. "You have a strong potential to be a Firebender. But you do not have the confidence or the will." They decided to have a dragon teach him., for they sensed his kind heart and will to rule the people fairly. The dragon came out off its cave." Zuko held up the dragon, tracing each part as they went along. Its body was long and sinuous like a snake. Its eyes were as gold as the brightest piece of the treasury. Its scales were as large as a man's hand and as thick as a baby's fist. Its horns were like a deer-goat's, but magnificent enough to rival any stag's. Its paws were lined with claws, sharper than any knife. Its underbelly—" Zuko's finger brushed against it, but stopped.

**ZUKO'S POV**

I felt a ridge under it. Strange, I've never noticed. It was a tight pouch, and I wiggled a finger inside of it. A wooden circle? I drew it out and gasped. A White Lotus tile?

My mother had given me this. Was she, too, a member like Iroh? I remembered the flower above her and Iroh's doors. A lotus. Where was she? Did Iroh know? Why wouldn't he tell me? He knew I missed her!

I silently tucked it into my pocket and continued the tale. The boy learned Firebending from the dragon. He returned home and challenged his brothers. He was tiring and began to lose, but when he saw a poor, thin girl watching him, he struck out and defeated both of them. The boy reclaimed the throne and made everything all right again. It turned out the girl was a goddess in disguise and she rewarded him with years of prosperity and joy throughout the land. If only our lives could be like this fairytale. The villains got punished and the hero lived happily ever after. Will we?

* * *

We were awakened by Toph's "I sense some people!" We readied ourselves for an attack, me standing in front of my wife. Suddenly, four people appeared right in front of everyone. They were all men, wearing identical indigo robes with circular collar with white designs. A crazy looking man with a drooping eyelid and uneven teeth cackles, "Well, look who's here! HAHAHA!"

"What's going on? We're surrounded by ok'd people!" Toph asked. We were introduced to Master Pakku (who was now Katara and Sokka's grandfather), King Bumi of Omashu, Master Piandao (the best swordsman in the world), and Master Jeong Jeong, the only man to desert the Fire nation Army and live. They were the White Lotus Society! Katra embraced her new grandfather, Sokka bowed to Piandao, Tooh was trading stories and insults with Bumi, and Jeong Jeong even bowed to me! I bowed back. "It is an honor to meet you." Jeong Jeong laughed. "More of an honor to meet the prince Iroh was talking so much about."

"My uncle?" My throat got caught a gasp. "He is here?"

"Yes." Piandao answered. "We will take you all to him."

* * *

I was so anxious. What if my uncle hated me? What if he disowned me? What if he told me that he never wanted to see my face again?

Katara had a concerned expression on her face and turned to me. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. "No, I'm not. My uncle was like a father to me. He was there for me every day, no matter what. When I betrayed him...it's my greatest regret."

"Zuko, do you love your uncle?"

"Of course!" I protested. "With all my heart."

"Then he'll forgive you. He will."

She patted me on the shoulder as Piandao pointed to my uncle's tent. It was the biggest of all the tents—he was the Grand Lotus. I smiled faintly. Of course. What had Jeong Jeong said about the White Lotus? About philosophy and beauty and truth. That's what my uncle reflected every day. I carefully moved aside the tent flaps and walked in.

"Uncle—" I started to say, but a loud snore cut through my rehearsed speech I had been preparing since Piandao had told me that my uncle was here. I smirked. Same old Uncle. He wore a sleeping robe and his familiar Fire Nation topknot, and was snoring like a herd of Komodo rhinos. I knelt on the ground to wait.

A few minutes later, he awoke, stretching and groaning loudly. He looked up, saw me, frowned, and turned away. My heart clenched and I bowed my head in shame. "Uncle..." My voice was quiet and unsure. My speech flew out of my head and I suddenly was speaking in faster words. "I know you must hate me. But I'm so, so sorry, Uncle!" Tears started poring down my face as my uncle continued to ignore me. He hated me. That's why. "I was a fool! A power-hungry, angry, stupid, naive idiot who betrayed the only living family he'd ever had! I'm ashamed for what I did in Ba Sing Se! I joined the Avatar and have been teaching him Firebending. And I married the most beautiful and kindest and gentlest and smartest Waterbender—Katara, remember her? But if this can't erase my wrongdoings, please, I'll do anything to make it up to you. But if I can't—"Uncle suddenly turned around and reached for me. I flinched back, preparing for a blow or a loud scolding, but he pulled me into his arms, pressing the back of my head into his shoulder. I sobbed like a child again, and he brought me closer. Tears were rolling down his wrinkled face.

"I was never angry at you, Zuko. I was so afraid, that you had lost your way. You were on a road, but on a narrow one with many twists and crossroads and abysses. It was almost easy to lose you. Nephew, I'm proud of you." I babbled. "But...I thought you...and I...Roku and Sozin...you..."

"My son, my son." he whispered. "It's alright." I pulled away at his words, remembering the old man at Ember Island. "Are you my father?" Uncle Iroh sighed, his body creaking and cracking like an old chair as he settled back. "Who told you this?"

"A member of the White Lotus, an old man who ran a clothing shop at Ember island. He said I looked like you, when you were younger." Uncle smiled faintly. "I was that handsome once?" I chuckled. "You still have it, old man. Remember that ticket lady at the train station, or June, or that tea shop waitress in the Fire Nation?" He laughed loudly. "Of course!" Then his tone turned serious. "Zuko, when your father married Ursa, she loved him. She thought herself very lucky to be the wife of a Fire Prince. Understand that your father was not the cruel man from birth. We played and fought like normal brothers, but we used to have this old ritual, which Azulon changed before you were born. We were supposed to execute a criminal at sixteen and join the army. I never took any pleasure in this; I saw the outcomes of it, the remains. Ozai became blind with bloodlust and never saw. When he returned, he was changed. He was colder and harder. Ursa's dreams were dashed on their wedding night. She told me that he did not treat her as a man who loves his wife, but as a vessel and a toy. She hoped he would be kind, like he was before he went off to fight. They courted before he went away, you see? My wife had died in childbirth, and I only had Lu Ten. I was still sad and almost crazy with grief. My wife, oh you would have loved her! She was much like Miss Katara!"

I smiled. I would have loved my aunt. Iroh continued with a low tone to his usually cheerful voice. "Ursa and I became friends. She and I sought out affection and friendship. We played Pai Sho and mahjongg, fed the turtleducks, told stories, made jokes, drank tea, and smiled more. Soon...Zuko, this was an awful thing we did. Ursa had an affair. We succumbed to our desires one night and made love. And we continued to, behind her husband's and my father's back. A few weeks later, your mother confessed to me that she was carrying a child and had know it for weeks. You. You were born and..." He paused and I waited with bated breath. "Ozai and I were there. You had your mother's pale skin like a moon blossom, her lips with a slight pout, her temper, her sweet nature, and you adored her! But when Ozai picked you up for the first time, you cried. When I held you for the first time, you smiled and gurgled. I looked at you closely. You had my eyes.

"I think Ozai suspected it. I'm sorry if this is why he treated you differently from Azula. Be limited our interactions as much as possible after when you started to learn Firebending. Father was getting older and sicker, so Ozai was able to sway him to back him up. I know for certain Azula is Ozai's. But I cannot be certain with you. Your mother joined the White Lotus Society when Lu Ten died. I am not particularly sure why, but I think she understood the horrors of war. She had never seen a battle, but to lose someone almost as dear as you broke her heart." He looked at me with a serious line for his mouth and heavy eyes. "I know you must think that I know where Ursa is. I do not. My letters were lost and I suspect someone had intercepted our letters. So I stopped writing. When she was banished, she was able to tell me that she was in the Earth Kingdom, but we lost contact soon after that.

"Zuko, I have always thought of you as my son. Ozai—" I stopped him. "No," I said firmly. "I don't care about the bloodlines or papers or anything. You are my father." We embraced again.

I was worried for Katara. My uncle had cheered for the announcement of Katara's pregnancy and our marriage, but I was worried, so worried it twisted my stomach and hardened my heart. I went into the kitchen, asking for some tea or broth for "my insomnia". I got some tea leaves that helped put the user in a deep sleep. I weighed them in my palm. Should I do this? Should I not? Katara would be furious at me for leaving her behind, but I couldn't lose my beloved wife and our unborn child.

I debated and agonized over it. I fretted and worried. I thought about why my uncle (or father, now), my mother, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Suki, On Ji, and even what Lu Ten would think. Would they stand by my choice? Or would they say, "No, no! Bad idea, let your wife fight!" I dreaded the battle, its consequences and outcome, if my new friends would make it out alive. I counted the odds. They weren't looking good. Even an optimist could see that.

My decision was made. I poured the tea and headed for Katara's tent.

**KATARA'S POV**

I woke up in the morning, my head feeling as heavy as a full rice sack. My mouth still tasted of the calming tea Zuko had given me, strong and pungent. My hair was a mess, so I sat up to pick up my hairbrush. The tent flap was opened a crack and blinding sunlight was streaming through the opening. Blinding sunlight? I looked to my right, and the pallet next to me was empty! Where was Zuko?

Suddenly, I put it all together. My heavy head, the bright sunlight, and Zuko's absence. He never intended me to fight today. He wanted me to stay, safe, away from the battle. The tea was probably a strong sleeping dose. I cursed. I had to get to the battle now. 


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Here's the ultra long finale...part one. Next chapter will be the last, and there's a surprise at the end! For now, see Aang fighting Ozai, On Ji kicking some ass Airbending style with a surprise twist, Sokka and Toph taking down airships, Zuko faces off Azula...alone, and Katara...well, you'll see. The next chapter will be hands down the battle where a lot of things could go wrong...**

**The second part will take longer, but sorry! I have finals very soon, and I really need to study! On a side note, I was trolling the Internet for Zutara pics (check out Drisela, by the way—she's awesome!) and I found Zuko restaurants—in Japan, in America, even a pizza pasta place! (NO LIE) A Zuko to go, eh? (roguish grin)**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**Seriously, if I owned _ATLA_, Aang and Katara wouldn't have a son, would they? **

**CHAPTER 48: THE BEGINNING AND THE END  
KATARA'S POV**

"Damn it! Damn him!" I cursed as I hurriedly straightened my clothes, pulled on my boots, strapped my two water skins on, and pulled my whalebone comb through my tangled hair. I tied it back and raced out of the tent. I didn't have anything of importance with me, so I didn't waste time rooting through my stuff. Zuko had placed our tent aways from the campsite (which was probably part of his plot) and I sprinted as fast as I could to the first person I saw.

Tears ran down my face. I usually didn't cry over things like this—it could be one of my mood swings—but how could he? He knew I wanted to fight! He knew I was the one who always held hope for winning the war and that I've been training so hard for today! He betrayed me! I trusted him when he gave me that tea, and he drugged and ditched me! How dare he!

"Iroh!" I screamed when I saw him talking to Grandfather Pakku. "IROH!" They immediately stopled talking and Pakku asked me with urgency, "Is there something wrong? Why are you here?" He looked at my tearstained face with worry in his eyes. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Zuko, the Gaang, they left!" My voice wobbled with anger and frustration. "They left me here! Zuko drugged me with some knockout tea and everyone just flew away on Appa! Did they!" Iroh turned to Pakku, who placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me close to comfort me. "Pakku, I need to talk to your granddaughter. Piandao still has that eel-hound, right? Can you get it for Miss Katara?" Pakku reluctantly moved away and ran towards a tent.

Iroh turned to me. "My niece, I am not the one to speak for Zuko's actions. But I know why he did this, and I have experienced a great loss." I wiped my eyes as he continued. "My wife was very stubborn like you. When she became pregnant with Lu Ten, she would not listen to the old wives tales about eating bananas and not Firebending and never going out in the rain, that kind of crazy talk. She was a strong, independent woman. We had tried for many years to have a child, and we were finally happy when the palace physician announced that my wife, Kui, was pregnant.

"During this time, there were a lot of rebellions. My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had stopped battling, for he was getting very old. The rebels sensed that the once mighty and powerful Firebender was not fighting, so the attacks increased. I was always worried for my wife, so I made her stay behind the palace walls and be surrounded by many guards. Kui hated that! One day, the rebels managed to enter the palace and I was fighting with Ozai and the guards. Ursa was skilled in the sword and with the bow and arrows, so she was helping, too. My wife couldn't stand to wait while her husband, her sister-in-law, and the rest were fighting with our lives. She ran out, I tried to stop her..." Iroh closed his eyes and his shoulders shook.

"Kui fought as hard as she could. We had started to drive them out and they were pushed back to the front walls again. The rebels started to retreat, but they had to have the last word...A crossbow hit my beloved wife in the shoulder. We rushed her to the doctor immediately, where she had a premature birth that night. Lu Ten was smaller, but healthy. But...Kui...she was weak from both the wound and the childbirth. She asked to hold her son and I gave Lu Ten to her. I remember Kui looked at him, stroked his features, and said, 'It's too bad that I will never see him grow up.' 'Don't say that!' I cried. 'You will live and see Lu Ten married and giving us many grandchildren.' She kept shaking her head, saying goodbye and kissing me and Lu Ten, then...she crossed over." Iroh gave a heavy sigh, tears wetting his sleeve as he drew it across his face. "My point is that Zuko does not want you hurt. He is worried for you. He has had a hard life and deeply cares for the people he loves and trusts. I am not saying that he did the right thing or that you should stay here. It's your choice. But think about it."

I shook my head as Pakku led the eel-hound, green with yellow stripes with a long and sleek body, towards me and handed me the reins. "I understand, General Iroh. But I am like Kui. I can't abandon my friends, my family. I can't be the only not fighting, sitting on the sidelines like a helpless damsel in distress. I'm sorry." I swung my leg over the eel-hound, adjusting myself on the saddle, and took the reins. "Which way is the Wulong Forest?"

"It is west of here, follow the comet." Pakku told me, pointing at the sky, which was turning a dark red and brilliant orange color with rays of gold. My throat tightened. This was it. Sozin's Comet.

I sat with my back straight, hands and legs taunt, and my face forward. "Goodbye, Grandfather, Uncle. May the spirits be with you." I kicked my heels against the animal's sides, and as we sped away, I could hear my grandfather and new uncle call out, their wishes blown away by the wind.

**TOPH'S POV**

"Let me get this straight." Sokka said in a subdued, angry voice. "You gave Katara a sleeping drug disguised as a calming tea, tricked us that Katara was going to look for Aang, and now you're confessing!"

Zuko looked back from Appa's head to give Sokka a hard look. "I don't want lies between us during this most important day. And it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Sokka yelled. "You totally put wool over our eyes and tricked my sister, who's pregnant with your child, and you're practically leaving her behind before of your paranoia!"

"Listen!" Zuko argued with an urgent tone to his voice. "I have the right to be paranoid! I don't want to lose her and my unborn baby! I feel guilty about it, but we can't turn back and it's better if Katara isn't in any danger at all!"

"If I know Katara," I put in my opinion. "She will be awake by now and getting her butt to the Wulong Forest. Katara is the most ornery, stubborn, and irrational person I've met in my life. She is not going to let herself stay in a safe place. She is going to fight every battle and every obstacle and then, when it's all over, she's going to kick your ass, Zuko, husband or not."

"Exactly." To my surprise, On Ji agreed with me. "You guys have escaped death more times than my Flameos and I ever had. If Katara is going to race to this final battle, where everything matters, she's going to put her whole heart and soul into this. Besides, you guys had a big share of the Spirit World for ordinary mortals, besides the Avatar. Who says you can't escape Death's jaws again?"

On a high, tube-shaped rock, we came up with a plan. Unlike the Melon Lord strategy, this was the real deal and this was completely different from our exercise. We had to split up. Sokka, Suki, and I were going to stop the airship fleet. Zuko was fighting Azula. And On Ji had to warn the Earth Kingdom. I didn't really see the point of Suki staying with Sokka and me. She was good at fighting, but she was pretty useless with technology and she wouldn't last long battling the guards on the airships.

"On Ji, if we don't succeed, we should hope that most people would be safer. Run as fast as you can and spread the news. Just stop at a town or village and tell someone. It'll spread, trust me. If you're unsure, tell about three people maximum. You have to warn them. They can pack up and escape on boats or disguise or hide themselves. Toph would go with you, but we need her Metalbending. I have an idea how the airships work. Zuko has to defeat his sister." Sokka told her. He checked the sky every few minutes and said in a low voice, "The airships are coming. We have to go!"

"I can help On Ji. I can take Appa." Suki said determinedly. "I know nothing about airships and I'm not a bender. On Ji can fly east, and I can fly west."

Sokka was torn, I knew. He wanted to finish this, end the war, but he was worried about losing Suki.

I realized that Zuko and Sokka were in the same place now. Women never drugged or forbade their husbands or boyfriends to go to battle. Sure, they were worried, but I think Katara, Suki, On Ji, and even I had more optimism than the guys. I learned mothers didn't tell damsel in distress or the Tale of Oma and Shu to boys; the boys were told of battles and glory. At one point in her life, a girl hung onto the hope of romance and a happy ending despite the War.

The girls in our group knew the consequences of the war and were ready to fight. The boys were ready, but they were being...selfish. Completely and utterly worried.

I heard Sokka and Suki talk for a while, then with a goodbye kiss, Suki took the reins and left us standing on a cliff in the Wulong Forest.

"They're starting!" Zuko yelled, pointing to the sky. The air felt warmer and warmer, and any person could feel the heat and power of the comet. I felt some of the large columns of rock being destroyed and Sokka yelled, "How do we get up there?"

"I have an idea. Where the closest airship?" I demanded.

Sokka replied in a confused voice, "But Toph, you can't see where—"

"Closest one is to your left!" Zuko shouted sensibly. We had no time to waste. It wasn't the best of plans, but I was pretty sure we could make it.

I concentrated with all my might, and the part Sokka and I were standing on jerked up sharply and we were catapulted into the unknown sky.

**ZUKO'S POV**

I saw the lead airship. It was the biggest, had golden trimming, and large carved head of a phoenix inlaid in gold. My father's ship. He was perched on the phoenix, keeping his balance as he started the signal to burn. On his shoulders were gold hunks of metal I couldn't make out, but he had a helmet on...a phoenix. Of course.

The next one was less opulent, though it too had gold designs. I saw my sister, her hair cut unevenly as if she took a gardening saw to it, standing on the platform, shooting blue fire on the ground below. I shot a huge blast of fire at the engines. The smell of burning metal filled the air as the ship began to descend. She wobbled and stared at me with eyes like a tiger-dillo's, filled with murder. She quickly took a running leap on the airship, her legs and arms streaming with flames like a demon from hell. Her wildly chopped hair flew behind her and she landed with feline grace on the rock I was standing on.

"Zuzu!" she crowed. "Came to watch the destruction of the Earth Kingdom?"

"No. I've come to stop you and Ozai." I took my favored dragon stance and readied myself. She raised her eyebrows. "What, no _Father_? Did you find out that our fuddy duddy uncle might be your father?"

"Who told you that?" I demanded, stepping forward slightly. _She's trying to make you lose control. Focus._

_"_It was _obvious. _You inherited Uncle's weaknesses and hardly of Father's strength. It was common knowledge that our mother was a wh-"

I mimicked Katara's wave formation with fire and the blaze whipped past me like a cloak in heavy winds. Azula flipped backwards to the next rock column and laughed. "That's your best shot, Zuzu? No wonder you are so disgraced!" Her fists struck out with a multitude of swirling blue flames. I dodged and blocked, and we were spinning around the rock formations. My sister laughed crazily as she shot large lightning bolts the size of logs. There was no time to redirect them, so I rolled and ducked and jumped behind the larger rocks. The rocks blasted apart and I jumped to the next one as she laughed madly.

I noticed something. Azula was...off. She was attacking me with mad fervor as if she had lost her mind...

Wait. I remembered something. If Ty Lee and Mai had betrayed her, she would have been furious. They were her only friends; I've never seen her without them most of the time. I briefly wondered with a twang if they had been executed. I wouldn't put it past her.

Second, hadn't we heard about Azula being crowned Fire Lord? She had a few days in the palace as the Fire lord before they set off. Ozai must have given her free rein as he developed battle strategies and plans. The pressure must have gotten to her, surely?

As I blocked another blue blast, I thanked the spirits that at least Katara was safe...

**ON JI'S POV**

I raced towards the next town. I breathed a sigh of relief when I spotted a village. I stopped the next person. "Please! Fly! Fly! Ozai with a large fleet of airships is burning down the Earth Kingdom! You have to leave!"

The woman gasped in panic. "You are sure of this? Right now?"

I nodded fervently. "Yes! You must leave, evacuate, or hide! Tell all you see on your way and in your village! If there a village close to you, send your fastest person to deliver the news!" The woman nodded back, strands of hair coming out as she ran into the street, yelling the news.

About twenty to thirty villages left, my runnibg, fueled by Airbending, began to slow. My side hurt and I gasped in pain. My chest burned like a live coal beating instead of my heart. I had ran faster and longer than I've ever had in my life, even for the Flameos. I stopped about a mile from a city. Must continue...I felt slightly dizzy.

If only...there was more than me and Suki!

"Hey, you!" a Fire Nation soldier came rushing over towards me. "You're not supposed to be out after curfew!" I smiled sweetly and cocked my head. "I am so sorry, sir." He stated at me for a long time, the kind of look Aang gave me, and I shuffled my feet as if I was embarrassed. He smiled—and I knocked him out with Airbending. "Sorry, pal."

Suddenly, a crowd of soldiers surrounded me as fast as cheetah-snakes. "How did you knock out Shen?" one asked in a surprised and stunned tone. A man stepped forward and I gulped. He was one of the men who was sent to the school to arrest the Flameos. He was also the one that I Airbended into a wall. I swore inside my head. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, for he pointed a stubby finger at me and snarled, "This girl is an Airbender, leader of that ridiculous rebel group called the Flameos."

"Ridiculous?" I snapped, readying a stance that Aang taught me to use if I was surrounded. "You call restoring honor to this nation that ripped apart thousands of families and destroyed hope is ridiculous? Because my Flameos did a lot more than what you people do." Someone gave a signal, and they charged.

I knocked back several with an invisible wall and slashed in the air to create a long, thin crescent shape that spun like a top and hit more back. I wove back and forth. This was the advantage in Airbending. Aang told me stories of constantly evading the enemy so that they got tired out and he could deliver the final blow or retreat. fire rocketed towards me, as big as Appa himself, and I jumped over it, the heat nearly missing my feet. A formation of simultaneous fire blasts surrounded me on all sides and I focused carefully. I drew the air towards myself in a vast amount like a shield wrapping my body like those raw fish rolls at Ember Island, and I pushed with all my might. The fire was shoved backwards and redirected towards the hapless soldiers. Some were thrown back like rag dolls, some blocked. I could barely see anything as I fought in the next few minutes. I was tired from my running and that last move took a lot out of me. A barrage of fire hit me and I fell to the ground, my clothes singed. They approached me and I struggled to get up. But no, not like this...

A volley of fire and weapons knocked them in their heads. I gaped at the sight and at the Flameos themselves. It had to be a hallucination, but the soldiers were knocked out and the Flameos were grabbing onto me, myself engulfed in many arms. "How...how...you guys escaped from prison?" Shoji nodded. "We went through the air vents during exercise period. We chipped through the walls of our cells with stolen utensils from the meal table and we forged a tunnel to the air vents. They took away our Firebending and weapons, you see. It was pretty risky, and some of us nearly suffocated. We stole the komodo rhinos after some of us created a diversion of "the prisoners are escaping!" The guards had to check everywhere except the stables because they assumed no one get get in there. It was a fire lock code, but I managed to solve it. It was pretty tricky. Anyway, we escaped and we listened to rumors. We heard Ozai was going to burn the Earth Kingdom into a barbecue, so we are warning villages. There's a girl on a flying bison raising the alarm. We told her we are doing the same thing as she is doing, and she said that you were in the opposite direction. Half of us went away on komodo rhinos to help her. The rest went to look for you and tell the towns and cities about Ozai."

I shook my head in amazement. "Spirits, you guys have been busy. To think I was lazing around learning from the Avatar and going to Ember Island."

"No way. You met him?" a girl named Liang exclaimed. "What's he like? What have you been doing?"

I heard an explosion in the distance and looked up to see airships falling from the sky.

"No time to explain," I told them. "Listen, we need to warn people about Ozai's plan." I sent them away in groups and nodded to Shoji and another girl, Hua. "It's time to go."

I saw a figure on an eel-hound—

**SOKKA'S POV**

Toph and I were dumped unceremoniously onto a deck of the airship, managing to land with only a few bruises. I sputtered indignantly as Toph straightened up. "You could have warned me!"

She rolled her eyes, huffing. "You would have tried to stop me. Besides, we're on now, aren't we?" I stared at the golden head of the airship. Phoenix. Phoenix King. Ozai?_Shit._

"Toph, you do realize which airship we're on?" She waved a hand over her sightless eyes. Right. "We are on Ozai's." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Crap." She turned to the direction of my voice. "Any airship near us." I pointed and nodded. "Yeah. There's an airship right next to us," I explained, but I then heard a blaring noise of a horn and a voice called out, "Attention, men. I see the Avatar is here on these cliffs. Continue your mission as I...greet the boy." Toph shuddered and I gulped. "Ozai."

Toph shifted her feet. "Someone is coming this way?" I looked at where we were. On the deck. I saw Aang in his distinctive orange and yellow robe and staring at the airship with a hard glance. He saw us, nodded stonly.

Toph and I scrambled for a hiding place, which was a pair of barrels filled with weapons. I smelled something familiar near it. But then I heard footsteps across the metal deck. My heart pounded like nothing I've ever experienced. It was fear, the kind of fear that was magnified with all the sieges and battles put together in my life. Even more when I saw the black soot raining down on my village so long ago. It was one thing to fight Firebenders, Zhao, and even Azula, the Bitch Princess herself. It was an entirely different thing to even hear Ozai and feel his presence inches from the barrels. And he was just standing there! I knew Toph was more nervous than she let on. Even the jokes we shared about taking down the Fire Lord evaporated instantly. If he caught us...

I found a knife at my feet and carefully carved out a hole so I could see what was going on. Ozai's feet were surrounded by red flames and so were his arms as he rocketed himself out to meet Aang. I realized the liquid was...blasting jelly. I jumped out and grabbed Toph, running as the barrels exploded. The force shoved us into the hallway of the airship. The control room was next door and Toph grinned as she pulled up metal to encase herself in a metal suit. In an awesome display of Metalbending, she shoved. Punched, threw, and kicked the guards out of the room. Grinning, I slapped her on the back, bruising my hand, as I forgot that she was cocooned in metal. "Great job, Toph?" I praised. "Take the wheel." She stared at me and raised her eyebrows. "Great idea, let the BLIND girl steer the flying hunk of airship over the sky?" I glared at her and muttered, "I was talking to myself."She rolled her eyes again and said sarcastically, "Sure..." Ignoring this slander to my dignity, I steered the ship closer to the sea below. I pulled up the communicator device and cleared my throat, announcing in a deep voice, "Greetings, crew! This is your captain speaking!" Please go into the main deck for some hotcakes and sweet cream!" At Toph's skeptical and odd look, I continued with an enthusiastic tone, "We have a very special birthday to celebrate!" After a couple minutes, when I was positive everyone was there, I placed Toph's hand on the lever. "Care to do the honors?"

She smirked and pulled it down. There was a loud creaking of metal, screams, and splashes into the water below. Score!

Toph an I high-fived each other. I studied the boiler pressure and began to pull switches, push buttons, shove levers and break them, wind cranks, and sent the wheel whirling to the right. The airship began to shake, just as I planned. It was going to explode, just my "winging it" plan went.

"What's going on?" Toph screamed as the machine lurched and bucked sideways.

"To skip the complicated mechanics, I pushed random buttons and now we need to get off this airship before it explodes!" At Toph's shriek of "Are you insane?", I grabbed her hand and we climbed up the ladder. "Airship slice! This airship is going to crash into the next airship, then that airship will crash into another, and then..."

She nodded in understanding. "Like a pack of dominoes!"

"Exactly!" I called out as we jumped onto the next airship, narrowly missing the giant open space under our feet as the airship we escaped out of smashed into the second one, causing it to fall apart.

A loud noise made us startle as the airship we were on gave out a loud shudder...

**AANG'S POV**

Ozai flew towards me and I bit my lip in anticipation. This is what I've been training for most of my life. I am the Avatar. And I have to defeat Ozai. I noticed, at the corner of my eye, Zuko fighting Azula as they tried to avoid slipping off the rocks. No problem for an Air and an Earthbender. I assessed the situation, as Toph told me to do. There was a large sea and an area with a large waterfall and the heat of Sozin's Comet was on my back, radiating in my chi and Inner Flame.

"So, this is the Avatar." Ozai laughed. "You are, what? Ten? I've been searching for you for quite some time in my life, to find out that you were hiding all these years, But now, the universe as delivered you to me in an...act...of...providence." he smirked, enunciating the last few words as he spread his arms out.

"Please listen to me!" I called out, pointing a finger at him. "Consider to stop this! You have the power to end this war once and for all. Lay down your arms and come over to the right side. You can go down in history as the Fire Lord who stopped the war!"

He threw his head back, laughing mockingly at me. "I will go down in history, boy, as the greatest Fire Lord after Sozin! I will be the Fire Lord to burn this resistance to the ground, and from the ashes will rise a new nation of which I will be ruling—the Phoenix King! And I do have the power, young Avatar...I have ALL THE POWER IN THE WORLD!" He roared, fire shooting out of his hands and mouth.

He was serious about this. I couldn't fight the inevitable. Instead, I had to fight the Fire Lord—Phoenix King—today. The world counted on me. My jaw tightened as I widened my stance. My heart was pounding like the Sun Warriors' drums and I felt like panting like a lion-horse in anticipation. It took most of my concentration to ready myself for that first move.

Ozai didn't disappoint. He slightly and pounded hard on the rock as a large shape that reminded me of Sokka's boomerang, only much more curved in the middle, zoomed towards me. I blocked it with a fire blast, and he leapt into the air, flipping to create a large fire snake and crack forward like a whip. I blocked again and Earthbended a large part of the rock at him. He kept dodging these attacks as he hovered in the air with fire rockets on his feet. I resorted to a different attack—Waterbending. I flipped backwards to the waterfall and managed to knock him back with a large wave. Zuko landed next to me, panting. "Aang! Where were you?"

"Lion-turtle—" Ozai came back, firing shooting comets at me as I bended the water as a shield. "Contacted past Avatars—" Ozai's next attack newly missed me. "If we live, I'll tell you." Zuko nodded as he coolly wiped away Azula's massive blue flames. "Deal."

I can't tell you exactly how the next round played out. If a history book described our battle, it would talk vaguely on how much I struggled and Ozai never went on defense, and hopefully, hopefully, I defeated him. I remembered when he started to use lightning. With two hands, he brought together the separate blue energies and combined them into a large blast. I panicked and used a tornado to speed me up to the top of the rock column. He knocked me against one of them with a large fire attack that made me see stars for a moments. I Earthbended myself armor and he kept heating it so much that I had to release my hold on it. All at once, I ended up on one rock, Ozai across from me. I was exhausted and then, he started to charge up lightning, cradling pale blue static.

I couldn't say that I heard Zuko's voice reviewing the stances and the energy and the flow, all I could think of was that I couldn't die now. I caught the lightning, but I did not feel the warmth and smooth flow that Zuko had described. It feel like caged animals were running and clawing in my chest, the effort of holding that power was a struggle in both my mind and body. My body shook as I pointed it at Ozai's astonished face. All I had to do is release it. But no...

I whispered, "I'm sorry" as I let my arm move away and fire it into the heavens.

I collapsed on the ground and gasped as Ozai's fists lit up...

Zuko ran in front of me and created a fire shield in a swift, sudden motion. I got up to kick Azula's legs from under her as she ran towards Zuko with her fingers lit on fire like daggers. Zuko and I stood back to back.

"My worthless son actually succeeded in blocking it like a master, not running away like a fool." Ozai said in a voice that could only be described as oozing. Zuko gritted his teeth, but before he could reply, Azula shouted in a high voice, "Oh, he DID, Zuko did! Give him a crown!" She laughed maniacally and waved her hands. "Too bad I have it!"

"You let your daughter become like this?" Zuko stated angrily. "What did you do to her?"

"As long as she is a prodigy, I don't care. All geniuses have a touch of madness in them." He lowered his voice so Azula couldn't hear. "But if she gets too hard to control, I'll find an assassin who can kill her."

I felt like gasping, and Zuko lunged forward with a snarl. "You would kill your own daughter? I know she was another tool for you. Just a better one, when a trained warrior prefers a weapon most suited to him and disregards the others. She always believed you love her, just as I once did. But you don't love anyone. Everyone is just a tool, and you throw them away like broken arrows when thy don't suit you."

Ozai only gave a cruel smile and we launched into another battle. I fought Azula, who was a little easier because she was unhinged, but was more dangerous because her attacks were both erratic and deadly. Azula cackled madly as she ran towards me, and I drew the air around me...

**ZUKO'S POV**

Ozai taunted me as I fought him, but I ignored him for the first time in my life._I am like water. A stone doesn't prevent me from flowing over or around it. I am water. Like Katara._

I felt calm as I deflected his attacks, but soon I became more focused and sweat poured heavily from my brow and down my back.

"When your uncle—or I should say, father—" I sidestepped his fireball and countered with a fire whip. "cheated on me with your mother, do you think I was ignorant of this? No. I know where your mother is, and she's suffering greatly. Surrender, and I will release her to you."

"Liar!" I yelled, as the rocks began to clog up the river of calm. "You'll release her to make us happy again, then you'll kill both of us and make us suffer!"

"Zuko, your mother is in great torment I can stop her pain if you only surrender." I shook my head. What if my mother was in trouble? What if someone was torturing her? What if I could save her?

A blast knocked me off my feet into the small pool of water as I was distracted. Ozai kicked me roughly in the ribs as I grunted in barely disguised pain. I grabbed for a weapon, since I couldn't Firebend in such a close range, as he was leaning over me. He struck me in the face and burnt my arm. I bit my lip, tried not to scream. It hurt, so much pain...

His two fingers were pointed at my heart and I raised my head to look at him. "Ozai...you will dine in hell."

Suddenly, a strong wind caused Ozai to stumble forward and a wave of water smacked him at the back of the head and froze him to the stone. I lay there, stunned as two girls flew towards us. One girl with a high ponytail flipped like Ty Lee doing her trapeze artist routine and landed on the balls of her feet near me. Another, her dark hair coming out of a tangled ponytail, surfed on the wave and landed on the ground like a crouching lion-tiger.

The second woman turned towards me and I gasped, "Katara?"

She nodded and I noticed one of her boots was blown off by a fire or explosion; I saw scorch marks on her legging. Her hair was wild and rippling, her eyes flashing like dark blue flames.

"Katara." I repeated. My mind was spinning. "How did you—"

She whipped up a large amount of water from the nearby waterfall and threw it at me. I ducked, as five foot icicles whizzed past.

"Katara!" I shouted in disbelief, but I saw Azula, behind me, melt the icicles and pale blue flames zoom towards us. Katara spun, pushing up an shield of ice, and the attacks collided into steam.

On Ji quickly held a stance and I watched with small amount of horror as my father rose up and looked at all of us.

"Well, well." Ozai sneered. "Looks like we have more players."**  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I would have had it up yesterday, but I accidently hit the backspace button here on the editing part of Fanfiction after spending _four hours _on this, then all my work was lost! So, once again, I'm sorry. As some of you might know, I'm starting a sequel to this called "Do Unto Others." If I get enough reviews, I'll post the sequel up tomorrow. That's right, you read right! Consider it as an apology gift. Also, keep an eye out for "The Unseen Scenes of Acts of Kindness"-most are filler, but some include awesome battles and such. **

**Check out -remember his crappy remake of _ATLA_? Well, I read about this mission in _Time, _and I thought it was both hilarious and a good idea. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**For the last time in this fanfic, I do not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender._**

**CHAPTER 49: THE FINAL MOMENTS**

**TOPH'S POV**

The airship was rattling so hard that Sokka and I lurched forward. Sokka grabbed my head and pulled me as we ran for safety. I had no idea where Sokka was taking me, but I trusted him. He leapt and I felt the slight terror of being a thousand feet in the air with just a hand in my palm for guidance. It was a long jump, and we hit the next airship as the one that we were on a few seconds ago exploded with a defending roar and metal tearing apart with screams of protest. The force pushed us and we fell onto the ground where the trapdoor to below opened. We fell a long way, but Sokka managed to stick his sword in one of the walls to make us slow down.

We had destroyed most of the airships, all but two. I sensed footsteps and immediately slammed them back with a metal shield. They yelled and Sokka took this as an opportunity to use his boomerang to knock them out. It was a clash of metal, fire, and shrieks as more soldiers arrived. They didn't even manage to get some good hits in; that was disappointing!

An onslaught of more Firebenders (just how many were on this damn airship?) stood in formation to unleash a major blast of heat. I tore off a wall just in time, but they pushed us into a small confinded room. I felt a strong pressure in a wide, round, and big container of sorts. The soldiers suddenly surprised us with a huge whirl of fire and we jumped back. I felt them locking the door. Cowards and fools! Didn't they see that I could bend metal? The room immediately filled up with a stifling heat that caused sweat to firm on my brow. It felt like an oven...

Sokka's panicked voice shattered my assurance. "It's a trap! We're in the boiler room and it's going to _explode!"_

Instinct took over. I wrenched a large part of the room that didn't have the boiler on it, formed it as a shell around us, and braced for impact.

It was the most terrifying and quickest experience in my life. The boiler blew up, large hunks of metal shooting in all directions. The force knocked us back and we were jolted in our shield like coins rattling in a beggar's cup. The heat was intense and what Zuko described as "red hot, strong enough to make the strongest metals malleable and heat up hotter than you can imagine, like a branding iron." We both screamed in agony as the hot metal touched us and the explosion had us almost sticking to the back of our shell.

We finally stopped and I broke it open with some difficulty. We panted and winced. I felt several bruises and burns, and I heard Sokka mutter, "We need Katara's healing skills now. Ouch! Note to self: don't kneel on that knee."

I felt a slight wind and knew that we were outside. Sokka gave out a cry of surprise. "A Fire Nation war balloon!"

**SOKKA'S POV**

I could see the familiar design of the machine that The Mechanist and I had fatefully created for it to ironically be one of the Fire Nation's weapons. It rose steadily to meet us, and I drew out my boomerang. One good hit, one good tear, and it will plunge down on the earth thousands of feet below. I gritted my teeth, aimed, and—

Saw a little boy in an oversized helmet clinging to the basket's sides shouting, "It's us! Come on!", along with two other figures that we both knew well.

**NORMAL POV**

Aang rolled to the right as On Ji sidestepped Ozai and pushed her wind forward. As Ozai's fire blaze ripped through it, Aang Earthbended a boulder into it and On Ji, as if on cue, jumped up.

"We make a good team." Aang panted.

"I've never fought with an Airbender before." On Ji commented. "We work well together-" Suddenly, Ozai was right in front of her, and before she could dodge, he threw her, hard, into one of the pillar.

_"Aaah!_" On Ji cried out. Her arm felt like loose coins bouncing in a money pouch, and the bones rubbed together sharply. She gripped it, tested it, and the arm hung limply. _"My arm!"_

Aang groped around for something to make a splint and covered On Ji while she tried to hold Ozai off with one arm. Finally breaking off two sticks from a thin tree, he tore off part of his robe and wound it around On Ji's arm as a make-shift splint.

Ozai roared with laughter as Aang helped On Ji up. "You Air Nomads are weak! No wonder most of you were wiped off so easily in the first months of the war! You waste time, trying to help every man, woman, and child instead of fighting like warriors!" He unleashed a huge fire blast the size of Appa, and Aang and On Ji flipped backward in the air together to avoid them. The Phoenix King kept cackling like a maniac. "Evade, dodge, run away, little children! Stand and fight!"

"Even the greatest warriors need to use negative jing!" Aang shouted back.

"Even greater warriors never have to go on defensive, breeze rider!" Ozai mocked him with the derogatory remark for Airbenders. Aang and On Ji's faces tightened with anger and On Ji used wind to trip up Ozai ever so slightly. Aang Earthbended a sharp clump of earth at Ozai's feet, but Ozai used the momentum to leap up and fire shot out of his feet, propelling him high in the air again.

"See how I conquer your precious element!" Ozai laughed, ripping through the sky like a second comet, firing large blasts of lightning and fire at the two Airbenders. Aang kept shooting boulders, shoving air, and water whipping at him as Ozai smashed or skillfully wove around them to fire yet more attacks at the Avatar. On Ji tried to use one arm to spare the other for attacks and shields, but that was too much effort for the young Airbender. Gritting her teeth, she rose her left arm and rapidly began to form a tornado, which Ozai dissolved.

"Too weak!" He voice taunted. On Ji smirked in spite of herself. _Oh? You need to watch your aim, Ozai._

The tornado had exploded, fiery blazes shooting like falling stars at Ozai's face. He roared like an angered tigerdillo as the flames lapped at his bare chest and long hair. Aang stood back temporarily, but this was a foolish thing to do, as the ex-Fire Lord wiped off the flames like sweat drops and continued to fight.

"Clever, clever, little girl!" On Ji rolled to avoid his lightning bolts, but they singed her hair in the process. She jumped up and clenched her hands into fists, flicking her fingers at him to throw invisible darts at him. They barely made sizable damage, but they hit just the same. Flames flickered angrily like giant candles, burning Aang's tunic off and On Ji's boot.

"Fools! I will annihilate all Airbenders this time! Starting with the little Flameo girl and the Avatar!"

"Why do you want to destroy the Air Nomads?" Aang cried out, flipping in the air and kicking fire at his opponent.

"Because they stand in the way of Sozin's mission! We must prove that the Fire Nation is and always will be the greatest nation!" Ozai replied with a strong pinwheel attack that sent On Ji reeling back. "They are weak! Roses maintain their beauty and strength by culling the weaker buds! Our world must have no room for cowards and cripples!"

She stumbled, catching herself with one arm, careful not to further damage her broken one. Aang jumped in and shielded On Ji with an earthen shield while kicking out a strong wind.

The battle grew more intense then. Ozai's fingers were dancing to shoot the deadly blue energies, Aang was tiring, and On Ji's arm screamed in pain...

* * *

"Are you mad?" Zuko shouted as he shot a large amount of fire at Azula's blue blazing attacks. "You could get yourself killed by coming out here! Why intervene?"

His wife's eyes flashed angrily as ice coated her legs as she surfed around Azula to pummel her with a few well-placed blows with water whips. "Because I can't let you die! I won't sit by idly calling out your name every ten seconds! I am a Master Waterbender and will defend the ones I love with my last breath!"

"That's the trouble! You are so impulsive and stubborn!" Azula laughed.

Katara swept the water from the pool and flicked her fingers, turning them into icicles. Azula laughed as her fire devoured them. "Fire beats ice!"

"Not _quite." _Katara smirked, sending a sheet of ice beneath her feet. She whirled gracefully as Azula slid, her arms wheeling. Zuko created fire whips and lashed them out like angry snakes. Katara kicked and water smacked into Azula's blue fire wall. They worked together in a seamless team, driving Azula back. Katara used the water to "surf" around and fire rapid attacks from above, while Zuko took care to shoot fire at her feet. Maybe it was because Azula was insane and was less focused, or maybe it was because she was taking on two master benders at once, but she was tiring and they knew it.

As Zuko's fire kick smacked into her, Azula bounced on the ground and hit one of the pillars. She growled like a trapped platypus bear.

Lightning flickered and snapped like an angry tigerdillo as it raced towards Zuko...

* * *

General Iroh raised two fingers, letting flames shoot out and spread on the Fire Nation's banners, revealing the green Earth Kingdom emblems beneath. No longer was this city conquered by the Fire Nation. How ironic that he had set out to raze this city when he was a different, younger man; but now, he was freeing this great city from his homeland. Destiny was truly a funny thing...

He heard Jeong Jeong protest that Bumi would withhold all the Fire Whiskey, and Piandao suggesting that they'd share at least one bottle. He heard the tanks groaning as the broken machinery slowed down in the neat columns Bumi had stacked them in. He smelled the charred bonfires, the smoky ashes that fell like snow, dust rising in the air, and the tinge of battle that his experienced nose knew. He saw the Comet still slowly making its way through the blood red sky and prayed that his nephew, his Waterbending wife, and the others would succeed with their mission.

He walked away after briefly thanking and congratualating the Order. Walking beyond the walls of the city, he let his mind wander.

A crack startled him and he saw a shadow of a woman. Her eyes looked at him with astonishment, like a deer-raccoon caught in the bright allure of torches. She turned and, to his surprise, fled. Her long hair came loose and flew behind her, along with her cloak.

He ran after her, driven by a strange impulse, but he couldn't keep up with her. He decided to continue on his journey.

Finally, he reached the western side of the wall, still miraculously untouched. Carved with shaky script were these words:

Here was where Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation died after a fatal attack by Earthbenders. Agni, rest him in your warm embrace. I love you, son, and there will always be a gash in mh heart for you. May you find peace and happiness in the Spirit World.

Iroh kneeled in front of this site and talked to his son silently. He talked to him every day, but poured out his words like a barrel of spilled water. He remembered this day, too, so clear as if it were yesterday...

_Fire was shot out of c__atapults, hands, and tanks. How the Fire Nation army roared in triumph as the great walls of Ba Sing Se fell. Soon, there will be victory for the Fire Nation! He was sure that finally, he would be able to return home with his son to Ursa, Zuko, and his family. His soldiers were confident and seemed to laugh when they fought._

_He fingered the fine craftmanship of the pearl handled dagger that the Earth Kingdom general had given him when they had broke throughout the Outer Wall. He shouted orders as he struck down many of the opposing soldiers. He was the Dragon of the West, and nothing would stop him!_

_Suddenly, there were huge screams and a loud rumble. He saw with his eyes, the image that would be burned in his memory forever. One of the walls that crumbled with the force of the Earthbender's army. The Fire Nation soldiers below yelled, fire blasting rubble and trying to run, but it was too late. The avalanche fell on the poor soldiers, and he heard himself screaming in pain, a searing heat burning his chest that never compared to the most horrible wounds._

_Lu Ten, his son, who had eagerly joined him in his siege to take down Ba Sing Se, was buried underneath the great walls._F

Iroh felt himself back in the present, tears streaming down his weathered and wrinkled face. He remembered holding his son's body in his arms. Cruel Fate hadn't closed Lu Ten's eyes and smoothed out his face into a peaceful expression. His only son's face was filled with fear and horror, many wounds all over his broken body.

Almost everyone had called him a weakling for surrendering, but it felt like the right descision to make. Ursa had held him with tears in her eyes, while his nephew tried not to cry as he held his uncle's hands.

Iroh sighed and straightened up. It was over. It was finally over. The Earth Kingdom was free again.

He smoothed the wall with great sadness and longing. "Goodbye, my son."

Iroh, for a moment, saw a ghostly figure in golden light appear before him with a smile and lips that formed "Goodbye, Father. I love you."

* * *

"How did you get here?" Sokka shouted over to them. "Thank the spirits you're here! We were almost _roasted _by that thing!"

"Well, did you expect us to sit around and do nothing?" Haru jested, helping Toph up. "All aboard!"

"Dude, you even look like a conductor with that caterpillar hanging from your face."

"It's not my fault that you can't grow any hair on your face."

"Right, I'm so jealous-" A blast of fire collided with the war balloon, interrupting their banter.

A terrific air battle began with the rest of the airships. Teo threw his bombs into the propellors, and some airships sunk like stones; his bombs sometimes collided with the soldiers. Haru threw boulders from the pillars at the airships, while Toph blindly tossed them in the air with directions from The Duke, who was yelling out where attacks were coming from and helping Teo throw bombs. Sokka was tossing his boomerang and steering the war balloon to avoid hits.

A fireball zoomed towards the balloon, and Sokka quickly closed the lid to block the fire making the balloon rise.

_"What are you doing?"_ Toph screamed as they plunged downwards.

"Avoiding that gigantic fireball!" Sokka shouted as the mini comet barely grazed the balloon. Sokka felt like laughing as he pulled the lid off once more and the balloon rose again.

Toph felt useless as the battle went. She couldn't see anything except in the war balloon, and she felt her rocks were doing minimal damage. How useless she was in the air! If they were on that airship, or better yet, on the ground, she could kick the Firebenders' asses in a few seconds. She traveled far and wide to prove that she was no helpless blind girl who was lucky to be born into the Beifong clan and could Earthbend a few pebbles. No, she was Toph, Master Earthbender, Champion of Earth Rumble Six, and Earthbending teacher of Avatar Aang. There must be something she could do!

A metal rope brushed her cheek, and she grabbed it, feeling tiny sparks of vibrations. She "saw" a guard with that same rope around his waist to meet them face to face. Ignoring this, she followed the gold sparks to a big, huge pool of silver rings pulsing with vibrations and energy. It shook and danced like flames.

_The airship...of course! _Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the rope and whipped it sharply. The soldier flew off, and with more access to the sparks, she sent them into the airship. The rings trembled, and she pushed and men tally stretched them out. They fought back, widening into thicker rings. _No. _Sweat beaded on her forehead as she ignored the battle around her. Fire ripped in the balloon as she heard yelps and felt heat. The rings expanded more as she forget them and gripped her leg, but she held onto the rope with both hands this time, _shoved _with all her might and being as the airship thrashed and finally, finally, crumbled into a ball.

"She did it!" The Duke cheered as Toph collapsed onto the floor. The group watched in fascination as the airship tore apart as easily like a giant ripping paper, some chunks glowing red and orange. Some pieces knocked into the other airships, bringing them down.

In desperation, someone threw a long sword blade at the balloon, but Sokka flicked his wrist, and Boomerang flashed through the sky and knocked the blade out of the way. But the boomerang landed with an inaudible clatter on one of the airships. Without warning, Sokka jerked the balloon towards the airship in the direction where his boomerang went and dove onto the airship, slicing with his sword at incoming soldiers and rolling away to avoid fire attacks. Haru went to help, ordering the younger ones to stay in the balloon.

"Sokka, do you have your boomerang?" Hed shouted at Sokka.

"Yeah!" He called back.

"Get on the war balloon, then; I have a plan!" Sokka nodded, and Haru grabbed the rudder and bent it sharply. The airship, without the guide of stability, rolled like a spinning sideways top to the next airship.

"Jump!" The Duke yelled. "Now!" Haru flipped off the airship just as it crashed into the next one. Sokka grabbed one of his outstretched arms and pulled him to safety. Haru winced as his leg hit the basket. "Maybe I overdid it a bit, but I'm glad that you taught me Metalbending, Toph."

Toph, who stirred slightly, grinned weakly. "You didn't do so bad."

"Yeah..." Haru smiled, but shot a boulder into an incoming barrage of fire. The last airship was furious, and wild attacks threatened to tip the war balloon over.

"It's best if we get on the airship!" Toph shouted. "It's better than risking the balloon to go down!"

The others leapt onto the airship. Teo stayed in the basket to make sure the balloon didn't fall, and he wasn't sure how he would steer his wheelchair on the moving airship. He tossed bombs as usual. The Duke was ordered to stay, much to his disappointment. He wanted to fight!

Suddenly, the airship _rolled_, and everyone shouted as they grabbed onto a stray piece of metal or fell out of the sky. Sokka found himself falling into what he recognized as the boiler room and gulped as a menacing Firebender stormed after him. He engaged him in combat, slashing his black sword and throwing his boomerang. Haru, on the side of the upside down airship, climbed to the top and battled with a group of non-benders. Toph was standing boldly on top, tossing metal boulders and jerking up shields as easily as moving her fingers.

"Where's Sokka?" The Duke peered over the edge and drew the balloon to the right.

"I can't see him! Did he fall?" Teo asked, chucking another bomb at an advancing Firebender.

"I gotta find him!" The Duke jumped out of the balloon, ignoring Teo's cries of, "No! Come back!"

He jumped into the nearest open door, saw Sokka, and lunged at him as something collided with the boiler.

_KABOOM._

* * *

_"No!"_ Katara screamed in rage, fury, and worry. Before Zuko knew what was happening, she shoved him brutally out of the way, causing him to stumble and roll towards the waterfall. Zuko would never forget the sight of the blue lightning bolt, charged with deadly energy meant for _him_, streak towards Katara, her stance wide and her arms spread as if to block it, hit her. She gasped and whimpered, collapsing onto her back, sliding on the rough rock, into the pool of water. Her hair spread out, her eyes wide with shock and pain, and the first thing Zuko saw was the bloody, open wound across her stomach and chest. Katara circled up in a fetal position, then arched back into a spread eagle, almost sobbing as the blue crackles of lightning stabbed her body again and again.

"Katara!" He screamed in agony, as if he was the one who was hit. "Katara!" Azula cackled madly, as did Ozai at his son's horror struck face and desperate eyes. Blindly, Zuko shot something at him, hearing the loud crash and bang. Only then did he realize that it was lightning, but he didn't care now what it was and how he did it. He rushed to his wife's side, holding her in his lap protectively.

Stone walls rose to cover the two, and Zuko reminded himself to thank Aang if they survived. He heard On Ji and Aang heed Ozai and Azula, the twisted duo, away from them to give him and his injured wife some time.

"Tara, Tara, my sweet, sweet, Tara." He caressed her face and pulled off his shirt to staunch the blood that was leaking alarmingly fast out of the wound. Zuko felt bile and the taste of salt enter his throat as he kissed her lips. "You're going to be fine, Katara," he said with conviction that seemed to come from his determination. "You'll be okay."

Katara's response was to gasp again, and Zuko noticed dark fluid leaking out of her pants. What was happening? Had she wet herself?

Apparently his wife knew, as her face twisted up in horror and something that Zuko felt was too painful to look at directly. She struggled to sit up, trying to hold her stomach the where the liquid was flowing out, and her breathing was fast in panic.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry!" she wailed. "Please, no!" She started to sob, pleading and begging.

"What's happening?" he asked wildly, though he suspected. "Katara!"

_"Miscarriage..."_ Tears rolled down her face. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed behind. I'm so sorry, baby..." She held her stomach more, as if begging the baby to stay, but dark liquid flowed out like a river that broke its dam.

And like the dam, Katara seemed to break.

Zuko held her close as she wept, murmuring apologies and laments. When he released her when her sobs died down, she looked at the mess and placed her hand over it. In raspy, soft words that Zuko could not understand, Katara sang over the remains of their child with tears rolling slowly down her tanned cheeks.

Suddenly, Katara buckled over and fell again backwards, and Zuko, alarmed, caught her. She touched her wound solemnly and said in a clear voice, "I'm dying." There was no uncertainty or hesitation, but her voice betrayed fear and exhaustion.

"Don't you _say_ those terrible things!" Zuko shouted angrily, slightly shaking her. "Heal yourself!" He picked her up and rushed her to the pond, placing her in tenderly but hastily. She placed a water-gloved hand to her wound; the blue light flared, but stuttered and died like a candle in the wind.

"I don't have the strength." She whispered. "Zuko—" Katara coughed violently, blood coating her hand. Her eyes widened, but she put down her hand and continued when Zuko set her head in his lap. "I have something to tell you—" Her words were slow and concentrated, but she slurred and rushed them as if she was afraid that they won't get to him fast enough. "Remember the eclipse? How the Firebenders lost their bending, and after and before that, their bending was weak?"

Zuko nodded impatiently. What was she telling him?

"Well, I felt a little more powerful than usual. The moon was covering the sun, and I felt energized and stronger. Not so strong that I could do powerful feats like I do under the full moon, but I felt like it was night. And today, as the Comet approached, I was feeling weak and a bit listless. Not because of your tea—" Zuko hung his head in shame, but she patted his arm faintly. "But I felt drained, like it was the lunar eclipse again. Of course, I had to get here and help you. But I think the Comet makes Waterbenders weaker—Aang is strong, but he has the other elements to help him."

"Tara, look what you did today. You fought Azula and Ozai like you were a small army."

"I was determined, but my qi was...weaker. It's like drinking water with salt in it. You must keep drinking, even if the water will run out." She sighed softly. "I—"

Zuko kissed her then, softly, as if this was her first kiss again. It was an odd sight, him bending even lower as he sat with her in his lap and kissing her.

Her face lit up, though her face was slowly turning paler and paler. "I see them..."

"Who do you see? Tara?" Zuko gripped her hands in his in slight panic. _No, no. This couldn't happen._

"I see Mom..." Katara's mouth was wide open with joy and surprise, tears leaking from her eyes. "And the ones who died today...D—" She choked as blood spurted out of her mouth, and Zuko hurriedly set her up against a rock. "I see your cousin, Zuko. He says he was watching your uncle...he's safe." Her voice weakened with the effort in trying to speak as she forced words to Zuko, assuring him that his uncle was alright and so far, none of the Gaang had died.

"Shh..." Zuko kissed her, blood lingering on his lips as he pulled away. "Save your strength." She looked sadly at him. "Zuko...I'm dying. You know that. I told you a couple of—" She gasped in pain again as she held her bleeding wound. Katara gently pulled off her mother's necklace with a struggle, then handed it to Zuko with a shaking hand. _"Take it..."_

He pushed her hand away. _"No."_

_"Please."_ She closed her eyes briefly.

"No, Katara, _no._ _You can't_! _You—"_ She pressed her lips to his and sank down as if falling into bed. Her voice was as soft as breaths of feeble wind as she said softly, slowly, stutteringly, "I love...you, Zuko. You...will be a great...Fire Lord. Be happy..."

Then Katara slumped onto the hard rock with jabbing stones, her hair and one hand trailing in the water like seaweed and a stick, and she closed her blue eyes that Zuko adored so much with a small sigh, as if releasing her last breath to the earth.

Zuko felt a lump in his throat rise and rise and keep rising, with a gut-wrenching pain in his stomach and in his chest, as if an icy, and hot at the same time, tight fist squeezed him slowly like a crushing hard packed snow.

"I love you, Katara." He said, too late, and kissed her on her forehead. Gently taking the tattered, fraying ribbon with the carved stone, he tucked it securely into his pant's pocket, wheee a clever zipper was hidden by folds of cloth. He took his bloodied shirt off the wound and turned it inside-out to place it over her like a blanket. How small, how fragile she looked in death like a fallen bird. He did not cry loudly, wail despairingly, nor sob uncontrollably. He could only kneel down next to her in silence while rivers of tears flowed freely down his cheeks, the lump in his throat seeming to grow. Sometimes a low undignified (not like he cared anymore about that) snort and sniff came out, and he brushed his tears away with his bloodied hands.

"Death may have claimed you," he murmured softly, brushing his palm against her cheek. "But you are mine as I am yours." He laughed softly. "You're so beautiful, still, Katara." The young, battered Firebender smoothed her hair and kissed her brow for several moments.

The hardest thing was that he knew he had to end this. He wanted to lie down with her in his arms and wait out the battle, but as the stone shivered, he knew he had to still fight and prevent anyone from losing someone important like this. He placed Katara on the ground, smoothed her hair once more, kissed her lips and cheek again, and whispered, "I'm going to make this right."

Zuko then blasted the rock shield open ever so slightly and charged towards a laughing Azula.

"Get over here, you _bitch!"_ He shot white lightning that danced and swirled beautifully like a cobra striking, and it knocked her back. Barely feeling the riding triumph in his throat, he fought grimly and channeled all his emotions into the fight. His burnt arm throbbed, but his mind seemed free of physical pain. If Azula's shots had hit him, he was sure nothing could be as painful as the thought that Katara, his love, his wife, was dead.

_"No! Get back!"_ He shouted at Aang and On Ji, who tried to come to his aid while battling Ozai. _"She is mine!"_

"Hahaha!" She taunted and shrieked with elation. "What will happen to you after all your little friends go too? Will Zuzu go the same way as Katty?"

_"YOU-WILL-NEVER-TOUCH-MY-FAMILY-AGAIN!"_ Zuko roared, pure white pouring out of his fists and feet, not flinching from all her incoming attacks. He wove through each one, knocking Azula back. The Fire Prince knew then what was going to happen before it did.

His lightning flew at Azula, who stood still for a split second, and hit her in her stomach.

Azula screamed, her hair aflame with white flames and her clothes burning; she looked like a demon rising from hell.

Zuko looked at her with cold eyes, the eyes that would make his father proud, and lit his fists in dancing colors of white, blue, red, orange, yellow, purple, and green.

"You are finished." He stated, and lunged forward.

* * *

Aang was falling.

He was falling from the cliff where Ozai's blast shook his earth barrier. The force had shoved him into the sea.

"Aang!" On Ji yelled, and sent a spinning wind directly at the Phoenix King's left side. As he stumbled back, On Ji threw all she had into the fight to buy Aang some time.

Aang frantically whipped the water up to catch him and deposit him safely on the shore. As he saw Ozai using fire rockets to launch himself at him, he covered himself in a rock shell. On Ji right behind him, using wind to speed up her dive towards the ocean. As she ran on the very ocean, Ozai's fire blasts and taunts hit Aang's barrier until all hell broke loose as the shell broke and he was dashed back on the cliff behind him.

He suddenly saw flashes of the past Avatars and realized _I can unlock the Avatar State. I could once I let go of Katara long ago. If this is the last time I could use this, I will use it now. _

_No. _Avatar Roku's voice washed through his head. _You have to cut all the strings of your attachments to the earth. _

_I thought you once told me long ago that the Avatar was born as an ordinary human being to understand emotions and bond with others. Understand feelings so that the Avatar could have something to fight for, to connect with the people. I will access the Avatar State no matter what...for my family and friends. Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, On Ji...everyone._

_Then understand that you might not succeed. _

_I will. That's a promise._

He focused on creating the bridge of light and energy beneath his feet and hardly dare to look up until he could picture clearly the glowing Avatar. He ran across the bridge, which to his surprise, grew wider when he put his foot down in empty air. Maybe, somehow, the Avatar State _knew _what he was going to do, willing to sacrifice anything to save the world. He jumped into the glowing, purple sphere cupped in the hands of the giant Avatar.

Ozai was blown backwards, more than ten feet, into the far side of the cliffs near the sea.

"That was...wow!" On Ji came running up to him. "Do you need help, Aang?" She touched his arm.

"No." Aang stated in a calm, clear voice. "I'm going to gamble everything. I will unleash the Avatar State!"

On Ji could only stare at him. He was no longer the goofy kid; he was the serious, solemn Avatar.

"Oh," was all she said and what she could think to say. She leaned up in front of him and kissed his cheek. "Good luck," she told him.

Aang slowly turned her face slightly and turned it into a real kiss, lips against lips, in a brief kiss. On Ji stood still like a butterfly landing on a leaf while Aang kissed her softly and delicately as if tasting a cool drink. They pulled apart slowly, as Ozai began to recover. On Ji nodded and stepped back.

Then, Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed bright white, and the Avatar, with the help of his Airbender, flew to meet his destiny.

* * *

"Zuzu. Don't kill me...I'm sorry, Mother." Azula's six-year-old voice came out of her deranged looking face, stopping Zuko's fist momentarily. Could he kill his little sister? Could he actually drive a knife or a fire dagger into her beating heart?

"Zuzu, please. I didn't mean it...Daddy made me."

She wasn't always like this...but it had to end...

"Mother, I'm sorry." Her golden eyes were out of focus and looked at a delusion to the right of him. "Mommy!"

Zuko, despite himself, turned to look with a wild hope that he, too, could see Mother, but just then, Azula's pupils spread out like spilled tea, covering his irises. She snarled and hit Zuko right in the back with lightning.

Zuko yelled in pain, tears stabbing his eyes. Struggling against the black clouding his vision, he blindly shot lightning as his sister, suddenly glowing red like a strange light, charged up. The lightning missed Azula by a few feet.

_No. _Zuko thought. _No. _

Suddenly, the lightning rocketed off the cliff and hit Azula squarely in the heart as she turned to look at "the pretty light."

She fell, jerking in convulsions and screaming like a banshee. Zuko flinched at the sound.

Azula fell, chopped hair over her face, and lay limp on the ground. Zuko stared, and slowly, hesitantly, pressed two fingers in the curve of her throat. There was no bump of breath that signaled that she was alive. He checked her heart, her wrists, held a hand over her mouth to detect breath. None. _I killed my sister. _

Zuko felt weakened and tired. The fight, fury, anger, had taken a lot out of him. He felt blood trickling down his back freely, and he knew, like Katara, he was dying. Strangely, this didn't scare him. Truth to tell, he expected it. All he wanted was to hold Katara as he died.

With the last of his strength, he dragged himself over to Katara's body a few feet away and reached out a trembling hand to take Katara's with all the effort he could muster. Her hand was the only thing he could touch as his vision faded and flickered like a dying candle in a storm, and he died with the feel of her soft hand in his.

* * *

Aang felt like laughing as he ran across the cliff. He had done what the Lion-turtle had told and shown him, and now Ozai's bending was no more! He had bound Ozai to the cliff with earthen shackles, and when he saw a group of people stepping out from an air balloon, he started to come towards them, recognizing them as the Gaang. He saw Sokka hobbling with many burns, an unconscious Toph cradled in Suki's arms, Teo with bruises and burns to his legs, and Haru with a festering burn to his right arm carrying a small bundle wrapped in a red blanket.

He then noticed that they were stumbling as if drunk and sobbing.

_What? _He thought. _What happened to them? _

As if Haru heard his thoughts, he slowly pulled off the blanket and Aang stood, horrified and transfixed at the charred, blackened, unrecognizable except for a slightly melted helmet, of the body of The Duke. Aang felt his heart drop into his stomach and smash like a glass cup. The boy's eyes and ears were melted into his head, but betrayed a look of horror and shock. The body was horrible and grotesque, but Aang couldn't look away.

_He was so full of promise, Zuko said. He was on his way to become a great warrior. He was like a little brother to Zuko, who adored him. He had his whole life ahead of him, but now..._

"What...what happened?" He whispered.

"It's my fault," Sokka muttered balefully. "I lost Boomerang, so I jumped onto this airship. I got the whole group involved to help me, and I was fighting this angry soldier in the boiler room, which was a stupid idea-" Sokka sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Considering that Toph saved us from being killed from a boiler explosion a couple minutes ago. And something hit the boiler hard, and I didn't notice that The Duke..." His voice trailed off. "I was thrown a good distance from the explosion, but The Duke...he wasn't so lucky-_damn it!"_ He hit the ground as he fell on his knees. "He was just a little kid! Why the hell did he have to die? Why wasn't he blasted from that accident!"

"He died a hero's death, Sokka." Haru started, but Sokka cut him off.

"I don't care if he died a hero! He was just a stupid, stupid boy that just wanted to help..." Sokka buried his face in his hands.

"It's my fault." Teo murmured. "I was throwing my bombs, and one might have exploded and caused..."

"It's out of our hands now." Suki whispered. "Nothing will bring him back."

"Where did Suki come from?" Aang asked as Haru covered up The Duke's body.

"She took over an airship, swung out to meet us, and caught us as we fell. There were still some soldiers there, so we jumped onto the war balloon and let the airship go. I threw an excellent slime ball at the propellors." Teo explained.

Aaang raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. He felt like letting out a long sigh. His body felt beaten and numb.

"Hey, where are Zuko and Katara? Shouldn't they be coming-" Haru was cut off by a shriek of horror.

"Aang!" They all turned to see the young Airbender girl racing towards them. She wore an expression of distress. "Zuko, Katara...they-"

"No!" Aang hissed. "Not them, too!" Sokka looked horrified, then half-limped, half ran towards On Ji and shook her. "Where are they? _Where's my sister and my brother?" _

On Ji looked startled, but pointed to the west, where the pool of water was.

"Katara! Zuko!" The group followed Sokka and gasped.

Zuko's body was inches from Katara's, and his hand rested on Katara's bloody hand. The bodies were limp, but marred with burns and bloody wounds.

Sokka dropped to his knees and touched their arms.

"They're still a little warm!" He shook Toph's arm, and stirring, she woke up. "Toph! Check to see if they still have heartbeats!"

Suki set Toph gently on the ground, and she crawled over to the two bodies, looking shocked at what she woke up to. She kneeled down and felt the earth for Katara's quick, soft jumps and Zuko's wild, sudden leaps. But there was nothing. She pressed harder and harder onto the earth, desperate to have a shred of good news on this day. Tears poured down her face as she looked up at them.

"I'm sorry," was all she said.

"No, no!" Sokka cried. He gripped Katara's body. "My baby sister..." Sokka reached to grasp Zuko's free hand. "My new brother..." He buried his head in his hands and sobbed as Suki knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around him, crying too. Haru stared stupidly at the bodies, then back to The Duke's covered body. Teo stared with horror in his eyes. Toph still sat there, listening for a heartbeat that would never come.

As Aang dropped to his knees, he noticed that the two hands, intertwined, were glowing a small white light into the blood red sky.

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad that this fanfic was a success! **

**PREVIEWS:**

"Agni..." Zuko immediately dropped to a reverent kowtow, bowing his head and not daring to look at the god in the face. Katara, watching Zuko, did the same. Her white dress brushed on the floor, and her eternal glow radiated in the presence of the Dragon Creator of the Fire Nation.

One of the spirits, who wore a feathered mask and had pursed lips, frowned. "Roku, you should have not brought them here. Look at this!" She gestured towards the pair still bowing on the floor. "The woman is dead, and the man will be very soon! Why spare them?"

Agni bade the two to rise, and nodded to Roku, who looked at Zuko and Katara one at a time. "These two...do you not guess their ancestry? Don't they look familiar?"

"The Lady Katara cannot stand as the Fire Lady." Nobleman Tang snapped, ignoring the indignant outbursts of Zuko and his allies. "She is Water Tribe. The noble blood of Agni will not be tainted with the muddy blood of a savage!"

"My blood is no dirtier than yours, Nobleman Tang." Katara said boldly, loud enough to get everyone's attention. No one spoke as she continued. "After all, I am married to the Fire Lord Zuko. There were witnesses, my father gave me away, we consummated the marriage. I looked through all the scrolls, and you cannot dissolve my marriage."

Tang sucked in his cheeks as if he had tasted a bitter olive in one of his salads. "Do you have an heir to the throne, then? The heir is usually a male and a Firebender."

Katara looked down, taking a bite of her stir-fried noodles with oyster sauce.

Zuko stared as she entered the ballroom. Glossy black hair was loose around her shoulders and back, kohl was applied above her eyes, red lips were in an even line of calmness, her brown eyes were lowered demurely, her head was raised proudly, and her red robe with black roses swished elegantly. His heart stood at a standstill and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Mai?"

Zuko stroked Katara's hair and smiled. "Katara's pregnant!"

The Gaang erupted into applause. Hakoda looked stunned, his eyes widening. Pakku smiled and clapped. Gran Gran exclaimed in happiness and hugged Katara. Iroh looked at the old wonan with a wide grin. "You owe me ten silver."

Katara stared. "They BET on when I'll get pregnant?"

"Pay up, losers!" Toph yelled, as Sokka, Gran Gran, and Pakku handed her a pile of silver. She called out to the palace staff, who emptied their pockets with scowls and smiles in Zuko and Katara's direction.

Zuko's eyes bulged. "She made a bet with the palace staff?"

"Jet?" Katara gazed at him once more. He looked the same as the day she first saw him. His brown, narrow eyes that always looked slightly calculated, almost always had dangling dark brown hair in them. His sharp nose and quirked mouth that had pressed against hers in her first ever kiss. That ragtag armor held together by tough leather strings that strangely suited him. He did not have his hooked swords, though, and he smiled at her stunned face as she reached up to touch his face.

Katara didn't struggle as the knife was pressed lightly to her stomach, but hard enough to feel that if she did fight, one stab could puncture and kill again.

"You won't get away with this!" She declared, eyes stormy blue that made a less braver soldier step back. "My husband and the Avatar and armies will catch and bring you back for your execution!"

A coarse chuckle resounded in her ear. She felt revulsion as warm breaths coated it as the man replied, "If Fire Lord Zuko brings an army, we will kill you." He smirked and bound her hands together with rough cuffs that made her wrists chafe if she moved. Laughing, he hit her sharply on the head with a well aimed smack of a cudgel.

Zuko stared at those familiar eyes, the ones that held everlasting kindness and made his childhood endurable. The ones that shone brightly when he accomplished even a small Firebending feat, the ones that held tenderness when they fed the turtleducks in the garden, the ones that flashed so much like Katara's when defending him in front of Ozai, the ones that smiled when she tucked him in with his stuffed dragon.

"Mom?"


End file.
